


Here We Go Again

by CeliaMoonbeam



Series: Back in time - ToG [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aelcan cuz someone said it an lmao, All the freeking feels, Angst probably, Eventual Smut, Fix It, Just adding tags cuz they're fun, Manon sad, Multi, Put Nox into the story but forgot to tag him :(, There's gonna be some crying, Time Travel, eventual elorcan smut, fix what? no idea, i love twins, just a little, just giving you what we missed, og character gonna be old af, swamp smut, y'all know what I'm talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 105,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaMoonbeam/pseuds/CeliaMoonbeam
Summary: She woke up under the stars, or rather, a tent under the stars. She could feel an ache coming from her back and wrists. She looked down to see shackles. For a moment, she thought she was dreaming, for a moment she sat there, still as stone.But then she started to panic…She was not Celaena Sardothien, nor would she ever be again. She was Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius, and she would not be afraid. Never again.
Relationships: Chaol Westfall & Yrene, Elorcan - Relationship, Lysaedion - Relationship, Rowaelin - Relationship, cadre, manorian - Relationship
Series: Back in time - ToG [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019584
Comments: 311
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, comment and kudos. You know you want to.
> 
> Insta @I_do_carme
> 
> Follow for updates and such. 
> 
> We gonna go  
> Back  
> In  
> Time

She woke up under the stars, or rather, a tent under the stars. She could feel an aching feeling coming from her back and wrists. She looked down to see shackles. For a moment, she thought she was dreaming, for a moment she sat there, still as stone. 

But then she started to panic. No, no, no, no, no. She couldn’t be back here. She recognized the trees, Oakwald. And the shackles, put on her wrists to keep her from running. She felt her round ears and dull canines, that familiar stifling ache in her core, where her magic should be. 

She couldn’t be here, this had to be a mistake. She heard a rustling, and instinctively reached for where a dagger would have been under her pillow. There wasn’t anything there. The rustling grew louder, and she was about to call out, when she noticed a pair of golden eyes. 

It was the little folk, they were only a blur in her vision, and in a blink, they were gone. But when she looked away from the tent flap she noticed the small white flowers that lay at the foot of her cot, and many infant-sized footprints leading in and out of the tent. She smiled to herself, still assured that she was not totally alone. She wiped away the footprints and carefully placed the flowers in a satchel. 

She hadn’t realized she’d been staring at the tent walls until she heard someone call her name. “Celaena!” no, not her name, another.

She looked up to see Chaol, and had to fight the urge to throw her arms around him. He glared at her, then took the long chain connecting to her shackles and yanked her out of the tent. She blinked at the early morning rays, having to remind herself of what was going on. 

She was in Oakwald, judging from the gift left by the little folk, it was a few days before they would reach Rifthold. Suddenly a new hope bloomed inside of her, she could save them. Nehemia, Connall, Gavriel, and everyone else she’d lost. She could make sure the losses weren’t so great. 

She mounted her horse, Chaol giving her chains a quick jerk before they set off. She was quiet the entire journey, pulling up everything she could remember from her time here. She knew she’d have to redo the competition for champion, but she would deal with that later. 

She suddenly froze, she had been thinking over everything that had happened, when she had remembered  _ him _ . Her mate, her husband, her caranam. He was still enslaved to  _ her _ . She needed a plan to get him free from Maeve, to get them all free. Even Lorcan, though she hated to admit it, but Elide would kill her if he was left behind. 

Then there was the issue with Manon. So many events rided on her court being formed. If Manon wasn’t Erawan’s wingleader, she never would have saved Elide, and without the lady being saved, Lorcan wouldn't've switched to their side. She sighed, there were too many variables, and she needed someone else’s help to figure things out. 

That’s when she remembered Nehemia, sweet, fearless Nehemia. She would know about the valg and Erawan, she would know who Aelin truly was. She could help her, and maybe, just maybe, Aelin could save her. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by a sharp jerking on her chains. She blinked at Chaol, who had dismounted his horse and was indicating for her to do the same. She hadn’t even realized it was getting dark. She got off the horse and then was dragged by Chaol to where Dorian stood on a hilltop. 

She sucked in a breath as she laid eyes on Rifthold. The streets were as dirty and disgusting as she’d remembered, the cries of the hungry could be heard from here. But the thing that caught her eye was not the city, but the castle. What had been stone when she’d last seen it, was now covered in glass. 

Chaol glanced over at her, “You look like you’re walking to the gallows.” he commented, noticing her pale face and slack shoulders. 

She turned to him, seeing nothing of the good man she knew, and her heart broke. She was alone, totally alone. Nobody remembered their future, and nobody could help her. She looked back at the castle, “Maybe I am.” she said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Connall awoke with a blinding pain in his abdomen. He felt his stomach, there was nothing, just phantom pain. It took him a few moments to realize where he was. He sat up, looking around his old room in Doranelle. He put a hand over his stomach again, as a scene flashed before his eyes. 

His brother was in his wolf form, growling at Maeve. There was a girl lying on her knees, in glass. There was blood spilling from the wounds on her body and she was whimpering. He held a knife in his hand and she started to thrash as he angled it for his brother. But then he turned it on himself and felt pain grip him as the dagger sank into his flesh. He heard his brother screaming or howling in grief, and then there was black. 

He put his head in his hands. Stupid. Arrogant and stupid he had been. Maeve didn’t care for them, they were her toys. It was no honor to serve her, it was wrong. He couldn’t get the images of that poor girl out of his mind. Her bloodied body, the lack of scars. He remembered the one night when his brother had been allowed to stay in his fae form. He had gone to his room looking sick, and the look in his eyes, Connall had never seen it before. 

His brother had been empty that day, maybe Maeve had finally found a way to break him. By making him watch as another suffered. She was a child even in human standards, and certainly in fae. She hadn’t deserved what she’d gotten. 

He blinked as he heard a knock on the door. His brother peeked his head in, “Are you sleeping in?” he asked bewildered. 

Connall swallowed. Fenrys gave him the same lopsided grin he always had, he didn’t yet have that haunted look in his eyes. Connall pushed off his bed and hugged his twin tightly. “I love you Fen.” he said, willing his voice not to break, silently begging for his brother to forgive him. 

Fenrys chuckled, “I love you too. I think I’d love you a little more though if you weren’t going to make us late.” he said teasingly. 

Connall frowned, “Late?” he asked. 

Fenrys let out an exasperated sigh, “You know, for the meeting her majesty called us to. The one regarding Adarlan’s position over Wendlyn.” 

“Right, sorry.”

Fenrys looked concerned, “Are you okay? You look… tired.”

Connall flinched at the quiet implications in that word. He nodded, “I’m fine, just couldn’t sleep.” Fenrys nodded, then left to allow him to change. 

Connall kept going back to the look his brother had given him. Fenrys truly loved and cared for him and he had brushed it off all these years. He now realized why Fenrys had taken the blood oath, it wasn’t for honor or glory for Maeve, because Fenrys did not see the blood oath as either of those things. It was loyalty to him, and he had just realized how selfish he’d been. 

He sighed, then joined his brother, and prepared to face their queen. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The cold whipped at her face, the howling of the wind filling her ears. She was in a tent, the flaps open, letting in the winter chill. She wondered why she was outside in a tent, when just that evening she had been celebrating Aelin’s coronation. She took her sword and pulled on her thick jacket, then went outside. 

What she saw brought tears to her eyes. Her thirteen, all milling about a campsite. Sorrel and Vesta were cooking some meat over a fire, the others sharpening weapons or patrolling the perimeter. 

Sorrel glanced over at her, “Manon?” she asked. She was frowning at the blackbeak heir, who was staring at all of them. 

Manon looked at her and willed away the tears that threatened to fall. She could do nothing to stop them, however, as Asterin came into view. She flashed her a grin, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost, cousin.” she said. 

Manon was still, until she sprang forward and hugged her, then the tears fell. She choked on a sob as she looked at each of her thirteen, all here, all alive. Vesta looked at Manon bewildered, “Are you alright?” she asked her hesitantly. 

Manon nodded, wiping tears from her face, “You’re all alive.” she said breathlessly. 

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Ghislaine asked, quirking a brow. 

Manon blinked at them, “What do you mean, don’t you remember the battle?”

“What battle?” Asterin asked, confused.

“With Aelin, and the fae.” Manon said exasperated. “The war against Erawan and the Valg.”

“What are Valg?”

Manon looked at them dumbfounded. “None of you remember?” they all shook their heads. Manon groaned, something was very wrong, and she had a very bad feeling it was Aelin’s fault. 

She sighed, looking each of her thirteen in the eyes, “I am going to tell you something. It is going to sound insane, but I need you to believe me. Our world is in danger.” 

She explained everything, about Erawan, the Valg, and the events of the next few years. She told them about training in Erawan’s army and Morath, the horrors he had brewed there. Then she told them about their alliance with the Terrasen queen and the Crochans. 

“Wait.” Asterin interjected, “Why would we side with the Crochans or all people?” she asked incredulously, a few murmured in agreement. 

Manon sighed, she already knew how they’d react toward her heritage, but she was still nervous. She took a deep breath, “I am the lost heir of the Crochan prince. I am the heir to the Ironteeth and Crochan people.” 

They were silent, which didn’t help Manon’s resolve. Asterin cracked a half smile, “Well that explains why you’re so soft all of a sudden.” she said, “They’ve influenced you.”

Manon couldn’t help but laugh at her second’s statement. She nodded, “Yes, they have.” 

“So what happens during the battle? Did we win?” Vesta asked.

Ghislaine rolled her eyes, “If we lost she wouldn’t be here right now.” she said. 

Manon nodded, “We did win. Erawan and Maeve were defeated and his armies were destroyed. We rounded up all of the fleeing ironteeth and captured those who wouldn’t join us, and Aelin became a queen.” she swallowed the lump in her throat, thinking about that burnt patch of field. She schooled her features, clearing her throat. “And the curse is broken.” 

They all widened their eyes. “We go home?” Asterin asked her.

Manon couldn’t help it when silver lined her eyes, “No.” it was barely a whisper. “The curse is broken, by all of you.” They were very quiet, waiting for her to continue. “The matrons had a tower of witch mirrors, and they had one left and were going to unleash it on our armies.” she took a deep breath, “You yielded yourselves and destroyed the tower and the remaining matron.” She looked directly into Asterin’s eyes, “You broke the curse, you bridged the gap between our people, for them.”

Asterin’s eyes were moist, “Not for them.” she said, smiling. 

Manon gazed at her thirteen, so strong, and so alive. They were here, and now they didn’t need to die, they could all go home. Thinking of home, another face came to mind. Abraxos. She mulled over their options while the others discussed. 

“So what are we going to do?” Sorrel asked. 

Manon looked at her third, “What day is it?”

Sorrel told her when she had landed and that they had been summoned by the Blackbeak matron to guard her for an important meeting. Manon rubbed her chin, “We have to go. We need to try and disable Erawan’s forces and retrieve our wyverns.” she said. She gazed south, toward Morath, “And we need to rescue a friend.” 

She looked at her assembled Thirteen, “I will not ask any of you to risk your lives again, but I will fight in this war again. I will fight with the Crochans side by side to win back our home. Will you join me?”

They put two fingers to their brows and bowed, “Until the darkness claims us.” they chanted in unison. Manon turned toward the south once more, toward the queen that was promised, and smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Manon and the Thirteen didn’t technically come in until the second book, but I’m putting them now anyways. They are all in different times, the cadre for example are in HOF time when Aelin is going to Wendlyn. So it’s: Aelin(book 1), Manon(book 2), cadre(book 3). Aelin and Manon will cover more time than the cadre and will eventually sinc.  
> Another thing I want to mention is that each different character set is going to have a different mood, cause why not. Manon is mostly going to be the same, I just wanted a teary reunion between her and the thirteen. Connall and the other cadre - who shall not be named - are gonna be more comradery, ie they’re friends! Yay. Aelin is gonna be angry! If I was her, I would be both bowing down before Nehemia, and smacking her at the same time. So I’m gonna do a mix of both. ;)  
> Update: after writing that bit, it actually turned out more sad than angry, but I'll have her throw some shade. I just love Nehemia too much to have Aelin angry at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I was planning on posting this tomorrow, but I got four friggin comments on the first day!!!! So, good on those ppl, cuz now I'm posting this early. 
> 
> I will also be updating my other sory Converging Worlds. It is part 3 of my Prythian and Erilea series. So check that out or just go to the story and say hi. I'm so happy rn guys, I love ur comments. *teary face emoji*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there. Are you here to see what calamity ensues when Manon meets with her grandmother again? Well, since I’m writing this before I’ve even gotten half the chapter done, I’m not even sure she’ll be in this chapter. I am debating on Elide, Lys, or Aedion waking up. I already know who in the cadre is awake(there’s three of them), and I only want Aelin awake in the castle.   
> If I get a lot of comments asking for one person to be awake, I’ll change some stuff. I think it would be interesting to see how Aelin and Aedion would interact when they pretend not to know one another.   
> It will be chaos!!!

The trip into Rifthold had been just as bad as she remembered. Aelin could hardly stand it the second time. What was even harder, was when she went to meet the other champions, and had to be face to face with the king of Adarlan. She could now clearly see and hear the wrongness of him. It took everything inside her not to look at his ring, or into those black eyes. 

When they were leaving the hall, she had seen Grave, and vowed she would take care of him before he could hurt her friend. And speaking of that friend, she was finally on her way to see Nehemia. 

She remembered the exact moment they had met, and sure enough, when she and Chaol rounded a corner, there she was. It was raining ferociously outside, and she had needed to convince him to let her go for a strole. She saw Kaltain, then Nehemia and her two guards. 

“Captain Westfall!” Kaltain said, and curtsied. Beside her, a short man dressed in the red-and-black garb of a councilman bowed to the pair. 

Nehemia stood perfectly still, her brown eyes wary as she took in Aelin and her companion. Celaena offered her a slight smile, and the princess stepped closer, her guards tensing slightly. She moved with an easy grace. 

Kaltain gestured to the girl, poorly hidden distaste written across her face. “This is Her Royal Highness the Princess Nehemia Ytger of Eyllwe.” Chaol bowed low. The princess nodded, barely a dip of her chin. Aelin bowed at the waist. 

“ _ It is an honor. _ ” Aelin spoke in Eyllwe. 

Chaol raised his brows at her, “ _ It is a pleasure to meet one who speaks my own language. _ ” Nehemia returned. “ _ What is your name? _ ” 

“ _ Lillian Gordania, your highness. But a friend once gave me the name Elentiya. _ ”

Nehemia smiled widely, “ _ Well met Elentiya. _ ” and dipped her head. 

“I’m afraid I haven’t understood a word you’ve said,” Kaltain interrupted. Celaena tried not to roll her eyes—she’d forgotten the woman was there. 

“We,” the princess said, struggling for the word in the common language, “were talking with the weather.” 

“About the weather,” Kaltain corrected sharply. 

“Watch your mouth,” Aelin snapped before she could think. 

Kaltain gave Celaena a vicious little smile. “If she’s here to learn our ways, I should correct her so she doesn’t sound foolish.”

Chaol cleared his throat, “Your Highness,” Chaol said, stepping forward, a subtle movement to keep himself between Nehemia and Aelin. “Are you having a tour of the castle?” 

Nehemia chewed on the words and then looked to Aelin, brows high—as if she’d expected a translation by now. A smile tugged on the corners of Aelin’s lips as she remembered that her friend didn’t actually need any translation. 

Aelin translated Chaol’s question with ease. “ _ If you consider this structure of madness to be a castle, _ ” Nehemia replied. 

Aelin turned to Chaol. “She says yes.” 

“I never knew so many words to mean one,” Kaltain said with faux sweetness. Aelin’s nails dug into her palms.  _ I’m going to rip your hair out. _ Chaol took another step toward Nehemia—effectively blocking Aelin’s path to Kaltain. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that Kaltain would be needed in the future. 

Chaol put a hand on his chest. “Your Highness, I am the Captain of the Royal Guard. Please allow me to escort you.” 

Aelin translated again, and the princess nodded. “ _ Get rid of her, _ ” she said flatly to Aelin, and then waved a hand toward Kaltain. “ _ I don’t care for her temperament. _ ” 

Aelin fought a smile, “You’re dismissed,” she said to Kaltain, flashing a bright smile, leaving out the rude comment she was going to add. 

Kaltain started. “But the queen—” 

“If that is Her Highness’s wish, then it will be granted,” Chaol interrupted. Though his features were a mask of protocol, she could have sworn she glimpsed a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Aelin wanted to hug him. She nodded her farewell to Kaltain as the princess and the councilman joined them and they strode down the hall, leaving the fuming lady behind. 

Nehemia eventually had to leave their company, though she did not seem happy about it. “ _ I have enjoyed talking with you, Elentiya. _ ” she said. 

Aelin bowed her head, “ _ I hope we could speak more, perhaps in private. _ ” she said hopefully. 

Nehemia nodded, then turned to Chaol, “I would like Lady Lillian’s assistance in bettering my speaking of your language.” she announced. 

Chaol looked like he was about to object, but the princess held up a hand, “That is not a request. I would also like her company.” she said with vigor. 

Aelin bowed to her as Nehemia walked away from them. Chaol flexed his jaw as Aelin turned to him, “Well, you heard the princess.” she said sweetly. Chaol only grunted. She resisted the urge to call him a brute and tease him, she had to remind herself that he didn’t really know her yet. He and Dorian weren’t her dear friends yet, but soon, she could make everything ok again. 

- - -

At lunch Aelin made sure to eat until she was completely full, to the point where she didn’t think she could even stand. Chaol was observing her, the sam way he had last time. She had talked to him about this time once or twice, he said he’d been trying his hardest to hate her. 

Somewhere she was happy that she was here now, so she could repair the damage to their relationship. She didn’t want him to think she was a monster, she didn’t want him to hate her at all. Right now thouogh, she couldn’t trust him enough to tell him the truth. She vowed that she wouldn’t leave them again, she would need to go to Wendlyn to find Rowan, but she could still help Adarlan before she went. 

During the night, she slipped down the secret passage in her room and went down to Elena’s tomb. She almost cried with joy when she saw Mort. “Mort?” she whispered. 

The metal knocker opened an eye and huffed a sigh, “You’re early.” he said. She chuckled, and he rolled his eyes, “If you’re going to ask why you’re here, I have no idea.”

She shook her head, “I didn’t think you would.” she said. She knocked three times, just so he wouldn’t lecture her on being rude again. She entered the tomb and immediately headed for the wall where Damaris was displayed. 

She took a few daggers and coins from where they lay in a heep on the floor, then stalked out. “Tell Elena we need to talk, now.” she called back to Mort. 

She went back to her room and hid the daggers in every place she could easily access them. If there was a chance someone would try to stop her, she would be waiting. She plopped down onto her bed, when she noticed a stack of books on the table beside her bed. 

_ My Most True Assassin,  _

_ As Chaol has mentioned your interest in my library, enclosed are seven books from my personal library that I have recently read and enjoyed immensely. You are, of course, free to read as many of the books in the castle library as you wish, but I command you to read these first so that we might discuss them. I promise they are not dull, for I am not one inclined to sit through pages of nonsense and bloated speech, though perhaps you enjoy works and authors who think very highly of themselves.  _

_ Most affectionately,  _

_ Dorian Havilliard _

Of course, she had already read these books, and had enkoyed them. She smiled to herself, she now had full access to the library. She looked at the note agiain, Dorian’s tone was so carefree. She missed him like that, when he didn’t have all that weight on his shoulders. 

She sighed, she didn’t like being alone in this, it made it harder to protect people who didn’t trust her. Aelin decided to also visit the library tomorrow, after her training session with Brullo and the others champions. She groaned, seriously, fuck the gods. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Lorcan had lived many years, where many things happened. But never, not once, in his near six centuries of life, had he ever relived a moment in his life. He was doing that now, as he had realized when he woke in his old room in Doranelle and felt the tug of the blood oath. 

He hated that tug now, nothing but a master calling her hounds. He suddenly saw the true difference between this and the oath he’d sworn to Aelin. He could barely ever feel her pull on his soul, but Maeve’s was nearly unbearable. 

He felt her pulling him toward the throne room, racking his brain for what happened during this meeting. He remembered it was when Maeve had told them Rowan would be training the princess, it was the catalyst for everything falling apart. 

No, not falling apart. She had freed them, gotten them out and united them under a better cause. When he arrived he put on a stoic face, it would do no good to have Maeve discover what happens in the future. He saw Rowan first and thought maybe he would remember something, but the male had the same stoic expression he’d always had before he met Aelin. 

He sighed, then he noticed Gavriel. It took every ounce of control to not even smile at the male who they had lost only a few weeks earlier. He leaned against a pillar, wondering why in hell the twins weren’t already there, or Vaughan. 

When the three of them did finally show up, Rowan looked like he wanted to murder them, “You’re late.” he growled to the twins. 

Fenrys gave him a typical insufferable smirk, “We, unlike you, need to sleep. We can’t all live on three seconds of sleep.” Connall mumbled something about his brother losing his head. 

Lorcan noticed Connall was standing closer to his brother. He couldn’t say he was overjoyed to see the male, not as much as he was with Gavriel. Still, it was nice to see them all alive. Vaughan looked pissed about something, though that was pretty normal for this time. 

Gavriel might be the only one in a semi cheery mood. “Well are we going in or not?” Fenrys asked Rowan. The male growled in his face, shutting him up. 

When they entered the throne room, Lorcan couldn’t help the shudder that went through his body. He could feel the wrongness that came from Maeve, could now sense the otherworldliness that surrounded the room. He schooled his features into slight annoyance, fitting back into the role of her most faithful servant. 

During the meeting he kept noticing Connall putting a hand to his abdomen, as though he was feeling pain. He kept wincing and was trying not to frown, it seemed. When the meeting was over they all left. 

Once the door was closed and he was sure nobody was around, he grabbed Connall’s arm and dragged him into another room. He faintly heard Fenrys calling after him, and Gavriel mumbling something about his anger, but he didn’t care. 

Connall had been feeling pain in the exact spot where Aelin had said he was stabbed, and he didn’t seem as happy to be here as he normally did. Once they Lorcan was sure they wouldn’t be overheard, he released Connall’s arm. 

“What the hell?” the young male frowned at him. 

Lorcan was silent for a minute. If Connall didn’t remember, there was a chance he would rat to Maeve. But he had no other choice, still, he had no idea how to ask Connall if he knew about the future. 

“You remember too, don’t you?” Connall asked, after Lorcan had been staring at his wound. 

Lorcan raised his eyes and stared at Connall, before he nodded, “How much do you remember?”

Connall frowned, “I remember dying.” he said dryly. Lorcan nodded, but Connall’s frown deepened, “What else happened?”

Lorcan sighed, “Many things. The biggest being that Maeve is valg, and in the future, she’s dead.”

Connall didn’t look at all surprised by that, “Who kills her, you?” 

He shook his head, “Fenrys. Flaming sword through the back.” 

Connall swallowed thickly, “So what do we do?”

Lorcan ran a hand through his hair, “We need to contact Aelin, she’s the key to this war. Then we need to find a way to break this damn blood oath.” 

Connall raised a brow, “Did Lorcan Salvaterre just say he wanted to break the oath to Maeve?”

“Shut it, or I’m stranding you here.”

Connall chuckled, “At least you don’t change too much.”

Lorcan grunted, then his head whipped around to the door, where Fenrys was leaning against the door frame with Vaughan. “What the hell did you do?” Vaughan asked, annoyance and rage pouring off of him. 

Lorcan cursed under his breath, “You remember too? Tell me nobody else heard you.” He walked over to where they stood and shit the doors. 

Vaughan didn’t back down, “Lorcan, why the hell are we here?”

“Hell if I know.” Lorcan snapped. He groaned, “Where the hell are Rowan and Gav, might as well have them here too.” 

As if summoned, both males entered through the balcony. Lorcan glared at them, “How much did you overhear?”

“I heard you say something about leaving Maeve and then I assumed I was imagining things.” Fenrys said to him. 

Lorcan growled, Fenrys put his hands up in surrender. “This isn’t a joke.” Lorcan said, “We are blood bound to a valg queen, and the only hope for this entire world is stuck in Rifthold without her magic, and possibly, memory.”

“Wait, Maeve’s valg?” Vaughan asked. 

“What’s a valg?” Fenrys asked.

“Who’s in Rifthold?” Rowan asked his commander. 

Lorcan stared at them for a good minute before saying, “Your mate.”

He knew it was some time around the anniversary of Lyria’s death, and that was why Rowan was in such a fowl mood, but he didn’t think lying to any of them would help the situation. However, it didn’t have the desired effect, because after he said that word, Rowan punched him square in the nose. 

Gavriel and Vaughan jumped forward to hold him back. “Rowan, calm down.” Gavriel muttered to him. 

Lorcan didn’t break eye contact the whole time, “Lyria wasn’t your mate, Maeve tricked you. Your mate is on her way to Varese right now, and I need you to get your head out of your ass so we can help her.” 

Gavriel gave him an imploring look, which he ignored, “In a few months, you and the girl are going to come to Doranelle and she is going to free you from the blood oath. And in less than a year you are going to help her win a war agaisnt Maeve and the valg king Erawan.”

“He’s not lying.” Connall said. Fenrys looked at his brother questioningly. 

Vaughan gripped Rowan a little firmer, “We were ther Rowan, she freed you, then you took the blood oath to her.”

Rowan glared at Lorcan, but relaxed. They slowly let him go, and he shook off their grips. “Why the hell would you turn against Maeve.”

Lorcan sighed, “Because you’re not the only one who found your mate, Whitethorn.” He looked around at all of them, “Look, it’s simple, war is coming.”

“And you think Aelin is the key to it?” Vaughan asked incredulously, “She barely defeated the valg at Mistward.” he said. 

Lorcan sighed, “Again, we’ve already won before. If she remembers everything, then she’ll already know how to use her powers.”

“And if she doesn’t?” 

“Then Rowan will have to teach her again.” He said with finality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noooooooo. Manon isn’t in this one. :(
> 
> It’s fine, she’s in the next one. I rly wanted Lorcan to be rly blunt and just tell Rowan that Maeve messed with him and Lyria. I also assumed that Rowan would punch him for it. Hehe. I love my little dumpling boys. 
> 
> I think I’m going to alternate between Manon and Cadre every chapter, Aelin is a constant, but I need to put two books into her stuff while keeping the cadre in the same week. Manon’s story is going to be the closest in terms of ppl and places. Also, in a few chapters, Petrah is going to appear. Yay! (Am I the only one who totally loves her?)
> 
> Update: There will be one chapter fully dedicated to each story, cuz I'm copying some stuff from the book so it ended up being very long. 
> 
> I love you all, comment who you want to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessss. One of my favorite parts of the book, woo.
> 
> Also, we all know Aelin has a flare for the dramatic and this is exactly what would've happened if she didn't hold back, just try and fight me on that.

Aelin had one day until their first test, archery. She had decided she would still hold back, she didn’t want to goad any of the champions into trying to kill her early. She looked around the room and noticed Verin at the window, looking green. 

Nox came up to her side, “What do you suppose this is about?” he asked. 

She shrugged, “Captain Westfall didn’t train me this morning.” she said, as way of explanation. 

Right on cue, Pelor’s young voice came from behind them, “I heard him talking to Cain.” he said timidly. 

“What’d he say?” Nox asked quietly. 

Pelor’s freckled face paled a bit. “Bill Chastain—the Eye Eater—was found stone cold dead this morning.” Pelor swallowed hard and continued, “Verin said it wasn’t pretty. Like someone ripped him wide open. He passed the body on his way here.” Nox cursed under his breath. A hush had fallen on the champions, and clusters of them stood together, whispering. Verin’s story was spreading fast. Pelor went on. “He said Chastain’s body was in ribbons.”

Aelin remembered this, she hadn’t tried to stop it. Most of the people in this room deserved death, though maybe not by the Riderrak’s hands. She saw Brullo enter the room, “What are you all waiting around for?” he barked at them. 

She went to the weapons rack, taking the belt of knives and going to the archery targets. She went through the motions, blocking out the noise around her. She hit the target dead center. 

There was a whistle from her side, she turned her head to see Grave leering at her, “Circus tricks aren’t going to be of any use to the king’s champion. You should learn better tricks suited to you, maybe I can show you tonight.” the others around him laughed. 

Nox glanced at her, “Ignore them, they wouldn’t know what to do with a woman if one walked stark naked into their room.”

She tried to ignore him, tried not to see the sneer on his face. She saw Nehemia, broken and torn on the ground, and it was his fault. She didn’t think, all her plans for keeping a low profile disappeared, as she hurled her dagger straight at him. 

The world moved in slow motion, as the dagger aimed at his face. Nobody knew what to do, and Grave didn’t have enough time to duck. It all seemed over, when another knife came curving into the path of the first, lodging both in the wall a hairs breadth from his face. 

His face was pale, and everyone in the hall was still. Aelin stalked over to the wall and yanked both the knives she’d thrown out of the wall. “Next time, I’ll aim for your heart, and I won’t stop it from hitting it’s mark.” She said into his ear, he paled further. 

She could see Chaol coming over to her. “Are you mad?” he asked, grabbing her arm. 

“No.” she said, glaring daggers at Grave, “You’ll get what’s coming to you.” she said. 

Someone started clapping from the other end of the hall, they all turned to see Brullo. “Well, Ms. Gordania, I can certainly see why the prince values you so high. That was excelent knife work, but please, refrain from using it on the competition.” 

She was silent, then she bowed her head in agreement. He nodded to Chaol, and the grip on her arm ceased. Grave got off the wall, sputtering, “But, she - that bitch tried to kill me.” he said. 

“Yes, and if you cannot defend yourself, then perhaps you aren’t fit to be the king’s champion.” he said lamely. 

Nox snickered from beside her, and she couldn’t help the small grin that pulled on her lips. She went back to the archery targets, throwing her knives directly into the center dot. Nox missed again and cursed colorfully. 

“You’re standing wrong,” she said, quietly enough so the other Champions couldn’t hear. “And you’re holding your wrist incorrectly.” Nox lowered his arm. She took up her stance. “Legs like this,” she said. He studied her for a moment, then positioned his legs similarly. “Bend slightly at the knees. Shoulders back; loosen your wrist. Throw when you exhale.” She demonstrated for him, and her dagger found its mark. 

“Show me again,” Nox said appreciatively. She did so, and struck the target. Then she threw with her left hand, and fought her whoop of triumph as the blade sank into the handle of another dagger. 

Nox focused on the target as he brought up his arm. “Well, you’ve just put me to shame,” he said, laughing under his breath as he lifted his dagger higher. 

“Keep your wrist even looser,” was her reply. “It’s all about how you snap it.” 

Nox obeyed, and as he exhaled a long breath, his dagger flew. It didn’t hit the bull’s-eye, but it came within the inner circle. His brows rose. “That’s a bit of an improvement.” 

“Just a bit,” she said, and held her ground as he gathered their knives from the two targets and handed hers back. She sheathed them in her belt. “You’re from Perranth, right?” she asked.

He nodded, “You?”

“Orynth.”

He started, “I thought you were from around Bellhaven.”

She shrugged, “We moved when I was young.” she said. 

He nodded, a new respect in his eyes, “I guess we’re both the children of a conquered kingdom then.”

She smiled sadly, “I think we’re all children of a conquered world.” 

They were quiet the rest of practice, Aelin helping Nox with his technique. When they had finished up, Nox was quiet for a moment before he said: “The next time we pair off for lessons, find me, will you?” 

“Why?” She reached for another dagger, but found she’d depleted her stock again. 

Nox threw another dagger, and it hit the bull’s-eye this time. “Because my gold’s on you winning this whole damn thing.” 

She smiled a little. “Let’s hope you won’t be eliminated at the Test tomorrow.” Though she already knew he wouldn’t. He winked at her as he left, she smiled to herself, wondering what Rowan would think of everything. Her chest tightened at the thought of him, they had been so happy, why were they back here?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Note: Ok, I lied, Manon is also in the third book. Lol, sry, I thought she was in the second. So this means there may be chapters where only Aelin is present, but since Manon does have more stuff going on, I’m focusing more on her than the Cadre. Also, I keep wanting to write a bonus scene where Lorcan just spills the entire future to Maeve cuz tbh I think that would be a little funny. I might write that as a bonus scene for Thanksgiving. 

(This chapter is probably gonna be posted after Thanksgiving lol. How about Christmas?” 

Manon Blackbeak stood on a cliff beside the snow-swollen river, eyes closed as the damp wind bit her face. There were few sounds she enjoyed more than the groans of dying men, but the wind was one of them. 

Leaning into the breeze was the closest she came to flying these days—save in rare dreams, when she was again in the clouds, her ironwood broom still functioning, not the scrap of useless wood it was now, chucked into the closet of her room at Blackbeak Keep. 

It felt like it had been ten years since she’d tasted mist and cloud and ridden on the back of the wind. Today would have been a flawless flying day, the wind wicked and fast. Today, she would have soared. 

Behind her, Mother Blackbeak was still talking with the enormous man from the caravan who called himself a duke. Not a real duke, but Erawan. She had told her Thirteen to stay on high alert, if she gave the order to flee, they would do so. The High Witch of the Blackbeak clan, spoke to the duke beside the raging Acanthus River, the rest of her coven had taken their positions around the small encampment. 

She ground her teeth together, her grandmother had looked at her and smiled when she arrived. It wasn’t the kind smiles she’d received from Asterin or Elide, it was a cruel smile, one given to whom she believed was her weapon to use. 

No, not a weapon, never again. She would not be a child of war again. She would find a way to save Elide and her Thirteen, and she would kill her grandmother. 

When the meeting was over, Manon was once again summoned by her grandmother. She told her to gather her coven and meet in the Ferian Gap. 

Manon went back to where her thirteen were as her grandmother’s coven departed. She took her sword from its belt and started to hack at a tree. Her thirteen kept her distance and started to pack up the camp. Of course, Asterin was the only one who’d dare approach her. 

“Manon?” she approached her slowly, less cautious than she normally would be. 

Manon glanced at her second, “I am suddenly unable to fathom how the hell you don’t try to kill her every time you’re in the same room.” she said. 

Asterin tilted her head, “I assume you have more reasons than me to hate her.”

Manon shook her head, “Her acts against you will forever outweigh what’s she’s done to me.” she gave her second a small smile, “Though I didn’t get the satisfaction of killing her.”

Asterin mirrored her smile, “As long as it had flare.”

They walked back over to the thirteen. Manon was going over everything that had happened in the Ferian Gap, trying to figure out how they were going to sway the ironteeth to their side in the war. The last time, Petrah Blueblood owed her a life debt, but she wasn’t sure if the witch would be so willing this time. 

She also remembered her half-sister Rhiannon. She recalled Glennis had told her they had been in a camp in the fangs at the time before her capture. Manon surveyed the skies, insuring they were alone. Then she turned to her thirteen, steal in her eyes, “We are going to find the Crochans.”

“How?” Vesta asked, “We’ve been hunting them for years.”

“I know where one of their camps is.” she said. 

Asterin frowned, “If there’s a whole camp, they’ll shoot up on site.” 

“They won’t.” Manon said, “I know they won’t.”

~

They made it to the Crochan camp in two days. It was only a few miles from the Ferian Gap, too close for Manon’s comfort. If her sister intended to find her, then she was sure they wouldn’t shoot her. 

When they crested the hill, they were met with nearly forty Crochans, all pointing arrows at them. Manon sheathed her iron nails and raised her hands in surrender. “I wish to speak with Rhiannon Crochan.” she said clearly, so all could here. 

Some of them cursed, others just spat at their feet. They had left their weapons back in a snow drift, they had no easy way to escape and the Crochans knew it. Bronwen stepped forward, “What makes you think we will not cut you down where you stand Blackbeak?”

Manon’s eyes shifted to where she could see movement in the back of the crowd, “I am the first daughter of Tristan Crochan, Rhiannon is my sister.” 

“Indeed she is.” the voice was not Rhiannon’s, it was Glennis. Manon could have hugged the witch right now, to know there was somebody who still knew what had already happened was a relief. She bowed her head, “Well met granddaughter.” she said. 

Manon bowed her’s in return, “Well met.” 

The crochans stared to murmur, but Glennis held up a hand. “What she says is true, she is Manon Blackbeak Crochan.” She looked past Manon and smiled, “It is good to see you reunited with your Thirteen.”

Manon’s lips tugged upward slightly, “It is good to see you.” 

Glennis whistled, and the crowd parted. A young witch, with brown hair and eyes the color of freshly tilled earth, came forward. Glennis spoke so all could here, “Manon is not our enemy, in the future I spoke of, she came to call our aid in a war against Erawan, the valg king.” she turned to Manon, “Of course, it's still their choice as to whether they will join your cause again.”

Manon nodded, “I know. I intend on finding out whether Aelin Galathynius still remembers her time. But I must join the other Ironteeth in the Ferian Gap.”

“How do we know we can trust her?” Bronwen spoke up. 

Rhiannon held up a hand, “I believe she intends to help. If what they have spoken is true, then we must all be united against the valg.”

“And we can trust her, because I say we can trust her.” Glennis griped. 

Rhiannon nodded, then turned to her sister, “I will follow you sister, until the darkness claims me.” 

Manon bowed her head, “Then I would ask you to call upon the Crochans once more. We will disable the ironteeth and bring as many onto our side as possible. I would also ask one of you to find Aelin Galathynius.”

Glennis stepped forward, “I will find the queen, but it is not necessary for you to go to the Ironteeth now.”

Manon shook her head, “Petrah may be swayed to join our side again, but not if we are deemed traitors now. And, I have a friend in Morath whom I must retrieve.” she said. 

Glennis smiled, “Get the little witch, we will meet you back in the first place you found us.” Manon bowed to her, then she and her thirteen left. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Rowan didn’t enjoy being forced to fetch things, it was one of the reasons he never minded being in Maeve’s service, he was never forced to play babysitter. Lorcan had explained roughly what happened during the war, since apparently he wasn’t there for a good chunk of it, but he refused to tell them about anything that happened with him. 

He was different. Rowan’s old commander didn’t seem as wound up as usual, maybe this girl he’d fallen for really did change him. He could sense the male’s anxiety, wherever his mate was, it wasn’t a good place. 

Rowan had noticed a few things were off, one being that Lorcan was being loose on the details of the war. He told them how Maeve and Erawan died, but didn’t answer any questions about who died. He also noticed Connall wasn’t aware of most of what happened after Aelin was rescued from Maeve. 

Aelin. The name was foreign to him, and he didn’t want to believe what Lorcan said about Lyria. It had taken monumental effort for him to even hear the male out. He didn’t want to believe that Maeve had set it all up to hurt him. He also didn’t want to think of what that meant when they reached Erilea. He couldn’t just forget Lyria, forget the child that had been inside her. He couldn’t just magically fall in love with this female, mate or not. 

He walked through the streets of the city, Fenrys was supposed to meet him and help search the city for the girl. Fenrys came up to his side, “So Lorcan tells you you’re about to meet your mate and future wife and you still look like someone killed you mother.” Rowan glared at him, “Ok, fine. Though I don’t think acting like an ass will win her heart.” he said. 

Rowan growled, “I’m not here to win her heart, I’m here to get our damn freedom.”

Fenrys sighed, “You really are just going to ditch her?”

“I don’t owe her anything.” he said gruffly. 

Fenrys chuckled, “According to Lorcan, that’s what you said last time. 

Rowan shut him up with a growl, then shifted and flew above the city. He trailed over the rooves, and noticed a woman lounging on a rooftop. He landed on a chimney, and observed her. Her hair was dirty blonde and he couldn’t get a whiff of her scent due to the dirt covering her. 

She had a hood pulled over her face, veiling her eyes too much for him to see them clearly. She cocked her head to the side, and a smile spread across her lips. She stood on the roof and made her way down into the streets. 

Rowan quickly found Fenrys and ordered him to cut her off. He wove through the streets, following her until they reached a secluded sect of the city. There was barely anyone around, those who were were mostly drunk. 

The woman stopped, then turned to Rowan, Fenrys coming up behind her. “I hear you’ve been looking for me.” she said in a lilting voice. 

She threw off her hood, revealing her face to them. Her hair was brown and only had light tips, mking it seems blonde from under the hood. “I thought she was supposed to be blonde.” said Fenrys.

Rowan narrowed his eyes, and noticed hers. Her eyes were green, not blue, she didn’t have Ashryver eyes, “I don’t think she’s Aelin.” he said. 

She grinned, “No, but I do still need a word with your queen.” One moment she was between him and Fenrys, and the next she was standing right in front of him with lightening at her fingertips. And then there was black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit!!! I just had a crazy thought last night(like two days ago). I rly wasn’t sure how I was gonna write the cadre cuz they still have the blood oath, but my brain just exploded with inspo. Now I have a pretty clear and totally unrealistic idea of how they get out. Yeeeee! Share in my excitement, this is big. Btw, yes, the lightening lady has something to do with it. 
> 
> Also, the next chapter is probably going to be all Aelin. I’m making her story go very fast cuz I rly need to get all these ppl on the same page. 
> 
> Update: I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm working offline on docs, so my spell check isn't working and I don't always catch it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aelin and Nehemia moment people! Ok, so I'm stumping myself on what to do abt the lock, any thoughts? I'd love some insight, cuz like I've said, I wanna save ppl. 
> 
> Also, I have chapters ready to release until Wednesday(more in the making), so I don't think I'm going to update on Thanksgiving, because I'm helping my parents make dinner and whatnot.

“Don’t you ever do anything other than read?” said Chaol. 

She started from her chair on the balcony as he took a seat beside her. The late-afternoon sunlight warmed her face, and the last balmy breeze of autumn rushed through her unbound hair. 

She stuck out her tongue. “Shouldn’t you be looking into the Eye Eater’s murder?” He never came to her rooms after lunch. 

Something dark flitted across his eyes. “That’s none of your business. And don’t try to pry details from me about it,” he added as she opened her mouth. He pointed to the book in her lap. “I saw at lunch that you’re reading The Wind and the Rain, and I forgot to ask what you thought.” 

She’d almost forgotten about this interaction, when he’d revealed that first bit of himself to her. “It’s a bit dense,” she admitted, holding up the brown volume in her lap. When he didn’t reply, she asked, “Why are you really here?” 

“I had a long day.” 

She massaged an ache in her knee. “Because of Bill’s murder?” 

“Because the prince dragged me into a council meeting that lasted for three hours,” he said, a muscle in his jaw feathering. 

She hid her smile, “I thought His Royal Highness was your friend.” 

“He is.” 

“How long have you been friends?” She knew of course, but she wanted him to trust her, to build that friendship they had, earlier. 

He paused, and she knew he was contemplating how she might use the information against him, weighing the risk of telling her the truth. She was about to snap at him when he said: “Since we were young. We were the only boys of our age in the castle—at least of high rank. We had lessons together, played together, trained together. But when I was thirteen, my father moved my family back to our home in Anielle.” 

“The city on the Silver Lake?” It somehow always made sense that Chaol’s family ruled Anielle. The citizens of Anielle were warriors from birth, and had been guardians against the hordes of the wild men from the White Fang Mountains for generations. Thankfully, things had gotten a little easier for the warriors of Anielle in the past ten years; the White Fang mountain men had been one of the first peoples to be put down by Adarlan’s conquering armies, and very rarely did their rebels make it to slavery. She’d heard tales of mountain men killing their wives and children, then themselves, rather than be taken by Adarlan. The thought of Chaol going up against hundreds of them—against men built like Cain—made her a little sick.

“Yes,” Chaol said, fiddling with the long hunting knife at his side. “I was slotted to join the Royal Council, like my father; he wanted me to spend some time among my own people, and learn . . . whatever it is councilmen learn. He said that with the King’s army now in the mountains, we could move our interests from fighting the mountain folk to politics.” His golden eyes were distant. “But I missed Rifthold.” 

“So you ran away?” She asked quietly, remembering how his father was. 

“Ran away?” Chaol chuckled. “No. Dorian convinced the Captain of the Guard to take me as his apprentice, with the help of Brullo. My father refused. So I abdicated my title as Lord of Anielle to my brother and left the next day.” Chaol’s silence suggested what he could not say. That his father hadn’t objected. She knew his mother had, knew she’d tried to help him, but his father hadn’t let him. He loosed a long breath. “What about you, then?” 

She crossed her arms. “I thought you didn’t want to know anything about me.” 

There was a ghost of a smile on his face as he watched the sky melt into a smear of tangerine. “What do your parents make of their daughter being Adarlan’s Assassin?” 

“My parents are dead,” she said. “They died when I was eight.” 

“So you—” Her heart thundered in her chest. 

“I was born in Terrasen, then I became an assassin.” she was quiet for a moment, maybe sharing more would make him trust her. “When Arobynn found me I was half dead in a river. For a long time I thought he cared for me.”

“And now?” he asked. 

She sighed, “He saw me as a weapon, a means for power. He wanted to use me, and when I left him… well, he wasn’t willing to let me go.” She had never told anyone that she’d suspected Arobynn, or rather, why she hadn’t wanted to. 

“He was like a father to you, and you didn’t want to believe he would do that to you.” he guessed. 

She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. “I guess neither of us go the perfect father growing up.” 

She could have sworn he smiled, but it disappeared as suddenly as it came. “Your first test is tomorrow, are you ready?”

She smirked, “I was born ready. And to be clear, I’m not faking this. I’m going full out.”

He sighed, “I expected nothing less.”

On the day of the test, Aelin took the back of the line. She was feeling extravagant this morning, and had decided she wouldn’t hold back at all. When there were only five people left before her, the insults started. 

There was sniggering, mostly from Grave and Renault. Cain made a few comments that she ignored, remembering when she beat him in the competition the last time. When she made it to the front of the line, she drew back her bow. 

She held the arrow fletchings at her cheek and drew in a breath. As she exhaled, she released the arrow, letting it fly. It hit the bullseye. She fired another, right into the bullseye. “Lucky shot.” she heard Grave mumble. 

She smiled, she hit the next target on the bullseye. For the fourth, she hit the dead center. She was still, assessing the last target, everyone held their breath. The other champions had a clear view of her face, as she closed her eyes, lifted the arrow, and hit the dead center.

The room was dead silent. She smiled sweetly, “I guess I was lucky.” she said, placing the bow back on the rack. She’d won. 

Later, she was lounging in her room, recounting the whole thing to Dorian as Chaol sat stone faced. Dorian let out a thunderous laugh as she recounted what she’d said to all of the champions. 

“Perhaps I should watch your future tests if they’ll be this interesting.” he said. 

She crossed her arms, “It’s insulting you thought they’d be dull.” she said grinning. She turned her head to where Chaol was sitting, “Why the long face captain? I made it perfectly clear I wasn’t going to hold back.” 

He sighed, “Did you have to be so dramatic?” 

She gasped, “Only if you didn’t want to be snoring by the end.” she smiled ruefully at him. 

Dorian chuckled, “Lighten up, she’s doing great.”

She beamed, “I certainly am.”

Lunch was served, and Aelin started to usher them out. “Why are you in such a hurry to get us out?” Dorian asked, biting into a piece of bread.

“Because,” she said, pushing on his back, “Nehemia is coming over and she doesn’t need any poshy princes annoying her.”

Dorian huffed, “I am perfectly charming.” 

She couldn’t help but giggle when she remembered him and Manon, “Sure you are.” she said.

Just as she pushed them out of the room, Nehemia came strolling down the corridor. Both men bowed, she only gave them a curt nod. 

“ Elentiya, was I interrupting something? ” she asked in Eyllwe, eyeing the men.

Aelin shook her head, “No, they were just leaving.” she shot them both a look and they took the message and left. 

Nehemia laughed lightly, “ You seem to have the prince wrapped around your finger. ” 

Aelin smiled, “For now.” she said, almost to herself. 

Nehemia though, seemed to miss it. She strolled into Aelin’s room and sat at the table, eyeing the food. Aelin sat across from her, looking expectantly at her friend. “I need to talk to Elena.” she blurted. 

Nehemia frowned, “Who is Elena?”

Aelin blinked, “Elena. The ancient fae ghost who told you to come here.” she said. Nehemia looked at her blankly, “Nehemia, the person who told you to come here, Brannon’s daughter. She told you to find me and convince me to embrace my destiny.” She threw up her arms in frustration. 

Nehemia’s frown deepened, but it wasn’t for lack of knowledge, “Elentiya, have you been sleeping well?”

Aelin gaped at her, “Don’t you know her?” Nehemia didn’t deny it. “Nehemia, I know, I know I have to forge the lock and die and I know Elena told you you wouldn’t ever see Eyllwe again. I’ve already done all of this.”

“Done what?”

“This.” she shouted, “The competition, being the king’s champion, I’ve already forged the lock and won the war.”

Nehemia bit her lip, “Celaena-”

“That’s not my name, my name is Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius. I won the war, I defeated Maeve and Erawan, and I reclaimed my crown. I’m back in the past and I don’t know why.” She knew she sounded insane, but it was starting to get to her, the loneliness. She needed her friend. 

“Elentiya, I know you think-”

“No, Nehemia, I know.” she felt tears threatening to fall, but she ignored them. “I won the championship, then I fell in love with Chaol. Then I found your dead body.” She felt tears fall as the memory of Nehemia’s mutilated body flashed before her eyes. “I saw you die, and it broke me. I tried to kill Chaol, then I went to Varese and wished that I would die. But I didn’t, I met my mate, and we won the damn war. And I know there are people here I can save, but nobody remembers me and I am so alone, and I can’t…” her voice broke, and she let the tears fall. 

The felt warm arms wrap around her, hugging her close, “I am sorry Elentiya, I did not think my actions would hurt you so much. You are not alone.” she said, rubbing soothing circles over her back. 

Aelin sniffed, “So you remember me?”

“No, but I believe you. I’m sure we loved each other greatly if I died for you.” 

“We did.” Aelin whispered. 

Nehemia pulled back and wiped her tears away, “I named you Elentiya, I see why. I am here with you, and can help you with anything you need.”

Aelin pulled Nehemia back into her arms, “I missed you.” she said into her hair. 

Nehemia smiled and stroked her back. “What do you need?” She asked.

Aelin inhaled deeply, and told her everything. She explained the Ridderak and the wydmarks. She told her about the king and how he was possessed, but Erawan was really in the duke. She mentioned Maeve and her time in Doranelle, and how she met Rowan. 

Then she explained the war, all of her schemes, seeing her cousin again. She faltered slightly, remembering Chaol, and Dorian. She told Nehemia of them bringing back magic and Manon, and Rolfe. She told her what happened on that beach, what Maeve did. Then she told her how they won the war, how they freed the slaves, how she went home. 

“...I was crowned queen that day, then after the celebrations, I went to sleep. I woke up in the forest on my way to Adarlan from Endovier.”

Nehemia shivered at the name, “I don’t know why you would come to the past, or how. If you did kill the gods, then who could have sent you here?”

Aelin shrugged, “I only killed our gods. There are dozens more who could have done this, but I don’t know why.”

“Still, it makes no sense.” Nehemia mused, “Perhaps that is why Elena has not yet come to you. The gods may want revenge.”

Aelin snorted, “I wouldn’t put it past them.”

Nehemia smiled, “So what do you want to do?”

Aelin sighed, “I need to figure out if anyone else remembers the war. I think Brullo does, he seemed like he knew me during practice yesterday. I need to figure out a way to prevent some things.”

“Like Dorian being possessed?” She nodded. “Perhaps the best course of action is to tell him and he captain.”

She shook her head, “They won’t turn against their king. Dorian’s magic hasn’t surfaced yet, that happens after I win the competition. And Chaol, he joined the rebellion after my cousin came here. After he learned who the king really was.”

“Then maybe telling them now, will convince them to join you early.”

“Nehemia, they won’t betray him.”

Nehemia grabbed her hands, “You are the heir to Terrasen, you are their enemy, but you choose to be a friend. If you show them the tomb, and explain, perhaps they will listen. You will never know without trust, and I will be there with you.” she said, squeezing her hands in encouragement. 

Aelin huffed, “Fine.” she said. 

That night during dinner, she noticed Chaol was tense. His muscles were taut, his eyes focused hard on his food. She sighed dramamtically, “What the hell is wrong with you?” she asked. 

He glanced up from his food, “I’m fine.” he grumbled. 

“Did someone else turn up dead?” she said, feigning disinterest. Somehow she had almost forgotten about Cain killing champions. 

“No.” he said curtly. 

She smiled a little, she threw a role at his head. He caught it with one hand, then placed it on the table, still brooding. Aelin rolled her eyes, then sent two more rolls his way, which he also caught. “If you don’t tell me what’s bothering you, you’ll be covered in dinner rolls by the end of the meal.” she said, throwing yet another roll. 

He grumbled something she chose not to hear, but didn’t say anything. She was debating throwing the butter when he finally mumbled, “One of the king’s generals is coming for a visit.”

She perked up, “And you’re not a fan?”

He growled, “He’s a prick.”

“Many would say that about you, you know.” she said, twirling her spoon around in her soup. 

He huffed, “He’s the warrior version of a playboy.”

“So Dorian with a sword?”

Despite himself, he chuckled. “He makes Dorian look like a celibate.” 

She widened her eyes, “And who is he?” she tried to sound as casual as possible. 

“Aedion Ashryver.” 

She was quiet. On the one hand, she wanted to punch him for the way he spoke of her cousin, but on the other, she knew where he was coming from. If she hadn’t known her cousin, that’s what he would have appeared to be to her. 

She gave him a lopsided smile, “I don’t know, I heard the general was fun to play with. Do you think he’ll spar with me?” she asked. 

“He’s fae.” he said, “He’d squash you.”

She sighed, “You have been training with me for weeks and yet you still underestimate me? I’m insulted, and frankly, hurt.” she crossed her arms indignantly. 

He burst out laughing, “You really do have a high opinion of yourself, don’t you?”

She flashed her teeth, “Always.” He shook his head, still smiling. “So,” she asked quietly, “When’s the general coming?” 

He narrowed his eyes at her, “He’s coming in two weeks, and you are not to spar with him under any circumstances.” 

She gave him a pouty lip, but eventually folded, “Fine.” When he left that night, she nearly screamed. Aedion was coming, which meant he might remember her, which meant she wasn’t alone. She needed to tell Nehemia, she needed a quick way out in case anyone recognized her. 

She smiled to herself, Aedion was coming. The other side to her coin, now she only needed to find Rowan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, insta @I_do_carme 
> 
> Kudos, just click the button, even if you don’t like it. You should like it, but still. Kudos. And I love comments. Literally, you can just say hi. Or you can tell me what you want to happen, and I might even put it in the story. ;p


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, shoutout to everyone who has left comments, I truly appreciate them. Writing is sometimes hard in a pandemic, since I have to juggle school and stress, and I keep redecorating my room as a coping mechanism. Your comments are really encouraging and I love you all for it. 
> 
> I also want to shout out @Valaris_Bitchy_Witchy cuz they’ve both commented on every chapter, and have an amazing username that deserves a shoutout.

Manon had forgotten how much she hated the Gap. The witches milled about endlessly, and though she ordered the ironteeth not to fight, someone always ended up starting an altercation. 

The food was also barely digestible, she had to remind herself to go hunting once she got Abraxos. She was fine. She could deal with these witches, find a way to convince Petrah to their side, maybe even sabotage the witch towers. 

Everything was fine. Fine, until Iskra Yellowlegs stepped into her path. “Manon Blackbeak.” she sneered. 

Manon gave her a bored expression, then moved past her. Iskra fumed, and she just walked away to join the Thirteen. “I assume you two don’t get along great.” Asterin said softly. 

Monon staked an apple with her nails, “She tries to kill me a few time, and nearly kills Petrah.”

“Please tell me you kill her.” Asterin mumbled. 

Manon grinned, “Petrah.”

Sorrel raised a brow, “So she really was on our side?” Manon nodded. “We should get her back on our side then.”

Manon shook her head, “In the competition for wing leader I saved her life, she owed me for it. This time, she might not join us.” 

As if summoned, Petrah Blueblood came strolling into the dining hall, and sat down directly across from Manon. The thirteen tensed, reaching for their weapons, but Petrah just started eating. “Well met Petrah.” Manon said boredly. 

Petrah didn’t look up, “Well met, majesty.” she was so quiet, they almost couldn’t hear her.

Manon kept eating casually, “Good to know it’s you who remembers and not Iskra.” 

Petrah smiled, “You wouldn’t blame me if I asked for her kill again, would you?” 

Manon shook her head, “She is all yours. Do you know where the wyverns are?” 

“In the stables. We’re choosing them tomorrow. Whatever you did with Abraxos to help him fly I suggest you do it quickly.” 

“I need spidersilk." she paused for a moment, "I also need to get Elide out of Morath.”

“I’ll do that, you need to find the Crochans and get them on our side.”

“Already done.”

Petrah looked up, “You met them?” A nod, “Then you need to find Aelin and Dorian. I can do whatever needs to be done from here.”

"Glennis is on her way to Aelin, Dorian will be with her in Adarlan."

Petrah tilted her head, "Then what the hell are you doing here and not in Morath."

Manon pursed her lips, “If I leave, Iskra will be wingleader. I can’t risk it.”

Petrah nodded, “Alright.”

“I'm getting Elide out of Morath and sabotaging those towers, then we're leaving.”

“Alright, I’ll inform my coven. Do you think the other witches will join us?” 

Manon swirled her frok around on her plate, “I think the Yellowlegs are useless, and unless we reveal my grandmother’s schemes, the Blackbeaks won’t betray their matron.”

“What if you’re their matron?” 

Everyone’s eyes at the table shot to her. “Talking about this could get us all killed.” Asterin hissed. 

Petrah shrugged, “She dies in the war, but if she died earlier the witches would be in disarray. Let’s be honest, witches are wild without their matron. If we can kill the Blackbeak and Yellowlegs matron, we can convince the other witches to our side.”

Manon was quiet for a moment, then: “We’d need to make it convincing. They won’t just die from an attack, it was nearly impossible to kill them the first time.”

Petrah nodded, “I’ll deal with it.”

“No, if you get caught, you don’t know where to go. I need you on the inside. I’ll do it, my heritage will come out at some point anyways.”

Petrah smiled sadly at her, “I’m sorry about that. It isn’t easy to lose a parent, especially if you never knew them.” Manon didn’t say anything. Petrah stood and left the table silently, nobody had even noticed they talked. 

Asterin glanced at Manon, who was staring blankly at her food. “Manon?”

“I’m fine.” she growled, “I think I’ll greatly enjoy killing my grandmother.” 

She thought of when her thirteen had died. She saw Asterin and Sorrel, Vesta, and all her thirteen. When they took the yielding and exploded in a brilliant white light, not darkness. When she felt that emptiness and silence, when she saw the word branded on Asterin’s stomach. 

Yes. She would greatly enjoy killing her grandmother. For her thirteen. And she wouldn’t fail them this time. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Saying Aelin was nervous was an understatement. She had finished her second test today, and while it had gone the same way as last time, she was still highly regarded. She had confirmed that Brullo did indeed remember her, but she hadn’t had a moment alone to talk with the weapons master. 

Still, she was nervous. Chaol and Dorian were coming for dinner, and Nehemia had agreed to come for support. Ultimately though, she had to tell them, she had to confess her greatest secret. 

She heard a knock on the door, she tensed. When she opened it, she was extremely happy to see it was Nehemia. Nehemia smiled, “Are you nervous?” she asked, giving Aelin a knowing look. 

Aelin groaned, “Are you sure I have to do this?”

“ _ Yes Elentiya, you must tell them the truth. _ ”

“Fine.” she practically growled. 

Dinner had already come by the time Dorian and Chaol arrived. Aelin frowned at them in the doorway, “You’re late.” she said, tapping her foot on the ground. 

Dorian gave her a lazy grin, “Blame the council meetings.” 

She hummed, then turned to Chaol, “And you?”

He shrugged, “Dorian took forever to get ready.” He strode into the room, a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

They heard Nehemia giggling from the other end of the table. “ _ I don’t know why you’re so worried. _ ” She said. 

Aelin grumbled something, then sat down at the table. It was quiet, uncomfortably so. “Well.” Dorian asked from across the table. 

“Well what?” Aelin asked, reaching for the butter. 

“You said you needed to tell us something.” Chaol clarified. 

Aelin shook her head, “Nope, nothing, nothing at all.”

Nehemia tsked her, “Elentiya, tell them.” 

“Tell us what?” Dorian asked. 

Aelin huffed, “Fine. I’m going to tell you something that can either go really well or very, very badly.”

“What’s badly mean?” Chaol asked. 

“Badly means you try to kill me.” she deadpanned. 

Nehemia patted her knee, “They won’t kill you.” she said. 

Aelin gave an indignant snort. “Anyways. I am about to tell you a secret I’ve kept for the last ten years, and you’ll most likely hate me for it.”

“For what?” Dorian asked, trepidation in his tone. 

Aelin took a deep breath, “My name is not Celaena Sardothien. My true name is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, and I am the lost queen of Terrasen…” 

As she explained, Dorian and Chaol were very quiet. She told them about what happened when she was a child, very carefully explaining the king and the valg. She didn’t mention that Dorian had killed his father, or destroyed the glass castle. She instead told them about the war, and the lock. She told Dorian about how his father had taken his place in forming the lock, and what happened during the battle in Orynth. 

When she finished, they were quiet. She started to get anxious and chewed on her lip. “I know it’s a lot to take in, and I know you don’t trust me, but please believe me when I say this is all true.” 

Nehemia put a hand over hers in comfort. Dorian looked at her thoughtfully, “I thought I recognized you, those damned eyes.” He chuckled, “At least I didn’t spill tea on you this time.” 

Aelin let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “To be clear, that joke means you aren’t ordering my execution?”

Dorian huffed, “Why would I kill you? If my father is possessed by a demon it would be poor on my part to kill the only person who can save us all.”

“I mean, you can technically wield flame as well.”

Nehemia elbowed her, “Don’t say it like that, it sounds like you’re trying to get yourself killed.” 

Chaol and Dorian gaped at her, she had spoken perfectly in the common tongue with barely any of her accent. She smiled knowingly, “I have also been deceiving you, but that’s a story for another time.” She looked at the clock and clicked her tongue, “It’s nearly midnight, perhaps we should continue tomorrow.”

Aelin took her hand, “Thank you.” Nehemia nodded and started to walk out of the room, but Aelin stopped her, “Nehemia, be careful around Archer Finn.” Nehemia just smiled, then left the room. 

Aelin glanced at Chaol. He hadn’t spoken yet, and she was worried for his reaction. “Chaol?” 

He looked up, “Why tell us now, when we’re most likely to betray you?”

She swallowed, “Because I need you. And I’m hoping that I can avoid some things that went wrong.”

“Like what?” 

She sighed, “Nehemia dying, Aedion’s father dying. What happened between us-”

“What happened between us?” he asked, frowning. 

She winced, “We, um, were involved. And you sorta knew someone was threatening Nehemia and didn’t tell me, and she was killed.”

His face fell, “I’m sorry. So you hate me in the future?”

She huffed a laugh, “No, but we didn’t have the best relationship after I got back from Wendlyn. You might have called me a monster, and we didn’t agree about what to do when Dorian got collared.”

Chaol winced, “I’m sorry.”

She waved him off, “I was at fault too. It’s in the past. Future. Whatever.” 

He chuckled, and she let herself remember this. She bid them goodnight with a reminder not to tell anyone, then flopped onto her bed. She didn’t think she’d be able to get any sleep until her cousin was here. One week. Did Aedion remember, was that why he was coming early? 

She sighed, she definitely wasn’t sleeping anytime soon. 

~ ~ ~

Chaol and Dorian came to her room for the next three nights, in an attempt to explain everything that happens. She had explained everything she could, she even humored Chaol when he asked her to go over valg tactics three billion times. 

She sighed, “Isn’t there anything else you’re interested in besides battle tactics?”

Dorian leaned forward, “What about your relationship with him?”

She shot him a glare, “No, and we’re married.” Dorian raised his brows, “To separate people.” she growled. 

Dorian chuckled, “So nothing then?”

She huffed, “Chaol is married to a wonderful healer named Yrene. I am married to my  _ mate _ , Rowan.”

He smiled, “You say mate like it’ll mean something to me.” 

She growled again, “Why don’t I bring your scandalous relationships into the spotlight.” 

“Please do.” he said, leaning back in his seat. 

She grinned, he had no idea what he just asked her to do. Instead of looking at him, she turned to Chaol, “Dorian is having a torrid love affair with the queen of the witches, Manon Blackbeak.” 

Chaol spit out what he’d been drinking, there was a sizzling as it went into the fire. “He’s what?” Chaol nearly shouted at Dorian. 

She burst out laughing, “I really wish you’d been there when it started, you would have had a heart attack.” 

Dorian grinned, “I don’t see what’s so wrong there.”

Chaol scowled at his friend, “Manon Blackbeak kills men for sport, she’s murdered Crochans, her own kind. How the hell is she their queen?”

Aelin shrugged, still grinning widely, “She and Dorian went into the mountains with twelve other witches and she came out with a host of Crochans.”

Dorian smiled, “So by your description of ‘torrid love affair’ I assume we aren’t together.”

“I don’t really know what you two are. I’m sure if her thirteen hadn’t died, you’d probably be on your way to marriage.” 

Dorian suddenly looked at his friend, “How did you get married before me?”

Aelin burst out laughing again, and Chaol gave Dorian and incredulous look, “The better question is: how did she get married before both of us?”

Aelin stopped laughing and threw a pillow at him, “I’ll have you know that both of you fell madly in love with me, and if it weren’t for the unfortunate events of the past, I’d probably be ruling both Terrasen and Adarlan.”

“Maybe that’s why you were sent back.” Dorian suggested, mirth dancing in his eyes. 

Aelin scoffed, “While I appreciate the guess, I don’t think the gods have any intention of us being together.”

“Ah right, you’re destined for another prince.” Chaol teased. 

She raised a pillow, ready to strike, when they heard a knock on the door. 

Dorian went to open the door, “Princess.” They heard him call from the other room. 

Nehemia walked into the sitting room where they were before the fire, and unceremoniously plopped down on the cushioned ground. She huffed a sigh and took a small chocolate from a box next to Aelin. 

“Princess troubles?” Aelin asked. 

Nehemia almost growled, “Idiots, all of them.” she said something in Eyllwe that Aelin chose not to translate. 

Aelin pat her friends hand, “I promise my court is a lot less dull.” She said, grinning at Dorian. 

Dorian rolled his eyes, “If Aedion’s a part of it, I wouldn’t doubt you.”

Aelin frowned, “Dorian, do you have something against my cousin.” He a Chaol grumbled a response. She gasped, “I’ll have you know that my cousin is perfectly wonderful to be around. And besides, he’s only horrible to you because he believed you to be his enemy.”

“And here I was thinking it was for spilling tea on your favorite dress.” Dorian said blandly. 

Aelin laughed, “Oh that’s part of it I’m sure.” 

They all started laughing, and Aelin honestly wondered how the interaction with Aedion would go. They had planned to have Chaol and Dorian subtly hint about her. If he remembered the future, he’d know she was in the competition now as Celaena, so they could use that. 

Then they decided playing her off as a lover would serve them better than just telling him to meet her. When she finally made it to bed, she was happy. Only a few days until she got to see him again, it felt like it’d been years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so you have no way of knowing this, but I haven't been writing for a few days. But yay, inspiration struck yesterday, more like motivation. I'm basically concocting a bunch of schemes in my head for when they all get to the marshes. I am so excited, but if I write that stuff right now, then I won't have any content leading up to it. 
> 
> That would be confusing.... 
> 
> *author evil laugh*
> 
> But anyways, once again, huge shoutout to readers, commenters, and kudoers (not a word, sue me). I love you all 3000 and appreciate the hell out of you. 
> 
> Socially distanced hugs and kisses. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh just finished a math test. Does anyone else hate math even though they're good at it? I don't need theorems and proofs at 8am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Am I finally going to reveal what happens to the cadre? No. I’m mean that way. 
> 
> This is Manon and Abraxos chap.

For the past week, not much had changed for Manon and the Blackbeaks. They still flew daily to master the wyverns, and still managed to avoid outright war in the mess hall twice a day. The Yellowlegs heir tried to rile Manon whenever she could, but Manon paid her no more attention than she would a gnat buzzing about her head. 

All that changed the day of the selection, when the heirs and their covens chose their mounts. 

With three covens plus three Matrons, there were forty-two witches crowded around the training pit in the Northern Fang. Handlers rushed about below the viewing platform, readying themselves. The wyverns would be brought out one by one, and, using the bait beasts, would show off their qualities. Like the other witches, Manon had been sneaking by the cages every day. She still needed to find Abraxos. 

She’d sharpened her nails this morning in anticipation of a fight. All of the Thirteen had. 

Claims would be settled in a civilized manner, however. The three Matrons would draw sticks if more than one claim was made on a mount. When it came to Titus, Manon knew precisely who would vie for him: Iskra, the Yellowlegs heir. She’d seen her watching him with hungry eyes. It would be luck of the draw. That didn’t sit well with Manon, who stood along the open edge of the platform, Asterin flanking her. 

Her edginess only sharpened as the heavy grate lifted at the back of the pit. The bait beast was already chained to the bloodstained wall, a broken, scarred wyvern, half the size of the bulls, his wings tucked in tight. From the platform, she could see that the venomous spikes in his tail had been sawn off to keep him from defending himself against the invaluable mounts. The bait beast lowered his head as the gate groaned open and the first wyvern was paraded in on tight chains held by very pale-faced men. They darted back as soon as the beast was through, dodging that deadly tail, and the grate shut behind them. Manon loosed a breath. It wasn’t Titus, but one of the medium-sized bulls. Three sentinels stepped forward to claim him, but the Blueblood Matron, Cresseida, held up a hand. “Let us see him in action first.” 

One of the men whistled sharply. The wyvern turned on the bait beast. Teeth and scales and claws, so fast and vicious that even Manon held her breath. 

Chained as he was, the bait beast didn’t stand a chance and was pinned within a second, massive jaws holding down his neck. One command, one whistle, and the wyvern would snap it. 

But the man let out a lower-note whistle, and the bull backed off. Another whistle and he sat on his haunches. Two more sentinels stepped forward. Five in the running. 

Cresseida held out a fistful of twigs to the contenders. It went to the Blueblood sentinel, who grinned at the others, then down at her wyvern as it was led back into the tunnel. The bait beast, bleeding from his side, heaved himself into the shadows by the wall, waiting for the next assault. 

Manon thanked the mother it wasn’t yet Abraxos out their being used as target practice. 

One after another, the wyverns were brought out, attacking with swift, wicked force. And one by one, the sentinels claimed them. No Titus, not yet. She had a feeling the Matrons were drawing this out as some test—to see how well the heirs could control themselves while waiting for the best mounts, to see who would hold out longest. 

Manon kept one eye on the beasts and another on the other heirs, who watched her in turn as each wyvern was paraded. Yet the first truly enormous female had Petrah, the Blueblood heir, stepping forward. The female was nearly Titus’s size, and wound up taking a chunk out of the bait beast’s flank before the trainers could get her to stop. Wild, unpredictable, lethal. Magnificent. 

No one challenged the Blueblood heir. Petrah’s mother only gave her a nod, as though they had already known what mount she desired. Asterin took the fiercest stealth wyvern that came along, a cunning-eyed female. Nerene.

Her cousin had always been the best at scouting, and after a talk with Manon and the other sentinels that went long into the night, it had been decided that Asterin would continue that role in the Thirteen’s new duties. So when the pale blue female was presented, Asterin claimed her, her eyes promising such brutality to anyone who got in her way that they practically glowed. No one dared challenge her. 

Manon was watching the tunnel entrance when she smelled the myrrh and rosemary scent of the Blueblood heir beside her. Asterin snarled a soft warning. 

“Waiting for Abraxos, aren’t you?” Petrahh murmured, eyes also on the tunnel. 

“And if I am?” Manon asked. 

“I just hope you kill Titus like last time.” The witch’s serene face was unreadable. 

“So do I.” She wasn’t sure what, exactly, but the conversation meant something. Clearly, seeing them quietly talking meant something to everyone else, too. 

Especially Iskra, who sauntered over to Manon’s other side. “Plotting already?” 

The Blueblood heir lifted her chin. “I think Titus would make a good mount for Manon.” 

Iskra’s mouth twisted into a half grin. “We’ll see what the Three-Faced Mother has to say.” 

Manon might have said something back, but one of the bait beasts roared. It was loosing blood from a wound in it’s neck. The trainers dragged it off the field, and brought forth…

Abraxos was struggling against the restraints he was in. Manon had to fight to keep a straight face as he was chained to the wall. And then—

Titus thundered out. As it had every other time, the breath went out of her at his sheer size and viciousness. The men had barely scrambled back through the gate before Titus whirled, snapping for them. They’d made only a few successful runs with him, she’d been told. Yet under the right rider, he’d fully break. 

Titus didn’t wait for the whistle before he wheeled on Abraxos, striking with his barbed tail. He ducked with surprising swiftness, as if he’d sensed the bull’s attack, and Titus’s tail imbedded itself in the stone. 

Debris rained on Abraxost, and as he cringed back, Titus struck again. And again. Chained to the wall, her wyvern could do nothing. The man whistled, but Titus kept at it. He moved with the fluid grace of untamed savagery. The bait beast yelped, and Manon could have sworn the Blueblood heir flinched. 

She’d never heard a cry of pain from any of the wyverns, yet as Titus sank back on his haunches, she saw where he’d struck—right atop the earlier wound in the bait beast’s flank. As if Titus knew where to hit to inflict the most agony. She knew they were intelligent, but how intelligent? The man whistled again, and a whip sounded. Titus just kept pacing in front of the bait beast, contemplating how he would strike. Not out of strategy. No, he wanted to savor it. To taunt. 

A shiver went down Manon’s spine. 

“If you want him so badly,” Iskra whispered, and Manon realized she was still standing beside her, now only a step away, “why don’t you go get him?” 

And before Manon could move—before anyone could, because they were all enthralled by that glorious beast—iron claws shoved into her back. 

Asterin’s shout echoed, but Manon was falling, plunging the forty feet right into the stone pit. She twisted, her iron nails latching onto the wall. It slowed her fall and saved her life, but she kept going until— 

She slammed into the ground, her ankle wrenching. Cries came from above, but Manon didn’t look up. If she had, she might have seen Asterin tackle Iskra, claws and teeth out. She might have seen her grandmother give the order that no one was to jump into the pit. But Manon wasn’t looking at them. Titus turned toward her. 

The wyvern stood between her and the gate, where the men were rushing to and fro, as if trying to decide whether they should risk saving her or wait until she was carrion. 

Titus’s tail lashed back and forth, his dark eyes pinned on her. Manon drew Wind-Cleaver. It was a dagger compared to the mass of him. She wasn’t going to that gate. She stared him down. Titus settled onto his haunches, preparing to attack. He knew where the gate was, too, and what he thought it meant for her. His prey. Not rider or mistress, but prey. 

The witches had gone silent. The men at the gate and upper platforms had gone silent. Manon rotated her sword. Titus lunged. She had to roll to avoid his mouth, and was up in a second, sprinting like hell for Abraxos. Her ankle throbbed, and she limped, swallowing her scream of pain. Titus turned, fast as a spring stream down a mountainside, and as she hurtled for the gate, he struck with his tail. 

Manon had enough sense to whirl to avoid the venomous barbs, but she caught an upper edge of the tail in the side and went flying, Wind-Cleaver wrenching from her grip. She hit the dirt near the adjacent wall and slid, face scraping on the rocks. Her ribs bleated in agony as she scrambled into a sitting position and gauged the distance between herself and the sword and Titus. But Titus was hesitating, his eyes lifted behind her, above her, to— 

Darkness embrace her. Abraxos was chained behind her, so close she could smell the carrion on his breath. Titus’s stare was a command for himt to stand down. To let him eat Manon. Manon dared a glance over her shoulder, to the sword in the shadows, so close to the chained anchor of her friend. She might have risked it if the beast wasn’t there, if he wasn’t looking dead at her, looking at her like she was— 

Not prey. 

Titus growled a territorial warning at him again, so loud she could feel it in every bone. Instead, Abraxos, small as he was, was gazing at her with something like rage and determination. Emotion, she might have called it. Hunger, but not for her. 

No, she realized as the beast lifted its black gaze to Titus, letting out a low snarl in response. Not submissive in the least, that sound. A threat—a promise. Abraxos wanted a shot at Titus. 

Allies. Again, Manon felt that ebb and flow in the world, that invisible current that some called Fate and some called the loom of the Three-Faced Goddess. Titus roared his final threat. Manon twisted to her feet and ran. Every step made stars flash, and the ground shook as Titus barreled after her, willing to tear through Abraxos to kill her if necessary. 

Manon scooped up her sword and whirled, bringing it down upon the thick, rusted chain with every bit of strength left in her. Wind-Cleaver, they called her blade. Now they would call it Iron-Cleaver. The chain snapped free as Titus leapt for her. 

Titus didn’t see it coming, and there was something like shock in his eyes as Abraxos tackled him and they rolled. Titus was twice its size and uninjured. 

A boom and a shocked murmur sounded, and Manon dared one look in time to see the wyverns leap apart and Abraxos strike again. The blow from that scarred, useless tail was so strong Titus’s head slammed into the dirt. 

As Titus surged to his legs, Abraxos feinted with his tail and made a swipe with jagged claws that had Titus roaring in pain. Manon froze, barely fifteen feet from the gate. 

The wyverns circled each other, wings scraping against the ground. It should have been a joke. And yet Abraxos wouldn’t stand down, despite the limp, despite the scars and the blood. 

Titus went right for the throat with no warning growl. Abraxos’ tail connected with Titus’s head. Titus reeled back but then lunged, jaws and tail snapping. Once those barbs got into his flesh, it would be done. 

That current was still flowing, flowing toward the fight, not away from it. So Manon ran for Titus and brought Wind-Cleaver down upon his tail. 

She severed clean through flesh and bone, and Titus roared, releasing his prey. The stump of his tail lashed at her, and Manon took it right in the stomach, the air knocked out of her before she even hit the ground. 

When she raised herself, she saw the final lunge that ended it. Throat exposed by his bellow of pain, Titus didn’t stand a chance as Abraxos pounced and closed its jaws around that mighty neck. Titus had one last thrash, one final attempt to pry himself free. Abraxos held firm, as though he’d been waiting for weeks or months or years. 

He clamped down and wrenched his head away, taking Titus’s throat with him. Silence fell. As if the world itself stopped when Titus’s body crashed to the ground, black blood spilling everywhere. 

Manon stood absolutely still. Slowly, Abraxos lifted its head from the carcass, Titus’s blood dripping from his maw. Their eyes met. 

People were shouting at her to run, and the gate groaned open, but Manon stared into those black eyes, one of them horribly scarred but intact. 

He took a step, then another toward her. Manon held her ground. 

Abraxos had trounced Titus—not because he was bigger or stronger, but because he wanted it more. Titus had been a brute and a killer, yet this wyvern before her … he was a warrior. 

Men were rushing in with spears and swords and whips, and Abraxos growled. 

Manon held up a hand. And again, the world stopped. 

Manon, eyes still upon the beast, said, “He’s mine.” 

He had saved her life. Not by coincidence, but by choice. He’d felt the current running between them, too. He had remembered  _ her _ .

“What?” her grandmother barked from above. 

Manon found herself walking toward the wyvern, and stopped with not five feet between them. 

“He’s mine,” Manon said, taking in the scars, the limp, the burning life in those eyes. The witch and the wyvern looked at each other for a moment that lasted for a heartbeat, that lasted for eternity. “You’re mine,” Manon said to him. 

Abraxos blinked at her, Titus’s blood still dripping from his cracked and broken teeth, and Manon had the feeling that he had come to the same decision. He had that same look of wonder in his eyes, and familiarity. Like he’d been waiting a lifetime for her to come back to him. 

As  _ his _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chills, literal chills. This was literally my favorite part of Manon’s story. I swear, if it wasn’t weird, I’d ship these two. 
> 
> I took this directly from the book, and tweaked it a little. So this gets to be its own chapter. 
> 
> Also, I'm starving. Can someone send over chimichangas?
> 
> Update: HOLY SHIT!!!!! I just got the inspo for the Chaol/Yrene/Nesryn thing. I am so excited for this ahhhh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, so this is Aedion and Aelin reunion. I meant to do this last chap, but I didn’t realize I could actually make the one with Manon long. Woo. 
> 
> And because I have some empathy, I’m gonna do the cadre chapter next. I just need a whole chap for that, same for Aelin and Aedion.
> 
> Update: because I've just realized this, this chap is shorter than the others. Do not fear though, the next one is longer.

Chaol and Dorian were sitting at their table in the grand hall. Chaol was about to ask Dorian something about his magic.

But the boom of swords striking shields in salute echoed from the hallway, and Aedion Ashryver—the King of Adarlan’s infamous General of the North and cousin to Aelin Galathynius—stalked into the Great Hall. 

The hall fell silent, including the king at the high table. Before Aedion was halfway across the room, Chaol was positioned at the bottom of the dais. 

It wasn’t that the young general was a threat. Rather, it was the way Aedion prowled toward the king’s table, his shoulder-length golden hair gleaming in the torchlight as he smirked at them all. 

Handsome was a light way of describing what Aedion was. Overwhelming was more like it. Towering and heavily muscled, Aedion was every inch the warrior rumor claimed him to be. Even though his clothes were mostly for function, Chaol could tell that the leather of his light armor was of fine make and exquisitely detailed. A white wolf pelt was slung across his broad shoulders, and a round shield had been strapped to his back—along with an ancient-looking sword. 

But his face. And his eyes … Holy gods. 

Chaol put a hand on his sword, schooling his features to remain neutral, disinterested, even as the Wolf of the North came close enough to slaughter him. 

They were Celaena’s eyes. Ashryver eyes. A stunning turquoise with a core of gold as bright as their hair. Their hair—even the shade of it was the same. They could have been twins, if Aedion weren’t twenty-four and tanned from years in the snow-bright mountains of Terrasen. 

Why had the king bothered to keep Aedion alive all those years ago? Why bother to forge him into one of his fiercest generals? Aedion was a prince of the Ashryver royal line and had been raised in the Galathynius household—and yet he served the king. 

Aedion’s grin remained as he stopped before the high table and sketched a bow shallow enough that Chaol was momentarily stunned. “Majesty,” the general said, those damning eyes alight. 

Chaol looked at the high table to see if the king, if anyone, noticed the similarities that could doom not only Aedion but also Chaol and Dorian and everyone he cared about. 

But the king was frowning. “I expected you in a month.” 

Aedion actually had the nerve to shrug. “Apologies. The Staghorns were about to be slammed with a winter storm. I left early to avoid it.” 

Every person in the hall held their breath. Aedion’s temper and insolence were near-legendary—part of the reason he was stationed in the far reaches of the North. Chaol had always thought it wise to keep him far from Rifthold, especially as Aedion seemed to be a bit of a two-faced bastard, and the Bane— Aedion’s legion—was notorious for its skill and brutality, but now … why had the king summoned him to the capital? 

The king picked up his goblet, swirling the wine inside. “I didn’t receive word that your legion was here.” 

“They’re not.” 

Chaol braced for the execution order, praying he wouldn’t be the one to do it. The king said, “I told you to bring them, General.” 

“Here I was, thinking you wanted the pleasure of my company.” When the king growled, Aedion said, “They’ll be here within a week or so. I didn’t want to miss any of the fun.” Aedion again shrugged those massive shoulders. “At least I didn’t come empty-handed.” He snapped his fingers behind him and a page rushed in, bearing a large satchel. “Gifts from the North, courtesy of the last rebel camp we sacked. You’ll enjoy them.” 

The king rolled his eyes and waved a hand at the page. “Send them to my chambers. Your gifts, Aedion, tend to offend polite company.” A low chuckle— from Aedion, from some men at the king’s table. Oh, Aedion was dancing a dangerous line. At least Celaena had the good sense to keep her mouth shut around the king. 

Considering the trophies the king had collected from Celaena as Champion, the items in that satchel wouldn’t be mere gold and jewels. But to collect heads and limbs from Aedion’s own people, Celaena’s people … 

“I have a council meeting tomorrow; I want you there, General,” the king said. 

Aedion put a hand on his chest. “Your will is mine, Majesty.” Chaol had to clamp down on his terror as he beheld what glinted on Aedion’s finger. A black ring—the same that the king, Perrington, and most of those under their control wore. That explained why the king allowed the insolence: when it came down to it, the king’s will truly was Aedion’s. 

Chaol kept his face blank as the king gave him a curt nod—dismissal. Chaol silently bowed, now all too eager to get back to his table. Away from the king— from the man who held the fate of their world in his bloodied hands. Away from the general, who was now making his rounds through the hall, clapping men on the shoulder, winking at women. He wondered if Celeana knew about the ring. 

Chaol had mastered the horror roiling in his gut by the time he sank back into his seat and found Dorian frowning. “Gifts indeed,” the prince muttered. “Gods, he’s insufferable.” 

Chaol didn’t disagree. Despite the king’s black ring, Aedion still seemed to have a mind of his own—and was as wild off the battlefield as he was on it. He usually made Dorian look like a celibate when it came to finding debauched ways to amuse himself. Chaol had never spent much time with Aedion, nor wanted to, but Dorian had known him for some time now. Since— 

They’d met as children. When Dorian and his father had visited Terrasen in the days before the royal family was slaughtered. When Dorian had met Aelin— met Celaena. 

Aedion slid onto the bench across from them, grinning. A predator assessing prey. “You two were sitting at this same table the last time I saw you. Good to know some things don’t change.” 

Gods, that face. It was Celaena’s face—the other side of the coin. The same arrogance, the same unchecked anger. But where Celaena crackled with it, Aedion seemed to … pulse. And there was something nastier, far more bitter in Aedion’s face. 

Dorian rested his forearms on the table and gave a lazy smile. “Hello, Aedion.”

Aedion grinned, “Hello prince. How has life in the castle been, bored yet? Perhaps you should join me on the battlefield sometime.”

Dorian chuckled, “Oh I have plenty to occupy myself with. My father has decided he’s in need of a champion, it has produced some interesting people.”

“Why prince, I never thought mercenaries would be your type.”

Dorian smiled, “No, but a certain blonde assassin was very enticing.” Aedion’s breath hitched, but his face remained neutral. Dorian continued, “She had a very keen interest in you, I believe she’s waiting out in the hall.”

He smirked, “Perhaps a room would better accommodate us. Or she can always join me at a party tonight.” With that, he stood and walked toward a table of soldiers. Message sent, Aelin would meet him at the party, where they could better reunite. 

~

Aelin was in her room when they finished dinner. Dorian told her the news, and she had immediately rushed to her closet. 

It had been an hour, the party had started thirty minutes earlier. Chaol had been put on Aelin duty, Dorian coming with them later so Chaol wouldn’t be missed. Chaol tapped his foot impatiently, “How long does it take an assassin to get ready?” he asked. 

Aelin stuck her head out the door, “I need to look nice Chaol.”

“I don’t think Aedion will care what you look like.” he said, annoyed.

“It’s not for Aedion.” she said, finally emerging from her room. She was dressed in a white tunic, with a long sea green skirt flowing down to her ankles. It looked like a dress, but really, the skirt hid the pants and many daggers she had hidden in them. She hadn’t told Chaol about the daggers, of course. They were only a last resort for her. 

It was the first time Chaol had noticed how thin she was. The skirt sagged a bit at the waist, and she had put makeup on her arms to give them more color. She had been eating three mens worth of food for the past few weeks, but she was still thin, and pale. 

He swallowed, hoping the general and him had enough good faith in the future for him not to get strangled for her state. Aelin clapped her hands together, snapping him out of his trance. 

He grumbled something, then led her out the door. They left through the less populated servants exit of the castle, only passing a few guards, and made their way to a bar near the slums. 

The bar was packed, and loud. Men were at the bar, taps free flowing, women dancing or loitering around tables, and a band playing in the corner. 

Aelin went to the back of the bar, to a private room on the second story. Chaol and Dorian watched at the stairwell, making sure the cousins weren’t interrupted. 

Aelin entered the room, prepared to run if it was a trap. The moment she opened the door, her heart lept. she rushed over to the tall male in the corner. 

Aedion held her in his arms, inhaling her scent. “Aelin.” he breathed. 

She laughed, “You have no idea how good it is to hear that name.” she said. She pulled back, “Have you heard from anyone else?”

He shook his head, “I haven’t, I’m sorry. You?”

“No, I’m pretty sure Brullo knows, but that won’t help us much.”

“What about the cadre?” there was a hint of desperation in her cousin’s voice.

“I don’t know, but even if they do remember, they’re still blood sworn to Maeve.”

He sighed, “And she’s just another problem.” She nodded grimly, then he pulled out a box, “I brought you a gift.”

She raised her brow, then took the box and tore off the paper. It was dye to darken her hair. She sighed, “I suppose we’ll have to avoid each other in the castle.”

He winked at her, “You can always watch me from afar.” 

She scoffed, “Yeah right.” 

His face fell slightly, “What about Lys?”

She put a hand on his shoulder, “I haven’t checked. I was worried that if she didn’t remember she might try to kill me.”

He chuckled, “She did mention something about you throwing a knife at her and threatening her life.” 

Aelin grimaced, “Wasn’t my finest moment. I’m also worried about Arobynn finding me.”

Aedion’s eyes darkened, “I’ll kill him, for what he did to you and Lys.”

She shook her head, “Our focus should be on this war, not him. We can catch Erawan off guard.” She gave him a knowing look, “And we can save people.” 

He closed his eyes for a moment, “I shouldn’t’ve hated him, he didn’t even know about me.”

“I know.” she said, wrapping her arms around his middle, “But he’s alive now. For whatever reason, we got a redo.”

He smiled, “And we’ll use it right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but eh. I think virtual learning has thoroughly killed my back and my dad isn’t here to massage it. I really need a massage right about now. *author sighs dramatically, hoping someone would show up at her house so she could stop complaining to her poor family*
> 
> Extra note: Once again, I will not be posting a chapter on thanksgiving. I am making pie and helping others make other food.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that there will not be a chapter update tomorrow. 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving. And now:
> 
> Cadre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The female was fast, very fast. She ran from Verese straight to Wendlyn. Rowan and Fenrys had to stop. When they set out, only hours later, they ran into her. She fought hard, harder than he’d ever seen. 

Her movements were sleek, she moved with feline grace and precision. Her powers barely came out, and when they did it was only to shield her. Her shield was made of electricity, somehow charged so all of his magical attacks rebounded off of it. 

Not even Fenrys in his wolf form could touch her, and she wasn’t even tired yet. They lost her after the last fight, and tracked her back to the palace. They reached the throne room, power nearly fully depleted. 

Maeve raised a brow at them, “I told you to bring the girl to Mistward.”

Even Rowan was panting now, but he managed to gather himself enough to say, “It wasn’t her, there was an imposter. She’s here somewhere.”

“Somewhere is right behind you.” came a voice from behind. 

All of the cadre whirled to find a female, dressed head to toe in black, striding into the room. She glanced at all of them and grinned. 

“And who are you?” Maeve asked casually. 

The woman cocked her head, “Who I am is not important, it’s what I want that you should be interested in.” 

Maeve sighed, “I don’t care for what you want, Lorcan.” she waved her hand, and Lorcan began to approach her. 

She held up her hand, lightening dancing from her fingertips, “I wouldn’t try it.” she warned him. He looked at the lightning, before slowly stepping back. 

Maeve hid her scowl, “Get the hell out.”

The female pouted, “But I have a proposition. Well, I have more of a demand, but in the name of friendship…” When Maeve didn’t say anything, the female knew she was intrigued. “I want him.” she said, pointing a thumb at Rowan, who now stood rigid in the corner. 

Maeve’s gaze went from her, to Rowan, and back. “And why would I give you one of my best warriors?”

The female shrugged, “Because I want him.” Before Maeve could respond, she continued, “I don’t like getting my hands dirty, too much drama. I do however, enjoy powerful fae doing it for me. As I’m sure you can relate. Now, you can either give him to me, or I’ll take him.” Her green eyes flashed with violence, almost like she craved it. 

Maeve tapped a long black nail on the arm of her throne, “And what if I order my blood sworn to kill you?”

Her smile was feral, “Then I’ll enjoy slicing each of them until there’s nothing recognizable.”

Rowan saw Gavriel shiver from the corner of his eye. Maeve kept a neutral face, “You think you can take all six?” 

Rowan wanted to scream at the woman to stop, before Maeve found some way to force her under her thrawl. But the woman nodded, then smirked. She crossed her arms over her chest, “Look, you have two of the most powerful males in history, plus four other powerful warriors. I only want one. I’d take a twin, but I wouldn’t want to break up such a pretty set.” she grinned at Fenrys and Connall, who both sat beside Maeve’s throne in wolf form. 

Rowan shivered, something about this woman’s tone set him on edge. Maeve didn’t say anything. The woman seemed to realize she needed to sweeten the deal, “If you release him and hand him over to me, I’ll owe you a favor. Think about it: A female as powerful as me, who could fight these two for days without even breaking a sweat, you’d want me. If you, say for example, wanted to destroy a kingdom in one blow. Or one woman.” 

Rowan blinked, the only sign of his shock. Was this woman suggesting she would kill Aelin? He looked at Maeve, he may not be eager to claim another mate, but that didn’t mean he wanted her dead. Maeve contemplated for a few minutes, then she smiled. 

It was a snake’s smile, someone who had a hidden agenda nobody could possibly fathom. She sat forward on her throne, “I agree. I’ll release Rowan from the blood oath.”

The female smiled, “Good, and please, no dishonors. I don’t need him complaining about having his soul wounded.” she said, waving a hand dismissively. 

Maeve vaguely nodded, then beckoned him forward. He stood before her, “By my blood that flows in you,” Maeve said, “Through no dishonor, through no act of treachery, I hereby free you, Rowan Whitethorn, of your blood oath to me.” 

Everyone in the room was gaping. The female smiled, “How do you feel?” But it was not Rowan who she turned her gaze to, but Lorcan. 

Lorcan, who smiled at her conspiratively, and said: “Free.”

~

Lorcan couldn’t believe it. He felt… nothing. Where the blood oath had previously constricted his heart, he felt nothing. 

Levi smiled knowingly at him. He stepped forward, toward her. She didn’t take her eyes off Maeve, “You have five minutes.” she said softly. 

He swallowed, then nodded, “Thank you.” he saw the corner of her lips pull up, but he turned away quickly. He gave the other males one look before leading them out of the hall. “Shift.” was the only order he gave, before he ran out of Doranelle. 

They heard Maeve scream, or maybe shriek. Then the sky darkened, and a mighty burst of lightning struck the palace. The building crumbled to dust. It took them less than a minute to clear the city of rivers, and they watched on a hill, as the city trembled. Thunder was heard, then another strike of lightning, that turned the castle into ruble. 

~

Fenrys was dumbstruck. “Who the hell was that?” he asked. 

Lorcan was still eyeing the city, looking for something, “She owed me a favor.” was all he said. 

Vaughan blinked at him, “Lorcan, how are we free right now.”

“The blood oath, I don’t feel it.” Connall mumbled. 

Lorcan turned to them, “She broke it. She made Maeve break all of ours.” 

“How?” Fenrys asked in awe. 

Lorcan shrugged, “Ask her yourself.” he nodded behind them, to where the female stood. 

Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was smiling. The smile seemed lighter, more genuine than the others. “If you’d stop staring,” she said, “we need to get a move on. I doubt that killed her, and I don’t think I’d like to be on the receiving side of her wrath.”

Lorcan nodded, “Right, did you get the letters to Enda and Sellene?”

“The ones telling them their queen was a valg demon who needed to be dethroned? I did so with pleasure.”

“Good.” 

Fenrys looked between the two, “Ok wait. How do you two know each other?”

The woman smiled, “I’m Levi, Lorcan is… well I don’t know if we classify as friends, but he’s something-or-other.”

Lorcan huffed, “You gave me your name and I’m not even your friend?”

She grinned, “You’re right, I guess you are a friend. But I gave you my name because Salvaterre sounds good on you. And just Lorcan wasn’t cuttin it.” 

She turned around and started walking, “One days run to the rendezvous, I’d start now if I were you.” 

Lorcan shrugged at their questioning looks, then started to follow her. Eventually they all shifted, Vaughan and Rowan watching above in case Maeve’s wolves made an appearance, and ran for the horizon. The setting sun watching their escape. 

~ ~ ~ ~

When they finally stopped, they were at a Whitethorn estate. Rowan didn’t recognize it, and wondered why they were here. The woman, Levi, went right through the front door. None of the guards stopped any of them, the servants barely paid them any mind. 

An elderly man in a butlers attire came up to them, “Your guests are in the sitting room having lunch milady.” he said in a soft tone. 

She motioned for them to follow. “Thank you Alfred.” she said kindly. The man bowed his head and walked away. 

She led them all to a sitting room, where Rowan was met with his cousins Enda and Sellene. They both smiled from their places on a couch. Sellene gestured to the meal before them, “Hungry?” 

Levi smiled, “I’m fine, feed the boys will ya.” She was about to leave, but stopped abruptly. She turned to Sellene, brows high, “Did you raid my wine cellar?”

“You mean the separate house that stores your boose? Yes, Enda helped.”

Enda closed his eyes and breathed deeply, “I was under duress.” he mumbled. 

Levi rolled her eyes, “Fine, just don’t open anything before nine centuries.” 

She walked out of the room with a quiet flourish, “You have strange friends.” Fenrys muttered to Lorcan. 

Lorcan glared at the male, then sat down on one of the seats and took a turkey leg. The others began to sit and eat as well, and Rowan began inquiring to his cousins about Levi. 

“Oh her? Apparently she’s our aunt. Well, more directly related to you, but still.” Sellene said. 

Rowan frowned, “How is she more related to me?”

“She said she’s your father’s half sister.” Enda said. 

Rowan looked at Lorcan, “Did you know that?”

Lorcan sighed, “No, that woman is very good at not telling people things.” 

Sellene snorted, “She reminds me of Aelin.”

Lorcan winced, and the cousins gave him a questioning look. Sellene looked at Rowan and noticed the uncomfortable expression the name brought up, “Sorry.” she said, “Lorcan said you don’t remember her.” 

Rowan swallowed, “You two met her?”

Enda chuckled, “We fought in a war with her, watched the four of you kill Maeve.”

“About that.” Fenrys jumped in, “Why were there only four of us, Lorcan wouldn’t go into detail.” 

“Well Vaughan was conveniently absent.” Lorcan said bitterly, earning a glare from the other male.

Sellene nodded, “Yes, and Gavriel and Connall were-” Lorcan gave her a subtle shake of the head. 

“What?” It was Gavriel who spoke up now.

“What happened then doesn’t matter, it’s in the past. It’s what’s happening now that I’m worried about. We need to find Aelin.”

Enda looked thoughtful, “We received a message from Aedion, he said they were still in Rifthold. I believe they intend to blow up the clock tower, but need help.”

Lorcan cursed, “They need help with those bloody hounds and the king of Adarlan.” He cursed a few more times under his breath. “We’ll meet them in Rifthold, but once those towers are down I need to find Elide.” 

“Aedion said Manon Blackbeak is with the witches and intends to get Elide out.” Sellene said gently. 

Lorcan nodded gratefully. “Once that tower is down and Rifthold is theirs Aelin will go north to Terrasen again.” He glanced at Sellene, “It might do her some good to have you by her side.” Sellene nodded. 

Sellene and Enda bid them goodnight and left the room, leaving Lorcan to contemplate in silence. After a few moments of silence, “So who’s your mate?” 

Lorcan narrowed his eyes at Fenrys, “Don’t you have anything better to do with yourself?”

Fenrys grinned, “Probably, but I find myself extremely intrigued.” They all looked at him expectantly. 

“I knew I should have killed you.” Lorcan grumbled. 

Fenrys shook a finger, “Don’t change the subject. Mate, go.”

Lorcan groaned, “I saved Elide’s life and we traveled for months together, then we eventually fell in love, end of story.”

“Did you just say love?” Connall asked, pulled into his brother's scheme. “I didn’t know you could physically say that word.”

“I didn’t know it was possible for him to get a mate.” Fenrys said. 

Lorcan fought the urge to growl, he definitely wasn’t getting drawn into this shit. Lorcan decided to change the subject, “So Vaughan.” Vaughan lifted his bored gaze toward Lorcan. “Where were you during the war?” He asked casually. 

“Looking for you.” he deadpanned. 

“She never called you back?” 

Vaughan sighed, “Of course she called me back Lorcan, but I don’t think it would’ve helped your queen's cause to have me still blood sworn to Maeve. Not like I could break it.”

“Fenrys did.” He immediately regretted saying that, because once again, all their eyes were on him. 

“I what?” Fenrys looked skeptical, which Lorcan didn’t blame him for. None of them had thought it possible when he did it either. 

“Maeve had Aelin, and Fenrys broke the blood oath to save her. Then he swore the blood oath to her so he could live.” His tone was gentle, gentler than it normally would have been in this situation. 

“Damn.” Gavriel muttered. 

He hummed, “Yes, all very heartfelt.” He glanced at Connall. The male hadn’t mentioned to his brother about his death, Lorcan just hoped he wouldn’t have to do it himself. 

The conversation was eventually steered to travel. “So we’re just taking a ship right into Rifthold?” Rowan asked. 

Lorcan nodded, “If we keep our fae features hidden, nobody will notice. Humans over there are thick.”

“And once we land? Are we just supposed to purchase a room and expect someone not to call the castle guard?” Vaughan asked. 

“Aelin has an apartment.” was all he said. 

“Is that apartment big enough for her and us?” Fenrys asked. 

“Is it even big enough for us?” Vaughan asked. 

Lorcan rolled his eyes, “You’re more than welcome to contribute.”

“Contribute what?” Levi came from behind Lorcan and sat next to him on the couch. They hadn’t even known she was there.

“Lorcan has told us we won’t have anywhere to stayin Rifthold.” Fenrys said.

Levi hummed, “Here.” She pulled out a letter with an address. “It’s in the wealthier district, but if you need it, it’s more than big enough.”

“Why do you have a house in Rifthold?” Lorcan asked. 

She shrugged, “I have too much money, and Rifthold is expensive. It’s easy to burn.” 

He snorted, “I thought you’d have bought a castle by now.”

“Who says I haven’t.” she said, winking. 

They all went to bed, though Levi was sure they wouldn’t get much sleep. She stopped Lorcan before he went up, “You know, Aedion’s going to be in Rifthold.” she said. 

“I know.”

“And Gavriel will run into him.”

“I know.” He was quiet for a minute, “I’ll tell him, I just don’t think they need everything piled on at once.”

“Ok, just don’t take too long.” She went up the stairs, and disappeared into one of the rooms. 

Lorcan sighed, that was going to be a fun conversation to have. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I don’t have much to say. To be clear, Levi is an oc I’m using to resolve some stuff with them. So since I need to drag out the cadre story until Aelin gets to book 3’s time period, I’m literally just going to write stories of them traveling with Levi. She is going to be their therapist of sorts, cuz you know they all got some issues. 
> 
> Update: I’m thinking now I may just have them therapize each other. Bro bonds and all that. I just don’t want the OC to encroach too much on the story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I was going to post this earlier, but I had to get a christmas tree. I know, it's not even December, but they go so fast. 
> 
> Anyways, I’m gonna try to fit in all three. This is going to be Manon/Abraxos, Aelin/Aedion, and Cadre/Levi. (not in that order)
> 
> Also, I imagined Levi with green eyes like mine, so I just decided to make her Rowan’s aunt. It helps when they bond. Levi is 950 years old, and she let Lorcan use her name Salveterre, since he doesn’t have a surname. Cuz he’s a bastard. If that wasn’t clear.

As Lorcan had suspected, the conversation with Gavriel was awkward as hell. He had chosen when they were training to tell him, which might not have been the brightest idea, but it was the only time they were alone. 

He had been blunt, as blunt as he knew Rowan had been the first time. “So why did you want to spar alone?” Gavriel asked, hardly winded. 

Lorcan made sure he’d be ready for an attack, should the male’s gentle resolve break. “You have a son Gavriel.” There, plain and simple. 

Gavriel froze, then stumbled back. He blinked at Lorcan like a madman, “What?” his voice was hoarse, his eyes holding such fear in them. 

Lorcan relaxed his stance, “Aedion Ashryver is your son.”

Gavriel was quiet, “Does he know?”

Lorcan thought for a moment, “If he remembers the future, then he will, if not…”

Gavriel swallowed, not knowing what to say. Lorcan didn’t really know what to say either. He didn’t know how to comfort him, but he supposed trying wouldn’t hurt. He walked over to Gavriel and put a hand on his shoulder. 

Gavriel gave him a grateful smile. “What’s he like?”

Lorcan considered the question, he hadn’t really known Aedion. But he knew one thing, “He’s brave. He fought for Terrasen his whole life, he’s a good and honorable male.” He knew Gavriel would love him no matter what, it was his nature. Still, he wondered how Aedion would react if he remembered his father’s death. 

Lorcan winced, he’d probably have to mention that too. “Gavriel, there’s one more thing.”

Gavriel cocked his head, “If you’re going to tell me I have a daughter too, I might just pummel you.”

Lorcan barked a laugh, “Don’t worry, you only have one child, plus an exaggerant niece.” He sighed, “But there’s something I haven’t mentioned about Orynth-”

“I die.” Lorcan’s face must have shown how shocked he was, because Gavriel let out a small chuckle, “I assumed something happened, you actually looked close to hugging me a few times.”

Lorcan sighed, “Thank the gods I didn’t have to drop that bomb too.” 

Gavriel slapped him on the back, just as everyone else came in. Vaughan looked between them, “You finally tell him about Aedion?”

Lorcan scowled, “How the hell did you…” He noticed Levi standing innocently off to the side. 

He glared at her. She shrugged her shoulders, “All the suspense was boring. Besides, you’re only motivated when people nag you constantly.”

“When I was fifty.” he exclaimed. 

She shrugged again, “I thought it’d spare you.”

“Gossip.”

“Street rat.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Any other secrets you’ve revealed I should be aware of?” 

She thought for a moment, “I may have mentioned something about when you were a child, but I don’t remember.” She grinned, “Immortality has gotten boring.”

“Speaking of immortality, how old are you?” Fenrys asked, eyeing her. She had to be old, considering Rowan’s parents had died three centuries ago. That, and she was obviously older than Lorcan. 

She smiled knowingly at him, “Nine fifty.” 

They all blinked, “You’re nine hundred and fifty years old?” Rowan asked slowly. 

Lorcan snorted, “Grandma.”

She stuck out her tongue, “I still look younger than you, grandpa, and you haven’t even started your mortal life yet.”

He rolled his eyes, “You remind me so much of Aelin it’s terrifying.”

She winked, “Maybe she and I should become friends.”

“Please don’t.” 

She chuckled, “Breakfast is in fifteen minutes kids.” She walked back into the house, not even bothering to look back at them. 

Fenrys whistled, “Hell, I like her.” Lorcan and Rowan both glared at him. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Manon had forgotten the events of the past. She had forgotten her grandmother’s verbal lashings, and Asterin’s physical. 

She had had to watch as Asterin was whipped by Iskra, the Yellowlegs heir, hitting as hard as she could. Asterin didn’t cry out once. Manon had helped the Thirteen tend to Asterin’s wounds, and apologized. She hadn’t apologized for much in her life, and she hated it, but not when it was her cousin. 

She was now in the pen with Abraxos. She had ordered the overseer to fit Abraxos with iron spikes, teeth, and claws. She stayed with him through the whole process. When they were done, she whispered, “When you are better, we will find the spiders. And when you are strong, when we are strong, we will kill her.” 

Manon didn’t dare speak her grandmother’s name aloud. She would have to deal with her for a long while. Abraxos nudged her, Manon wrapped her arms around his neck, careful of the still exposed cuts. “Yes, we’ll save them. Narene and the thirteen. We won’t fail them again.”

She stayed with him all night, falling asleep, hidden under the warmth of his wing. When she awoke, she assessed his wings. They needed to win the competition for wing leader, and they needed to get Elide in Morath. Then, whatever they could do to stop the ironteeth and destroy the beasts in Erawan’s labs. 

She sent a prayer to the mother that Glennis had found Aelin. She hated to admit it, but if they couldn’t get Aelin, they’d have no one to forge the lock. Well, one person, but Manon refused to acknowledge him. She wouldn’t let him die. She wouldn’t fail any of them. 

She saddled Abraxos and flew him toward where the spiders tended to roam. It went just as last time, the spiders giving her far more than she’d need. She had the extra spider silk woven into the armor of the thirteen, just in case. 

She started to make a mental note of all ways out of Morath. They would need to get out fast, once they found a way to destroy half the keep. They wouldn’t have Katain, which meant they might also need to find the other wyrdkeys. Manon closed her eyes, letting the wind whip through her hair as Abraxos landed in one of the aeries. She sighed, soon, soon she would get her revenge. She’d let Petrah have Iskra, but the Yellowlegs and Blackbeak matrons were  _ hers _ . 

Asterin and Sorrel were at her side the second she landed, just as it should be. Sorrel looked contemplative about something, and Asterin looked more annoyed than normal. 

Manon raised a brow, “What?” 

They exchanged a look, Asterin frowning, “Did a yellowlegs coven disappear?” 

“No, why?” 

“Some of us had dreams last night, about a Yellowlegs coven getting taken to a deep level of a keep.” Sorrel said. 

Manon blinked, “What did the keep look like?”

“It looked like black,” Asterin huffed, “but it felt… it felt wrong, like some of the humans here.” 

Manon frowned deeply, “That was Morath. Do you remember anything else?”

Sorrel and Asterin both shook their heads. “Ghislaine remembers more than any of us.” Sorrel admitted, “But she won’t tell us anything.”

Manon nodded, “I’ll talk to her.” 

Sorrel tilted her head toward Abraxos, “Got what you needed?” Manon only nodded. 

When she got back to their sleeping quarters, she went straight to where Asterin said Ghislaine was. The witch was in the corner, staring at nothing. She had her legs crossed, a vacant look in her eyes. Manon slowly approached her, “Ghislaine?” 

She didn’t even blink, “I saw them. Us.” She turned her blank eyes toward Manon. “Live.” she whispered. 

Manon sat in front of her, swallowing the lump those words brought to her throat. “Ghislaine, how much do you remember?” 

“All of it.” the witch almost whimpered. 

Manon lay a hand on her knee, “Rest, you will need time to sift through them. Do you need anything?”

If Manon had looked, she would have seen the Thirteen’s shocked faces. But she kept her eyes on Ghislaine. She shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips, “Where’s Dorian?” 

Manon’s lips curved upward slightly, “He’s in Adarlan. Don’t gossip Ghislaine, it doesn’t suit you.” 

She grinned, “So I’m just supposed to keep you two to myself?”

Manon gave her a stern look, but there was still a slight smile on her face. It only took Ghislaine a few more minutes to pull herself together, insisting she could still train. Manon wanted her to rest, but they all knew it would be suspicious if they weren’t all there. 

After a stern order not to expend herself, Manon allowed Ghislaine to mount her wyvern. They were only a few weeks away from the competition for wing leader, and thanks to Manon they already knew what would happen. Manon wondered if Petrah was planning some way to save Keelie from Iskra

Perhaps the witch would do everyone a favor and simply kill Iskra. Manon fisted the reins in her hands, as she prepared to train. Abraxos craned his neck to look at her, a silent question in those eyes,  _ “Are you ok?” _

She sighed deeply, “I don’t know.” Then she gave him a light kick, wary of his injuries, and he lept into the skies. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Chaol dropped onto his bed with a big  _ plunk _ . It was nearly midnight, and he had been up all day, watching Aelin and Aedion scheme. He’d admit, he likes this version of Aedion much more than the arrogant ass who was here only a year ago. 

He groaned into his pillow, not even bothering to change. He was so tired, those two had been running him ragged. If Aelin dying her hair brown wasn’t weird and noticeable, Aedion constantly boasting he could defeat Adarlans assassin had to be. The king didn’t seem to care about either of them, perhaps too occupied by whatever demons were doing these days. 

Chaol groaned again, he needed a day off. Aelin and Aedion had been good at avoiding each other for a good week, but then it’d all gone to hell. Aedion had started to watch Aelin at her tests. 

He was more than happy to trade lude insults with her in public as well. If anyone looked to close, they’d realize how much like siblings the two were. 

Aelin, of course, had decided to make Chaol and Dorian in charge of keeping people from finding out, which meant Chaol was constantly up, making sure there was no way for people to discover the truth. Aelin had also said something about sending Chaol and Nesryn Falikq to Antica, which Chaol reminded himself to ask her about tomorrow. 

Tomorrow. It seemed like such a nice thing, until he remembered that tomorrow was another one of Aelin’s tests. He groaned for the third and final time that night. He fell asleep in minutes. 

~

Aelin was happy, no ecstatic. She had her cousin back, her other half. The only downside being they had to meet in secret. Another downside to today, she was ten minutes away from another test, and Chaol was insisting they talk afterwards. 

She lightly elbowed him, making sure to not be seen. “Chaol, I am ten minutes away from a test, can’t we talk later? Like, tomorrow, when I’m possibly not sore.”

Chaol huffed, “I don’t see why you insist Dorian send me to the southern continent once magic’s back.” he said quietly. 

She rolled her eyes, “Have you not been paying attention when I told you about Yrene. We need the Kaghans support, and you need to find your rutting wife, ergo, you need to go to the southern continent.”

“Why is Nesryn coming?”

Aelin huffed a sigh, “Because she is the future empress, now can we drop this. I don’t need people overhearing.”

“Too late.” Aelin whirled to find Nox standing behind them. He grinned, “I thought Adarlans assassin was better at keeping secrets. Or was it your majesty?” He said in a hushed tone. 

Aelin’s eyes widened a fraction, “Nox?”

“Yes my queen?” He said, coming to her side as Chaol went over to Dorian. 

“You remember?”

He nodded, “I think it’s very convenient that I was here to spy for Terrasen, now I can spy for you.”

She looped an arm through his, nothing but an ally in the competition, “I should give you an official job.”

He hummed his agreement, “I’ve been collecting intel since I woke up, want to hear?”

She blinked a few times, “You-of course you did. Out with it.”

He smiled, “Well, all's quiet in Doranelle, but I have heard a few whisperings about a stirring in the Whitethorn house. I think Enda and Sellene may be awake.” 

Aelin felt her heart skip, “Rowan?” she croaked. 

“I’m not sure about him or the other cadre, they’re all quiet. I have also heard nothing from the witches, though they are hard to find.”

Aelin sighed, but nodded, “The cadre can’t do anything while they’re still tied to Maeve, and the witches may just keep quiet.” Nox nodded his agreement, “But some of them should have done something by now if they’ve been awake for three months.”

Nox frowned at her, “You’ve only been awake three months?”

“Yes, why?”

He ran a hand through his hair, “I’ve been awake for over six. I’ve been getting information well before this competition was even presented.”

Aelin frowned, “So not everyone wakes up at the same time.”

“The rest of the court might still wake up, just not now.”

Aelin nodded, “Ok. Send out feelers to Sellene and Enda. Once we’re sure they’re on our side, I’ll have Aedion send them updates.”

Nox nodded. She thought he’d leave, but he brushed his thumb over her hand, “Are you okay?”

She tilted her head, “Why do people keep asking me that?”

He chuckled, “Because your husband is a sea away under the thumb of a demon queen, and you’re trying to save every single person we lost before and during the war. You’ve got a lot on your shoulders.”

She huffed, “Well thanks for bringing it all up, I’m completely at ease now.” 

He barked a quiet laugh, and elbowed her, “I don’t know why I ever thought you were a swaggering assassin.” he said, grinning. 

She rolled her eyes, “And I don’t know why ever thought you were a simple thief.”

He sketched a bow, making her laugh. They lined up with the other champions, she could see Aedion standing near Chaol and Dorian. She sucked in a breath, then let it out. She could do this, she could win. She was Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius, and she would not be afraid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on doing a test, but then I remembered Nox existed. So woo, now Nox is in this. I think I’m gonna make the next few chapters solely Aelin, and have a lot of time skips. I made a weird timeline/outline thing, it’s on my insta if you want to spoil EVERYTHING. 
> 
> If not, that’s fine, it does reveal some things (not much major plot). I am in this author mode, where I want to get to the friggin reunions, so I can blow some shit up! But I promise, I will still make it entertaining for you. *evil laugh* And I know what I’m doing for Nesryn and Yrene, but I’m not going to delve too deep into their tales. Anywho, enjoy, tell your friends to kudo and comment. 
> 
> Update: I've come to realize that because a lot of these chapters are near constant dialogue, they're shorter than I think. I don't know if you guys like the dialogue, I normally do, but I'll try to put more... not dialogue (whatever you call it when they're not talking) BTW I'm currently writing chap 13, so this change may not be noticeable until ch.12.
> 
> Update to Update: crediting @Syknox for the knowledge that Nox was in the competition to spy for Terrasen. Didn't know that. Thx. ;p


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy chimichangas! I finished the final time remnant chap last night. This morning? The point, is that I'm now on the chap where the cadre and Aelin meet up, wooo. So I can officially say: look forward to chapter 15, cuz that's when severe angst and the cringe will take place. So that will be out this Friday!
> 
> And now...
> 
> It’s Aelin bitches!

It had been six months since Aelin woke up, and there were only a few weeks until the final test. Nehemia had been coming to her room at night more frequently, helping her better her abilities with wyrdmarks. She’d also been teaching Dorian, Chaol, and Aedion, though only Dorian really appreciated them. 

Right now, she was soaking in the bath, completely ignoring the chattering coming from her room. The ridderak hadn’t made another appearance yet, but that wasn’t really good news either. She slowly made her way out of the bath, drying out her hair with the towel, then wrapping it around herself. 

She padded out into her bedroom, where Aedion, Chaol, Dorian, and Nehemia were sprawled on the floor. Everyone but Nehemia immediately averted their gaze. 

She snorted, “Don’t pretend you haven’t seen it.” she said, half tempted to see their reactions if she dropped the towel. 

“I don’t need to see it.” Aedion growled. 

She stuck out her tongue, “Don’t be so dramatic, it’s only a body.”

Nehemia had a hand over her mouth trying to contain her laughter, “Perhaps, Elentiya, you should dress.”

Aelin sighed dramatically, “You’re right, it’s not like they all haven’t seen me naked before.” she grinned. 

Aedion looked at her this time, “Technically, none of us have seen you naked in this timeline, and Dorian and I hadn’t even in the old one.”

She clicked her tongue, “Fine, ruin my fun.” She sauntered into her closet, picking a pair of pants and a loose shirt. While she was changing she asked, “Have we heard anything from Wendlyn or Doranelle?” 

Aedion answered, “Nothing. We haven’t sent word to Wendlyn yet though. Doranelle is acting as it usually would.” 

Aelin came out of the huge closet and sat down beside her cousin, “They might remember and are just keeping a low profile.” she glanced sidelong at her cousin, noting the worry lining his face. 

She lay her head on his shoulder, “I’m sure they’re fine.”

He tensed, “What if Maeve remembers, she may have already killed them.”

Sensing the tense tone, Chaol quickly cut in, “Nox says his spies have sighted all of Maeve's warriors, all alive. If anything happens we’ll know.”

Aelin gave him a grateful look, Chaol merely nodding. “What about Lys?” Aedion finally asked. 

Aelin pursed her lips, “I’m not leaving her, but I don't want her involved yet. Arobynn knows who she is, and could get her killed if we’re not careful.”

Aedion’s face darkened, “I could take care of him.”

Aelin patted his arm, “I am perfectly capable of killing him myself, but not now.” 

He grumbled something she chose not to hear. “So what do we do about the ridderak?” Dorian asked. He had been keenly interested in it ever since Aelin had brought them to the tomb and explained the champions’ deaths.

Chaol rubbed at his jaw, “If we can catch Cain summoning it, we can have him arrested so he can't summon it again.”

Aelin absentmindedly rubbed the spot on her hand where the ridderak’s bite had left a scar. She pursed her lips, “He was summoning it in the secret passages. If I catch him in the act again, maybe you can arrest him, but that isn’t our biggest priority now.”

“Actually, it is.” Nehemia said. 

Aelin gave her friend an inquiring look. Nehemia explained, “You said originally it took the strength from the competitors and gave it to Cain?” Aelin nodded. Nehemia pursed her lips, “The fact is, he hasn’t been using it since the eye eater, which means he might be using it for something else.”

Aedion frowned, “Like what?”

Nehemia shook her head, “I’m not sure, but the sooner we deal with him, the better.” she said with finality. 

Aelin thought for a moment, “Maybe we should confront dear Cain about his nightly activities.”

Dorian raised his brow, “Should you be taking on a possessed man and a demon without magic?”

Aelin scoffed, “I’ve never needed magic to kill before, I’ll be fine.”

“They’re right Elentiya, you should be careful.”

Aelin looked at her shocked, then turned to her cousin and Chaol, “And you two?”

“Strategically, you shouldn’t take it on alone.” Chaol said. 

Aedion grinned, “I believe in your abilities to kick demon ass Aelin.” she beamed, “But, I agree with them. The last time you faced the ridderak you almost died.”

She scowled, “I was fine, Nehemia was there. Plus, I’ll have Damaris with me.”

“Not happening.” he said. 

She crossed her arms, “You know I’m your queen and can order you, right?”

He chuckled, “Right now you're a princess, and either way, it’s my job to make sure you don’t die.” He mumbled under his breath, “Die of your own stupidity.”

She huffed, “You’re all unbearable, I don’t know why I bother with your company.”

Dorian grinned, “Because we’re delights to be around.” Aelin rolled her eyes. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Connall woke up soaked in sweat. He rubbed at his face. He had been reliving his death for days now, unable to get a full night's rest. Vaughan was on watch tonight, leaning against a tree, staring at nothing in particular. 

He stood, stalking into the woods. Fenrys had been sticking to him like glue ever since they left Doranelle. It was like the gods were trying to get him to tell Fenrys the truth, but he couldn’t. He remembered his words clearly, he remembered what he did. His brother didn’t need that. 

He looked up at the sky, the full moon illuminating the dew on the trees. He didn’t even turn his gaze when a silky voice said, “Can’t sleep?” 

He paid no mind as Vaughan came to his side, “You planning on howling at that thing, or are you just going to stand there?” He grunted, earning a chuckle, “I suppose Fenrys would be the one chattering off.” 

Connall turned his head slightly to see Vaughan staring up at the stars, “Shouldn’t you be on watch?” 

Another chuckle, “I don’t think Levi sleeps, she’s been up all night. That, or she sleeps with her eyes open.”

“Creepy.”

“What else is there to do when you’re nine fifty?”

“Nothing I suppose.” they both turned back to the stars. 

After a while, Connall decided to try and sleep again. He turned back to the camp, but Vaughan caught his arm, “You should tell him you know.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” he said blankly. 

Vaughan’s grip tightened, “Don’t bullshit Connall, I felt it.”

Connall tilted his head, “How?”

“Not sure, I assumed through the blood oath. I felt it when she released Rowan, and Lorcan and Gavriel. I felt when your brother broke it and nearly died. And I felt it when you did die.” He sighed, “I know it’s not my business, but he deserves to know.”

“I don’t want him to worry.”

“You don’t want him to hate you.” Vaughan grit out.

They stared at each other in silence. Connall tilted his head, the movement pure lupine. “Stay out of it.” And then he was storming back toward the camp. When he got back, Levi was now leaning against a tree, on watch. 

Vaughan came out a few seconds later, resuming his watch. Connall didn’t glance his way as he closed his eyes and let sleep take him under. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Remind me again why I have to come to this.” Aedion had been force dressed by Aelin and practically shoved into Phillipa’s arms as the woman adjusted his suit, making him look all the more princely. 

“Because you were invited.” she responded, now getting all of the woman’s attention. 

“Were you?”

Aelin poked her head out, “But of course. Dorian thought his champion could use a night off.”

Aedion snorted, “I still don’t see why I have to go.”

“Oh relax, the king and Perrington are away. We have one night before all hell breaks loose, why can’t we enjoy it?”

“We should be planning.” 

She scoffed from inside the closet, “That’s what Chaol said.” 

“Well, he’s right.”

Something fell to the floor, and Aelin came out frowning, “Since when do you believe that?” Phillipa hissed something to her and pulled her back into the spacious closet. 

He ran a hand through his hair, “He was… different when I met him here. He was more determined, more focused. A lot less high strung than usual.”

“You’re welcome.”

He chuckled, “Yeah, well he was also a lovestruck idiot.”

She was quiet, “How was he after I left?”

He raised a brow, “Aren’t you married.”

A shoe came directly for his head, but he dodged it. “I’m just wondering, we didn’t exactly reunite on the best terms.”

Aedion sighed, “I don’t know, A. I think he just felt betrayed, and a little overprotective of Dorian.”

She snorted, “Of course he’s overprotective, I’m still trying to understand how the two of them didn’t end up together.”

Aedion choked on air, “What?”

Aelin emerged from the closet in her puffy white gown. She smoothed her hands over the skirts, “Well those two just seemed like they would be so great together.”

He started laughing, “Dorian and Chaol.”

“Yes?” Aedion whirled to find both of the men in question standing behind him, dressed just as fancy as him. 

He burst into laughter again, tears coming to his eyes. Aelin smacked his shoulder, “Oh shush, I was only kidding.”

His shoulders shook as he tried to contain his laugh, “Are you sure? I think I could see it now.” 

Aelin grinned, “See? You just need them in the same room.”

Dorian raised a brow in question, which they both ignored, making more veiled jokes. Chaol cleared his throat, “We’re going to be late.” 

Aelin hummed, and took Dorian’s arm. She winked at her cousin, “Have fun explaining.” 

Aedion frowned at her, then his eyes widened, “Why you little-” he was cut off when she opened the door and strode into the hallway. 

Chaol raised his brows, “What were you two talking about?” 

Aedion grumbled under his breath, “No doubt something she’ll be very happy explaining to Dorian.”

~

Aelin felt no shame when she told Dorian her theory. She could tell he was holding in his laughter in the large ballroom, his shoulders were shaking slightly. 

He finally mastered himself enough to say, “How is it that you came to this conclusion. Did he and I…”

She waved a hand in dismissal, “No, I just thought it’d be enjoyable to watch.”

He chuckled, “You think it would be interesting to watch your former lovers?”

She blushed, “Not like that. I just think you two would make a cute couple.”

“Who would make a cute couple?” Nehemia came to Aelin’s side, bedecked in her Eyllwe fashions. 

“Apparently our dear Celaena thinks Chaol and I would make a good couple.”

She frowned, “I thought you were already a couple.”

Dorian stared dumbfounded. “You…” he turned to Aelin, who just shrugged. 

Aedion came up to her a minute later, “I am going to kill you.” he seethed from under his mask. 

Aelin clicked her tongue, “How’d it go with Chaol?” 

“I didn’t say anything, so keep your mouth shut.”

She shook her head in disappointment, “It would be fun to see his reaction.” she coaxed. 

“He has a wife!”

“Not yet. I’m sure Yrene would love to see his reaction as well.”

“Speaking of her, when are you sending Chaol to the Southern Continent?” Dorian asked in a hushed tone. 

Chaol came to Dorian’s side, “Perhaps we shouldn’t talk about this here.” he hissed. 

Aelin nodded, “You’re right,” she said, a shit eating grin plastered on her face, “Dorian, would you like to tell Chaol my theory, or Aedion if you prefer.”

He glared at her, “I don’t.”

Dorian chuckled, “She’s right, his reaction will be hilarious.”

“My reaction to what?” Chaol asked. 

Aelin turned to Dorian, “Maybe we should make a formal announcement.”

“I don’t think he needs those rumors flying around.” Aedion mumbled. 

Nehemia giggled, “Perhaps he should do it on one knee.”

_ “Maybe they should just take it to the bedroom.” _ Aelin whispered in Eyllwe.

Nehemia laughed so hard, some of the champagne came out her nose. She dabbed it with a napkin and gestured to Dorian, “I demand as my host you tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Chaol asked. 

“If you’d like to be his husband.” Aelin said, her eyes lined with silver. 

“If I…” Chaol narrowed his eyes at her, then turned to Dorian, “What?”

Dorian was grinning, “She seems to think we’d make a good couple.”

“You would.” Aelin exclaimed. 

Chaol looked like he wanted to punch her, and Dorian. Mostly Aelin though, but also he really wanted to punch Dorian for going along with it. 

He sucked in a breath, then gently blew it out, “No.” he said. 

Aelin frowned, “But-”

“No. Never gonna happen.”

Aelin huffed, “You’re no fun in any timeline. I think a man would loosen you up.” 

“I don’t like men.”

“How do you know?” she gasped, “Have you ever tried?”

“No!” He rubbed at his face beneath the mask, “Can we please not.”

“Oh no, Chaol Westfall, I have now made it my life’s mission to figure this out.”

“And she’s immortal.” Dorian chimed. 

“Aren’t I married in the future? To a woman!” He exclaimed. 

She grinned, “Who knows what you and Yrene do in your free time.” he let out a loud groan. 

Aedion chuckled, “That took an interesting turn.”

Aelin grinned, “Oh don’t worry, we’re coming to you next.”

“I have nothing to hide.”

“Tell me about Killian.” 

His eyes narrowed, “Shit. Did Lys tell you?”

She grinned, “Nope. I just met a very handsome commander in the Bane and he vaguely mentioned something.”

Aedion cursed, “That man has a big mouth.” Now Dorian, Chaol and Nehemia looked at him expectantly. He groaned, “Are we seriously delving into my relationships?”

Aelin shrugged, “At this point in time, I’ve only had one. And it wasn’t with a woman.” She teased. 

He growled, “I grew up in a war camp, there aren’t any women for miles.”

She smiled, “And I’m sure that was so hard for you.” She narrowed her eyes, “So, how’d you two meet?”

“I’m not having this conversation with you.” He said, turning to walk away.

Aelin caught his arm, “I’ll tell you about Lys’ if you tell me your’s.”

“What the hell makes you think I’m interested in knowing who my fiance was with before me?” Aelin actually had no idea, and he knew that. He gave her a satisfied look, then blended into the crowd. 

“Why are you so interested?” Nehemia asked. 

Aelin shrugged, “Killian mentioned something about a bar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I just went off on a tangent. I am really interested in the ppl who ship Chaolorian (idk if that’s the ship name). I don’t ship it, but I get where ppl are coming from, and I would be interested in a fic about them. 
> 
> So, the Killian thing came on because I have read a fic with him and Aedion. Not a full thing, but a chapter where they talk about how they met. It’s called Lion’s Cub by PitterPatterPot. It’s basically Aedion and Gavriel stuff but it’s really cute. 
> 
> Also, I honestly almost forgot about Manon. There’s gonna be a mega timeskip for her. And the next chap with Aelin will be around the time in the book when the final test took place. 
> 
> I know I’m skipping a lot of time, but I have to get through all the books. Once the cadre/Aelin reunite, it’ll be actiony. (I also really want to get to the marsh) muah ha ha ha ha. 
> 
> NGL, I've been rereading the Aelin parts of this chapter, but I promise I'm publishing it now....


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yassss, we're so close to the reunion. Just this and then three more chapters you can probably ignore (but shouldn't cuz you'll be confused) and then we get the reunion. The angst. The cringe. The weird ass conversations Aelin and Fenrys have because they're just the best ultimate friendship in the world!!!

This was the final test. A test to measure her strength. A test to measure how worthy she was at becoming the champion. 

Aelin took a breath, eyes locked on her opponent. Dorian and Chaol stood to the side, trying to keep their faces neutral. If she failed it would all be over. Her country, her family, would all fall. She would have failed them. 

She sucked in another breath, bracing her feet apart. She moved. 

She took the small shot glasses and knocked back one after the other, Aedion doing the same across from her. She clunked the last one back on the table the same time her cousin did. She whooped in victory, Aedion doing the same. 

They locked eyes, “I won.” they said in unison, “No, I did. 

“Dorian!”

“Chaol!” 

Aedion whipped his head to hers, “Hey, no fair. Everyone knows you’re Dorian’s favorite.”

She opened her mouth to respond, “Well if you think they’re going to choose their favorite, why would you ask Chaol?”

“Because he’ll be fair and won’t cheat.”

“You’re the only one who’s been cheating.”

“Oh I am not. Everyone knows how light you are!”

The two of them descended into a loud brawling fight. Nehemia barely looked up from where she lounged on a couch, reading her book. Dorian began to inspect their drinks, while Chaol was trying to break up their fight. 

“Admit I won.” Aelin said, pulling on her cousin’s hair. 

Aedion elbowed her in the breasts as she let an oomph, he said, “Never.”

Chaol sighed, and was ready to use his sword when Dorian piped up. “Aedion won.”

Both cousins turned to the prince, dumbstruck. Even Nehmia glanced up in interest. Dorian held one of Aelin’s glasses to his nose and sniffed. “Whatever Aelin was drinking, was not alcohol, just smells as awful as it.”

Aedion glared at his cousin, “So you did cheat.”

She stuck out her tongue at him, “And you couldn’t tell.” she teased. 

They looked like they were going to come to blows, but luckily, Nehemia was there. “Weren’t we here to celebrate something?” She asked. 

They all grumbled agreement and went back to the table. It was a day to celebrate, the king was gone, and because of that, the final test had been postponed. Aelin had already sent Nox to Terrasen to feel out the lords and start barricading the city and gathering the remaining armies. Now, all they needed to do was bring back magic and hopefully knock Erawan off guard enough to win this damn war without casualties. 

Nehemia finally joined them at the table, while Dorian poured them all some real alcohol, not that Aelin would ever admit her’s was fake. Dorian had taken his father being possessed a lot easier than he had previously, which Aelin was only a little worried about. 

She had been anxious the last few weeks, worried about Rowan. Aedion had been right there with her, worried for Gavriel. Since they’d gotten Nesryn on board in the last few weeks, she’d been trailing Lysandra to make sure she remained safe, since neither of them wanted to bring her into danger just yet. 

But, Aedion had finally convinced Aelin it would be better to have the shifter on their side when all went to hell, especially since she might need some more convincing than the last time. 

~

When their night of drinking was over, and most were thoroughly drunk, Aelin ushered everyone out of her room. 

Once she was sure nobody was around, she slipped through the secret passageway, and out into the cool winter air. She prawled the streets in dark clothes, the hood from her cloak pulled tightly to conceal her features. She ran across rooftops until she found the roof of Clarisse’s establishment. 

She eased herself down to the window where she knew Lysandra’s room was. The room was empty, not a single form moved beyond the misted glass. She picked the windows lock and slipped in on feline soft feet. When she entered the hall she could hear a few voices, it must be a slow night. 

She found the great room of the establishment, where Clarisse sat with a few women. Aelin snuck up from behind her and held a small dagger to Clarisse’s throat, saying softly, “If you scream, she dies.” 

She angled the dagger so Clarisse would be able to speak, “Where is Lysandra Pennar?” 

Clarisse went rigid, “She’s with a client, I don’t know where.”

Aelin smiled under her hood, “A client, hmm? Would he happen to be Arobynn Hamel?” 

Clarisse was quiet, so Aelin continued, “When I leave here, I expect you to go back to your rooms quietly and without a fuss. Or,” she said, angling the dagger so it inflicted a small cut, letting blood trail down Clarisse’s neck, “I can kill you right here and free every one of the women and girls whom’s lives you’ve destroyed.” She was actually tempted to do it, just to save people like Evangeline and Lysandra from this life. 

Clarisse swallowed slightly, weary of the blade still at her throat, “She is at Mr. Hamel’s establishment. Would you like directions?” she grit out. Coward. 

Aelin smiled, “That won’t be necessary, he and I are old friends.” she said sweetly. 

Clarisse’s face visibly paled when she heard the implication in those words. Aelin strolled right out the front door, leaving behind those quivering girls. She went the few blocks it took to reach the assassin’s keep, noting the guards, seen and unseen. 

She found the least guarded spot and took out the three assassins. She was quiet, as she entered her old room. Funny, that Arobynn kept it empty, as though she would return after Endovier to him. A shiver ran down her spine that had nothing to do with the winter cold. 

She slipped down the deserted halls, toward Arobynn’s room. She only hoped they weren’t in bed together, or doing anything, when she entered. 

She strolled right into the room, it wasn’t very late, so it was no surprise they weren’t naked yet. Arobynn always liked to play. 

She put on her brightest smile at the shocked expression on Lysandra’s face, though Arobynn’s face remained annoyingly blank. She strolled in, waving her arms, and her smile didn’t falter one bit. 

“Hello Arobynn.” she purred. 

Arobynn smiled, a vile little thing, “Hello Celaena.” 

She clicked her tongue, “Actually, it’s Aelin now.” her smile dropped, “Celaena died in Endovier.” 

He let out a low chuckle, “Well then, hello Aelin. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Not you, her.” she said, pointing to Lysandra. She saw her friend stiffen, which she hated. 

Arobynn tugged Lysandra closer to him, “I’m afraid she’s busy at the moment.”

Aelin dropped all pretence of niceness, “Hand her over. I won’t ask again.”

He merely tilted his head, “I missed you, you know. I tried to get you out.”

She let out a dark, humorless laugh, “You didn’t do shit. You plotted this with Rourke Farran, you killed Wesley and had Sam tortured.” 

“So you know now. It was fun while it lasted.” 

Aelin bristled, “Give her to me, now.” 

He smiled, “I’ve paid for her services for the night I’m afraid, feel free to come back in the morning.”

Now it was Aelin’s turn to smile, “I’m sorry, but her services are no longer available.” she pulled out a slip of paper, “I bought her freedom a few minutes before I came over here.” She turned to her friend, “I also purchased the freedom of a lovely young girl with the prettiest citrine eyes.” 

Lysandra’s eyes were lined with silver, she whispered, “Thank you.” She tried to move from Arobynn’s grip, but he didn’t budge. 

Aelin took out a knife, “Let her go Arobynn.” she said, “Last warning.”

He smiled at her, like she had just complimented him. “I trained you darling, you can hardly hope to hurt me.”

“No” she admitted, “but he can.” They all turned to the doorway, where Aedion was leaning, eyes pinned on Hamel. 

His gaze promised death, “Let the lady go Hamel.”

“And who are you?” the assassin asked kindly. 

Aelin smiled sweetly, “This is my dear cousin Aedion.” A pause for the recognition she saw spark in Arobynn and Lysandra’s eyes. “Normally I would love to fille´ you, but sadly my magic is a little tied up at the moment.”

Aedion smirked, “But I don’t need magic.”

Aelin clicked her tongue, “Nope, you don’t cousin. Have fun.”

In Arobynn’s shock, he hadn’t noticed Lysandra inching away from him. Aelin took her arm and led her out of the room. They were down the hallway, when they heard Aedion’s baritone, “Do you want it quick?”

Aelin met Lysandra’s wide eyed gaze, “No,” she said firmly, “I don’t want it quick for him.”

There was a grunt, then Aedion shut the door. Aelin led Lysandra right out the front door, taking her away from that damned house. Lysandra was shaking, and Aelin realized she didn’t have a cloak. She couldn’t remove her own in case she was seen, so instead, she wrapped her cloak around them both. 

Lysandra peeked up at her, “Why?” she asked quietly. 

Aelin looked at her, “Because I think without Arobynn in our lives, we could have been great friends.” she said. 

Lysandra was quiet for a moment before she asked, “Are Evangeline and I really free?”

“Yes.” Aelin said, eyes darkening slightly, “I wish I could have helped sooner.” Lysandra merely nodded. 

Aedion caught up with them a few minutes later. He frowned at them, “What are you doing?”

Aelin frowned at her cousin, “Huddling for warmth.”

He grinned, “Need any more?” 

Aelin huffed, but she did separate them, “Trust me, these fae males are strangely warm. It’s like a personal heater.” 

Aedion tucked both women into his sides, wrapping his large cloak around Lysandra in the process. “Thanks, A. I’m Aedion by the way.” He said to Lysandra. 

She smiled, but it quickly dropped, “What happened to Arobynn?” 

“He got what he deserved.” he said simply. 

Lysandra didn’t respond, and they walked in silence the rest of the way. When they stopped, they were at a small out of the way inn. Aedion went inside first, leaving the two ladies alone. 

“Aelin, hmm?” Lysandra asked, looking around nervously. 

Aelin hummed, “Yup, famed lost princess and all.” she said, a bit tensly. 

Lysandra snorted, “Well, at least you have reason for your arrogance.”

Aelin let out a bark of laughter, “And what about you, I’d assume someone who could shift into a vicious animal would have loads of confidence.”

Lysandra stiffened beside her, moving away slightly, “You know about that?” 

Aelin nodded, “I won’t tell anyone. There’s - there’s something I do need to tell you. Now might not be the best time, or place.” 

Lysandra nodded her agreement. When she was going to ask if they were allowed inside or not, Aedion came out again. He had a little girl practically attached to his hip. He whispered something to her and her gaze lifted to Lysandra. 

Lysandra’s eyes were lined with silver as Evangeline went running into her arms. She embraced the girl, smaller than Aelin remembered her. She checked her over twice, then let out a choked sob as she beheld the freedom mark on her ward’s wrist. 

She tucked Evangeline into bed, making sure the girl was asleep before she left the room to join Aelin and Aedion in another. “There are men around the inn to protect you.” Aedion said to her. She merely nodded in thanks. 

She sat down on the bed, shucking off her shoes and shedding a few layers, and snuggling under the covers. “So?” she asked. 

“So?” Aelin asked back. 

“You said there was something you needed to tell me. So tell me.” 

Aelin and Aedion exchanged a look, the latter shrugging. Aelin blew out a breath. “This might take a while.”

“I’m not sleeping anytime soon.” Lysandra said. 

Aedion’s chest tightened at her words, if Arobynn had touched her - but he already had, and Aedion hadn’t been there. He blew out a calming breath, hoping she didn’t notice. 

Aelin had moved under the covers with Lys, close enough to cuddle. Aedion resigned to sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. “Well,” Aelin said, “I guess we should start with who I am and why I saved you.” 

She explained everything, from when she was found by Arobynn, to Endovier. She told Lysandra about the competition, giving her a full recap of the previous timeline, then she went on to explain what had happened so far in their current time. 

Aedion occasionally filled in the blanks about the battles Aelin hadn’t been present for. Lysandra’s interest peaked when Aelin got to Rowan and Wendlyn. Aedion thought they looked like two women gossiping about their husbands and adventures. 

When Aelin had finished, Lysandra only asked a few questions about the two timelines. She was very invested in the whole plot, she barely even registered the fact that people were being possessed, instead wondering what Aelin was going to do about it. 

Aelin and Aedion filled her in on their plans to destroy the clock tower. Lysandra made a face, “I always hated that clock tower. Even being so far away, it always just seemed wrong.”

Aelin snorted, “You have no idea.”

“Well, when do we get to blow it up?” 

Aedion couldn’t help the small spit of laughter that came out of him. Aelin rolled her eyes, “Ignore him, he’s useless. We’re blowing it up once we find the reast of my court. Specifically, the fae part.” 

Lysandra hummed, “You said one of them is your husband and another is with Elide? Out of the available, who’s the cutest?” 

Aelin knew that this wasn’t something they should discuss in front of Aedion, but she couldn’t help herself. “Fenrys. He’s the most gorgeous male you’ve ever seen. And if we play this right, he’ll have a twin to add to it.” 

Lysandra raised her brows, “And you only have one fae hunk at your side, why?” 

Aelin shrugged, “I don’t think it would work to have multiple fae in bed, they aren’t so good at sharing.”

“I’m sure Rowan more than makes up for the lack of more males.” Lysandra said, nudging Aelin. 

Aelin wiggled her eyebrows, “Oh, he does.”

Aedion made a show of clapping his hands over his ears, “Please stop.” he said. 

Aelin stuck out her tongue and turned to her friend, “We should be going, but I’ll try to visit again soon. Aedion has more freedom than I do sadly.”

Lysandra hugged Aelin, “Goodnight. Thank you again for helping Eva and me. You really didn’t have to, especially given our history.”

Aelin smiled, “Well, I wasn’t going to just leave you, then I would be surrounded by only men.”

Lysandra sighed, “And for some reason you think that’s a bad thing.”

Aelin chuckled, then hugged her friend again. She and Aedion left quietly, trying not to wake Evangeline. 

When they got back to the castle, Aedion moved to go to his room, but Aelin stopped him. She hugged him, squeezing his middle. He wrapped his arms around her. “You okay?” he asked. 

“Are you?” she asked back.

“You just recommended Fenrys to my fiance.” there was humor in his tone, but Aelin still felt guilty. 

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s fine.” He pulled back to look at her face, “Are you sure you’re ok?”

She sighed, “Yeah, I’m just really tired. I still have the final test, and I don’t even know what I’m going to do about Kaltain. I just forgot how it felt to have so much on my shoulders, so many lives.”

Aedion gave her a knowing look, “I know, A. But you don’t have to bear it all alone. No more secret schemes, just us.”

She tilted her head, “How did you react after Ansel and the others arrived? I didn’t get a whole image.”

Aedion huffed, “I felt like a huge dick for what I said to you. But I’ll say I was definitely dumbstruck.”

Aelin giggled, “Well, I love to render people speechless.”

“And you love to scare the hell out of the people who care for you.” he scolded.

Soon, they were laughing, Aelin quietly teasing him about Lysandra. Eventually, they meandered back to their rooms, and Aelin got some much needed sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally off the top of my brain decided to put Lys in this chap. I could be nice and make them fall in love, but I think Aedion would be sweet and realize that at this point she is right in the thick of being Arobynn’s ‘plaything’ and I think he’d step back and let her get adjusted like he did in the books. So because I just know someone will comment about it, I’m going to say now that they will not immediately fall in love. But because I love their story and how it lovingly evolved over time, I’m gonna follow the same path. 
> 
> Make a countdown clock or smt for Thursday. I don't know what time I'm gonna post it, but it may be around 9am or after 10am, either way I'll try to get it in before 11.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, what's up with all of you? Me? Oh you know, just sitting on a geometry zoom call, already finished my work ten minutes ago but don't know if I'm allowed to leave. Who else doesn't like being back in school? For anyone who celebrates Thanksgiving (cuz I've realized that's a purely US thing), did you get the whole week off or, like me, still had to go on Monday and Tuesday? I had three tests on Tuesday and I question my school's intention to "relieve stress, instead of adding it on"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So I think I can get Aelin to the right time in two or three chaps. I will have one of Manon/Cadre just to push them to the same sorta time. But after that, we’ll be getting into book 4 & 5 stuff. And let’s not forget the marshes. >:) *evil laugh* *fangirl squeal*
> 
> Update: lol, I get Aelin to the right time in like one, but i'm too lazy to change it. See how that's just a hypocritical statement to myself.

“Rutting hell!” 

Aedion and Dorian had been taking a stroll in the gardens, and though it wasn’t nearly as fun as the time Aedion had tripped the prince, it was still enjoyable. Since they were working together, Aedion had been spending more time with Dorian and Chaol, and though none would admit it, they rather enjoyed it. 

Well, they enjoyed it until they passed the training hall, where Aelin was cursing up a storm. Brullo was overseeing training for the final competition, which would happen within the week. There was a smashed weapons rack and a very ill looking Grave. 

Since the first time she had unleashed herself on the man, he had somehow grown dumber. He constantly taunted her, and whenever she was sure she could get away with it, she’d pay him back for it. 

When they entered the room, the cause of the yelling and the weapons rack were clear: Grave ws holding a mace, a very heavy mace. He was by the rack, it looked like he’d tried to hit Aelin and missed. 

His cousin was scowling at the man, most likely debating if she could impale him with the sword she currently possessed. Chaol already had his sword drawn though, pointing it straight at Grave’s neck. 

He dropped the mace, but Chaol still held the sword out, “Don’t forget the rules boy, if you try that again, you’re out.” He sheathed the fine sword back in it’s hilt, returning to his position on the wall. 

Aedion watched Aelin grab a set of throwing knives and take out her anger on the target. He noticed Cain sneering at her from across the room. Grave went up to him and said, “She’s dead.”

Cain just shook his head, “She will be.” 

Aedion knew he didn’t mean the competition wouldn’t be the cause of her death. No, it would be something much worse. 

~

That night they all decided they should act. Naturally, since Chaol was publicly the closest to her, he would go into the passages with her. Aedion and Dorian would wait in her room for her, let the ridderak escape to the halls so they could catch it without suspicion. 

Aelin and Chaol quietly crept into the dark passages, a sword and dagger in both their hands. Step after step, they began their descent down the stairwell. Soon, she could no longer see the top landing, and the bottom never came any closer. But then whispers filled the corridor, slithering off the walls. 

They quieted their steps and she shielded her candle as she neared. It wasn’t the idle chat of servants, but someone speaking rapidly, almost chanting. 

A man. 

A landing approached below, opening into a room to her left. A greenish light seeped out of it onto the stones of the stairwell, which continued on past the landing and into darkness. 

The hair on her arms rose as the voice became clearer. It didn’t speak any tongue that she recognized; it was guttural and harsh, and grated against her ears, as if it sucked the very warmth from her bones. The man panted as he spoke, like the words burned his throat, and finally he gasped for air. 

Silence fell. 

Setting down her candle, Aelin and Chaol crept toward the landing and peered inside the room. The oaken door had been thrown open, a giant key turned in its rusting lock. And inside the small chamber, kneeling before a darkness so black that it seemed poised to devour the world, was Cain.

He dragged a hand across the floor before the darkness, and greenish lights sprung up from where his fingers passed before being sucked into the void like wraiths on the wind. One of his hands was bleeding. 

She didn’t dare to breathe as something stirred in the darkness. There was a click of claw on stone, and a hiss like an extinguished flame. And then, stepping toward Cain on knees that bent the wrong way—like an animal’s hind legs—the ridderak emerged. 

It was something out of an ancient god’s nightmares. Its hairless gray skin was stretched tightly across its misshapen head, displaying a gaping mouth filled with black fangs. Fangs that - in the other timeline - had ripped out and eaten Verin and Xavier’s internal organs; fangs that had feasted on their brains. 

It's vaguely human body sank onto its haunches, and it slid its long front arms across the stone floor. The stones whined under the claws. Cain raised his head and stood slowly as the creature knelt before him and lowered its dark eyes. Submission.

Chaol’s eyes were wide, but she didn’t think about that. Not as Cain’s depthless eyes turned to her. His smile was something out of a nightmare. “Hello, Celaena.” 

Chaol grabbed her arm, trying to tug her away, but she couldn’t stop staring. Cain walked toward her, “I was hoping to save you for the final test, but it appears I’ll have to silence you.” His gaze flickered to Chaol momentarily, “And you’re friend.” 

He moved toward the back of the room, and then the ridderak struck. 

It hurled itself at them, and Aelin wasn’t fast enough to stop it. Chaol stepped in front of her, using his sword to deflect the ridderak’s claws. He took her arm and yelled, “Run, now.” 

Her brain finally caught up and she launched into action. They raced back up the stairs, going for the passage to her room. It took a single minute to reach her rooms and she sent a silent prayer to the gods that Aedion and Dorian were ready. They launched into the halls, the ridderak right on their heels, and Aelin cringed as she heard the sound of something tearing. 

She was ahead of Chaol, so she saw Aedion and Dorian around the corner first. Chaol cried out, and she looked back to find he was bleeding. She cursed under her breath using her sword to skewer the beast in the shoulder before it got another bite in. 

She pulled Chaol away from the roaring creature, he had a long gash down his calf. She hoped Nehemia was nearby. 

Dorian came to her side to help get Chaol, while Aedion killed the ridderak. Nehemia came around the corner the next minute, her eyes went wide upon seeing the creature. “Cut it up.” she instructed, “I need to heal that before it kills him.” she said to Aelin. 

Aelin nodded, she hooked an arm under Chaol’s helping him limp out of the way, back to Aelin’s rooms. Soon guards came rushing toward where they heard shouting. “You highness, are you alright?” 

Dorian was frowning down at the ridderak’s body, “Yes, yes, I’m fine. General Ashryver came in the knick of time.”

“Where’s captain Westfall?” one of the men, Ress, asked. 

“He was injured.” Aedion told him, “I had someone assist him to the healers quarters. 

Ress scratched his head, looking down at the ridderak, “What the hell is that?”

“It’s what’s been killing the champions I’d wager.” Brullo had come around the corner, poking at the beast’s corpse. He tilted his head, “Who sent it?”

Aedion held in his smile, he’d missed the old weapons master, perhaps the only one from Adarlan’s court he’d actually respected. “Cain.” He said. “There are passages that connect to his room, he summoned it somehow.”

Brullo nodded, then turned sharply to his men, “Send men to Cain’s room, find him. Do not go alone, and don’t underestimate him.” The men nodded and ran down the halls. 

~

Aelin and Nehemia had carried Chaol to her room. She helped ease him into the tub as Nehemia spoke in a tongue she didn’t recognize. The second his wound touched the water, he started screaming. “Nehemia.” Aelin cried in warning. 

Nehemia traced a symbol across Chaol’s wound, continuing to chant. She screwed her eyes shut, “I’m almost done.” she said. 

Chaol’s body glowed with blue wyrdmarks, then he went limp. They released him, “Is he going to be okay?” Aelin asked. 

Nehemia nodded, “He’ll be fine, but he’ll need to sleep for a while.”

“Maybe we should have done this in his room.” 

Nehemia smiled, “Come.” she said, taking Aelin’s shoulder. 

When they got back into the game room, Aedion and Dorian came in. “How is he?” Dorian asked immediately. 

“Fine.” Nehemia said. 

“He’s sitting in a bathtub.” Aelin said, frowning at her friend. 

Nehemia pointed at them, “I don’t think he would be comfortable with us changing him.” she said, throwing Dorian and Aedion a look. 

Aedion snorted, “Of course that’s the reason.” 

Dorian sighed, “I’ll go get him some clothes-” they heard a knock on the door. 

Ress entered a moment later, carrying some clothes and extra towels and bandages. “Brullo said to bring these to you.” 

Aelin smiled at him, “Thank you.” She took the stack from him. He gave Dorian a respectful bow before leaving. 

Dorian raised a brow at her, receiving a shrug, “I told Brullo we might be in need of some bandages, towels, and possibly, clothes for Chaol.” 

Aedion grumbled, “You’re scheming.” he said. 

She wagged her finger, “It wasn’t scheming, it was just a minor detail I didn’t mention.” Aedion gave her a dry look. 

He and Dorian dried and changed the captain’s clothes, while Nehemia helped Aelin straighten her room. Aelin let out a small whimper, “Oh, my poor books.” Because her books had been scattered around the general area, they were the first things to fall under the ridderak’s claws. 

Nehemia patted her friend on the shoulder, “Don’t worry Elentiya, they are replaceable.”

Aelin took a few tattered books and held them to her chest, inhaling the scent of old parchment. “I’ll miss you, my loves.”

“Did you just call a book your love?” Aedion asked. 

Aelin scowled, “Yes, they sacrificed their beautiful selves for this.” Aedion snorted. 

Dorian picked up a few ripped pages, “This will be hard to explain to the library heads.” He winced as one of the books tore in half. “It really did a number on these.”

Aelin wiped away a phantom tear, “We should have a funeral.”

“We’re not having a funeral for books.” Aedion deadpanned.

She stuck her tongue out, “That’s Dorian’s call, not yours.”

They both turned to Dorian, who’d been busy inspecting more books. He startled when he noticed their intense gazes, “I love books as much as you Aelin, but I’d have to agree with Aedion. We’re not giving them funerals.”

Aelin’s nostril flared as her cousin threw her a satisfied grin, “Why do you always choose his side?” She asked, exasperated. 

Dorian shrugged, “Honestly, he scares me more than you.”

Aelin scoffed, “How?” 

Dorian shrugged, “You obviously like me more than he does, which means most of your threats are empty, while his might not be.” He grinned at her, “Don’t feel too bad about it.” 

She mumbled a curse in Eyllwe, making Nehemia frown, “Elentiya, that is rude.” 

Aelin stuck her tongue out playfully at her friend. She pushed off the wall and went into the bathroom to make sure Chaol was alright. Aedion and Dorian left to see if the guards had found Cain yet. 

Aelin was beside him when Chaol woke up with a groan. He rubbed at his eyes, gaze pinning to his new clothes. He slowly looked at Aelin, “Did you dress me?”

She smiled, “Dorian and Aedion. Would you have preferred it be me?”

He blinked, “I-no?” He sighed, “What happened?”

“Nehemia and I saved your ass from poison.” she said simply. 

“Did they get Cain?” 

She helped him stand, “Not sure, Dorian and Aedion went to check.” 

Chaol walked into the sitting room, finding Nehemia reading one of the only books that hadn’t been destroyed. She looked up at the captain, smiling, “How are you feeling?”

He returned her smile, “Very good, thank you.” she bowed her head slightly. 

Aelin forced him to sit on the couch, “All right, let’s relax and wait for the boys.”

Chaol leaned back, “I’m cool with that.” 

They heard a crash and yelling come from the halls. Aelin and Chaol swapped a look, “Stay here.” she said to Nehemia. 

They ran into the halls, Ress nearly running into them. “That thing.” Ress panted out, “There are more. Cain summoned them and fled.”

“Where?” Aelin asked. 

Ress looked between them, “The beasts are heading towards the residential wing of the palace, Cain fled to the training room.”

Chaol nodded, “Get some men to cut him off, don’t let him bleed. I’ll take down those beasts.” 

Aelin pursed her lips, “I’m going after Cain. We don’t want him summoning any more demons.” Chaol nodded, and they parted ways. 

Chaol rushed toward the residential wing, the demons sounded like they were going toward the courts quarters. He rounded a corner and found Dorian, Aedion, and a few guards fighting them off. Multiple councilmen were huddled in a corner. Chaol tried not to roll his eyes and scoff at their cowardice. 

He joined Aedion and Dorian in the fray. 

~

Aelin took five minutes to grab her weapons from her room, order Nehemia to stay put, and make her way down toward the training yards. 

She had a sword, plus a few daggers with her. She was confident she could beat him, again. She ran into the training yard, the air immediately being filled with a slight thrum of power. “Hello, Celaena.”

Aelin turned behind her, “Hello Cain.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I’ve got maybe one more chap with this, then they’ll be caught up with Manon/Cadre time. I’m bending the rules of time here, because in reality, they don’t match according to the books, but in my mind they do. 
> 
> I think I may have to put my other story on a near indefinite hiatus, because I’m having way too much fun with this one.
> 
> Imma be honest with y'all, I'm feeling sleep deprived even though I technically got like 9 hours. If I wake up before 9am, I'm gonna be real tired for the whole day. But, now it's basically Christmas time, so eventually I'll get a two week break to sleep!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh. Guess who just got an iphone 11. Granted, i did buy it myself, but stillllll. It's so bigggg. It's updating now (and my dad already wants to steal it from me)
> 
> Now to the other stuff I  
>  V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I’m writing this note, I’m waiting for thanksgiving dinner to be done so I can eat. I had nothing in my stomach and I woke up at 5am due to nausea, so I’ve been snacking on saltines all day. I’m soooo hungry.  
> Also, let’s get our cadre feels caps on and dive into their cute dynamics.

They had all reached the coast, where one of Doranelle’s fastest ships was prepared to take them to Adarlan. Levi sent them off with a few words of advice that only Lorcan seemed to understand. 

She promised to get in touch with them if the world didn’t go to hell. “Don’t mess it up boys.” She’d said, before turning into a snow owl and flying off. Fenrys complained that he still didn’t know how she got Maeve to break the blood oath. 

They had been sailing for two days, and all of them were on edge. Vaughan was constantly trying to convince Connall to tell his brother about his death, Gavriel seemed impatient to get to his son, and Rowan, well, he was just sulking. 

Lorcan had forgotten about how sullen Rowan had been. He was used to the male that was constantly smiling at his mate, the one who would joke and laugh with Aedion and Fenrys. For the gods’ sakes, he hadn’t ever realized the true extent to which Maeve hurt him. 

Even with the promise of his mate, he was still the same ass he was before Aelin, and it was driving Lorcan crazy. 

One of the good things about this journey was that nobody asked him anymore annoying questions. Fenrys, of course, was the exception. 

They were all lounging on the ship deck, tired of their cramped quarters and in need of some fresh air. And fucking Fenrys couldn’t shut up. And he was starting to get the others interested. 

“Just tell us one thing about her. All we know is that her name is Elide and for some reason she agreed to marry you.” Fenrys said, taking a swig from his bottle. 

Lorcan sighed and debated throwing his own bottle at the male’s head. “No.” is what he settled on. 

“You have to give us something.” Vaughan urged. 

“Even Gav’s interested to know, that’s rare.” Connall added. 

Lorcan looked at the bottle in his hand, the three of them were close enough that he could hit Fenrys and decently soak the other two. Gavriel gave him a look that suggested he knew what he was thinking, and wanted him to reconsider. He sighed, “How about when I find her, you can all interrogate her yourselves.” he drawled. 

Fenrys grinned, “Are you sure you should be throwing her into the wolves den.”

“Wolf, lion, and fowl.” Connall corrected. 

Lorcan smirked, “I think she could disable all of you without lifting a finger.”

“I thought she was human.” Vaughan said. 

“She is.”

“So what are you doing about the mortality?” Connall asked. 

“I’m tying my life to her’s.” 

Fenrys choked on his drink, “You. Live a mortal life? I don’t believe it.”

Lorcan glared at him, “This is why I don’t tell you idiots anything.”

Gavriel sighed, “Could we attempt to not start a brawl tonight please?”

“I agree,” said Vaughan, “Well, since we’re free and can say whatever the ell we please, why don’t we use this opportunity to get some things off our chests. Connall, anything to say?”

“Oh hell.” Lorcan muttered. He heard Gavriel send a prayer to the gods, not that they would listen. 

If looks could kill, Vaughan would be dead with the glare being sent his way. Fenrys, oblivious to the tension, took another swig from his bottle. Connall ground his jaw, “I have nothing to say.”

“Bullshit.” Vaughan fired. 

“You want to tell him?” 

“One night, that’s all I asked.” Gavriel mumbled. 

“What the hell is up with you two?” Fenrys asked, looking between Vaughan and his brother. 

“He’s sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong.” Connall said. 

“I’m trying to get you to admit this early so it doesn’t come out at an inconvenient time.” Vaughan hissed back at him. 

Fenrys frowned at him, “Admit what?”

“Connall’s dead.” Vaughan blurted. 

All six of them went still as stone. Lorcan had never seen Connall look so furious, and Fenrys, he looked like he’d be sick. Gavriel and Rowan were staring at Connall, shocked. 

Connall glared at Vaughan, and the male held up his hands, “You needed to tell him.” he said unapologetically. 

Gavriel was looking between the three of them wearily. Fenrys hadn’t moved, his face was pale and he was just staring at his brother. Gavriel let out a sigh when he was sure the two wouldn’t launch themselves at one another. 

“Vaughan, I don’t believe that was your secret to tell.” He dared a look at the twins, “Whatever reason he had for keeping it to himself is his own. It’s not our business.”

“How’d you die?” The question came from Rowan, who, like Lorcan, hadn’t moved. 

“Rowan.” Gavriel warned. 

“No he’s right.” said Vaughan, “It’s out, so tell us how it happened.”

Connall glared at him, “What, you don’t know that detail too?”

Vaughan sighed heavily, “I told you I felt your death, I didn’t feel how you died.” 

Connall shook his head, “I’m not doing that. I’m not indulging any of you.”

“Indulge me then.” Fenrys’ tone was distant, and slightly cold. Connall slowly turned to his brother, sorrow and pleading mirrored in their eyes. 

Connall sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, “Maeve.” was all he said. 

He didn’t need to explain further, they all knew: he died as a punishment for Fenrys, no doubt for betraying her. Only Lorcan knew the whole story. Connall had spit daggers at his brother, then turned a knife on himself. And afterward, what Fenrys had been forced to do-

Lorcan shook the thought from his head, it would do him no good. If Connall didn’t want anyone to know, he wouldn’t tell them. He owed the male that much. 

Lorcan was lost in his own thoughts; he didn’t even hear the rest of the discussion. At some point the twins went below deck, probably to a place that Fenrys couldn’t get into a physical fight with his brother. Of course, now everyone was looking at him. 

He looked at Vaughan, “That was a dick move.” he said. 

“Fenrys needed to know.” he deadpanned. 

“Why?” Gavriel asked softly. “How does that help us here Vaughan?”

Vaughan met the male’s gaze, “It helps to get everything out now. It helps to know our secrets so they aren’t used against us in the future.”

“That’s some paranoid thinking.” Rowan mumbled. 

“You want to have everything out in the open?” Lorcan asked him. “Where were you? I don’t believe you didn’t feel her commands, and I don’t believe that in the weeks after she died you just couldn’t find us. So where the hell were you?”

Vaughan was quiet for a few moments, “I was in the mountains.” 

Lorcan’s eyes narrowed, “And?”

Vaughan sighed, resigned from his anger, “I was with the wolf tribes in the Staghorns. And yes, I did feel Maeve’s commands, but from that distance it was easy to ignore.”

“And were you fighting with the wolf tribes during the battle?” 

Vaughan grinned now, “Saw you kill the bitch too.”

“Of course you did.” Lorcan grumbled, “Were you at the coronation too?”

Vaughan snorted, “Invitation only.” 

Gavriel looked at them both, “What the hell happened in the future?” 

“What do you mean?” Vaughan asked innocently. 

“He means you two were stuck uo bastards a few months ago and now you’re cheery.” Rowan said. 

Lorcan smirked at him, “Look who’s talking about stuck up bastards.” Rowan rolled his eyes. Lorcan tilted his head, saying softly, “I didn’t see it the first time - how good she was for you. She made you less miserable.” Rowan said nothing. 

Lorcan eventually meandered down to his room. Vaughan stayed on deck, while Gavriel and Rowan had already gone to bed. Before he reached his room, he ran into Fenrys. 

The males hair was wild, like he’d been running his hands through it, and his eyes were red. He looked defeated. Fenrys looked at him, and his gaze turned intent. “You knew?” Lorcan nodded. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

Lorcan sighed, “Honestly? I think it’s better if you didn’t know.”

“Why? He’s my brother.”

“And where has you knowing gotten us?” He sighed, “You were wrecked when he died, Fenrys. Even after we killed Maeve, you were dead inside. I didn’t think it’d do you any good to know.”

Fenrys was quiet, “He said Maeve commanded him to turn a knife on himself.”

“That’s what I gleaned from it.” Lorcan put a hand on Fenrys’ shoulder, “I’m sorry. Don’t focus on what happened, focus on the fact that we’re away from Maeve and your brother is  _ safe _ .”

Fenrys nodded weakly, “Thanks.” he sucked in a breath, “Vaughan’s a dick though.”

“I completely agree. I just found out he was in the war and didn’t even bother to say hello.” 

Fenrys breathed a laugh, “I still can’t believe you have a sense of humor.” he said. 

Lorcan’s lips twitched upward, “I’ve always had a sense of humor, you’re just not funny.”

Now Fenrys let out a full laugh, “Right asshole.”

Lorcan smiled softly, “Goodnight Fenrys.”

Fenrys grinned, “Goodnight.” He turned back to his room, but before he went in he said, “Does this mean you’ll tell us about Elide?”

“No.” 

Fenrys shrugged, then disappeared. Lorcan, despite himself, almost wanted to indulge the male. Almost. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Manon and the Thirteen arrived in Marath by dusk. They had been directed to an aerie and bed chambers. She instructed the thirteen on who Elide was, instructing them to come directly to her when she was found. 

By midnight, the shadows came back with the information that she wasn’t in the keep. She sent them out to find where she was. She knew they were somehow earlier than when they’d originally been in Morath, but that meant Elide wasn’t there for her to protect. 

She hoped that Lorcan found some way to her. She may hate the male, but she didn’t doubt his love for Elide. She was alone with Abraxos in the aerie, thinking. 

She hated that her traitorous thoughts drifted toward Dorian. She didn’t love him, no, she wasn’t there yet. But she wanted to be there. She didn’t know how to love someone, not really. She loved Asterin and the thirteen, but they were family, she didn’t know how to love Dorian the way he deserved. 

It would never work for them, they both had kingdoms to take care of. The witches would never accept a human as their consort, and the humans would never accept a witch. She sighed, she hated it. She wanted to be with him, when she’d made him the offer to marry, she hadn’t fully hated the idea. There had been a large part of her that wanted him to say yes to her. 

She didn’t think it’d be a cage with him, never with him. Because the fact that he acknowledged it could be a cage, was the reason it wouldn’t be. 

Ghislaine came to her side, flanked by Asterin. “Are you thinking about your prince?” Asterin asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Manon raised her eyebrows at Ghislaine, who shrugged. “She was very insistent.”

Manon snorted. “So?” Asterin asked. 

Manon sighed, “Yes, I’m thinking about Dorian.” 

“Did you two get married in the other life?” Asterin asked, sitting beside her, tucked into Abraxos’ side. 

Manon swallowed, “I suggested it once, but no. We parted ways, at least, we were going to.” Manon blew out a breath, “I miss him.” she whispered. It felt weird to say those words. 

Any witch would have sneered or called her a weak coward, but not her witches. Asterin put a hand on her shoulder, “We miss the people we love. You have the luxury of knowing you’ll see him again.”

Manon leaned her head back into Abraxos’ warm hide, “If we get out of here in one piece.” she said. 

Ghislaine rolled her eyes, “You won a damn war and brought our people home, and you’re still so cynical?” 

“ _ We _ won.” Manon said, meeting their gazes, “ _ We _ won the war,  _ we _ brought our people home.” 

They shared a knowing look, “You like us.” Asterin teased.

Manon rolled her eyes, “I don’t. You’re all useless.”

“Oh I think she likes us.” Ghislaine said, a small smile on her lips.

Manon huffed a sigh, “I’m sleeping now. Wake me if the shadows find Elide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t noticed, I’m potentially swapping Rowan and Lorcan’s personalities. Cuz Lorcan’s being all happy and leader-like, while Rowan’s in the corner pouting and hating everyone alive. And because I haven’t finished the chapter yet (yes I’m writing this mid chap) if I didn’t have the twins resolve themselves, they did. My moon moons can’t hate each other. 
> 
> Update: I didn’t do moon moon feels, I did Lorcan and moon feels. B) Also, I’ve decided that the time periods are going to change. Aelin is now at the end of book 1, Manon has been moved to the same time. So I’ve made it so her and the cadre are around the time of the second book right now. I realized that if I get Aelin up to book 3, then it’ll be the same as the series and I want everything to be done faster than it was in the series. Assembling the armies, meeting up, etc.
> 
> And I love Ghislaine (I rly hope I’m not spelling that wrong). I figure since she’s the oldest and smartest, she should get to remember everything. I also want her to bond with Asterin and Manon cuz she didn’t get enough exposure. Wow this is a long note! :P
> 
> Two days till ch.15! This is like ch.55 in ACOMAF, except it isn't as popular and isn't smut. >U<


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Celi's. That's your title now, cuz moon moons were taken, which is sad. Anywho, i'm sorry to say ths, but I've gotten sorta behind on my writing, so I might not be able to post tmr. *cringes* I'm gonna try writing more today because it's a shorter school day, so if I finish a few more chaps, I'll post tmr. I may just post anyways cuz I'd hate myself otherwise, but we'll see. (I'm like 87% sure I can post)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sry, I know that was an unwanted note. But on the bright side, Aelin!!!

Aelin took five minutes to grab her weapons from her room, order Nehemia to stay put, and make her way down toward the training yards. 

She had a sword, plus a few daggers with her. She was confident she could beat him, again. She ran into the training yard, the air immediately being filled with a slight thrum of power. “Hello, Celaena.”

Aelin turned behind her, “Hello Cain.” 

~

Aelin met Cain head on. He wasn’t as strong as when they’d dueled in the past, and she wasn’t drugged. He couldn’t summon those demons, and she wasn’t confined in a small space. She’d been using the past few weeks to study him; he still left his left side open. 

She lunged with her sword, feigning left and slicing his exposed shoulder. He grabbed at the wound, a feral growl escaping his lips. “I’m going to kill you bitch.” he hissed. 

She only smirked. 

~ ~

Aedion and Dorian had gone to check with the guards, when they had heard a crashing sound. They had been confronted with more ridderak, coming at the guards with gaping maws. Their claws tore through the floors and the guards. 

Aedion had distinctly heard Dorian shouting to Ress to find Chaol. When he did finally arrive, he informed them Aelin had gone to kill Cain. Aedion’s blood froze, they were playing defensive with the ridderaks, they couldn’t get in a hit without risking getting poisoned. 

Aedion needed to find Aelin. He couldn’t risk her losing to Cain, couldn’t risk it now especially. He decided to damn the consequences, taking a running shot at one of the ridderaks assaulting Chaol. Dorian had been training with his magic with Aelin for a few weeks, so he was fine for now. 

Chaol distracted it while Aedion used his sword to disable it. With two slashes, he’d severed it’s legs. Chaol brought his sword down on it’s head, killing the thing. Dorian let out a cry from where he was currently trying to heal a guard with a bloody wound. 

Aedion wanted to tell the prince it wasn’t worth the effort, but it didn’t look like the man had been touched by the ridderak. Dorian was currently icing the floor to get the creature on unsteady footing so he could patch up the guard. 

“Help him.” Aedion barked. He needed this done. 

He used the ice to propel himself forward, barely avoiding a swipe of talons. He brought his sword down directly on the spine, the ridderak shrieked in pain. Chaol slid his sword to Aedion, and he used it to lop off the demon’s head. 

When the sound of screeching finally died down, all that could be heard were people’s pants. Aedion’s eyes flashed, meeting those of Chaol and Dorian. “Aelin.” he breathed. In less than a minute he was sprinting down the hall toward his cousin. 

~ ~

Aelin was panting, hard. She and Cain had been exchanging blows for nearly ten minutes, neither able to get in the killing blow. He was starting to slow, without the other competitors' abilities, he didn’t have the needed stamina or speed. 

She managed to avoid another blow intended for her knees, instead sidestepping and swiping at his side. She made a mark, blood started gushing from his wound, but he just grit his teeth and kept going. 

After a few more moments, the sound of distant fighting ceased. It made Cain pause, giving Aelin the opportunity to rid him of his sword. She cut off his hand, making him roar in pain. She swiveled to his back and kicked his knees, making them hit the ground. He was kneeling before her. 

He choked out a laugh, “Do you think you’ve won this? I am not the last.”

She held a dagger to his throat, “I know.” she said softly, “I know everything. All the players in the unfinished game.” 

His eyes widened, “How-”

There was a steady rhythm of someone running toward them, probably Aedion or Chaol. She pressed the blade harder to his neck, “I don’t have time to chat, but I hope that you and Cain both suffer in hell for what you’ve done. Goodbye.”

She slid the blade across his throat, simultaneously jamming another into his back. She released his body, letting it slump to the ground. She walked around it, picking up her sword, and bringing it down on his head.

She was panting through her teeth, when she heard a small gasp. She turned, to see Nehemia. Her hand was over her mouth, her eyes wide. 

“Nehemia.” she rasped. 

Nehemia swallowed, then walked over to her and took her hand, “We should dispose of this.” she said, faintly gesturing to Cain’s dismembered parts. 

Aelin couldn’t speak for a moment, and that was all it took for Dorian, Chaol, and Aedion to come barreling into the room. 

Aedion took one look at the body and said, “We have to go now. Leave the castle.”

Aelin snapped out of her trance, “Right, I have everyone’s thing in my room. We’ll use the passage.” 

Nehemia smiled at her, “This is goodbye.”

Aelin gripped her friends hands, “No, it’s not. I have a bag for you too. You’ll be implicated as my friend.”

Nehemia shook her head, “It will be too dangerous for all of us.”

“Send your guards out of the city with an extra horse.” Chaol said. “The guards will think it’s you and follow, once they realize it wasn’t you, they’ll think we’ll have escaped the city already.”

“Agreed. Do that.” Aedion said. 

“We aren’t leaving the city though.” Nehemia said.

“Nope, we’re staying right under their noses.” Aelin declared. 

They all ran out of the training room, heading for Aelin’s chambers. They took less used hallways, making the journey longer than was comfortable. They made it safely to Aelin’s room. She pulled furniture in front of the doors, then opened a window and knocked out the guards with a few well placed stones. 

Anyone would think they escape this way. Luckily, the door opened toward the passage, so they could cover it and pull the dresser before it. Aelin made sure to stash fleetfoot in the tomb earlier that day. She and the others went down the passages, taking two row boats out of the passage. 

Aelin and Aedion led them separately through the streets, so they’d look like any other revler. They all met in the warehouse below. 

When they had closed the doors and insured nobody had followed them, Aelin took a breath. “Well, that was certainly more interesting than last time.” she said. 

Aedion groaned, “I hate you so much.”

“I don’t think whoever has to clean up Cain will disagree with you.” Chaol grumbled. 

Aelin waved them off, “It’s fine. We’ll just have to blow up that tower a little earlier than scheduled.”

Nehemia cleared her throat, “Elentiya, how do you expect us to get hellfire into those tunnels? Didn’t you say they were filled with - what did you call them - wyrd hounds?”

Aelin opened her mouth, but was cut off, “I still think that’s a horrible name.”

Lorcan stepped out of the shadows, and Aelin could have hugged the male for how happy she was. Actually, she did hug him. She jumped on him, throwing her arms around his middle. He grunted, “Nice to see you too princess.”

Aelin pulled back, “Lorcan Salvaterre, I have never been so happy to see a grumpy bastard in my life.”

Lorcan rolled his eyes, “I brought some more.” he gestured behind him, to where Gavriel, Fenrys, Connall, Vaughan, and--

Rowan.

Aelin’s took one step forward, but halted. She looked at Rowan, and felt nothing. There was no mating bond, no thread. And his eyes, that same depthless look as when they’d first met. Which meant-

“You don’t remember me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super short, but I really needed to end it there. FOR SUSPENSE!!! I thought this chap would fill two, but I was wrong. Oh well. So, next chap I’ll do some more of these ppl. What do you think is gonna happen? How do you think the Aelin/Rowan and Aedion/Gavriel reunions will go? Cuz only the A’s remember anything, and the other two don’t. Oop. Comment. I luv u all. It’s two minutes to midnight on Black Friday.
> 
> Update: I literally feel so bad for doing this to u ppl. I'm sorry. :(  
> But seriously tho, what do you think is gonna happen?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here!

The warehouse was silent. Aelin and Rowan seemed to be locked in a staring contest, the other trying to determine who was across from them. Lorcan could see the anger and sorrow Aelin tried to hide, it was all over her face. 

Though he assumed Rowan didn’t see it - or didn’t care - since he just shook his head, “No.” Maybe it was because that look on her face stirred some better part of him, maybe it was because she was his true queen, but Lorcan had the innate urge to bash in Whitethorn’s teeth. 

Somehow, he didn’t prefer this to the alternate sappy and teary reunion they would’ve had. They were just staring at each other blankly now, and Lorcan was more than happy to intervene. “We need to talk.” He said to her. 

She blinked out of her sudden trance, “Right, yeah. Rooftop.” She said. She gave one last look at Rowan, then shoved through the rest of them to get to the roof. 

Chaol, Dorian, and a woman he didn’t recognize followed after. Before the same event could be repeated, Lorcan quickly said, “Only Vaughan, Connall, and I remember the previous timeline.” Aedion met his gaze, and nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat. 

Lorcan sighed, “This will be memorable.” He looked at his friends, “Stay here. Eavesdrop if you wish.” And he went up to the roof. 

~

Aelin and Aedion were on the roof, leaning against the brick wall. He didn’t doubt it was hard for both of them to know they weren’t remembered. Aelin turned as he approached them. There was a look in her eyes, almost… 

“So.” She said.

“So.”

Her lips tilted up slightly, “I can’t believe I’m actually relieved to see you.”

He blew out a breath, “Same princess.”

They were quiet for a moment, not wholly uncomfortable. “So, how’d you all get out?” she asked softly. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, “There was a female who owed me a favor. She has a special brand of magic that helped break our blood oaths.”

_ Maeve vaguely nodded, then beckoned him forward. He stood before her, “By my blood that flows in you,” Maeve said, “Through no dishonor, through no act of treachery, I hereby free you  _ all _ of your blood oaths to me.”  _

Aelin nodded, “So they’re free, but they don’t remember us?”

Lorcan shook his head, “I’ve been filling them in on what happened, though admittedly I haven’t gone into much detail about certain aspects.”

Aelin hummed, “So Rowan and Gavriel?”

Lorcan sighed, “Gav knows he has a son, and I imagine is as eager to meet you as the last time. Rowan though is being… difficult. He’s accepted Lyria wasn’t his mate, but he hasn’t accepted you as his mate. It’s,” he groaned, “It’s slow going.”

Aelin nodded, “That’s fine. We need to focus on other things now anyways.”

Aedion put a hand on her shoulder, “Aelin-”

“I’m fine.” She interrupted. “We need to blow the clocktower and deal with the king, then we need to figure out our next move against Erawan.”

“And Elide?” Lorcan asked.

“We don't have her.” Aedion said. 

Aelin grumbled, “Let’s add that to the ever growing list.” 

Nehemia tapped her on the shoulder, Aelin’s eyes widened, “Sorry. Lorcan, this is Nehemia, princess of Eyllwe. And Dorian, Chaol, this is Lorcan Salvaterre.”

He bowed his head to Nehemia, earning a smile from her. “We have heard much about you.” Nehemia said. 

Lorcan snorted, “Nice to know you had someone to complain about.”

Aelin held a hand to her heart, “And what makes you think I said anything bad?”

“She did.” said Aedion. 

“Very bad,” said Chaol. 

“It’s hard to believe you haven’t ripped into each other already.” said Dorian. 

Aelin huffed, “Well if I knew he’d be the only one to remember, I would have sung his rutting praises.”

Lorcan grinned, “So that means you’ll be guilty to hear I did sing your praises?”

Aedion started, “You did not.”

“Oh he did.” Fenrys came in from the open doorway, a shit eating grin on his face, “He almost sounded in love.” Lorcan grumbled something under his breath. Fenrys’ grin grew, “Since we’re in less grumpy company now, anyone mind telling me about this Elide girl.”

“Don’t indulge him.” Lorcan growled. 

Aelin grinned, “I’d be happy to explain every aspect of their relationship.”

Aedion sighed, “Oh great, there are two of them now.”

“Three.” Chaol corrected, pointing to Dorian. 

“Four.” Fenrys said, “I have a twin.” 

There was a respective grumble. “I think this will be very interesting.” Nehemia said.

Aelin gasped, “Wait! Who’s missing right now?”

They all looked around, “Umm.” Aedion said. 

Aelin slapped his shoulder, “Your fiance!”

Aedion ribbed his arm, “I’m so glad she doesn’t have fae hearing.” Aelin sent him a look, he raised his hands in surrender, “She’s downstairs in the apartment.” 

Aelin smiled, “Great.” She took Nehemia’s arm and led her toward the roof door. 

“So we’re not talking about the war?” Dorian asked. 

“Nope.” Aelin called back to him, descending the stairs. 

Fenrys grinned at Lorcan, “You’re right, I do like her.”

“You’re not hard to please,” he responded. 

Fenrys hummed, “Mm, there’s a witch at the door who says she’s here for Aelin. Also, I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, but Gavriel is doing his weird quiet thing.” He glanced at Aedion, raising his brows, then shrugged his shoulders and meandered down the stairs. 

Lorcan raised a brow at Aedion, “Do you want to talk to him or should I?”

Aedion sighed, “I got it. Find out which witch it is.”

~

Aelin had taken Fenrys and Nehemia down to meet Lysandra. She was on the couch, reading, to Aelin’s surprise. “What are you doing?” Aelin eyed Lysandra like she was about to rip up one of her favorite books. 

Lysandra didn’t look up as she said, “Reading. You know how to read right, or are all of these Sam’s?”

Aelin huffed, “They’re mine, and I know how to read.” She paused for a minute, “I just didn’t know you did.”

Lysandra narrowed her eyes, though there wasn’t any malice in her gaze. She clicked her tongue and set the book down on the coffee table, “You have very bad manners for a queen.”

Aelin grinned, stealing the other side of the couch, “And I’ll bet yours are so much better than mine.” 

Lysandra snorted. She noticed Nehemia and Fenrys right as they sat down, “Hmmm.” She was staring at Fenrys. 

“I know, pretty right? I bet him and his brother look even better side by side.” Aelin shared a knowing look with her. 

Fenrys winked at Lysandra, “I’d turn on my charm, but I’ve been told you’re off limits.”

Aelin crossed her arms, “Damn right she is.”

Lysandra huffed a laugh, “Two years ago you threatened to kill me and now suddenly you won’t let anyone touch me. What the hell happened during that war?”

Fenrys crossed an ankle over a knee, “I’d be interested to hear that too.”

Aelin huffed, “He didn’t tell you?”

Fenrys shrugged, “he didn’t tell us too much when we were in Doranelle, then there wasn’t much time to tell us. We’ve gotten the bare minimum, though not through lack of encouragement.”

Aelin sighed, “Well, I’ve told this story a million times already, what’s one more.”

“Make sure to include Elide in it.”

Aelin grinned, “You want to hear about Elide and Lorcan?” She rubbed her hands together, “Well then-” 

Just as she was about to thoroughly embarace Lorcan, Lorcan came barging in. Behind him were two witches, Glennis and Bronwen, if she remembered correctly. Glennis bowed her head to Aelin, “Your majesty.” the other one merely inclined her head in respect. 

Aelin bowed her head in return, “Glennis, what brings you here?” she asked suspiciously. 

Glennis smiled kindly, “Manon sent us.”

Aelin’s eyes widened, “Where are they?” she asked, coming off of the couch. 

“They should be at Morath soon. I had a scout inform me of their location.”

“They? The Thirteen?”Glennis nodded. “Do you know where Elide is?”

Glennis shook her head sadly, “The shadows recently informed us she isn’t in the compound, we believe she is somewhere with her uncle still.”

Lorcan tensed, “I need to find her.” The rest of the cadre and Aedion came into the apartment. 

“We need to blow that tower.” Aedion said. 

“We need to do both.” Aelin amended. “Lorcan, stay until we get magic back , then find Elide. We need to gather our allies after that.” she turned to her cousin, “Where are we with the Terrasen lords.”

Aedion rubbed his jaw, “Darrow and the others are a hard sell, but the Surian lords are with us. I’ve been told Ren and Murtaugh are coming to meet you.”

Aelin snorted, “To test me you mean.” 

Aedion shrugged, “Either way, it would be nice if you didn’t get banned from your own kingdom again.” He cocked his head, “Have you contacted Ansel yet?”

Aelin grinned, “She and Illias are on their way.”

“Sellene and Enda should be sending sea troops soon, still no word from Wendlyn.” Lorcan said. 

“I’ll send them a very worded letter.” Aelin said. “Question is: how do we blow up an evil tower again?”

“Hell fire and a lot of death.” Aedion deadpanned. 

Lysandra frowned at Aelin, “Where are you buying hell fire?”

“Who said anything about buying?” Aelin asked. “We know where it is-”

“Sin eater’s temple.” Aedion said. 

“-So we can just steal it.”

Dorian snorted, “Very queenly of you.”

Aelin raised a brow, “Wanna help?” She received a smirk from Dorian, which she took as a yes. 

“So tell us again why we need hell fire.” Vaughan said. 

Aelin had forgotten they were in the room and it was a big effort not to look at Rowan. “We’re blowing up the big clock tower in the castle. There are tunnels that lead directly to it, they’ll be the easiest access point.”

“We still need to deal with the wyrd hounds.” Aedion said, coming to his cousin’s side. 

Aelin looked at the cadre and smiled, “Guess who gets to kill those.” she said. Lorcan groaned. She clicked her tongue, “Consider it karma for what happened last time.”

“You mean you sending them to kill me?” he asked dryly. 

“You deserved it, you tried to kill me.” She said indignantly. 

“You threatened Maeve and took my best soldier.”

“He liked me more than you, I’m much better company.” She smiled at him, and he just rolled his eyes. 

Aedion sighed, “Always the same. No peace, no quiet.”

Aelin slung an arm over his shoulders, “You hate peace and quiet.”

He eased out of her hold and ruffled her hair, “I wouldn’t know, can’t ever experience it with you around.” He smiled at her shocked expression, “I’ll take watch.” he said, slipping out of the room, toward the roof. 

Gavriel disappeared a moment later. The rest of the cadre started to leave, saying they were sleeping in the warehouse. Aelin commented it would be good to have some guard dogs, only the twins really appreciated the joke. 

Lorcan held back a moment, then took out Goldrin from where it’d been leaning by the door. “Thought you’d want this.” he said. “And this.” he flicked her Anthril’s ring. 

She smirked, “Softy.”

His lips quirked upward, “And these.” he said softly. He opened his palm, and Aelin gasped as he revealed two rings. One with a large emerald on the band, another with a ruby. 

“Our rings.” she said, putting a hand to her mouth. He handed them to her, “Thank you, how did you even get these?” 

He smiled, “I found it at the foot of my bedroll. It seems the little folk remember you two.”

She let out a strangled sob and flung her arms around his neck, “Thank you.” she whispered again. 

Lorcan didn't hug her back, but he said, “Don’t worry about Rowan, he’ll get his head out of his ass eventually. You two will be back to your sickening selves in no time.” 

Aelin laughed, releasing him, “Thank you.” she said a final time. He nodded, then headed downstairs, leaving Aelin almost alone. 

~

Aedion had been on the roof for five minutes, and it seemed that was how long it’d taken Gavriel to take a hint and come up. When he’d passed his father, Aedion had given him a subtle indication to join him, he had wondered if it was too subtle. 

But, the lion came, though he seemed hesitant to do so. Aedion’s back still faced him, “Took you long enough.” he looked over his shoulder. He was a stranger in his father’s eyes. 

Gavriel approached him, “I wasn’t sure I should come.”

Aedion angled his head, “Lorcan say something bad about me?”

He smiled at the expression on Gavriel’s face, it was truly comical to see the mixture of fear, anger and shock on his face. As though he hadn’t realized it was a joke. “No.” he said slowly, “He said you were angry with me.”

Aedion swallowed, “I was, then.”

Gavriel came to his side, “But not now?”

Aedion shrugged, “I realize my reasons for hating you weren’t valid. I blamed you for my mother dying.”

“You had every right to blame me.”

“I didn’t though.” Aedion leaned his forearms on the railing, “Before my mother died, she was miserable. She loved me, but I always knew she wasn’t truly happy.”

Gavriel listened while Aedion gathered himself, “When I asked her who my father was, she’d get this far away look, like she could see all the way to you. I knew she loved you, and I knew that she ran. When she was dying, I begged her to let a healer help her, but she refused every time. She just told me it was for my protection. I had always wanted a father, wanted that completion, but after she died, I hated you. I hated you, because if I didn’t blame you for her death, I had to blame myself.”

He took a shuddering breath, “When I went to Terrasen, Rhoe was the closest thing to a father I had. When he died, I believed my father had died. So when I saw you, when I found out  _ why _ my mother hid me from you, I hated you. I hated you because you were alive, and she wasn’t, and that wasn’t fair to you.”

Aedion’s eyes were lined with silver as he stared at his father, “And I was such an idiot that I pushed you away, and it took you  _ dying _ for me to finally forgive you.” He let out a shaky breath, “I know you don’t remember that, but I’m still sorry. It wasn't your fault we never knew each other. I know you would have found a way to me if you knew.”

Gavriel put a hand on his son’s shoulder, “What happened to your mother isn’t your fault, she loved you. I’m sorry that you had to lose her, and everyone else.” 

Aedion smiled softly, “What would she think of all of this?”

Gavriel chuckled, “She’d say we are brave for trying to save the world twice, then she’d snap at us to get going.” 

Aedion choked out a laugh, “Well then, we should get moving.”

“Awwwww.” They both turned to find Aelin with a hand over her heart, smiling at both of them. “You two make up so nice.”

“How long have you been here?” Aedion asked. 

She grinned, “Long enough to hear your adorable father son moment. You two are precious.”

Gavriel sighed. She chuckled, “I missed those uncle kitty cat.”

Gavriel blinked at the nickname, Aedion growled. She stuck out her tongue, “I’m not going to be intimidated by you, not after what I’ve witnessed just now.” 

Aedion gave her a lude gesture, “I hate you.”

She looked smug, “You can’t hate me, I’m family.”

“You’re a nuisance to everyone.”

She gasped, “Gavriel, are you going to let him treat me like that?”

Gavriel looked helpless under her stare, “Let him be.” Aedion chastised. 

She smiled sweetly, “He’s part of the family, he has to pick side sometime.”

Aedion sighed, “Are you here to take watch, or do you just enjoy harassing me?”

“Can’t it be both?” He gave her a look, “Oh fine, I was making sure you two were getting along. I was also here to tell you Evangeline was asking for you.” 

Aedion smiled softly, “Cool, take watch.” Aelin rolled her eyes, but Aedion was already out the door. 

She smiled at Gavriel, “I promise he isn’t miserable all the time, he just hasn’t had time to grow a sense of humor.”

Gavriel chuckled, “Well I suppose it’s a good thing he has you.”

Aelin beamed. She stood next to him on the roof, “You know, Aedion once showed me something his mother gave to him before she died. It was a small stuffed lion, he said it was the most precious thing she ever gave him.” she said softly. 

“I’m happy he had someone like you to love him.” Gavriel said. 

“And I’m glad he has such an amazing father.”

Gavriel noticed her eyes were filled with sorrow, and he could guess why. It hadn’t gone unnoticed when she’d been avoiding Rowan’s gaze. Whatever happened in the past, he could tell she loved him, and he knew Rowan loved her as well - if what Lorcan had told them was any indication. 

He glanced down and noticed a ring on her ring finger, and one hanging on a chain from her neck. “Wedding rings?” he asked gently. 

Aelin wiped a small tear from her cheek, “Mhmm. Lorcan said the little folk left them for him.” She fiddled with the one on her finger, Gavriel remaining quiet, giving her time to think. 

“When Rowan and I first met, we hated each other, and I mean really hated. We fought more than trained, and it took me nearly burning out for us to come to an agreement. For the next few weeks, we started to share things about ourselves that we’d never told another soul.

We started to investigate the murders of demi fae, and somehow, we ended up fighting demons. He told me to run, he wanted me to go to Doranelle so I wouldn’t die. I wouldn’t leave them, so neither did he. And during the battle, we discovered we were caranam. After I freed him, I couldn’t stop wondering if what we had was more than that. I didn’t even realize he was my mate until much later.”

She wiped away another tear, sucking in a breath, “I was so worried that Maeve would do something, that I’d lose him. And then I saw him, and he looked at me like I was a complete stranger.” She stopped and closed her eyes, breathing deeply, “I know he doesn’t remember, but the look in his eyes, it was like he didn’t even  _ want _ to remember me.”

Gavriel put his hand on hers, stopping her fidgeting, “He’s an idiot.” she raised her brows at his stark tone. Gavriel smiled, “He’s an idiot who likes to be miserable. And from what you’ve said, it sounds like you two became close by bonding over your misery. He’ll come around, he just needs to get his head out of his ass.”

Aelin narrowed her eyes at him, “Did Lorcan tell you to say that, because I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse. Or talk this much.”

Gavriel grinned, “I think it’s safe to say everyone has changed in this timeline.”

Aelin snorted, “Not Fenrys, he’s the same old same old.” Her eyes widened suddenly, “Moon moon.”

Gavriel frowned, “Moon moon?”

“Yes! That’s their nickname, twin moon moons.” he declared. She beamed as Gavriel burst out laughing. 

Gavriel reigned in his laughter to say goodnight to Aelin, then he went down the stairs, hoping to meet this Evangeline. He was surprised when he ran into Rowan, he had been eavesdropping. Rowan nodded at him, but Gavriel gave him a serious look, and a silent command:  _ “Talk to her.”  _

He swallowed, but nodded nonetheless. Gavriel was satisfied, so he snuck past the male into the apartment below. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii!!!! I was writing them in the apartment and the whole time I was thinking out dialogue in my head for Aedion and Gavriel. I love them so friggin much, and all the things Aedion said were the things I was yelling at him when he met his dad for the first time. I rly just wanted to tell him that it was legit not Gavriel’s fault and he would have left Maeve and moved frickin mountains for Aedion and his mom. Honor is the most important thing to him, second only to his son.
> 
> And because I honestly imagine Aelin as a seven year old girl, I wrote her like one for this chapter. I fully believe she would have figured out the moon moon nickname eventually. And now we have twin moon moons!!!!!!!! We are getting into that Rowaelin zone where they’re the most awkward people on the planet. But that’s good, cuz them automatically in love would have been boring and unrealistic. So let’s get angsty!
> 
> Also, my doc has decided to be nice and has turned on spell/grammar checks again. So I’ve gone through all of the chapters and made sure everything was good. I’m sorry for any bad spelling (there were so many misspelled words >u<) If the internet gods decide to take pity on me, hopefully they will remain working, so I won’t have any more mistakes. 
> 
> Update: I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday. I'm considering taking Thursdays off just to give myself a moment. *author doesn't meet the virtual stares of readers cuz she's ashamed of herself*


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I want to ask this sort of as a poll. There isn’t going to be a need for smut for a while, but I want to know if you want there to be any. Of course, I’m not taking it out of the story, but if y’all are good without it getting heavy detail I can just gloss over it. Keep in mind that with the details of smut and the conversations (typically from Aelin/Lys) the rating will go up to explicit. Also if some but not all are uncomfortable with it, I can always just put indicators for anyone who wants to skip.

Three days. It had been three days since the shadows reported Elide’s location. She had been traveling in a prison wagon. A prison wagon! Manon’s blood was boiling, she was considering slicing Elide’s uncle’s throat. Or torturing him, either would work. Elide would arrive in a few more days. 

The shadows had received a note from some Crochans that Glennis had found Aelin. They were going to blow the clock tower, then Lorcan was coming from Elide. She hadn't been wrong about the male’s dedication. She thought magic returning would present the perfect opportunity to get Elide out and into the arms of her fae lover. 

Manon snorted, lover. She still had no idea why Elide would choose someone like Lorcan, they were complete opposites, she was far too kind for him. Though, she was too kind for Manon as well. Perhaps opposites attracted, that, or she had no other options. 

Asterin was always at her side, and she never complained about it. She loved her thirteen, and she’d be damned if she lost them again. As the days went on though, she found herself to be missing Dorian more and more. She didn’t talk about him to Asterin, or even Ghislaine, it wasn’t something she was comfortable with. 

It was only a few hours until Elide would arrive, Manon wondered if she’d remember her. She knew her thirteen were starting to remember, some more than others, but would Elide? Her question was answered when she finally saw the little witch. 

Elide wore rags, a chain around the familiar gnarled ankle making clicking noises as she walked. Hobbled was more like it. Manon held out an iron tipped hand, “Prisoners go to the dungeons.” she said to Vernon.

The man looked at her, bored, “She is here to work, not waist away in a dungeon.”

Manon cocked her head, “If she is a maid, then she will come with me, I have use for one.”

Vernon waved his hand dismissively, and Manon had to fight the urge to rip off that arm. “Take her if you want, just don’t kill her.” Kill, not harm. He didn’t care if she were hurt or tortured, only if he lost his precious breeding mare. 

Manon let out a low growl, then took Elide’s arm and dragged her toward her tower. She slowed her pace once they were out of sight, releasing her amr so the poor girl could lean on the wall. Elide hobbled up the stairs, wincing everytime she put too much weight on her foot. It boiled Manon’s blood. 

Once they reached the tower, Manon led Elide to her room, “Sit.” she commanded, motioning to the bed. 

Elide hesitated, but eventually sat down. Manon sifted through the cupboards, finding what she needed rather quickly. She Went over to Elide and examined her foot. “Can you take your boot off, or do I have to remove the chains?” she asked, inspecting the iron.

Elide blinked in surprise, “I, um, you don’t need to take the chain off.”

She bent over and took the boot off, carefully moving it so the chain didn’t aggravate her foot. Manon patted the bed next to her, and Elide swung her legs so they rested on the covers. 

Manon took off her sock and started to run salve on it. Elide stiffened, and looked as if she would try to run. “Relax.” Manon said, her voice was a bit gruff, but not as hard as it would normally be. 

Elide was still eyeing every time Manon’s hands came close to her foot. Manon rubbed her foot, massaging out the aches. Elide accidentally let slip a moan, and Manon had to duck her head to hide the little smile that played on her lips. 

She rubbed the salve under her chains to try and ease the pain of the marks there. After that, she took out a key. Elide’s eyes were wide as saucers when Manon inserted the key into her chains, and unlocked them. Then fell to the ground with a loud  _ clunk _ . 

Seemingly alerted by the noise, Asterin and Sorrel came into the room a moment later. They were met with the most shocking this they’d ever seen: Manon sitting on the bed, her hand on a human’s ankle, looking at her shocked expression fondly. 

Asterin had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop the sudden burst of laughter that escaped. Sorrel looked slightly confused, “Who is that?” she asked, pointing toward Elide.

Ghislaine came in, reading a book while moving around Asterin, “Oh, hey Elide.” she said, smiling at the girl. 

“How do you know my name?” Elide choked out. The poor thing looked mortified. 

“Hmm, so she doesn’t remember us, interesting. We got a list from one of the spies of the people who are awake.”

“Is that what we’re calling that now?” Asterin said. She sat on the bed next to Elide, “Hi, I’m Asterin.” she said.

Elide took her hand, “Elide.” she said softly. 

Manon turned to Ghislaine, “Who’s awake?”

“Three of the fae males, Aelin and her cousin, and a few scattered people still in the palace. Rhiannon also said there were some Crochans who remembered the war.”

Manon frowned, “There seems to be a bigger number of witches than anyone else who knows.”

“Umm, knows what?” They both turned to Elide. 

“Knows about the other timeline where we fought in a crazy war.” Asterin said. 

Ghislaine stared at Elide intently, “Are you sure you don’t remember us? Not even our faces?”

Elide shrugged, “I’ve been having dreams, and I’ve recognized a few of the witches we passed, but not you.”

“Hmm.” Ghislaine tilted her head, “What about Lorcan? Do you remember a fae male?”

Something clicked in Elide’s mind and she blushed, “Tall, dark, and handsome? I didn’t know his name.”

Manon snorted, “I wouldn’t exactly call him handsome.”

“The point is, she remembers some things about before.” Ghislaine said. 

Asterin laughed, “She remembers her lover. Do you remember anyone else?”

Elide thought for a moment, “A woman. She had blonde hair and Ashryver eyes. I thought I was just imagining what Aelin Galathynius would have looked like now.”

“You weren’t. Aelin’s alive.” Manon said. 

Elide’s eyes widened. If her queen was alive, she needed to leave this place, but she wasn’t dumb enough to ask these witches to help. She stretched her ankles out, if Manon didn’t put the chain back on, she could possibly still escape. 

Manon seemed to notice her action and said, “I wouldn’t try escaping, the checks at the gates will catch you running.” She grinned, “Unless you fly out.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“You really don’t want to do that.”

“And why not?”

“Because you’re bluffing and it shows.”

“I am not!”

“Ok Aelin, but keep in mind that Terrasen won’t be happy you’re gambling all it’s money away.”

“Oh hush Aedion.”

“Call.”

“Aces!? How the hell-”

Aelin threw her cards down on the low coffee table, “I call fowl play.”

Aedion chuckled from across the table, “Fork it over.” he said. 

Aelin begrudgingly handed him her gold coins, fuming beside Lysandra and Nehemia. Nehemia patted her shoulder, “It’s alright Elentiya, you’ll get it next time.”

Lysandra giggled, “No she won’t, she sucks at cards.”

Aelin gasped, “I do not.”

“Most of the money Sam had was from beating you.”

Aelin huffed indignantly, “Well, just because Sam was good does not mean I’m bad.”

“But you are bad.” Aedion said. 

Aelin glared at him, “Not another word Aedion.”

Chaol and Dorian walked into the apartment with bags of food, “We brought dinner.” they said. 

Aelin leapt up, “Is there chocolate?”

Chaol grumbled, but Dorian grinned, “All the chocolate you could possibly eat.”

Aedion groaned, “Do you never eat vegetables?”

Aelin stuck out her tongue, “I was in a slave camp for a year, give me chocolate.”

Aedion mumbled out something incoherent, Lysandra came over to the counter to help with the food, “So.” she said, nonchalantly, “Where are the fae hunks.”

Nehemia choked on something she was drinking, Aedion looked slightly disgusted, and Aelin looked away. “The what’s?” Aedion asked. 

“Oh you know, the six fae males we’re hiding in our warehouse.”

“Oh, those fae hunks.” Dorian said sarcastically. 

Lysandra smirked, “Don’t any of you pretend they aren’t hot, especially the twins.” 

Aelin broke out into laughter, silver lining her eyes, “You know they can hear us right?” 

Lysandra hummed, “And?” 

“Kill me now.” Aedion mumbled. 

Aelin pulled Aedion to the other side of the room, “You know your fiance is saying your father is hot right?” she said in a hushed tone, barely containing her laughter. 

Aedion glared at her, “I swear if you encourage her-”

“Oh relax, I have no intention of making her my aunt, I like her better as a sorta-sister-in-law.”

Aedion sighed, “This is all way too weird to cope with.”

Aelin chuckled, “Just imagine what it’ll be like with even more people in the court.”

“With you, I’d assume utter chaos.” he said grinning. 

She matched that grin, “It’d be boring otherwise.” 

“Speaking of things being weird.” he said casually, walking back to Lysandra, “Have you and Rowan spoken at all?”

Aelin bit her lip, “Hmm, sort of.”

Lysandra narrowed her eyes at Aelin, “What does sort of mean?”

Aelin didn’t meet their eyes, remembering their talk on the roof. Why she was so eager to avoid him now. 

_ I know what I mean to you, but I don’t think you can mean the same to me. I still love Lyria, I don’t think I can just forget her. _

_ I know. _

_ Aelin- _

_ Rowan, it’s fine. I didn’t want to force you into this in the past, and I don’t now. And you’re right, you don’t owe me anything, you don’t know me. _

_ I’m sorry.  _

_...Me too. _

“What did he say?” Aedion asked, “I swear to the gods if he-”

“It’s fine.” Aelin said sternly. “I don’t expect anything from him.”

Lysandra and Nehemia exchanged a look, “He’s all you’ve been talking about for months, Elentiya.” Nehemia said. 

Lysandra nodded, “It’s not that easy to let someone go.”

“I never said I let him go.” Aelin muttered, “I just chose not to be his cage.” 

They ate their meals in silence, occasionally having short conversations. Aelin eventually went to bed, bidding everyone a short goodnight before she slumped onto her mattress. Evangeline and Lysandra were sleeping in the spare room, so Dorian and Chaol were forced to the couch. Nehemia came into the room a few moments later. 

“Elentiya?”

Aelin felt a dip in the mattress as Nehemia lay down beside her.  _ “Do you wish to talk?” _ she asked in Eyllwe. Aelin was silent, willing the tears not to fall, “ _ What troubles you Elentiya? _ ”

“I am lost.” she whispered, “I am lost and I do not know the way.”

Warm arms wrapped around her, she rolled over so she faced her friend. Nehemia’s eyes held nothing but love and understanding, and it broke the final wall Aelin had built. She curled into her friend’s side and let the tears fall. 

Nearly a year’s worth of fear and loneliness without him came pouring out of her. She missed him, she missed her husband, her mate, her  _ friend _ . She missed being held in his arms, seeing the love in his eyes. Because what she said to him was true: he wasn’t hers, and she wasn’t his. They didn’t really  _ know _ each other, anymore.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was a bright day in Antica, and Yrene Towers was curled up in one of the rooms in the Kaghan’s palace. She had finally accepted Hasar’s invitation for a room. Whenever her duties didn’t demand for her to stay at the Torre, she was welcome to sleep in this room. 

It was large, and it had two bedrooms, not one. However, Yrene didn’t care for the size of the room, as much as the things within it. Such as the golden couch she now perched on. She absentmindedly traced a finger over the smooth material, wondering distantly where her husband might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know, I’m a horrible person for making Aelin and Rowan so miserable. It’s the same sort of thing with Lys, Aelin will let Rowan figure his shit out. I may be super cliche and just have them magically fix things, because damn it if I don’t hate writing them so sad. (Hopefully that means what I want it to.) I’m updating this to say: we about to get some territorial fae bastards! (not Rowan)
> 
> If anyone didn't understand the first note: smut or no smut? That's the jist.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? It's final prep week. Which means I have to start (and hopefully finish) 6 projects this week. I can't even do my Spanish one till this weekend cuz I have to cook for people. Grrr, and even tho I love writing, I hate writing essays and my english thing is literally just revising essays that I totally bombed. (lol, apparently I'm not good at english or Spanish, my two honors classes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-dge. I am blanking!!!!! No, no, not writer’s block, anything but that! Ok, so if I reread this chap and decide it’s rly horrible, I’ll redo it. I’m just randomly writing out stuff, cuz my stupid brain decided to DIE!!! *author whimpers and calls the reaper to take her soul to writer heaven.* 
> 
> Update: There will be smut and since someone asked for no smut, I will be putting indicators on those chapters for you to skip. (the first smut chap will be out sunday)

It was go time! Well, planning for go time. Glennis had brought in a few Crochans to help them distract the Adarlan soldiers, but the cadre would be doing the heavy lifting. Rowan and Aedion were going to take the hellfire into the tunnels, while the rest of the fae took on the wyrd hounds. 

Aelin and Dorian would be going into the castle - Aelin had instantly shot Chaol down when he wanted to go with them - to confront the king. Aelin may have still not mentioned to Dorian what  _ exactly _ happened the last time. Maybe she shouldn’t be so hard on Lorcan for omitting some things. 

Speaking of omitting, or in Aelin’s case, avoiding. She hadn’t spoken to Rowan since the night on the roof. She also hadn’t let Nehemia or Lysandra talk about it. She had only confessed a few things to Aedion, knowing he could relate with Lysandra, but she didn’t tell him anything that would risk the two males getting into a fight. The last thing she needed were more territorial fae bastards. 

The last thing they needed to do for the plan was to get the hell fire. Of course, Aelin already tried to purchase it, but the vendor denied its existence every time. Aelin had picked the twins to help her retrieve it, mostly because she wanted to get away from the excess of male bodies, but also because she honestly enjoyed their company. 

She didn’t think she’d like Connall as much as she did, he was very different to his brother, but at the same time, no different at all. She was in the sewer tunnels with them, and felt extreme pity. The sewers were already disgusting for her mortal senses, she hated to imagine what they felt.

“Here.” she said. She crouched in front of the grate leading down to the temple. 

“So the vendor stashes his hell fire in the sewers?” Fenrys said, “Classy.”

Aelin snorted, “It keeps it away from criminals.”

“Like us?” Fenrys inquired, “I don’t think a handsome thief is too bad for me.”

“I’m sure handsome fae warrior suits you better.” she said, jumping down. 

Fenrys came in after her, “Thief makes me sound more mysterious.” he said, winking. 

She smirked, “Well Mr. mysterious, go find me some hell fire.”

He sketched a bow, “My pleasure.” He wandered down the hall, picking up a bone every once in a while. 

Connall didn’t follow his brother, instead he read one of the bones, “I killed my brother and took his lover.” he read. He frowned as he picked up another, “I stole a family’s fortune, they became beggars and died.” 

“They’re confessions.” Aelin said. “It’s called the sin eater’s temple.”

“Are all the sins about death?” he asked. 

She turned to him, “Don’t most sins lead to some kind of death?”

He swallowed, “You were there, right? When I…”

She sucked in a breath, “Yeah. I was there.” she didn’t let her mind slip back to that moment, the pain on Fenrys’ face when he came to take the glass out of her skin. 

Connall didn’t say anything, so she did. “I know it’s none of my business, but have you told him yet?” 

Connall nodded, “Vaughan told him.”

Aelin snorted, “Vaughan comes across to me as a bit of a dick.”

“He only does it when it concerns Fenrys.”

Aelin’s brows rose in surprise, “Are they…?”

He chuckled, “They used to. It was weird to be honest.”

“Well it must have been.” she said, “It would be like me and Lorcan.” they both shivered at the thought. 

“So how did he manage to get engaged?” Connall asked, walking beside her. 

Aelin told him about Elide. She didn’t know much about when they’d first met, she knew he’d been an ass and they’d eventually warmed to each other. She skipped over the major details of the beach - choosing to lessen the number of people who wanted to kill him - but went into full detail about Anielle and what Elide did. 

“I still think she could have done so much better, but he seems to make her happy.” she said, finishing. 

Connall clamped his lips together to stop from laughing, “I didn’t think Lorcan Salvaterre would get a woman by nearly dying.” he said, “And what did you say would be his name if they married?”

Aelin grinned, “Lord Lorcan Lochan.” she said, both of them descending into laughter. 

Fenrys appeared out of nowhere, “What the hell are you two laughing about?”

Aelin grinned, “Oh nothing. You find the hell fire?” she asked. 

He nodded, “I’m going to need serious help carrying it though.”

She pointed to Connall, “Why do you think I brought two of you.”

“I thought you just enjoyed the pleasure of our company,” he said. 

She grinned, “I do, you’re the only ones who don’t act like grumpy bastards.”

“Gav isn’t that grumpy.” 

She chuckled, “Not him.”

Fenrys tilted his head, “I know it’s not our business, but are you alright?”

Aelin let out a humorless laugh, “The number of times people have asked me that… I’m fine, just trying to focus on not dying.”

“That bad, hmm?” 

She sighed, “Are you two seriously indulging my romantic troubles?”

Connall shrugged, “Sometimes it’s easier to talk to people who aren’t family.”

“Plus,” Fenrys added, “we would happily knock some sense into Rowan at your command.”

Aelin let out a sharp laugh, “Isn’t he supposed to be your friend or something?”

Fenrys hooked their elbows, “You’re much more fun.” Connall came to her other side, nodding in agreement. 

They went back to the apartement, having stashed the hell fire in a warehouse. When they arrived, Lorcan was going over the final plans with the witches and other fae, “Aelin and Dorian are going to enter the castle before noon, her power will be strongest with the sun, so we need to blow the tower before that. There aren’t many possessed soldiers in the city yet, but taking on the ones that are will cause us a distraction to complete the other tasks.”

“Well said.” Aelin praised, “Very commanding.” 

He rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips, “Hell fire?” he asked. 

“We have two big vases that should be handled carefully.” she stressed the last word. 

Aedion rolled his eyes, “We didn’t drop them last time, A.” 

“I know.” she said a tad bit serious. “This is a precise execution, we don’t get a second chance.” She caught Aedion’s smirk and rolled her eyes, “You know what I mean.”

“Don’t worry,” said Fenrys, “We’re experts.”

Aedion raised a brow, “You’re experts on blowing up demon towers?” he asked sarcastically. 

“They’re experts at being a pain in the ass.” Rowan answered. 

“Don’t be cross just because the boss likes us better.” he said. 

“We’re a lot more pleasant to be around.” Connall agreed. 

Aelin snickered, “Against Lorcan, anyone looks pleasant.” 

Lorcan sighed, “I’m too old for this.”

Aelin smirked, “Speaking of old-”

“Don’t even finish that thought.” he growled. 

Aelin shrugged, then threw a quick smirk to the twins, “I’ll see you at the finish line boys.” then she sauntered into her room, the door closing with a click.

“Seriously, why the hell did you ever hate her?” Fenrys asked Lorcan, a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

Lorcan rolled his eyes, “Even Whitethorn hated her at some point, she doesn’t make a good first impression.”

“I think she has a wonderful first impression.” Fenrys replied. 

Aedion snorted, “The first time she met Dorian she ordered me to beat him up, I agree with Lorcan.”

“And what was your first impression of her then?”

“A baby.” Aedion deadpanned, “She was a cooing baby the first time I met her.”

“And I bet she was the sweetest thing.”

There was a silence, then a burst of laughter from Aelin’s room. Nehemia’s raised voice was heard, saying, “You know we don’t need fae hearing to know what you just said, right?”

Then Aelin’s voice, saying, “Aedion, I’m disowning you, Fenrys, you’re promoted.”

Then Lysandra, “Shame on all of you for talking behind your queen’s back.” 

Then they proceeded to giggle, even Evangeline’s small laughs could be heard. The little girl poked her head out of the door, “Aunt Aelin summoned you Aedion.”

Aedion groaned, “I don’t need these antics so late.” Evangeline gave him a look, then he sighed, “Alright Eva, I’m coming.” he strolled into his cousin’s room, sending a “see you all in hell” over his shoulder.

~

Aedion had entertained the women for as long as he could bear, finally, Evangeline spared him. She asked him to show her the stars, which he happily obliged. “What’s that one?” she asked, pointing to three bright stars. 

“That is the belt of Orion the great. He was a famed human warrior who was said to have the courage and strength of a hundred men.” He smirked at Evangeline, “I happen to think he was just fae, but believe what you will.”

She smiled, “I think he was like you.” she said, “Strong and brave.”

He chuckled, pulling her onto his lap, “Well thank you very much little missy.”

She huffed, “I’m thirteen, I’m not little.”

He tickled her sides, “Technically right now you’re twelve, and you will be little for as long as I say.”

She crossed her arms, “I’m gonna tell Lysandra not to marry you if this is how you’ll react. I’ll never get a boyfriend.”

He choked out a laugh, “That’s what you’re worried about, that I’ll scare away your boyfriends.” He chuckled, “Even if I wasn’t your father I’d do it.” he said. 

She smiled up at him, leaning her head against his chest, her scars stark in the moonlight. “Do you think she’ll ever remember us? Like we were before I mean.” 

He rubbed soothing circles on her back, “I don’t know, kiddo. I know it’s been hard for you to keep this a secret from her, and I’m thankful you understand why I have to do it.”

She nodded, “You don’t want to force her to love you.”

“Exactly.”

She sat up straight, meeting his stare, “But she already loves you, she just doesn’t remember. And what if she meets someone else, and then…” tears began running down her face, her breaths coming out sharper than before. 

Aedion sat her down on the cool cement roof, “Evangeline, calm down. Sweetheart, you’re having a panic attack, I need you to breathe.” he rubbed her back, having her breathe in deeply. Eventually, her breaths evened out, and only tears fell. 

Aedion pulled her to his chest, “It’s going to be fine, I promise. I love her, Eva, I’m not letting her go. But being back in this place, I need to give her time, or else it’s not fair to her.”

Evangeline nodded, “Ok.” she said softly. 

“Why don’t we go back inside, hmm?” he asked gently. 

She wiped her face, “I don’t want anyone to see me like this.”

He chuckled, “They aren’t going to care if your face is red, kiddo. Everyone is stressed right now.” 

She sniffed, “I don’t want Lysandra to worry.”

He gave her a knowing look, “Ok. How about we stay here for a little longer, then when you’re okay, we can go down.” She smiled, nodding her head. She settled back into his lap, Aedion’s hand going to stroked her hair. 

After a few minutes, when Evangeline had calmed down enough, she went downstairs. Aedion heard the soft padding of footsteps and prayed it was someone who he could stand. In fact, it was his father. Even thinking the word was still strange for Aedion. 

Gavriel offered him a smile, which Aedion managed to return. Gavriel looked slightly worried, “Is Evangeline alright? She looked… distraught.” he said carefully. 

Aedion sighed, “She’s fine, just anxious about all of this.”

“You two seem really close.”

Aedion hummed, “She’s my daughter.” Aedion refrained from laughing at the pure shock he read on Gavriel’s face. “Adopted.” He clarified, “Lys and I were engaged after the war, and since Eva was already in Lys’ care, we decided to adopt her.”

Gavriel nodded, “So she’s worried over you and Lysandra?”

Aedion admitted he was a little shocked that Gavriel had caught on so quickly. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “I don’t know if you know, but Lys was a courtesan, she was sold when she was a girl.” He could have sworn his father’s eyes darkened. “I don’t want to push her into anything she isn’t ready for.” 

“You seem confident enough that you’ll end up together.”

Aedion sighed, “I was an ass during the war. She and Aelin made this plan and… well, it was something that neither Rowan or I appreciated, and I took it out on her. But considering she still agreed to marry me, I don’t think it could go any worse this time.”

Gavriel chuckled, Aedion’s smile slipped, “I know it’s not my business - and I shouldn’t ask you this because he’s your friend - but what the hell is up with Rowan?”

Gavriel sighed, “When someone loses a mate, a part of their soul is lost with them. Even though Lyria wasn’t his true mate, Maeve replicated the bond so perfectly that Rowan felt that way.” Aedion frowned slightly, “The first time I met him, he was lost. Half wild and hurting, he wouldn’t talk to anyone for months. I’m not defending his actions against Aelin - I can see she loves him very much - but whatever happened to bring them together in the past, it isn’t happening now.” 

Aedion nodded, still frowning, “Is it bad that despite all of that I still want to bash in his teeth?” 

Gavriel had a ghost of a smile on his face, “No. And trust me when I say the rest of us have had the same urges, but most of us have some idea of what’s going on with him, and we’ve decided not to push.”

“Fenrys mentioned something about holding him down while Aelin roasted him.”

Gavriel gave a long suffering sigh, “That would be a very Fenrys thing to do, I’m afraid.”

Aedion huffed a laugh, then grew quiet. “You said you have some idea of what’s going with Rowan, you mean because of what happened between you and my mother?”

Gavriel’s expression became tinged with sorrow, “Yes. I know what it’s like to lose the person you love, it’s not the same as what Rowan went through, but it was similar.”

“Could you… could you tell me more about her? I don’t remember much.”

Gavriel smiled, “Of course.” They both settled down, letting their conversation distract them from what was to occur the next day. 

In the stairwell, Aelin sat listening to Gavriel tell Aedion about his mother. She leaned her head against the wall, not moving as Nehemia came to sit next to her. “You are sad Elentiya.” she said. 

Aelin turned her puffy eyes to Nehemia, “Is it that obvious?” she asked sarcastically. 

Nehemia frowned, “Tell me what is bothering you.”

Aelin sighed, a lone tear sliding down her cheek. “I thought I could do it. I thought I could bring back magic, fight the war, and save everyone again. But I can’t do it without him. So much of what I endured, what I did here was with him by my side. I couldn’t have gone to Terrasen, or survived all the things I did, without him.”

“Then perhaps you need to confront him, put him by your side.” Aelin seemed skeptical, so Nehemia came closer to her, “Elentiya, you are strong, but I see how hard it is for you everyday. This burden isn’t yours alone, we all shoulder it with you. You need him - want him - with you, so maybe you need to give him less space, and try to bridge the gap between you two.”

Aelin put her head in her hands, “What if he just hates me more?”

“He won’t.” Aelin lifted her head, giving her friend a questioning look. Nehemia chuckled, “You talk about mating bonds and how strong they are, perhaps you two cannot feel anything because of magic. You hated each other when you first met, I’m sure it’ll be much easier to fall in love again, especially when you already love him.”

Aelin stared at her friend, then huffed, “Why do you get to be the all knowing friend?” 

Nehemia started laughing, “It is because I am not being brought down by useless men.”

Now it was Aelin’s turn to laugh, “You won’t be saying that when you get your own useless man.”

She snorted, “Who says I’ll ever get a man?”

Aelin sighed, then smiled at her friend, “Goodnight Nehemia.”

“Goodnight Elentiya. Don’t forget what I said.” Aelin nodded, then went back into the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was more than I intended to write, but then I thought, “How adorable would it be to have an Aedion/Evangeline scene, and then Gavriel basically realizing he’s a grandfather and bonding with Aedion. So cute! I promise Aelin and Rowan will settle things eventually, it is partially why I did the scene with Nehemia. I need everyone to basically establish themselves as willing to beat up Rowan for Aelin, cuz honestly, isn’t everyone on her side for this? Also, did anyone notice my little implication with Nehemia. *author mentally shipping Nelentiya, cuz they would be awesome and Nehemia hates men, lol*


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: territorial fae bastards. For now...
> 
> Who likes blowing shit up?

Aedion hadn’t gotten much sleep that night, but he didn’t totally mind. He barely let himself think about how he had stayed up all night thinking about Lysandra, not when he was currently hauling a vat of hell fire into a tunnel most likely surrounded by wyrd hounds. He and Rowan were both focusing on the heavy containers in their hands. 

He had been actively avoiding the male for a while, trying not to get into the fight he knew they would if Rowan opened his mouth. Of course, he had been unlucky enough to be stuck with the male. Luckily, this task required no talking. They set the hell fire down just as they heard the growls and ringing of steel. The cadre had engaged the wyrd hounds, meaning they had to hurry. 

Rowan took the fuse and started unwrapping it. It was longer than the last time, giving them enough time to get out. Just as Aedion was about to follow him, he saw a blur of movement. “Behind you!” he shouted. 

Rowan whirled and drew his daggers, right as a wyrd hound came down on him. He managed to cut into the neck, making the beast roar. Aedion was at his side a moment later, using his sword to lop off it’s head. 

They both were breathing heavily, “Thanks.” Rowan said. 

Aedion didn’t meet his gaze, “Whatever.” He grumbled, taking the other end of the fuse. 

“Do you have a problem with me?” he asked. 

Aedion stopped, narrowing his eyes at Rowan, “Besides the fact that you’re throwing my cousin to the side and practically pretending she doesn’t exist? No, no problem at all.” he hissed. 

Rowan opened his mouth, but Aedion cut him off, “I don’t want to hear you’re grieving still, I’ve heard it from Gavriel and Aelin plenty of times. And I get it, you have shit to deal with, but she has to deal with shit too. She’s been thrown into the past and has to go through this damn war again, except this time, her mate isn’t by her side.”

“I can’t be by her side, Aedion. It’s better this way.”

Aedion scoffed, “Better for you, not her.” He then mumbled, “Not what it means she’ll die thinking you hate her.”

He walked back down the tunnel. Rowan was momentarily stunned, so when he caught up and was about to ask him what he meant, the rest of his cadre was already there. “There were only five.” Lorcan said.

Aedion nodded, “We got the other one.” he said gruffly. Lorcan raised a brow and looked at Rowan, then back to Aedion. He seemed to be debating something, but before he could voice it, Aedion interrupted, “We should go, hell fire’s got a long range.”

The others grunted their agreement. Rowan knew he’d have to bring it up another time. They all filed out of the tunnels, giving Chaol and the other rebels the signal. There was shouting, then the clanging of steel could be heard as the town square broke into a riot. 

For now, their jobs were done. They were supposed to wait by the castle in case something went wrong, but for now, they were to stay put. 

It didn’t go unnoticed how tense Aedion was, Aelin had told them briefly about the glass castle shattering - still refusing to tell Chaol why he wasn’t allowed to come with them. They were all slightly on edge, but Aedion knew everything that had happened, and he wasn’t just worried about today. He couldn’t get that damn beach out of his head - he knew they wouldn’t be caught off guard again, but the dread didn’t leave him. 

There was a rumble in the earth, then the world swayed, and the tower exploded. People began to scream, running for cover. There was a pulse that seemed to push the world into slow motion. A ripple in a pond, a magical wave spreading out over the land, further than even they could see. 

There was a flash of light beside Aedion, and he turned to see a black and white wolf, a lion, and - in the air, already soaring for the castle - an osprey and a hawk. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Aelin and Dorian entered the castle through the secret passages, using service passages to sneak through the castle. They arrived at the throne room, where Aelin could immediately feel the presence of the valg prince. 

The guards noticed them in an instant, drawing their swords, only for them to be wrenched away from them by invisible hands. They gaped at Dorian, whose hands were covered in frost. “We would like an audience with the king please.” Aelin said sweetly. 

The guards were still wide eyes, but they didn’t back down. Aelin sighed dramatically, “Just knock them out or something.” She said to Dorian, bored. 

They opened their mouths to shout, or plead, but Dorian yanked the air from their lungs. They crumbled to the floor, the murmurs from the throne room going quiet with the noise. They opened the doors, interrupting a council meeting between the king and his lords. 

“Your majesty.” Aelin said sweetly, sketching a bow. “We hope we could have a word.” 

Dorian stared at all of the men in the room, dropping the temperature slightly, “Get out. Now.”

“What is the meaning of this?” one of the lords demanded. 

Aelin looked at him bored, “Your king has been infested by a demon prince,  _ we _ are here to get it out. So unless you want to be killed by it,  _ leave _ .” she said, picking at her nails. 

The king gave them a truly gruesome smile, “It seems Aelin Galathynius has come to me at last.” he said to her. He turned to Dorian, noting the ice at his fingertips, “And it seems you do possess the gifts of our ancestors.” his smile widened, “Give me a moment with them gentlemen.” 

The councilmen began to murmur, but the king’s eyes turned black, making them leave in haste. Aelin subtly checked the clock while the king’s gaze was on Dorian. Five minutes. Aedion and the others wouldn’t fail. 

She drew her sword, “We can do this the easy way.” she said to him. 

He only smiled wider, “Yes, we can. Lay down your weapons, and I will end your life now. But you,” he said, gaze turning back to Dorian, “you will serve.” 

“He will do no such thing.” Aelin spat. “Let his real father speak.”

His face fell, “The human died long ago.”

Dorian’s face remained surprisingly neutral, bored even. The temperature dropped further, then fire sprang into his hand, “Release him.” he said coldly. 

The valg leered, “He is dead, boy. I am your sire, your true father.” 

Dorian merely tilted his head to the side, a glint in his eyes, and aelin glanced at the clock.  _ Noon _ . As soon as the earth started to rumble, she and Dorian dropped to the floor, bracing their hands on the cool glass surface. 

The king’s eyes went wide, right as a great boom was heard, and the tower of wyrd stone came crashing down. The room quaked, and a great burst of energy was felt as fire flooded Aelin’s veins. 

And… there is was, faint, but there. The mating bond, so small, she could barely feel it. She was so consumed in her own thoughts, she didn’t see the king lunging for her. He raised his sword over her head, but Dorian was beside her, shooting ice and fire at his father. 

They rolled out of the way, Dorian yanking her by the arm. “Snap out of it.” he murmured. 

She shook her head, clearing the mating bond from her mind. She angled her sword up, lunging to intercept the king’s next blow. She summoned a shield of flame, blocking the king’s attack, then swiping her blade across his abdomen. 

She growled, a truly demonic sound, and a wip of black speared for her. She dodged it, throwing up a wall of fire, feigning left, then swiping to his right. He sent a wave of shadow for her, making her duck. She heard Dorian cry out from the other side of the room. 

When the darkness ebbed away, she saw Dorian, a spear of black straight through his gut. She screamed his name, lunging for his slump form. She pressed her hand firmly over his wound, pulling up every ounce of healing she possessed. He winced as she stopped the bleeding and started to heal the wound. 

The king hissed, “Leave him and you’ll live, stay, and you’re dead.” 

The room was consumed with darkness. Aelin’s eyes widened, not just Valg, but a prince. She closed her eyes, satisfied that Dorian wouldn’t immediately bleed out from his wound, then stood. “Let him go and I’m yours.”

“No.” Dorian choked out. 

She smiled at him, then faced the king again, “Put a collar on me, and you have the firebringer on your side. He isn’t trained, he’ll be no use.” 

The king contemplated for a moment, then a smile - so vile that it curdled Aelin’s gut - rested on his face. “Deal.” 

Dorian attempted to stand, but he collapsed back onto the floor, his wound opening again. “Aelin.” he choked out, hand pressed firmly over his stomach. 

Aelin came up to the king of Adarlan, her flame extinguished. She smiled, “For what it’s worth, if Dorian’s real father is in there, I want to thank you for what you did when I was a child.” She took his hand, “And if the valg scum who ordered the murder of me and my parents is who I’m looking at, then you can rot in whatever hell you came from.” 

The king’s eyes went wide as she slipped something onto his finger. He screeched, the sound loud and high pitched. The golden ring glinted in the midday light, steam rising from the flesh touching it. The king shrieked again, trying to take the ring off in vain. 

His eyes started to gutter, the black slipping away to reveal crushing blue sapphires. His eyes held sorrow and gratitude in them, “Thank you.” he whispered, the valg fighting somewhere behind his eyes. He looked at his son, “I love you.” He smiled, but then the valg took control once again. It lunged for Aelin, a spear of darkness in it’s hand that she didn’t block in time. 

She cried out as it pierced her shoulder. The king sneered, then slumped to the floor, his body shriveling. The room was quiet except for Aelin’s pants and Dorian’s groaning. “You must be an idiot.” he growled. 

She threw him a smile over her shoulder, “I must be.” she said. Dorian rose to his feet shakily. 

He hobbled over to her and dropped to the floor, inspecting her wound. “I don’t think either of us can heal that on our own.”

She glanced at it, wincing with the movement, “Maybe if we whistle loudly we can call Gavriel or the twins.” 

He chuckled, “You’re good at that.” he said. 

“At what?” she asked, trying to distract from the pain in her shoulder. 

“Deflecting by using humor. You make jokes when you’re worried about something or someone.” he explained. 

She looked down at her hands, “I’ve got some things on my mind.” she said. 

He nodded, but before he could respond, there were footsteps. Several pairs of footsteps, then two big wolves barged in, shifting midstride. 

“We win?” Fenrys asked, eyes immediately going to the king’s still shrinking corpse. 

Aelin hissed as she moved her shoulder, and both male’s attention snapped to her and Dorian, assessing. Connall knelt in front of them, “Gavriel will be here in a second.” he said. His gaze moved to Dorian’s abdomen, where his wound still bled. He raised a hand and the wound started to knit together slowly. 

“Thanks.” Dorian mumbled. 

Gavriel, Aedion and Lorcan came into the room next. Aedion swore when he saw her wound, “You know I’ve had worse, right?” she said. 

“That’s not reassuring.” he growled. 

Gavriel knelt in front of Aelin, gently moving aside her shirt to inspect the wound. He started to heal it, Aedion holding in the lecture he was just itching to give. She winced once, but didn’t show as much pain as someone with that kind of wound normally would. Dorian was finally able to stand, and Aedion shot him a look.  _ We’ll talk later _ . Dorian only nodded. 

Rowan and Vaughan came in next, “Chaol and the witches killed the remaining valg as far as we know.” Rowan said. 

Vaughan glanced at the corpse of the king, “Well that was easy.” 

Aelin hummed from her position on the floor. Ignoring the questioning gazes from everyone in the room, she asked, “Where are Ren and Murtaugh?”

“They should be arriving tomorrow.” Aedion said. “Aelin-”

She raised a hand, “I know, I know, don’t be an idiot. I got it.” she said dismissively. Aedion bristled at her sharp tone. She looked at Gavriel, “Am I good for battle, uncle kitty cat?” 

Gavriel let out a long suffering sigh, “I wouldn’t suggest using a sword for a while, but it’s healed.” 

She grinned, “Good. Dorian.” 

Dorian sighed, “Yeah, yeah, courtly matters.”

She grinned, “I promise it’s fun.”

“You've clearly never been to court here.” he said blandly. 

She clicked her tongue, “I’m sure Manon will make things interesting.” she said. 

He followed her out of the room, “I keep hearing about her, and yet, she’s not here. Sure you aren’t making her up to toy with me.” 

She chuckled, “If I really wanted to mess with you, I’d tell you you and Chaol got together.” 

Aedion came up beside her, “You’ve got to drop that, it would never work out.” he said. 

Dorian elbowed Aelin’s side, “And I don’t think his wife would appreciate it.”

Aelin hiffed, “Yrene would love it, I’m sure she’s wondered about it from the moment you two met. It was quite tearful.”

“Gods help us.” he muttered. 

Aedion clicked his tongue, “We don’t like the gods in this court.” 

“Who the hell hates gods?” Fenrys asked, the rest of them finally catching up. 

“We do.” Aedion said. 

Aelin huffed a laugh, “Aedion’s sore because the gods tried to put me on an altar for past sins.”

“They’re dicks.” 

“And I killed them.”

Fenrys whistled, “Damn, you really are impressive.” She only grinned. 

~ 

They found a raised platform in the town square, where Dorian and Aelin announced the king was dead. Dorian issued an order that all slaves were to be freed, and anyone continuing to hold them would be imprisoned. 

The people were more eager than they had expected to have Dorian as king, and some even praised Aelin. When they were done, they went back to the castle. Aelin grinned at Dorian, “You did good, your majesty.”

He grinned back, “I’m surprised you didn’t give yourself a crown of fire when you introduced yourself.” 

A crown of flames came to light her head, “I didn’t want to outdo you.” 

He smirked, a matching crown of red and gold flame sitting atop his brow. “I think I make better crowns than you, princess.” 

She chuckled, “At least you won’t be a boring king.” 

He hummed, “Speaking of that.”

She rolled her eyes, “Say your piece Dorian.”

He stopped, “Are you alright?”

“Why does everyone ask me that?” she asked. 

“You’re deflecting again.” she rolled her eyes, but he held her stare, “Aelin,  _ are you alright _ ?”

“No.” and the words had never been more true. She sighed, “When he walked in, there was something on his face, something in his eyes. I think he feels the bond, and he’s avoiding me.”

Dorian put a hand on her shoulder, “Or maybe he was avoiding having to talk in front of a crowd. You haven’t exactly been alone much today.”

She sighed, “Maybe.” 

He nodded, “Maybe. Goodnight.”

“Night.” she said. She turned, then strode into her old room. She was fully prepared to take a bath and possibly find a book that wasn’t torn and read for a while. But when she entered her room, Rowan was sitting on a chair in front of the fire, reading one of her books. 

“Do you read anything but adult romance?” he asked, no disgust, only humor in his deep voice. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat, “That and adventure, nothing else is much fun to read.” She was still standing in the doorway, when his eyes slid to hers. 

“It’s abhorrent.”

She let out a small laugh, “You just haven’t found the right one.” she said, biting her lip. 

He noted the motion, setting the book down on a low table. “I wanted to talk to you, alone.”

Her heart skipped a beat, “We’re alone.” was all she said. 

He nodded. He stood, coming around the couch to lean against it’s back, facing her. “I’m an ass, and a big one at that.” She didn’t dare say anything, she wasn’t even sure she was breathing. He sighed, “I didn’t want to believe Lorcan, I was holding on to the false belief that you weren’t my mate, and I hadn’t let you suffer for ten years on your own.” Oh,  _ oh _ . He was guilty for not knowing, for not being here when there was no way he could have known.

She wanted to tell him it wasn’t his fault, but he continued, “When I got here, I thought if I didn’t think about it, I could continue being miserable after we won. But I realized I was just making you miserable.” He let out a breath, “I’m sorry for everything that’s happened since I came to Rifthold, and I’m sorry that I’ve only been adding to the burdens you carry.”

She raised her brows, and he gave her a guilty smile, “I may have overheard your conversation with Gavriel, and Nehemia, and Dorian.”

She gasped, “Eavesdropper. What are we going to do with you?” she teased. 

He released a breath, “Sorry.” he added. 

She shook her head, “I don’t blame you for not knowing about me for the past ten years, and I don’t blame you for finding it hard to let Lyria go. None of it is your fault, if I was the one who didn’t remember, I’d probably be worse.”

He chuckled, “I’m sure you would be.”

She slapped his shoulder. She blinked, she hadn’t realized how close they’d gotten. She tilted her head back to meet his gaze, “Let’s start over.” she said, “Hi, I’m Aelin, the most gorgeous female in Erilea.” she said. 

He laughed, “Rowan.” he said, shaking her outstretched hand. 

She beamed, “Well Rowan, it is now my personal mission to find you a romance novel to enjoy.” 

He groaned, “I regret this already.” 

She clicked her tongue, “Can’t go back now buzzard.” she said, picking a book off her nightstand and flipping through the pages. 

He sighed, “Whatever you say fireheart.” 

Her lips pulled into a small smile, her back facing him still. She pulled out a book and threw it at him. “Read. If you don’t like it, we’ll try again.”

“You’re keeping me here all night aren’t you?” 

She grinned, “Only until I’ve been satisfied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking with my friend a few days ago, explaining the ToG characters, and now I rly hate Chaol. He's like the Ross Geller of the ToG world. I want to like him, but I just can't fully like him. And I know, he's kinda descent toward the end, but I only really like his relationships with Yrene and Dorian. This may be an unpopular opinion, but I just tried explaining his history to my friend and now I can't stop it. (This is a lot shorter than my original rant, lol. Sorry to those who dissagree)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some territorial fae bastards?!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I'm already getting ideas for a sequel with the children(probably not time travel sadly (but there may be who know))
> 
> Would you read the sequel? You don't have to lol, it won't be as good as this one. But if you do, give me plot ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m putting Manon and Elide in this chap cuz I’ve been completely neglecting them. This chap is the last one before Aelin and Lorcan split, and then it’ll be three separate views again. Yay. *she says weakly cuz she’s tired rn* Also, I have about three huge twists in this fic I’ve fully thought up in my head. I will announce them in the note before their respective chapters. Two of them might be predictable, but the third will blow your friggin reader minds!

Nehemia entered Aelin’s room early in the morning, and immediately ran into Rowan Whitethorn. She blinked a few times, “Good morning.” he said. 

She frowned, “I’m here for Elentiya.”

“She’s still asleep.” he said. 

She raised her brows, “Late night?” she asked. 

He held up a book, “Mmm.” then he slipped past her into the hallway. 

She came into the bedroom just as Aelin was waking up. She bounced on the bed, making Aelin groan, “So, I ran into Rowan at the door.” she said casually. “I didn’t know my advice would work that well.” she mused. 

Aelin started, “We didn’t do anything, I was just trying to convince him to read one of my books. His taste is abhorrent.” 

Nehemia giggled, “Are you sure nothing happened? You know you can tell me.” she said, leaning forward on the bed. 

“Nothing happened.” Aelin exclaimed. 

“What didn’t happen?” Lysandra asked, carrying a breakfast tray on her hip with Evangeline. 

“Rowan spent the night.” Nehemia said. 

Lysandra’s brows rose, and she set down her tray and covered Evangeline’s ears, “Was it good?” she whispered. 

“He slept on the couch.” Aelin said, crossing her arms, “and we didn’t have sex!” 

Lysandra hushed her, “Aelin.” she scolded, motioning to Evangeline, who didn’t seem the least bit disturbed by their conversation. 

“She’s heard worse, she spent weeks on the road with us.” Aelin said, waving a dismissive hand. “Nothing happened with Rowan, he just borrowed a book.” 

Lysandra gasped, going over to her bedside table, “You sure he feels that way?” she asked, waving a slip of paper in front of Aelin’s face. 

_ Fireheart,  _

_ I took one of your books, but this in no way means I like your strange genre. Thank you for last night, though. I’m glad we can start over.  _

_ Buzzard _

“Awww.” Evangeline pruned from beside Lysandra. “That’s so sweet.” she said. 

“Didn’t you say buzzard was your pet name for him?” Lysandra asked slyly. 

Nehemia nudged Aelin’s side, “It is. And he called you fireheart.”

Lysandra snorted, “Friends my ass.”

Aelin glared at them, “We’re friends, he’s not ready for more yet.” she said indignantly. 

“Sure about that?” Lysandra asked. 

“Yes, we’re just friends.”

~

“We’re just friends.”

“You left a note for the gods sake.” Fenrys said. 

“And?” Rowan asked, taking another bite of his breakfast. 

“And you wouldn’t leave a note if you didn’t care.” Fenrys said, waving his fork in the air. 

Connall sighed, “Did you two even do anything?”

“No.” Rowan growled, “I borrowed a damn book and we talked, how the hell could you read into that?” 

“Oh I don’t know,” Fenrys said sarcastically, “Maybe because you two are married in the future and this is basically the exact way it happened.”

“I thought you didn’t remember the past.” Vaughan said across the table. 

“I don’t, but Lorcan said they hated each other and then started bonding.”

“And?” his brother asked. 

Fenrys huffed, “How the hell are the rest of you not on my side here. She obviously loves him, and he’s just in denial.”

“The only thing I’m in denial about is that I haven’t shut you up yet.” Rowan growled. 

“No fighting.” Gavriel said, not even looking up from his book. 

“What’s your opinion on this, Gav?” Fenrys asked, “You have some sort of stake in this don’t you?”

“No.” he said simply, “Though, for the sake of both mine and Aedion’s sanity, I would suggest you two stop dancing around the issue.”

“Exactly.” Fenrys said triumphantly. “Listen to Gavriel.”

“And I’d suggest you stop interfering, Fenrys.” he said. 

Fenrys huffed, “This is the most interesting thing that's happened in the last century and you want me to drop it?”

“Go annoy Aedion.” Vaughan suggested. 

“Please don’t.” Gavriel said. 

Fenrys sighed, “You really are old grumpy bastards.”

“Younger than you.” Connall said mildly. 

Fenrys was about to respond, when Evangeline came skipping into the room. She wore a peach dress, her hair tied back with a pink bow. Her scars stretched as she smiled, “You’ve been summoned.” She said to Rowan. 

He raised a brow, “From?” he asked. 

She grinned, “The queen.” she said, like there was some hidden meaning. 

Fenrys was trying to contain his laughter, and Rowan paid him no head as he said, “I’ll be there in a minute.” 

She smiled, then bowed her head to all of them, “Bye grandpa.” She waved at Gavriel, then turned and went skipping back down the halls. 

Everyone gaped at Gavriel, “Did she just…?” Fenrys stuttered. 

“Oh she did.” Vaughan said grinning. 

Gavriel mumbled something under his breath as Fenrys declared: “We are talking about this immediately.” 

Rowan got out of his chair, throwing a faint, “Good luck” over his shoulder. 

Gavriel sighed, “All of you get it out of your systems now.” he said. Instantly, everyone at the table started hammering the male with questions. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“You can’t seriously expect me to fly that.” 

“I don’t expect  _ you _ to fly anything.” Manon said. She had told Elide how she was planning on helping her escape from Morath, but Elide was still skeptical of her motivation. 

“And what if you drop me out of the skies?” She asked, looking warily at Abraxos.

“I won’t.” Manon growled impatiently, “And he won’t either, nor will he hurt you in any way.”

“Maybe I should take her.” Asterin offered, leaning against Narene. 

“And why would she be more comfortable with you?” Manon asked, annoyed. 

Asterin came to her cousin’s side, “Because I don’t come across as… hostile as you do.” She said gently. 

Manon huffed, “Fine, either way, once Glennis sends word about their plans for the tower, we need to go.”

Ghislaine came in with the rest of the Thirteen, “And how exactly are we planning on blowing up half of Morath?” she asked. 

“I don’t think having someone blow themselves up is on the table anymore.” Vesta said, eyeing Elide with a secret intrigue. 

“I’ve got that covered.” Manon said. “But before we leave, we need to find out where the keys are.”

“How do we find them?” Asterin asked.

Manon groaned, “No idea.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Aedion, why are you in my room?”

Aelin was sprawled on her bed, Rowan reading a book on the couch, while Nehemia and Lysandra did Evangeline’s hair. 

Aedion was panting, he closed the door and slumped on a chair, “Eva?” he asked. She looked up at him, “Did you call Gav your grandfather?” 

She raised a brow, “He is my grandfather.” she said defensively. 

Aedion sighed, “Well apparently Vaughan and the twins want to talk now.”

Aelin snickered from the bed, “Do they know she’s adopted?” 

“It doesn’t matter if she’s adopted.” Rowan said, still reading his book, “They’ll jump at any chance to spoil her.” Evangeline beamed at this, her scars stretching with the movement. 

Aedion sighed, but Aelin just said, “What’s so bad about talking with them? They’re your dad’s friends.”

Aedion glared at her, “Do I really need to explain myself. This is like if you were forced to talk with Darrow about things other than politics.” 

Aelin screwed up her face, making gagging noises, “None of them can be compared to Darrow. Except maybe Vaughan, he’s strange.”

“He’s the version of Gavriel who doesn’t care if we rip each other to pieces.” Rowan said.

Aelin hummed. Aedion went over to the bed and sat beside his cousin, “So what was the summons for?” 

“I wanted to discuss the book he read.” she said, not looking at him. 

“Mhmm.” he said with an incredulous look. 

“I did.” she exclaimed, “Jeez, it’s like you’ve all formed a club or something.”

“I’m sure Fenrys has meetings.” Rowan said. 

Aelin huffed, “How are we the center of attention right now?” 

“Everything else is boring.” Lysandra chirped, “And you two are being so dramatic it’s hard not to watch.”

“Seriously.” Nehemia said, then switched to Eyllwe, “ _ Just bang him already. _ ”

Aelin sat up with a jerk, “Nehemia!” She said, wide eyed, “Since when do you say that?” 

Nehemia shrugged, “Since I was around all of you. You talk about it quite often.”

“Talk about what?” Rowan asked. 

Nehemia opened her mouth, but Aelin cut her off. “Nothing.” she said sharply, cutting her friends a look. “She said absolutely nothing.” Rowan just shrugged. There was a knock on the door, and Lorcan came in. 

He raised a brow, “Slow day?” 

“We’re waiting for Ren and Murtaugh to get here.” Aedion drawled. 

“Hmm. The twins are looking for you.” Aedion waved a hand dismissively. Lorcan turned his gaze back to Aelin, “I’m going to get Elide, I’ll meet you past the marshes in four weeks.”

She nodded her head, “Should I send you off with the usual threats or just pretend I trust you with my friend?”

“If you didn’t trust me, you wouldn’t let me go.”

“So threats it is.” she declared.

He sighed, “If I hurt her, you’ll roast me alive and let Manon slice me to bits.” he said nonchalantly, “I know.”

She smiled, “Good. Just because I like you now doesn’t mean I won’t kill you.”

“That must be a great selling point.” he said dryly. 

She stuck out her tongue, “Why don’t you go find Elide.” she said. 

He rolled his eyes, “See ya princess.” He raised a brow and gave an obvious glance in Rowan’s direction. Aelin narrowed her eyes, the gold ring in her eyes burning brightly, but Lorcan just shrugged. He saluted her with a smirk, then slipped out of the room without another word. 

“Wow.” Aedion said, “I almost forgot he remembers  _ everything _ .” her cousin gave her a pointed glare. 

“Won’t you all just shut up already?” she asked, slapping his arm. 

Aedion ruffled her hair, “Sure.” He stood from the bed, “ _ Talk about it. _ ” he mouthed to her. “Come on ladies,” he said. He took Evangeline’s hand, playing with her hair while Nehemia and Lysandra shuffled out with them. 

“Well that was subtle.” Rowan mused, setting his book down. 

Aelin sprawled back on the bed, “The subtlest.” she groused. 

There was a beat of silence, then: “So did they think we had sex, too?” he asked. 

She groaned, “Yes. I told them you slept on the couch and that nothing happened, even Nehemia was teasing me about it.” 

He hummed, “Fenrys seemed to think me leaving a note meant something.” he said, going closer to the bed.

“And did it?” Aelin couldn’t stop the words from coming out. She knew he was trying, but for rutting hell’s sake, she had gone almost a year without him. It was starting to get to her, in a very personal and uncomfortable way. 

He stared at her for a while, “I don’t know, do you want it to?”

She pursed her lips, “Would it scare you away if I said I did?” she asked, remaining on the bed, refusing to meet his gaze. 

She felt the bed sink as he lay down beside her. She peeked up and saw his feet were close to the ground, while his head was nearly to the end of the bed next to her’s. She huffed, “Tall bastard.” She didn’t even know she’d spoken the words aloud until she heard his booming laughter. 

She felt her cheeks heat, and she buried her head in the bed’s comforter. “Stop laughing at me.” she groused, blindly poking at him. 

She felt he catch her hand, and her heart nearly stopped when she felt his warm lips press against the tips of her fingers. She felt a jolt of fire run through her body, cursing herself for being so weak. She cracked one eye open, noticing his gaze had fallen on her ring - which she had completely forgotten she put on this morning.

He was staring at it, something in his eyes she couldn’t recognize. Of course, she assumed the worst, thinking it was reminding him of Lyria. She quickly pulled her hand out of his grasp, covering the ring with her other hand. “I’m sorry.” she said quickly, “I just put it on for a second, then Lys and Nehemia came, and I forgot to take it off.”

She had sat up on the bed, and was going to stand, “Aelin.” Rowan said, taking her hand. 

She barely heard him over her own thoughts. What if she scared him away? What if it became awkward again? What if he just hated her and decided to leave her-

She was immediately shut up when Rowan’s lips crashed into her’s. She instinctively twined her fingers in his hair, tugging slightly as he lay her flat on the bed. His legs were between her and it was almost second nature to wrap her legs around his waist. His kiss was hard, most likely meant to shock her out of her panicked state, but she didn’t mine. He wasn’t pulling away so neither was she. His tongue brushed along the seam of her lips and she opened for him, both groaning in tangent at the first taste of each other. 

While one of his hands was braced beside her head, the other was slowing trailing down her sides, drawing light circles over her skin. She felt more fire coursing through her, when suddenly a thought came to mind. She immediately stopped kissing him, making him pause. In his moment of confusion, she rolled out from under him, leaving a very stunned male in her wake. 

“I’m sorry.” he said, regaining his composure. 

She was standing with her back to him, biting at her nails, “It’s not you, trust me.” Her cheeks heated at the memory of his moans, she had missed those. 

He stood up and came to her side, “What’s wrong?” he asked. “Did I overstep?”

She snorted, “That was immensely welcomed, don’t worry.” she paused for a moment, “There are things… things that happened with us that other people don’t know. I…” she had no idea how to explain herself, the fears that haunted her even after they were married. Most of who Rowan and she were was because of Mistward, and Doranelle, and everything after. 

She felt his strong arms wrap around her middle, and she couldn’t help leaning into his touch. “Tell me.” he said, “Tell me everything, I want to hear it from you. Every detail.” 

She opened her eyes, seeing truth in his eyes of pine. She smiled, “Well, it all started on a rooftop in Varese…”

She explained everything that had happened, sparing no detail. She told him about Mistward and when they faced the valg. When she had first realized they were mates, but thought it would upset him. The hardest part to explain was the beach, but Rowan just held her hand and waited patiently. When she had finished, she could see a new light in his eyes, and a certain fire. It warmed her heart. 

They were now sitting on the couch, Aelin pressing into his side. “So what exactly were you worried about when we kissed?” he asked, his fingers playing with her golden hair. 

She bit her lips, “Well, the first time we… you know, I sort of burst into flames.” she said, cheeks heating.

He let out a sharp laugh, and she scowled at him. He poked her side, “So you were afraid you’d roast me?” 

She bat his hand away, “No.” she said indignantly, “The flames don’t burn.” 

“So then what were you afraid of?” he asked sincerely. 

She sighed, turning away from him, “I was worried, that without Wendlyn, I would scare you away.” she mumbled. 

He wrapped his arms around her, “Fireheart.” he whispered into her neck. He tried turning her, but she wouldn't meet his stare, “Aelin.” he said, using a finger to raise her chin, “I see every part of you, and I am not scared. I would have thought that kiss proved it.” he said jokingly, nudging her nose with his. 

She smiled, burying her head in his chest, “So what you’re saying, is that I just ruined our first kiss?” 

He chuckled, “No, I’m glad we could talk about it.” he raised her chin again, she was once again pressed up against him, “I’m going to kiss you now. Okay?” he said. 

She nodded, breathless. He chuckled, still holding her chin and angling her head. Their lips were barely a hair’s breadth apart, when Nehemia came barging into the room. All three of them froze. Aelin’s eyes widened as she noticed her friend subtly moving backwards. “Don’t-” but Nehemia was already out the door. Aelin groaned, slumping against Rowan, whose chest was rising with his laughter. 

She placed a kiss on his neck, making him go still, all of his attention on that one action. “We’ll continue this later, buzzard.” she whispered in his ear. 

He squeezed her hips, “I look forward to it, fireheart.” he said. 

She climbed off of him, motioning for the door, “As soon as she finds Lys this room will be filled with girlish squealing. This is your out.” 

He nodded, stealing a quick kiss as he left. He was half tempted to go back to his room and take an ice bath, he was far too aroused. But he was in a good mood, and he didn’t feel like stealing himself in his room. 

He found the rest of his friends in one of the drawing rooms. One of Dorian’s hounds lie at his feet, everyone else scattered around on various couches. He sat down in an armchair, the hound immediately coming to him for attention, which Rowan happily granted. 

“What did you do?” Vaughan asked suspiciously, looking up from his book. 

Rowan raised a brow, “I have no idea what you mean.” he said playfully, scratching the hound behind his ears. 

“You seem cheerful.” Aedion commented. He raised a brow, “Shit, what did you do?” he asked, sitting up. 

“Why do you all assume I did something?” he asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. 

“You don’t smile, you don’t deign to respond, you don’t indulge in muts.” Vaughan listed. Said mut, barked at the fae warrior. 

Rowan smirked, “I don’t think he likes you.” he said. 

Right as he was sure someone was about to interrogate him further, Nehemia came into the room. “Has anyone seen Lysandra?” she asked. 

Aedion turned to her, “She’s outside with the wolves.” he answered. 

She bowed her head in gratitude, then her eyes widened, “Rowan.” she said, a wide grin gracing her face. 

“Nehemia.” he said politely. 

She hummed, “Well them, I’ll just go find Lys.” she said, eyes bearing into him. 

When she left, everyone in the room turned to him, “What. The. Hell.” Aedion said, glaring at Rowan. 

Rowan blinked, “I’m sure if you wanted to join the gossip, they would be more than happy to have you.” he said blandly. 

A minute later, the twins came in, Fenrys grinning triumphantly. “He did it, he finally did it!” he declared, “The bastard finally kissed her.” he said, loud enough for the whole castle to hear. 

Rowan sighed, but everyone was looking at him again. “You…” Aedion said, eyes as big as saucers. 

“Damn.” Vaughan said, impressed. 

“Took him a while.” Connall agreed. 

Aedion slowly turned his head to Rowan, and that’s when he ran. They all jolted up as Aedion chased the hawk through the halls. “Should we help him?” Fenrys asked.

“Which one?” Vaughan asked back. 

Fenrys grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely Moonmoons (I don’t care if it’s taken, he’s my husband). Due to all the comments wishing for a Rowaelin resolution, I have taken mercy, and done this. I know, I love them too, they deserve to be so happy. I may just do a gab session with the girls just cuz. As I mentioned a few chaps ago, there will be some smut (the first being Elorcan). Aelin and Rowan will not be smuty for a while, I’m so sorry. But that doesn’t mean I can’t make this as fluffy as possible. *author imagining all the ways she can make the couple adorable*
> 
> Update: Rowaelin will have smut, I just won’t do details for a while. Thought I should clear that up. Does anyone want me to do a mini 1 chap story abt Aedion hunting down a certain hawk? I’m thinking about doing little chapters for this fic that have random scenes that I haven’t mentioned. 
> 
> Still have no idea how long this is, lol. Again, if ppl have story ideas for next gen fic, comment. I promise if I steal your idea I'll credit you.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yello. I would just like to say again how much I FRIGGIN LOVE YOU ALL. You're all so sweet.

Elide had been flown from Morath on the back of Asterin’s wyvern. Since nobody knew she was gone, everyone believed Asterin was just out scouting for the witches. They had touched down in a clearing a little south of Morath. Magic had reappeared three days ago, and with it, the keep had been in uproar. 

She had been wandering in the woods for a few hours now, wondering when her supposed “guide” was going to show up - or as Asterin had said, “when your fae lover comes to whisk you away to your queen.” She was very confused, she didn’t have a lover, she’d never even loved anyone in that way. 

She was going to ponder a little longer, when there was a sudden rustling and footsteps behind her. 

~ 

Lorcan hadn’t stopped moving for three days, only stopping when he really needed to eat or when his body absolutely demanded sleep. He was getting impatient, he knew where Manon had intended to drop her, but she wasn’t there. He had been worried something went wrong, so he had run straight for Morath, when he’d picked up on a familiar scent. He followed the scent of cinnamon and elderberries to a forest glen. There was a young woman, her sheet of black hair covering her face as she crouched by a small stream. 

He watched her for a minute. She stood abruptly and sighed in frustration, “Where the hell is he?” she grunted. 

He was glad the witch had at least told Elide who to expect, or he assumed she did. He stepped out of the bushes, making his steps heavy so she could hear him approaching. The sight in front of him nearly brought him to his knees, he had forgotten how thin she’d been when they first met, he hadn’t really paid much attention. 

She was wearing rags, though luckily the chain was no longer on her ruined ankle. She was silently staring at him, an expression of what he assumed was awe on her face. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, then finally settled on, “You’re late.”

He raised a brow, “You weren’t at the meeting point.” he stated. 

She frowned, “Asterin said you’d find me.” she said. 

Asterin, not Manon, “Hmm, and what else has Asterin told you?”

“That you’re my lover.” she blurted. Her eyes widened, and she clamped a hand over her mouth, no doubt cursing in her head. 

He let out a low chuckle, “That witch does have a big mouth.” he said. 

She dropped her hand, gaping, “So it’s true?” 

“Actually, we’re engaged.” he said lightheartedly, “But right now my focus is getting you back to Aelin.” he said. 

She stared at him, eyes wide. “We… you… what?” she stuttered. She was so confused, Manon and Asterin said he was some gruff fae who barely ever spoke to people. Why the heck was he joking right now? And why was it so god damn alluring?

He cleared his throat, pulling her from her thoughts, “We should go.” he said, a slight smile on his lips. 

She blinked a few times, then shook her head, “Right, yeah. Umm… lead the way, I guess.” she could have sworn she saw him smirk. 

Elide couldn’t help but trust this man… male? Whatever. She felt some strange attraction toward him, like she knew him. Though, supposedly  _ he _ knew  _ her _ . She peaked at him curiously, “Your name is Lorcan, right?”

He nodded. He didn’t say anything else, and she wasn’t sure if she would annoy him with her questions, but she was just too interested, “So, you and I know each other well… in the future. Umm…” she didn’t really know how to phrase it, “We were together?” she asked. 

He nodded again, “We were….” he seemed unsure on whether he should continue.

“Yes?” she said, urging him to speak. 

He smiled at her, she didn’t let herself see the slight shyness in it, “We were engaged.” he said, “We were supposed to get married a few weeks after Aelin’s coronation.” 

She frowned, she didn’t fully know how to feel about that. At first glance this male’s demeanor would make anyone think he was a brute, but she could see a deep kindness in him. Maybe he was only like this around her. 

She asked, “So you came here…” she didn’t really know what to think of this.

“I came here to help you, whether you choose to be with me again is completely up to you.”

She was honestly shocked, she had always heard that fae were possessive of those they were with, she had almost expected him to make some possessive claim on her right there. She cocked her head to the side as they continued walking, “So you would be okay if I chose not to marry you?” she asked, testing him, “You wouldn’t care that you wouldn’t be a lord.”

He stopped abruptly, and she thought she might have said something wrong, “Elide.” he said, drawing her attention to his face. His face was like granite, but his eyes were still soft and gentle, “I never chose to marry you for your title, I never cared about that. If at the end of all of this you decide you want me to walk away, I will.” 

As he said those words, a hand brushed against her shoulder, a small voice that whispered, “ _ Stay with him. _ ” She felt that presence, heard that voice, whenever she dreamed. An image flashed in her mind, of a dark male leaning over her, a soft smile on his lips, love in his eyes. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her neck before whispering, “ _ I love you Elide Lochan, with every shred of my existence, I love you _ .” Those words made her feel safe and happy, they made her feel home. 

She stared at him for a while, then started walking again, “Well, I guess we’ll see if days on the road will make us tired of each other’s company.” she said lightheartedly.

He chuckled, “Week, lady, weeks on the road.”

Elide stopped again, and groaned. “Weeks? Where the hell are we going, Eyllwe?” she knew the second she said it she was right.

He grinned, “I didn’t think a few weeks of travel could beat you so easily.” she glared, then indicated her foot. Right as she was about to complain more, a cool wind wrapped around her bad ankle, soothing the aches and pains. She raised her brows, taking a few steps. She jogged around the clearing again. 

When she was done, she gasped. She had no idea what she was doing, but she suddenly jumped on Lorcan and hugged him. He chuckled, hugging her back. She pulled away, “Thank you.” she said, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. “And sorry.” she said awkwardly. She had no idea what came over her. 

He smiled, “It’s ok.” She desperately wanted to hate him, but that smile just made her feel… close to him? She groaned internally, what was happening to her? 

She decided that since he seemed divulgant, she would ask him more questions. She certainly trusted him more than the witches. The brace he put on her leg made it easier to keep pace with him, that, and the fact that he was probably slowing down to let her keep up. She started asking him about Aelin’s court, and everything that happened so far. And he happily obliged.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Aelin and her court had set out for the sea a few days later. Dorian was traveling with her to present an allied front, along with the cadre and Nehemia. Chaol had already been sent to the western continent with Nesryn, hopefully bringing them an army again. 

They had been at sea for an hour, and she was already frustrated. “We have to get Rolfe on our side.” she groused. 

She was lying in her bed, her very large bed. Rowan was beside her, a book in hand. “You can’t lure the valg in to attack the island.” he said. 

“Well obviously.” he threw him a dirty look, “Well? Are you going to help?” 

He put down the book and laced their fingers together, “You came onto his island when you were sixteen, trashed half of it, and toppled his slaving enterprise.”

“And?” she asked, brushing off the praise and adoration. 

“Well, you were an arrogant child in his eyes. So show him how much you’ve grown.”

She scoffed, “Are you asking me to grovel?” 

He chuckled, “No, I’m asking you to not play games and taunt him. Just lay out the facts, present your proposal, and tell him the truth. If he doesn't decide to join us, then he’ll pay the cost when the valg come.”

She frowned at their interlaced fingers, “You really think that will work?” she asked. 

“I do.” he said, placing a kiss on her brow. 

She leaned into his touch, pulling her hand back, and rolling on top of him. “I think I promised you another kiss.” she said softly. 

She felt him shiver, “I think you did.” he said hoarsely. 

She leaned down, but just as their lips were about to touch, a knock sounded on the door. “Aelin.” 

She groaned, “What Aedion?”

“We got a messenger from Doranelle. It’s from Enda and Sellene.” he said. 

They shared a look, “We can ignore him.” she said. 

“No we can’t.” he said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips, before lifting her off of him.

She grumbled in complaint, but followed him outside. Aedion was three feet away from their door, “You know I can hear everything you’re doing, right?” he asked his cousin. 

She smiled sweetly, “Then maybe you should find another boat.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Whatever.” He glanced at Rowan, “he said he’d only give the message to one of you.” 

Aelin looked up at Rowan, “good thing we’re both here.”

Aedion led them to the top deck, where a silver haired female was standing, glaring at Nehemia. They were in a staring match, the female’s eyes never leaving the princess. 

Fenrys came up beside Aelin, “They shared one look, and now I think they’re trying to kill each other.”

Rowan pressed his lips together, “Delphi.” he said. 

The female blinked, then turned to him and grinned, “Rowan fucking Whitethorn.” she said. One moment she was in front of Nehemia, the next she was launching herself at Rowan. He didn’t move an inch as she came slamming into him. “I missed you, you ass.” she said, giving him a squeeze for emphasis.

“Missed you too, Del.” he said. 

She pulled away, then looked at Aelin “You must be my new sister.” she said. 

Fenrys choked on air, “Your what?”

“You have a sister?” Aelin asked, frowning, “You said you were an only child.” 

He sighed, “I am. This is Delphi, she’s Enda and Sellene’s youngest sister.”

“I,” Delphi said proudly, “am the closest thing to a sister Rowan has, and I've claimed rights.” she said, winking at him. 

He smiled slightly at her, “I heard you had a message.”

She sighed, “Ugh, all business, no family reunions. I thought you’d be more fun now that you’re not tied to that bitch anymore.” she said. 

Everyone’s brows rose at her words, “Delphi has never liked Maeve.” Rowan explained. “Only one in the family who openly expresses her hate, in fact.”

Delphi smiled proudly, “And now you can’t chastise me for it. Anyways,” she took out two envelopes, one with Doranelle’s royal seal, the other with Wendlyn’s.

Aelin took the one from Wendlyn first. She read over the contents twice, “It’s from Galan.” she said. 

Aedion peaked over her shoulder, “He’s sending his armada and allying with Terrasen.” he breathed. Two sets of Ashryver eyes met, and the cousins smiled. 

“Maeve’s been ousted from Doranelle. Sellene is the new queen and she’s on her way with her forces. She said they’re meeting up with Wendlyn’s forces and will meet us in the marshes.” he said in disbelief. 

Aedion chuckled, “We just got half our allies.”

“I sent letters to Illias and Ansel, telling them to get their asses over to the marshes.” she breathed, “Rolfe’s the only one left.” She sagged slightly, leaning into Rowan’s side. 

“I assume this raises your mood.” he joked. 

She rolled her eyes, “I'm too happy right now to set you on fire.” she mumbled. 

“Later then.” he whispered. She smiled, her cheeks tinting pink. When the hell did she start blushing so much?

Delphi grinned at her cousin, “You two are adorable.” she said. 

Rowan raised her brows at her, “You should get going soon, there's a storm tonight.” he said. 

She rolled her eyes, “Don’t be such a big brother. Besides, I thought I’d stick around. I assume you’d be around all the action.”

Rowan frowned, but she interrupted, “I know that look.”

“Delphi-”

“Just because I’m the youngest cousin doesn’t mean I have to be sidelined all the time.”

“Have you asked Enda?” he asked calmly. 

She blinked, “Umm. Not really.”

He sighed, “You’ll be the death of me.”

“Why can’t she stay?” Aelin asked. 

“Yeah, why can’t I stay?” she asked. 

Rowan groaned, “You’re young-”

“I’m seventy-five, I’m like four times her age.” Delphi exclaimed, “Don’t be an ass.” 

Rowan sighed, “It’s not my call Del. If your brother or sister okay it, you can stay, but otherwise…” he gave her a pointed look. 

“Cool.” she said, “Do you want them to sign something or should I just bring back a feather?” she asked. He let out a long suffering sigh, she snickered, “Feather and signed documents it is.” 

She sketched a bow to Nehemia, “Princess.” she said, winking. 

Nehemia seemed to be quietly seething. Delphi shifted in a flash of light, then an eagle was soaring into the horizon. Aelin turned to Nehemia, “Something happen?” 

Nehemia said something in Eyllwe, causing Aelin to raise her brows. “What did she do to elicit that response.”

“Nothing.” Nehemia responded. “Not today at least.” she said, glaring after the female. 

Aelin raised a brow, giving Rowan a questioning look.  _ What’s with them? _

Rowan’s eyes twinkled,  _ Delphi visited the continent a few years back, I heard she and the Eyllwen princess didn’t get along well. And she was constantly teasing her. _

Aelin’s brows rose,  _ Nehemia?  _ Rowan nodded. _There’s something else?_

He smiled a little,  _ Del prides herself on being able to win staring contests. She is so unnerving that people just turn away, she never lets people win, not even me. She’s never taken her attention off her opponent for a second. _

Aelin’s eyes widened,  _ So she and Nehemia are… _

_ Probably not, but I can tell Del has a crush on her. _

Aelin grinned, “I really hope she’s allowed to stay with us.” she said. 

“Oh great, they’re doing it again.” Aedion grumbled, “I liked it better when you two weren’t talking.”

Aelin gasped, “Aedion, how could you? You know I would have no problem if you and Lys-”

Aedion elbowed her in the ribs, she elbowed him right back. She grinned, “Go get your sword.”

He grinned back, “You’re on.”

“Oh no.” Rowan sighed. 

“This should be interesting.” Fenrys hummed. 

“We aren’t going to survive this trip.” Connall mumbled. Vaughan grunted in agreement. 

Nehemia finally smiled, “I bet Aelin downs him first.”

“Dido.” Lysandra said. 

“I’m going Aedion, he’s got more experience.” Fenrys said. 

Lysandra snorted, “Aelin’s been trained as an assassin since she was eight, she has a lot more experience.”

Nehemia nodded, “I’ve seen both of them fight, Elentiya is skilled.” she considered for a moment, “Though she is not as skilled with a sword as the general. I switch my vote.”

Lysandra snorted, “I still say she downs him. Especially if she’s stressed.” 

Most of them voted for Aedion, and Lysandra rolled her eyes at every one of them, “I never thought I could get this rich in one fight.” she said. 

“Tie.” Gavriel said, “I’m betting they tie.” 

Rowan raised a brow, “Didn’t know you bet.”

Gavriel’s lips twitched, “Only when I know I'll win.”

~

They tied. Neither of them had actually tried. In fact, they had both agreed to a stalemate when they heard people betting, of course, they hadn’t known about Gavriel’s.

“You couldn’t have possibly known that.” Lysandra exclaimed as they all tossed coins at him. 

Gavriel shrugged, “They heard you, and they didn’t want any of you to win.” he said softly. 

Aelin nudged Aedion, “He definitely didn’t pass that skill onto you.” she said. 

Aedion rolled his eyes, “You want to go again?” 

She smiled, “Fine, but I’m not holding back.”

“I didn’t think you were.” he said, smirking. 

She scoffed, “Like you were going easy.”

“Very easy.” he said. 

She growled, “Don’t tempt me to use magic.”

He ruffled her hair, “Try me princess.”

“Prince.” she said sticking her tongue out. 

“They remind me of rough housing siblings.” Fenrys said. 

“They remind me of you two.” Vaughan said, coming to the male’s side.

“Careful Vaughan, that almost sounded like a complement.” Connall warned with a slight smile. Vaughan smiled faintly, but it was gone in a second. They all turned to watch the display of skill in front of them as Aelin and Aedion struck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Am I just taking every chance I can to elude to Nehemia being gay? Yes, yes I am. Cuz it’s true!!!! You can’t change my mind on this. I’ll admit, writing the witches has become troublesome, because honestly, I have no idea how they’d get the stones. If people give me some ideas, I’ll edit, but if not I’m gonna just pull an Aelin and not explain anything. >u< Love you all! Also, I should have said this for chap.10, but I’ve never written a fic this long before!
> 
> Update: I have had a mind explosion! I know how they get the stones!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a Thursday? It might be, not sure. I've gotten a lot of comments on Rowaelin... You know where I'm going with that, don't you?
> 
> I have seven chaps cued up, so I'm posting today cuz ur comments make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Now, I'm off to make mug cakes!

Aelin woke to the rays of the morning sun. it had taken them two weeks to sail to Skull’s Bay, and they were due to arrive by the afternoon. She snuggled into Rowan’s bare chest. They had been sleeping in the same bed, and occasionally sharing a kiss or two, but they hadn’t really had time for other activities. 

She didn’t want to push him, and with all the planning for where to place their armies, they hadn’t had much time. But they had time now, she had ordered everyone to take today off. It wouldn’t do them any good to enter Rolfe’s territory pissed. 

She traced the pattern of his tattoo, swirling her finger over the designs on his chest, trailing them down his hard abs. He stirred slightly, humming at her touch. 

“Morning.” He said, the hand around her waist tightening slightly. 

“Morning.” she said, pressing a kiss to his chest. 

“You okay?” he asked, brows knitting together. 

She huffed, “After you first kissed me, people stopped asking, and there you go.”

He chuckled, “Despite what you and your friends think, I’m not always the cause of your worries.” he said. 

She laughed against his chest, “Your friends.” she said. 

He rolled her onto her side and faced her, “What’s wrong fireheart?” he asked, stroking a hand over her arm. 

She sighed, “Why did I come back after Endovier?” she asked. 

He frowned, “What do you mean?” 

She sighed, sitting up, “I mean, why not earlier? Why wasn’t I sent to before Sam died? Or my parents? Why do I get a do over, but everyone else still has to suffer?”

Rowan pulled her onto his lap, “Aelin…” he sighed, “There are certain things in life that are permanent. Things that must happen. I hate saying this, but if your parents didn’t die, you wouldn’t have been as close with Dorian, you might not have met Nehemia, or Lysandra. The things that happened to you, while horrible, were the things that led you to taking back your kingdom.”

She sighed, “I know, I know, but…” she bit her lip, “I never told Sam I loved him, I never got that chance. And all I wanted since the day he died was just the chance to tell him I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was an ass growing up, I’m sorry I never knew he loved, I’m sorry I couldn’t save him.” She let out a breath, a single tear trailing down her cheek. “I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t be talking about this.”

He placed a kiss on her brow, “You can always talk to me about this. I’m sorry you’ve been shouldering it all alone. I’m here now, we’re all here. Let us take some of the load off.” he said. 

She twisted so she was facing him, “I love you. I understand if you can’t say it, if you need time, but I love you.” she said. 

“I love you.” he breathed, “I don’t need time, I love you Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius.”

Her heart skipped, “You used my married name.” she said, staring at him in awe. 

He smiled, kissing her once, “Marry me.” he said. 

She blinked, “What?” she asked dumbly. 

“Marry me.” 

“Now?”

“Whenever you want.”

She smirked, “You’ve only known me for a month.”

He kissed her again, “I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.” he said, smiling.

She laughed softly, “Yes. I’ll marry you, buzzard.” 

“Good.” he said, “By the way, I may have asked Aedion.”

She laughed, “For a blessing?”

“Well I assume I didn’t do it last time.”

She smirked, “Technically, I asked you to marry me last time.”

He chuckled, “That sounds like you.” 

She looked out the window, “I’m sure we could sneak some people into the cabin for a small ceremony.”

“I have a better idea.” he whispered. 

“What?” she asked, raising a brow. 

He smiled, “It’s a surprise, fireheart.” She huffed, giving him cute eyes. When she moved to leave the bed, he caught hold of her wrist, “Why don’t we stay in today.” he said. 

She snuggled back up to his chest, “Ok.” she mumbled. 

~

It was midday when Aelin and Rowan emerged from their cabin, and only because Aelin complained of being hungry and insisted on stretching her legs. And of course, everyone was sparring. 

“Do they do anything else besides work out?” she grumbled. 

Dorian raised his brows at her and Rowan, “Someone’s had a late morning.”

“I swear to the rutting gods Dorian.” he gave her an innocent smile. She flipped him off, trudging to the railing. 

“Rowan not treating you right queeny?” Fenrys crowed. 

“Oh for hell’s sake.” Connall mumbled. 

She growled at Fenrys, “Rowan’s treating me wonderfully, but I keep getting annoyed by princes and mutts.”

He and Dorian put their hands on their hearts and gasped. Dorian joined her on the rail. “You’re grumpier than normal.”

She jerked her thumb west, to where the first stretch of land could be seen. With her fae sight, Aelin could see nearly half the island. “So you’re having diplomacy problems?” he asked. 

“You were always a lot better with words.” she drawled. 

He smirked, “Might I suggest apologizing?” 

She scoffed, “Rolfe promised to kill me if I ever returned.” she said dismissively. 

She saw some of the fae tense around her, Dorian noticed it too, “I’m positive you could roast him in a heartbeat.” 

She smirked, “I beat him when I was sixteen.”

He chuckled, “You really are arrogant you know that.”

“Only in the best way.” she said, nudging him. He chuckled again. She took a real look at her friend, “How are you?” she asked. 

He raised a brow, “Fine, why?”

She gave him a bull shit look, “You killed your father, you can’t be ok.”

“He wasn’t my real father. And as it turns out my real father wasn’t as shitty as I thought he was.” Dorian sighed, “I’m fine, really. I just wish I could have known the real him.” 

Aelin nodded, “I know. Out of all of them, I wanted to save him for you, so that you could have that.” 

He smiled, “So, your turn.”

“I just did that with Rowan, I’m good.” she said, raising her hands. 

Dorian faced the sea, “You know what I’ve found in my infinite wisdom?” she snorted, “I’ve found that the things that really bother you, are the things you don’t acknowledge enough for loved ones to notice.” She came beside him, turning her gaze to the water. 

“Arobynn.” she said quietly, the other fae went back to what they were doing. “I didn’t kill him. In the other timeline I let Lys do it, and this time I let Aedion. I thought it was because they deserved to be the ones to do it, but it was really because I was afraid to.”

“Why?” he asked softly. 

She sighed, “Because if I were to take him on in any manner, he would get under my skin. He would do what he’s been doing since I was eight; he’d use my title, my family, my life against me. I’m scared to kill him, because I think once I do, I’ll finally be that killer he always wanted me to be. I think that was my line, and I can let Aedion and Lysandra cross it without worrying about their souls.” She swallowed thickly, “If I killed him I would be truly giving into that monster inside of me.”

Dorian put a hand on her’s, his face full of understanding, “You killing him, is giving justice for everyone like you who had to suffer under him. You killing him is justice for every child that was taught to hurt and kill far too young. It doesn’t make you evil to kill him, nothing could ever make you like them.” he said. 

She leaned her head on his shoulder, “You really are good at this you know?”

“I know.” he said, wrapping his arm around her, “I’m always available to give some sage advice.”

Seh chuckled, then her smile dropped, “We’re here.” she said, a strange sort of dread filling her. 

Dorian let her go, “Then let’s go, your majesty.” 

Rowan came to her side, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Ready, fireheart?” 

She stared up at him, and smiled, “Not at all.”

~ ~ ~

Aelin entered Skulls Bay with Dorian, Rowan, Nehemia, and Aedion. They had only one weapon each, something they had all insisted on. Aelin took a calming breath as they approached The Sea Dragon. The guards at the door tensed, “Tell Rolfe Aelin Galathynius requests a meeting.”

Before they could respond, Rolfe was barging out of the door, “How dare you.” he seethed. “How dare you come back here.” 

Aedion and Rowan tensed beside her, Rolfe didn’t spare any of them a glance. He pointed a finger at Aelin, “I told you I would kill you if you ever stepped foot on my land again, get out before I fulfill that promise.” he growled. 

Aelin let down her hood, “My name is Aelin Galathynius, I come to offer peace.”

He glared, “You have no peace to offer.” he growled at her.

“I do.” she said. 

He held her stare, “Fine. Only you, leave the guards.” 

Nehemia and Dorian opened their mouths to protest, but Aelin cut them off, “Deal.” For extra measure, she unbuckled the sword at her side and handed it to Rowan. Rolfe only grunted.

She was led to the same office at last time, shabby and old, just like him. She sat down, not making a dramatic show for once. Rolfe eyed her, “I got reports that Aelin Galathynius, Dorian Havillard, and Nehemia Ytger were all part of the rebel forces who overthrew the demon possessed king.” he said casually. 

Aelin raised her chin slightly, “We did.”

“And you want peace, why?”

“For two reasons: because war is on the horizon” he scoffed, “and because I wanted to make amends.” He tilted his head in amusement. “I won’t apologise for freeing those slaves, if I had the choice, I’d do it again. I’m sorry I wrecked your ships, I regret doing what I did to you.”

“You were an arrogant brat.” he grit out. 

“I was.” his eyes widened slightly, the only sign of his shock. “I was spoiled by Arobynn to believe I could get everything I wanted and not ever have to pay the price. I learned my lesson a few times. I need your help to save Erilea.”

“And what would be in it for me.”

Aelin took a calming breath, “You will be made an admiral in the Terrasen fleet, and named king of Skulls Bay, recognized by all the kingdoms of Erilea. And you and the Mycinians will be given back control of Illium.” she finished.

He rubbed his jaw, “The Mycinians don’t exist.”

“We both know that’s a lie.” she said in a neutral tone. 

He tapped a finger on the desk, “I’ll think about it.” he said, dismissing her. 

~

It was evening, and Rolfe still hadn’t made a decision. They were supposed to leave tomorrow if they still wanted to get to the marshes in time, and Aelin was stewing. 

Nehemia and Lysandra had forced her to take a walk on the beach, and insisted she wear a dress. “Pants and boots will just get dirty, it’s easier to wear a dress on the beach.” Lysandra had told her. 

Aelin was now walking on said beach, still stewing. “Perk up.” Lysandra said, “He’s probably just making you sit around to jostle you. I don’t think Rolfe’s stupid enough to say no.”

“He might be.” she groused. 

Nehemia and Lysandra shared a look, “Well,” Lysandra said, “Let’s turn your frown upside down, hmm.”

Aelin frowned, “What?”

Nehemia grinned, “Close your eyes, we have a surprise for you.”

Aelin was going to object, but Lysandra wrapped a black cloth around her eyes. Nehemia took her hands and started guiding her forward, Lysandra guiding her shoulders from behind. Aelin could smell the salt of the ocean getting closer, the slightest spray landing on her face. The sand under her feet became slightly more firm, her footfalls getting lighter. 

She huffed, “Are you two trying to murder me where nobody will find the body?” 

She could practically feel Lysandra frowning, “Yes Aelin, Nehemia and I are going to kill you and convince your whole cobal of warriors to leave you behind all because we’re greedy and don’t like you.”

Aelin feigned shock, “And after all we’ve been through, I thought you warmed to me.” She heard Nehemia snickering. 

Lysandra came right up to her ear and whispered, “Now if I really didn’t like you, would I have agreed to this?” 

She removed the blindfold in one sweeping motion, leaving Aelin partially blinded by the sudden light. She blinked a few times, letting her blurry vision return to normal. Her breath hitched as she took in the scene before her. There were seashells lined up in two lines that formed a path, one which led to Rowan and Aedion. Both were smiling as she took in the area. They were dressed handsomely, the ship's captain beside them, bowing his head to her. Lysandra and Nehemia wore huge smiles on their faces. 

“Surprise.” they said. 

Aelin still had no idea what to say, “I-I.” she stuttered. 

She locked eyes with Rowan, his answer clear as day.  I love you, fireheart. Will you marry me?

She took a step forward, mesmerized by his smile. The sun was just beginning to set, casting them in a fiery glow. She got to the end of the isle, looking into her favorite pine green eyes and said with all her heart and soul, “Yes.”

The ceremony was short, almost the same as the last time. The captain had official documents, Aedion holding the copies. When they were done with all the formal stuff and Aelin was finally allowed to kiss him, she jumped on him. She didn’t even care about her friends’ cheers and she wrapped her legs around his waist and wove her fingers through his hair. 

He chuckled into her mouth, “We’re not done yet.” he whispered against her lips. 

She jumped off of him, confused. She cocked her head to the side, “What else is there?”

Nehemia poked her from behind. She turned, just as the princess took out two gold rings, one with a ruby, the other with an emerald. She felt tears prick her eyes as he slid the emerald onto her finger, her doing the same for him. 

He kissed her hand, “Now we’re done.” he winked, “Wife.”

She laughed, leaning into his chest. Aedion left with the captain, Lysandra and Nehemia giggling after him. Aelin was happy that even in the midst of war, they could still share moments like this. 

Her and Rowan’s fingers were intertwined, swinging lazily as they walked down the beach. The sun was still setting, and Aelin was very hesitant not to go back to the ship. “You know the second we board, we’ll have a dozen people asking questions and invading our space, right?” 

He sighed, “It was the only part of this ingenious plan that went wrong.”

She giggled, “Ingenious, hmm?” She stopped, tugging his hand for him to do the same, “What if we don’t go back?”

He took her other hand, “Are you planning on staying in Skulls Bay for the rest of your life.”

She shook her head, smiling, “No, I mean stay on the beach. Just tonight, let’s have some time for the two of us.”

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her brow, “And what will we be doing, all on our own?”

She grinned, “Exactly what we did the last time we were on this beach.” she said.

He chuckled, “Alright.” And he kissed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I cliffhanger-ed you, didn’t I? Hehe. Elorcan will be the first ones with smut. And what a wonderful coincidence that I’ve gotten so much anticipation for it. Elorcan is next…


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I totally brushing off my religion final right now? Yes. I don't feel like writing a blog post about a person becoming Catholic and then getting the sacrament of marriage. (the person's name is Alex and I have them marrying a woman, so the gender is up for interpretation. Also gay ppl can't get married in the catholic religion because they can't reproduce (even tho ur allowed to adopt and still be valid) so I'm doing a very veiled description of my person) Ok, maybe I enjoy this just a little. Also, the woman they're marrying isn't Catholic, so that's a thing. Pretty sure this is how I rebel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a little Elorcan, and lots of Rowaelin. Still not smut, tho.

Elide and Lorcan had been on the road for a week, and Elide was almost regretting leaving Morath. Almost. They had gone south past Morath and were now cutting through the mountains in Melisande. Since they were going directly to the marshes, Lorcan said it would be easier to cut through the mountains and avoid the normal foot traffic. 

But Elide was tired of walking through the forest. She needed human interaction. She had nearly exhausted Lorcan’s knowledge about the war - though he didn’t seem to mind repeating things - and she wasn’t ready to broach the subject of them yet. 

She would often catch him staring, and when she started her cycle the night before, there had been linens in her small pack. He didn’t say anything the next day, so she didn’t ask. But honestly, how could he live like this? 

She hadn’t bathed in over a week, she was tired, and she needed to see more than one or two travelers or she would go insane. 

“There’s a small town we’ll pass tomorrow.” Lorcan said, “If you want, we can stop there and rest for a while.” it was as if he read her mind. 

She sighed, “Thank you, I really need a bath.” She cursed herself for saying that out loud. Why would he want to hear that?

“There’s a stream up ahead, you can bathe there if you don’t want to wait.” he said. 

She blinked. He was a very strange male, she’d never met someone quite so… attentive. “Thank you.” she managed meekly. As always when she thanked him, he smiled. 

She needed soap if she was going to wash, though she definitely wasn’t asking him for that. And what about her clothes? They were filthy, and she couldn’t wash them or else she’d have to stay in the stream to wait for them to dry. She supposed she’d have to wait another day. 

~

The next day, Elide was extremely happy to find they’d reached the town. It was small, but it had a general store, and an inn for them to stay at. She would admit that she chatted with the store owner a little longer than necessary, but the woman happily indulged her. 

Elide finally got a change of clothes - a shirt and pants seemed more practical anyways - and could finally have a bath. She sat in the tub for an hour, letting the warm water soothe the aches in her muscles. When she got out, Lorcan was laying on one of the wooden beds in the room. 

The place reminded her of a log cabin in the woods, very homey. “Better?” he asked.

She hummed, “Much.”

She sat down on the bed, sinking slightly into the mattress, “How is this place so nice?” she asked. 

Lorcan smiled slightly, “The people in this village are farmers and woodchoppers. They build their homes with natural resources and use the wool from sheep for clothing. They are a little behind the rest of the world, but they pride themselves on being a welcoming community. It’s one of my favorite places on the continent.”

“I didn’t think you’d have been to many places on this continent.”

He chuckled, “I was sent to Melisande to track someone down. I was injured by them and the owner of the inn found me in the woods. He and his wife got me on my feet and in exchange I helped them with a problem they’d had with some bandits.” 

Elide was intrigued by this, “So the people here know you?”

He shook his head, “It was sixty years ago. The current keeper of this inn was only a child when I came here, I doubt anyone remembers me.”

She smiled, “That’s sweet. What you did for them.” She turned away from him slightly, “No offense, but you seem like the type of person who would grunt at them and leave immediately.”

He chuckled, “I am, at least, I was. But they gave me kindness when most wouldn’t, so I repaid them in one of the ways I was skilled.” He sighed, “Places like this are rare. They are all kind to one another, even to strangers. There are a few demi fae here, and they don’t treat them with any hatred.” 

Elide had almost forgotten he was demi fae. She wasn’t really sure if it was polite to ask about it. “Was it hard for you? Growing up a demi fae?” she asked. She had remembered that there were some demi fae in Terrasen who were cursed at - by fae and human alike. 

He tilted his head, “Do you really want to know?” 

She thought for a moment, “Manon said you were a cold male who didn’t care for others. I believe that you aren’t like that now, but may have been in the past.” she said. 

He nodded, “I was. It was only because of you that I became better.” 

She felt something warm shoot through her chest at the thought, “I want to know.” she said quietly. 

He seemed to settle into the bed, “I was born to a fae father and a human mother, as most demi fae bastards are. I was thrown out by my mother at four years old, and had to live in the streets…” 

His story had them awake for most of the night. Whenever Lorcan seemed hesitant about telling her certain things, she always encouraged him towards opening up. She knew why he tried not to give much detail, in part, most of what he said broke her heart. To know that a child had to endure all that he did. On the other hand, some of it were things people would consider disgraceful. He didn’t go into any detail when he told her about his first kill, or how he’d gotten money for most of his teen to adolescent years. 

At the end of his story, she felt tears slip down her face. “That’s awful.” she whispered. She was angry, not at him, but at everyone who ever caused him pain. Another thing he had avoided was the subject of Maeve, the female she knew he’d served before Aelin. 

“Elide.” Lorcan’s worried voice snapped her from her thoughts. He hadn’t realized she’d started to cry. 

“I’m sorry.” she said, quickly wiping away her tears. 

“Don’t be.” he said, “It’s natural to get upset about these sorts of things.”

She stared at him for a moment. They had been traveling together for only a week, yet he had basically told her his whole life story. She realized that he must really love her deeply to show this side of him. 

“I had dreams about you.” she said, not meeting his surprised stare. “I was in my tower in Perranth and my uncle put me in a wagon headed for Morath. Whenever I slept, I would sometimes see you, or Aelin, sometimes other people I didn’t recognize. I didn’t know who you were, so I assumed they were just dreams to keep me sane.” 

She stole a peak at him, his eyes held an anger in them, but she wasn’t scared. She swallowed, continuing, “When Manon told me a fae male would find me, I assumed she meant someone else. But when she confirmed it was you… my dreams are clearer now. I see bits and pieces of what I guess are my memories. I see you, feel you.” 

She looked at him curiously, “And I feel something…different. It’s like this warmth over my heart, some bond that made me trust you from the moment we met.” 

He nodded, “It’s called a mating bond. From what I can figure, your witch blood is making it easier to access those memories, but since you don’t have as much witch blood as Asterin or anyone else in the Thirteen, you aren’t getting them back as fast.”

Her eyes widened, “So we are mates.” He nodded, and her face scrunched in worry, “But doesn’t that mean if I’m not with you, it’ll hurt you?” She had heard mates were destined for each other and that being with anyone else hurt them. 

He smiled softly, “No, not exactly. When a mating bond fully snaps into place, rejecting it can sometimes be painful if one person shares feelings for the other. But if they’re strangers, it’s simply just saying ‘no’ and walking away.”

“But if I reject you, it will hurt?” she asked worriedly. 

“I don’t know.” he admitted. “I haven’t felt the mating bond since magic returned, and I assume what you feel is a memory of it. If you were to reject me after it snapped into place, I’m not sure what would happen, but it’s still your choice.”

“How can you say that?” she suddenly asked, “How can you be okay telling me I could let you go? How can you just act as if you won’t be getting hurt?” 

He sat up and grabbed one of her hands, she didn’t pull away. “Elide, you rejecting me would be your decision, and I will honor that.” He seemed to hesitate for a second, “Whether the mating bond is active or not doesn’t matter, because having to leave you would hurt every time. I don’t want to pressure you by saying this, because it is your choice. But I care about you, and it kills me to know that you may not feel the same way. I believe that if we are meant to be, we will find a way back to each other, and if not, then I wish you all the happiness in the world. “

Tears began falling down her cheeks again. She wanted comfort, she didn’t want him to go. She stood up and sat on his bed and leaned into his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her small form, stroking her hair lightly. Elide cried harder into his chest.

When she’d finally composed herself enough to speak, she said, “You make me feel safe, and you make me feel cared for. And this is only after I’ve known you for a week. I have every belief that you love me with every piece of your soul.” 

She didn’t know if he was breathing, his eyes were just roaming her face. She placed a hand on his cheek and pulled his brow against her own, “Come to Perranth with me.” she whispered. His only answer was to pull her closer. 

~Note: This is not the end of the chapter, I just need to say that I love this little cinnamon role and I want her and Lorcan to be happy because they deserve it. Also to remind everyone, that this fic started because of Elorcan, I wasn’t actually planning to do everything I did before, but they are a major reason for me starting it and I will always love them. P.S. You should have read this in a hushed tone, because that is how I’m writing it rn. Lol. ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Aelin and Rowan had gotten back to the boat well past midnight, both of them barely parting for a second to get their cabin door open. Sadly, when they entered, they were met with a grinning Dorian, two giggling ladies, a grumpy Aedion, and a very excited Delphi. 

Delphi ran up to Aelin, bumping her cousin out of the way to get a better look at the ring. “Oh it’s gorgeous.” she swooned. “And you two look so happy.”

Aedion grunted, “They smell way  _ too _ happy.”

Nehemia led Aelin to the bed, dutifully ignoring Delphi - which did not go unnoticed by Aelin or Lysandra - and sat next to her. Lysandra gave Rowan a pretty smile, “We’re going to need the room.”

Aedion looked at them amused, “You’ve clearly never seen a fae male after they’ve been with their mate.” Only a tinge of disgust in his voice. 

It was true, they hadn’t, which was why they hadn’t noticed Rowan’s clenched fists and death glares toward Dorian. 

Dorian, however, did notice. He got up from the chair he’d been in and waved to Aelin, “I’ll leave you ladies alone.” Aedion followed quickly after. 

Delphi looked worridely at her cousin, “Why don’t you go spar with Vaughan or Gavriel, I’m sure one of them is up.” She suggested. 

He nodded tightly, his heavy gaze slipping to Aelin, “See you later.” he said, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. 

He went up to the top deck, finding Gavriel on deck, along with the rest of the cadre. He groaned, “This is sure to be annoying.” he mumbled. 

Fenrys grinned at him, “Look who finally got some.” And that’s when Rowan struck. 

~

“So.” Lysandra said, sitting near Aelin on the bed, “How was it?”

“How was what?” Aelin asked innocently. 

Lysandra sighed, “How was the sex, Aelin.” Aelin shrugged. “Oh gods, not good?”

Aelin shook her head quickly, “No, it was wonderful.” She smiled slightly, closing her eyes, “He was amazing.”

“Ok, let’s not go into that much detail, I still share blood with the male.” Delphi said. 

Aelin smiled, “Sorry.”

“So why don’t you seem as overjoyed as you should be at your first time?” Lysandra asked. 

Nehemia rolled her eyes, “They were married before, it’s not their first time.” She grinned, “Was the other Rowan better?” 

Delphi made a gagging noise. Aelin chuckled, “No, I think in that moment with - the other Rowan, as you call him - it was more fun and spontaneous. And he’d been making me wait for months.”

“Maybe you should mix things up.” Nehemia suggested. 

“If they need to mix things up that means something’s wrong.” Delphi cut on. 

Nehemia glared at her, “Shouldn’t you be on deck with the other elderly?” she said through her teeth. 

Delphi gave her a dazzling smile, “I rather like spending time with the children. They’re a lot more interesting.” her smile turned more into baring of teeth. 

She and Nehemia stared at each other for a while, neither breaking away. Eventually, Nehemia turned away, crossing her arms over her chest. Lysandra and Aelin shared a look. Delphi gave Aelin an air kiss, “I’ll see you later, sister in law.” With that, she left the room, Nehemia throwing a curse at her back. 

Lysandra turned to the princess and frowned, “Why the hell are you so riled up?” she asked. 

“Did something happen between you two?” Aelin asked. 

Nehemia glared at the door, “She was a self absorbed fae who came to Eyllwe for a business venture before magic fell. She’s come back a few times under official business from Maeve, and given immunity.” 

“So why do you hate her?” Lysandra asked. 

“Because she was rude and presumptuous. When we first met she wouldn’t stay away from me, and she made outrageous claims about me.”

“Like what?” Aelin asked gently. 

Nehemia fiddled with some beads on her skirt, for once seeming nervous. “She claimed I did not like men… romantically. She believed I only liked women, that is not something you can claim, especially not about a royal heir.”

Aelin looked at Lysandra, “Was she right?” 

Nehemia didn’t say anything, and Lysandra grabbed her hands, “Not following what other people believe, do you think you like women?” she asked gently. 

Nehemia still didn’t say anything, So Aelin took her other hand, “I have been an assassin since I was eight, and Lysandra a courtesan. We lead lives that most would find shameful, so nothing will surprise us.”

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.” Lysandra said, “but we will always love you for who you are.” Aelin nodded her agreement. 

Nehemia took a deep breath, “She is right, and I hate that she is. I don’t know how my family or my country would react, and…. I’m scared.” She admitted. 

Aelin pressed their brows together, “You are the light of Eyllwe. It doesn’t matter whether you love men or not, your family and country love you.” She felt a tear slide down Nehemia’s face. “We love you.” Aelin said. 

Nehemia squeezed both their hands, “Thank you.” 

~

Aelin and Lysandra had walked Nehemia back to her room, both pretending they didn’t notice Delphi disappearing when they entered the ship deck. Fenrys and Connall were on the deck, limbs splayed out, Gavriel and Vaughan standing quietly to one corner. Rowan was currently… beating up Aedion. 

Aelin raised her brows at Gavriel, “Are you seriously going to let him pummel Aedion?”

He jerked his head at the twins, “He’s been fighting the four of us for an hour, even went a few rounds against Dorian’s magic. Aedion is fighting the dregs.” 

Aelin noticed Lysandra’s attention honed on Aedion. She made a mental note of it for later. “Well, why exactly did he spar all of you for an hour?”

“Because,” Fenrys drawled, coming to her side, “after a male beds a female for the first time he gets very on edge. You being on a boat surrounded by males wouldn’t help that.”

Vaughan rolled his eyes, “We were tiring him out so he doesn’t kill any of us for looking at you.”

She frowned toward Rowan, “Territorial fae bastard.” she mumbled. 

The sword play immediately stopped. Aedion mumbled something to Rowan, “I’m going to bed now.” He called to the rest of them. 

Lysandra giggled, “Me too. I don’t think you want me here for what’s about to happen.” She whispered playfully to Aelin. 

Aelin rolled her eyes, but the rest of them soon mumbled their goodnights - and then she was alone. No, not alone, there was one other person here. Rowan wrapped his arms around her waist, “Did you say something about me, fireheart?” 

She swallowed at the sound of his guttural voice, heat starting to rise in her core. “Nothing.” she said. 

Rowan placed a kiss on her neck, right above his claiming marks. “Do you think I’m overreacting?” he asked. Another kiss on her neck, her core blazing, “Do you think I shouldn’t make sure everyone knows you’re  _ mine _ ?”

That one word unravelled her. She turned in his grasp and pulled his face down onto hers. The kiss was hungry, igniting a spark that had only been extinguished an hour ago. Rowan’s hands started roaming down the sides of her body, finally resting on her hips. “Bedroom.” he rasped. 

She nodded, taking his hand and practically running down the stairs. 

~

They woke up a tangle of limbs. Aelin cracked her eyes open, seeing Rowan was already staring at her. He smiled softly, “Morning, fireheart.” he said. 

She smiled, leaning up to kiss him, “Good morning, buzzard.” 

There was a soft knock on the door, “Aelin.” Nehemia called.

Aelin went into the hall to greet her friend, “How are you?” she asked, noticing Nehemia’s eyes had dark circles under them. 

Nehemia gave her a small smile, “As well as I can be. Dorian and I were going to see if Rolfe made a decision yet, want to come?”

Aelin nodded, “Let me get dressed quickly.” 

When she emerged, she was in a simple white long sleeved shirt and black pants. Nehemia and Dorian though still looked like they were in a castle. “Stop making me feel underdressed.” she scolded. She went up to Dorian and messed up his hair. “There, better.”

He frowned, “Mess Nehemia up, I always look like this.”

Aelin turned to her friend, looked her up and down, “I cut smear her in mud and she would still be gorgeous. You’re just obnoxiously pretty.” 

“Aww, you think I’m pretty.” he teased. She rolled her eyes at him. 

They made it to the sea dragon, only to find that Rolfe wasn’t in. In fact, he hadn’t been in all morning, and no, they didn’t know when he’d be back. Aelin huffed a sigh, “Maybe he does hate me that much.” 

Dorian put a hand on her shoulder, “Don’t blame yourself, he would only be doing it for the fortune and fame anyways.”

Nehemia took her hand and squeezed it, “Are you alright?”

Aelin sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I’ll be fine. I’ll meet you back at the ship in a little.”

They nodded, and left without any more questions. She walked into the bar and signaled the woman behind the bar. Within a moment she was sliding Aelin a large mug of ale. Taking a sip she had to admit, Rolfe didn’t cheap out on his drink - it wasn’t watered down and it didn't taste like piss. 

She tipped back the cup and drank it full. Someone slid down beside her, probably Dorian, but she ignored them. Another mug of ale was placed beside her, and the person took a long sip before he drawled, “You’re a lot less swaggering than when I first met you.”

She glanced over at Rolfe, not deigning to respond. He chuckled, “Do you think things would have been different with the world, if you had taken your title back then?”

She tilted her head, “I think there would be roughly two hundred people currently slaves or dead.” She replied plainly.

He nodded, taking another sip, “One of my spies told me Dorian Havillard annexed all of the lands it conquered and released the slaves from Endovier and Calculla.”

“He did.”

“I assume with your encouragement.”

She stared at him for a moment, “It was the right thing to do and Dorian knows that. He did it of his own accord.”

“But if he had refused to do it, would you have forced it?”

She was quiet, “Yes, I probably would. Nobody deserves to be in chains, nobody deserves to be owned by another.” 

He nodded slowly, “Good. Good to know you didn’t spoil your second chance.”

She frowned at him confused. He chuckled, “I said you’re less arrogant than when I last saw you, I never said when I last saw you.”

Her eyes went wide, “You knew this whole time?” she asked. 

He grinned, “The Mycinians are all yours, your majesty.” he said, downing the rest of his drink. We’re ready to sail whenever you are.”

She cried out and flung her arms around him, “Thank you.” she breathed. 

He unhooked her arms, “Just make sure Erawan and Maeve stay dead this time. It’s annoying coming back to a partially rebuilt island.” he grumbled. 

She smiled, “Whatever you say, captain.”

She told Dorian and Nehemia the news as soon as she returned to the ship, and someone broke out a bottle of wine at some point. Eventually, she was back in her room with Rowan, falling asleep on his chest. Everything was finally right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there. Is anyone wondering when the smut is going to happen because that’s the only reason they started this fic in the first place? Well, I’m wondering that too. Cuz I’m really excited to write it! I think I have an estimate of how many more chapters it will take (but I can’t tell you). Again, there will be markers for the smut scenes for anyone who wants to skip them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! I'm having a zoom reunion with my middle school friends in a few hours, then I have to write a script fro my spanish final and cook dinner for my family. This weekend will be interesting and busy. (Next week is finals and I only have to go to two classes so it's the start of my vacation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** is where you should skip if you don’t like smut.

Elide and Lorcan had been traveling for a total of three weeks. She was done with travel, they had stayed in an inn any night they could, but that wasn’t often. Elide was tired of sleeping in the woods, and she was tired of walking so much. Despite Lorcan’s brace, she was still sore after a long day. 

She was sitting on a log next to the makeshift fire Lorcan had created, starting to take off her boots. She slipped it off to notice her ankle was a little red. Lorcan came out of the forest, carrying meat wrapped in a deer’s hide. 

He lay it over the fire to cook, while Elide tried to rub the salve onto her ankle. The angle wasn’t the best. Lorcan had noticed her difficulty and moved over to her. “May I?” he asked, reaching for the salve. 

She nodded and handed him the tin, tilting her head back to look at the pink sky. He rubbed the salve on her foot and ankle, massaging out the aches. She moaned as he kneaded at the sore muscles, making her pain subside. He moved to her other foot, and she didn’t even have the energy to tell him he didn’t need to. 

He rubbed at her uninjured foot, kneading the muscles until she was once again moaning in his grip. His hands moved to her calf muscles, rubbing at them. She felt his breath hit her skin where she had bunched her pants at her knees. It sent a bolt of electricity through her body, and for some inexplicable reason, her hand shot right into his hair. 

He stilled for a moment, and her grip only tightened. When their eyes met, she noticed his were clouded over. He blinked a few times, and it was gone. “Sorry.” he mumbled, something close to fear entering his onyx eyes. 

She reached out and clasped his hand, “It’s ok.” she said. She eased herself off the log to sit beside him. She leaned into his warmth, wanting to stay there forever. 

He played with her hand, “We’ll be in the marshes tomorrow. It’ll take a day and a half from there to get to the coast.”

She nodded, “Why exactly do we need to go through the marshes, why not just meet Aelin in Rifthold?”

He sighed, “There was something in the marshes in the last timeline, it gave us answers for something very important. We’re hoping there may be something similar there now.” 

She nodded, “Ok.” she wove their fingers together, “And what do we do once we get home?” she asked. 

He kissed her head, “Whatever you want, love.”

That was something she had enjoyed since their chat almost two weeks ago. He always called her by her pet name. Though they hadn’t kissed yet, she knew he wanted to, but was respecting her boundaries. 

She didn’t really know if she was ready to be with him physically, but she was mentally. He was nothing but kind to her, and though he was generally stoic when they entered an inn or tavern, he was never cold to her. 

He handed her a piece of cooked meat, “Eat up, we need to move early tomorrow. It’s better if we reach the marshes before sundown.” 

She nodded, taking a bite of her meat. She was excited to finally meet her queen.

~

Lorcan wasn’t kidding when he said it would take the whole day to get to the marshes. They left at dawn, and arrived in the middle of the afternoon. They crossed three miles of swamp land before Lorcan said it was getting dark, and allowed them to rest. 

“Who lived here?” Elide asked, staring at the weather-worn lace of the statue jutting from a near- collapsed stone wall. It teetered on the outer edge of the little island they were standing on, and the moss- speckled woman carved there had no doubt once been beautiful, as well as a bit of support for beams and a roof that had since rotted away. But the veil she’d been carved, wearing what now seemed like a death shroud. Elide shivered.

“This place was forgotten and wrecked centuries before I was even born,” Lorcan said.

“Did it belong to Eyllwe?”

“It was a part of a kingdom that is now gone, a lost people who wandered and merged with those of different lands.”

“They must have been very talented, to have made such beautiful buildings.”

Lorcan didn’t answer. Elide was so tired, so on edge, she wanted to whimper as they curled into a rare sanctuary: a ruined hall, with part of its mezzanine intact. It was open to the sky, and vines choked the three walls, but the stone stair had been solid — and was high enough off the island that nothing might crawl out of the water to prey upon them. Lorcan had rigged the base and top of the stairs with trip wires of vines and branches — to alert them if any beasts slithered up the steps.

They didn’t dare risk a fire, but it was warm enough that she didn’t miss one. Lying beside Lorcan, his body a solid wall between her and the stone to her left, she watched the flickering stars, the drowsy buzz of insects a constant drone in her ears. Something roared in the distance.

The insects paused. The marsh seemed to turn its attention toward that feral, deep roar.

Slowly, life resumed again — though quieter. Lorcan murmured. “Sleep, Elide.”

She swallowed, her fear thick in her blood. “What was that?”

“One of the beasts — either a mating call or territorial warning.”

She didn’t want to know how big they were. Glimpses of eyes and tails were enough

“Tell me about her,” Elide whispered. “Your queen.”

“I’ve told you about Aelin.”

She turned onto her other side, finding him lying on his back, watching the sky. “Not her, Maeve” His mouth tightened. “You don’t talk about her.” She propped her head up with a fist. “Why?”

Those eyes, darker than the gaps between the stars, slid to her. “She was someone whom I served for baseless reasons, and I regret all those years under her control.”

“Why do you feel that way now, when you hadn’t in the other timeline?” She had not dared ask it, hadn’t really wanted to know.

“Before, I was drawn to her power.” His mouth tightened. “I thought I loved her.”

Again, that roar in the distance that silenced the world for a few heartbeats. Was it closer, or had she imagined it? When she glanced back at him, Lorcan’s eyes were on her mouth.

She said, “And you don’t think it was love now.”

“I don’t think I knew what love was, at the time.”

Her chest hurt at that. “And what do you believe it to be?”

She didn’t really understand why she’d asked the question, and she made to look at the stars, but Lorcan gripped her chin, fester than she could detect. He peered into her eyes, scanning them “I believe love was something that I had never been given, and because of that I led a cruel, lonely existence.”

“And what changed?” He was so close — had neared without her realizing it

He looked deep into her eyes, something coming past the surface, “You.” he whispered, “You changed me.”

A half smile cut across his granite-hewn fece. And she wanted . . . wanted to touch it. That smile, that mouth. With her fingers, her own lips. It made him younger, made him . . . handsome.

So she reached up with trembling fingers and touched his lips.

Lorcan froze, still half above her, his eyes solemn and intent.

But she traced the contours of his mouth, finding the skin there soft and warm, such a contrast to the harsh words that usually came out of it.

She reached the outer corner of his lips, and he turned his face into her hand, resting his rough cheek against her palm. His eyes grew heavy-lidded as she brushed a thumb over the hard plane of his cheekbone.

***He looked like he would say something, but she rose up slightly, replacing her mouth where her fingers bad been

The kiss was solid, and quiet, and brief. Barely a grazing of her lips against his.

She thought Lorcan might have been trembling as she pulled back. As heat bloomed across her cheeks. 

He leaned forward, and despite the marshes, despite what gathered in the world, for the first time in ten years, Elide found herself not at all afraid as Lorcan caressed her lips with his own. Not afraid of anything as he did it again, kissing one comer of her mouth, then the other.

Such gentle, patient kisses — his hands equally so as they stroked the hair back from her brow, as they trailed over her hips, her ribs. She lifted her own hands to his face and dragged her fingers into his silken hair as she arched up into him, craving the weight of his body on hers.

Lorcan’s tongue brushed against the seam of her mouth, and Elide marveled at how natural it felt to open for him how her body sang at the contact, his hardness against her softness. Lorcan groaned at the first caress of his tongue against her own, his hips grinding against hers in a way that made heat scorch through her, made her own body undulate against his in answer and demand.

He kissed her deeper at that request, a hand sliding down to grip her thigh, spreading her legs a bit wider so he could settle fully between them. And as all of him lined up with her . . . She was panting, she realized, as she ground herself against him, as Lorcan tore his mouth from hers and kissed her jaw, her neck, her ear. She was trembling — not with fear, but with want as Lorcan breathed her name over and over onto her skin

Like a prayer, that was how her name sounded on his lips. She took his face in her hands, finding his eyes blazing, his breathing was ragged as her own.

Elide dared to run her fingers from his cheek down his neck, right beneath the collar of his shirt. His skin was like heated silk. He shuddered at the touch, head bowing so that his inky hair spilled onto her brow, and his hips drove into hers just enough that a small gasp came out of her. More, she realized — she wanted more.

His eyes met hers in silent question, her hand pausing over the skin above his heart. It was a raging, thunderous beat.

She lifted her head to kiss him, and as her mouth again met his, she whispered into his ear. He shuddered again as her hand trailed down his shirt. She got to his waist and started to yank it upwards, and he had no problem lifting it over his head and tossing it onto the floor next to him. Her hands wove into his silken mane, tugging slightly, eliciting a low growl from him. She wanted his clothes off, she didn’t want a single piece of fabric between them. 

She started to unbutton her own shirt, but he grasped her wrist before she could pull it off. “Are you sure?” he asked, panting slightly. 

She nodded, kissing him again as she freed the last button. He lifted her slightly, allowing her to drop the shirt on the ground. He then unhooked the piece of elastic around her breasts. She shivered slightly as the cool night air raised gooseflesh on her skin, and she became very aware of her being half naked. Feeling self conscious, she tried covering herself, but Lorcan pinned her wrists above her head. 

“These.” he said, blowing a warm breath over her peaked nipples, “These are my favorite.” He looked up at her, his lust addled gaze pinning her to the spot, “You’re beautiful.” he said. 

He lowered his mouth and took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking it, lightly grazing his teeth over the small bump. She gasped as he let it go and licked over the hurt. He did the same with the other nipple, his hands trailing slow circles on her stomach. 

The ache between her legs was worsening, and Elide just wanted it to stop. “Lorcan.” she gasped out, tugging on his hair slightly.

“Yes, love?” his hands trailing up her stomach, brushing the undersides of her breasts as he finally looked at her. “You have to tell me what you want.” 

She closed her eyes, giving his hair another tug, “Everything, Lorcan. Give me everything, please.” 

He grinned, “As you wish.” 

Both of his hands landed on her hips, tugging down her pants and throwing them to the side. Now there was only a single piece of fabric between them - unless she counted his pants, which she noted, were still on. He noted her gaze, “Tell me to stop and I’ll do it, okay. If you’re uncomfortable, just tell me.” 

She nodded, “Keep going.” 

He obliged her, sliding off his own pants. She gaped at his member, and he relished the ever growing hunger in her eyes. He tugged the piece of fabric down her milky legs, placing his hands on her thighs to give him greater access. 

She had never talked about sex with anyone, so she had no idea what to expect. She thought it would be quick, he would be in and out and it would be done - at least, that’s what she’d heard whenever they’d stopped in taverns and she’d hear wives talking about it. 

But that was not what Lorcan was doing, she realized, as his head dipped between her legs. She cried out at the first sweep of his tongue against her clit. He growled in satisfaction at her wetness, and he did it again, just for the moan that escaped her lips. 

He ran a finger down her folds, inhaling her lovely scent. Her hand was back in his hair, tugging lightly. He chuckled, pressing his thumb over her cluster of nerves, before he slowly slid it in. 

Elide’s body was on fire, there was lightning coursing through her veins as Lorcan pulled his finger out and pushed it back in. She could feel something in her core, a rising tension just begging to be released. Lorcan seemed to sense it too, for he added another finger. 

Her back was arched off the floor, her head thrown back as far as it could go. She wasn’t sure if she was screaming his name, wasn’t even sure if she could. She cried out as her climax finally reached her. 

Lorcan stroked her through her high, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. Once he removed his fingers he placed them in his mouth and sucked. He smiled deviously and leaned forward to kiss her, her taste all over his tongue. “You did wonderful.” he said, placing a kiss on her neck. 

Elide’s cheek heated as she glanced down, “What about you?” she asked. 

He cocked his head to the side, “Do you want me inside you, love?” he asked tenderly. 

She swallowed thickly and nodded, “If you want to.”

He smiled, kissing her again, “Alright.” he lined up their hips, “It will be a little uncomfortable at first, so just tell me if you want me to stop.” 

She nodded, laying her head back, trying to prepare herself. He was right, it was uncomfortable at first. He nudged in slowly, and when he’d gotten all the way in, he paused, allowing her to adjust. Her breath hitched as he drew out, then pushed back in - and did it again. 

He was going slow, and Elide could feel the familiar heat in her core. She bucked her hips, only to earn a growl. Lorcan took her legs and spread them farther apart, hands pressing down on her hips to keep her still. “Eager, aren’t we.” he whispered into her ear. 

He bit her lobe, pulling a moan from deep in her throat. His thrusts became faster, going in time to the rhythm of her pants. She cried out as he continued to kiss every inch of her, drowning her in extacy. 

One of his hands wandered down to where they were joined, and a single push on her cluster of nerves, had her reaching her peak. She cried his name as she began to shake around him, clenching. With a few more thrusts he was right there with her, slumping slightly over her sweat slicked body. 

He kissed her neck, her jaw, her lips, reveling in the taste of her. When they had both stopped shaking, he slid out of her, causing her to whimper. He pulled her to his chest, and she leaned into his warmth. 

“Lorcan.” 

“Hmm.”

“I love you.” 

He placed a feather light kiss on her brow, “I love you too.” 

~

*** It took them nearly two days to get across the marshes. It turned out that once they reached the place for whatever Aelin needed, the marshes were a lot easier to cross. It was getting late and Elide was growing hungry. 

They had run out of food the day before and Lorcan had merely given her some meat and refused to tell her what it was. She doubted it was fish. They came upon a stone temple - a crumbling one - with a large chest. 

“Of course there’s an altar.” Lorcan mumbled. 

She frowned at the wyrdmarks on it, “What does that say?” she asked. 

He sighed, “No idea.”

“How did you open it last time?” He gave her a look and she said, “No idea?” he nodded grimmly. 

She stepped up to the dias and placed a hand on the lid, “Do you think the gods would help us?”

Lorcan snorted, “Hellas hasn’t been whispering over my shoulder for a while, and I doubt they’d enter this place anyways, they seemed scared last time.”

“Gods get scared?”

He smiled a bit, “Apparently.”

Elide inspected the chest, “Well, maybe it’s simple.” She reached for the lid, and Lorcan was about to call a warning, when she opened it. 

Nothing happened. The chest was empty, accept for a small hand mirror. Elide frowned, “This is what you’ve all been after?”

Lorcan matched her expression, “It was a lot bigger last time.” He took the hand mirror and placed it in his pack. “Well, we should probably get going, this place won’t help us sleep tonight.” 

Elide hummed her agreement, “I’m sure you’ll keep me warm.” she said. 

Lorcan tucked her into his side and kissed her brow, “I love you, Elide Lochan.”

“And I love you, too. Lord Lorcan Lochan.” she burst out laughing. 

Lorcan scoffed and pushed her away from him, “Three weeks, you lasted three weeks without making me annoyed, and now you start.”

“I’m sorry,” she said between fits of laughter, “but it just came to me last night after… you know.”

He sighed, “At least I know why you were laughing so much.”

She rose on her toes and kissed his cheek, “I think it’s sweet you’ll be taking my name.” he mumbled something. 

Because of her outburst, Lorcan had decided to carry her, which she was very much against. She started pounding her fists against his chest, until he started running fast and she was holding on for dear life.

He stopped all of a sudden, putting her down and immediately, he freed the hatchet from his hip. “Lorcan.” she said worriedly. 

He shifted so that whatever was approaching wouldn’t see her. There was a sudden silence in the marshes, as she heard footsteps rushing through the hills. There was a rustling in some bushes, then two figures emerged. 

She only knew they were safe by the way Lorcan’s shoulders relaxed, then there was a flash of light, and a male voice drawled, “Nice to see you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Elorcan smut. For the marshes scene until the smut, I was using an online pdf, and it was really bad. Whenever I copy and pasted it kept replacing “his” with “Iris” lol. It was kinda like a mad lib reading that. I was up till 1am, and got so tired, that I stopped writing halfway through the smut scene, lol. (Yes, this message is being written at 1am as well)  
> Update: Yawza, five pages of smut. I must be insanely obsessed with Elorcan or something. *author hugs little Elide and Lorcan pops.* Who do you think the male was?


	24. Chapter 24

“Nice to see you too.” Fenrys drawled. 

Lorcan only grunted, placing the hatchet back at his side. Elide peaked out from behind his back, her eyes going wide as she took in the two fae males before her. 

Connall raised a brow at him, “Aelin said you’d be coming back with a huge mirror.”

“Apparently not.” was all Lorcan said. 

Fenrys turned to Elide with a huge smile plastered on his face, “You must be Elide. I’m Fenrys, this is Connall. We, unlike him, are fun, and we smile.” he said, sending Lorcan a grin that seemed to get his blood boiling. 

Lorcan growled slightly at him, “What the hell are you two doing here?”

“We’re here to get you back to the ship.” Connall said. “Aelin refuses to go anywhere near the beach so we’re far out.”

Lorcan grunted again, “Lead the way.” he said. 

Elide stuck close to him, something about Fenrys seemed really familiar, not in a good way, but not in a bad way either. She kept staring at his back as he and his brother kept sharing glances. 

“What are they doing?” she whispered to Lorcan. 

“They have a mind link. Whether it’s a wolf thing or a twin thing, I’m not sure.”

“I can’t decide whether that’s rude or really interesting.” she said. 

“It’s annoying.” He glanced at them for a moment, “But because I’m sure they’re talking about you, it’s rude.”

Elide laughed softly, “You never talked about them.”

“What’s worth mentioning?” he said, cracking a little smile. 

They reached the beach in an hour. When they reached the water, Lorcan tensed slightly, staring at a singular spot on the sand. 

He shook it off, looking out at the water. Elide followed his gaze, “Where’s the ship?” she asked. 

“Not anywhere you’ll see it that’s for sure.” Fenrys said. He held out a hand for Elide, “Shall we?”

Elide frowned at him again. She looked at her arm, “Did you bite me?” She asked. 

Fenrys looked very confused by her question, but Lorcan let out a little snort, “He did.” he jerked his head to Connall, “You’re taking her.” 

Connall shrugged, throwing his brother a questioning look. Fenrys shook his head, but placed a hand on Lorcan’s shoulder, “This might take a few tries.” he said. 

Fenrys placed his other hand on Connall’s shoulder, darkness faintly pulsing where they touched. Elide was about to ask how they were getting to the ship, when the world went black. 

They were wrenched into a pocket of darkness, shadows swirling in her vision. WHen they emerged, she had to squint at the light. Fenrys and Connall stepped back and Elide immediately hurled over the side of the ship. 

She felt a warm hand pull her hair back and another stroking soothing circles on her back. “It’s ok, love. Let it out.” 

She panted, “What the hell was that?” she asked, closing her eyes. 

“Sorry.” she heard them call. 

She shivered, “Let’s just not do that again.” she said. 

He chuckled, “I completely agree with that sentiment.”

Lorcan waited a moment before handing Elide the water skin. She mumbled thanks and didn’t move her position from the rail. He eventually caught the familiar scent of embers, mixed with…pine. He turned to find Aelin striding across the deck, a huge smile plastered on her face. 

“Well, well, I told you we’d beat them here.” she said to nobody in particular. 

“Sorry we didn’t fit your pace, majesty.” he said dryly, one hand still on Elide’s back. 

Aelin frowned at her worriedly, “Is she okay?”

Elide pointed blindly at the twins, “Whatever they just did, I do not like it.” she said. 

Aelin blushed a little, “Sorry about that, it wasn’t as bad when he did it with me.”

Elide groaned something they couldn’t hear, making a smile tug at Lorcan’s lips. “Ok seriously, what the hell is that?” Fenrys asked. 

“It’s unnerving to see him smile.” Connall mumbled. 

Lorcan rolled his eyes, “I think I’d prefer you two at the bottom of the ocean.”

Aelin grinned, “Good to know weeks of travel hasn’t dimmed your spirit.”

“Good to know alternate timelines haven’t stopped you and Whitethorn from getting hitched during wartimes.” 

She blinked, then frowned, “I keep forgetting you know that.” she mumbled. She shook it off, “Anyways, how were the marshes?”

“Wet.” he said blandly. He pulled out the small mirror from his pack, “And I think the gods agree you’re vain. Found this where the lock was.” he said, tossing it to her.

She caught it, examining it, “It would be really nice to have a witch right about now.” Lorcan snorted. Aelin turned it over in her hands, “Oh look, there’s an inscription on the back.” she said.

She squinted at it, “And it’s in an old language I can’t read.” 

“It’s old fae.” Fenrys said, peaking over her shoulder, “Or some extension of it. It says:  _ Second Lady of the Wise, White hot embers, All lives will be revealed. _ ” 

Aelin huffed, “What the hell does that mean?” 

“Well I assume the second line is in reference to you.” he said. “What is the second lady of the wise?”

“Annieth.” Lysandra suggested, coming over to Aelin’s side. “She is the lady of wise things.”

“But she’s not a second.” Fenrys said. 

Nehemia came to Lysandra’s side, “Maybe it’s in reference to her heir.” she suggested, pointing at Elide. 

“Second Lady of the Wise.” Aelin mumbled, “It makes sense.”

“So what’s with the white hot embers?” Fenrys asked. 

Nehemia looked at the mirror and frowned, “Well, maybe Aelin needs to heat the mirror, and Elide needs to pass her essence onto it.” she said, looking between Elide and the mirror. 

Lorcan shifted closer to Elide, “You want her to touch a burning mirror?” he said skeptically, “You must be mad.”

Nehemia glared at him, “Do you have a better idea?” 

“Any idea where she doesn’t have to burn herself is a better idea.” he said. 

“Why don’t I just drop my blood onto it?” Elide asked. They all turned to her, “If I need to add my essence, or whatever, doesn’t blood count for that?”

Nehemia tilted her head slightly, “Yes, it does.” she amended. 

Aelin frowned, “So the riddle wants me to burn the mirror and drop Elide’s blood on it?” she asked. 

“Why would it tell us to do anything sane?” Lorcan grumbled. 

Just then, Rowan and Vaughan shifted from their avion forms and landed on the deck. “Nothing new from Morath.” Vaughan reported. “Everything has been eerily quiet since magic got back apparently.”

“And Manon?” Aelin asked, her attention going toward the males. 

“The witches are still there.” Rowan answered, “Glennis and the Crochans are gathering their forces to launch an aerial attack should we need it. They said Petrah has gotten nearly all the Blueblood covens on our side.”

“Wonderful.” Aelin said, “We have six separate armies and no idea where to put them.” 

She suddenly remembered Elide was staring at her. “Right, this is Lady Elide. Elide, this is….” she seemed to contemplate the number of people currently on deck. “That’s Lysandra and Nehemia, and this is my husband, Rowan Whitethorn.” She glanced at everyone else, “And I’m sure Lorcan can fill you in on the rest.” she said, waving a hand dismissively. 

“Thanks, A, love you too.” Aedion said sarcastically. 

She waved him off, “She knows you.” He rolled his eyes anyways. Aelin rubbed her hands together, “Right, let’s do this thing.” she said. 

She took the mirror and placed it on the deck, “How hot do I have to make this thing?” she asked, excitement sparking in her eyes. 

Rowan frowned, “Did I miss something?”

“Aelin’s going to burn the mirror and Elide’s dropping her blood onto it because of some poem that was on the back.” Aedion replied, nonchalantly. 

“That we’re assuming he read right.” Lorcan added. 

Fenrys glared at him, “I know what it said, not my fault the gods love to confuse people.”

“This could be a death trap.” Rowan said, “The gods don’t exactly like us, do they?” 

“No.” Aelin amended, “But what could they do to us?”

Lysandra groaned, “Never ask that question.” 

Aelin shrugged. Elide came over to her side, “What exactly do we expect the mirror to do?” she asked. 

Aelin shrugged, “Hopefully summon Elena to answer some rutting questions. If not, we can always try summoning her for the hundredth time.”

Elide didn't know what that meant, but she nodded, “Alright.” 

She saw Lorcan’s worried gaze, and gave him a reassuring smile that seemed to satisfy him. Aelin gently handed her a knife. The mirror started to heat, yet none of the metal seemed to be affected. The metal changed to a deep red color, which eventually turned white. 

Elide cut her palm, hissing slightly as the heat went to her open wound. Her blood dribbled onto the mirror, making it burn even hotter. Then, it was normal again. 

Aelin knelt and touched the handle, hissing as she did so, “It’s freezing.” she said.

Elide frowned, “Nothing’s happening.” 

As she said it, the mirror started to quiver. Rowan pulled Aelin to her feet, Lorcan coming to Elide’s side in an instant. The mirror started rising in the air, shaking more than it was before. 

And then they heard it.

CRACK

The mirror shattered, sending them all careening to the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. *whispers* Cliff hangers.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I said 8ish and now it's 9ish. I was going over a geo quiz in class and preparing for my final. I also may have reread this chap because I'm soft and I love them all and their beautiful quirks.

Elide was thrown back into Lorcan, both of them hitting the floor with a large impact. Everyone was on the floor, some shouting, but most were frozen. 

“Elide?” Lorcan was in front of her now, hands on her cheeks. “Elide, are you okay?” he asked, checking for any visible injuries. 

She placed a hand on his cheek, making him freeze, “I remember.” she whispered. 

~

Aelin was beside Lysandra and Nehemia, both of whom were looking around confused. “Aelin.” Lysandra said, “What the hell just happened?” 

Nehemia had tears running down her face, “Elentiya?” 

“What’s wrong, are you hurt?” Aelin asked, assessing her friends for any wounds. 

Nehemia shook her head, “I’m sorry.” she said. Her hands were shaking, “I remember, I’m so sorry.”

Aelin put her arms around her friend, “It’s ok. Nehemia, I forgave you a long time ago.” she said. 

Lysandra stood suddenly. She crossed the deck and jumped on Aedion, saying something that made him laugh. Rowan came to her side grinning, “Hello fireheart.” he said. 

She looked him over, “What happened?” 

Rowan pulled her to his chest, inhaling her fiery scent, “We remember, Aelin. All of us remember.” 

She pulled away, “All of you?” she asked. 

He nodded, “I’m surprised you didn’t kill me yet. I was a total ass when we reunited.”

She laughed, “The wedding was a lot better this time around, though.”

He chuckled, “I’m glad to have you back.”

~

Dorian looked around the deck, searching in vain for a pair of golden eyes. His eyes met Nehemia’s, and he made his way through the toppled bodies to the princess. 

She smiled, “Well, I wasn’t expecting that.”

He chuckled, “I don’t think any of us were.” He tilted his head, “I can fully understand now why you hated me so much back then.”

She gave him an awkward grin, “I’m sorry to have judged you so quickly, you are a good man.”

“And you are an excellent princess.” he said. 

She nudged him, “Looking for a certain witch?” she asked. 

He sighed, “I know where she is.” Nehemia nodded. 

~

Once Lysandra had thoroughly berated Aedion, she ran over to Elide. The ladies collided, smiling and laughing. “You look amazing.” Lysandra said. 

“You look so good.” Elide exclaimed. 

Aelin joined the fray, “Now we can finally have real girl talk.” she said, grinning. 

Elide smiled, “I missed you.” she said, hugging her friends. 

Lysandra clapped her hands together, “Oh, Elide, you have to meet Nehemia, she’s so much fun.”

Nehemia bowed her head, Elide doing the same. “It is a pleasure to meet you, lady Elide. I have heard wonderful things about you.”

Elide gushed, “I’m happy to have another lady to talk to.”

Aelin snorted, “I know, right? We have three more males in the court.”

Delphi emerged from the deck, putting an arm around Aelin’s shoulder, “And you’ve earned two new ladies.”

Lysandra nodded, “We can kick the males out of the castle if need be.” Elide giggled. 

“So can we finally discuss you and Aedion?” Aelin asked. 

Lysandra grinned, “We’ve been seeing each other for months and you haven’t asked that once.” she said. 

Aelin gaped, “You did what?” She whirled toward her cousin, “You.” she said, pointing a finger. 

He chuckled nervously, “Sorry, A.”

She stomped over to him, “You’ve been seeing each other the whole time?”

“Just since before we blew the tower.” he said, raising his hands in surrender. 

She narrowed her eyes, poking his chest, “I’m watching you Aedion Ashryver.”

“I’m sure you are.”

She huffed and went back to her friends. “Right. What now?” Elide asked. 

“Now.” Aelin said, “You can all properly figure out where to put our armies.” she swallowed, “But until then, we go North.”

Nehemia placed a hand on her shoulder, “You have the support of five, possibly six kingdoms at your back. We’re all with you.”

Rowan took her hand, “To whatever end, fireheart.”

~ ~

Every single person who was on the boat got their memories back. While some were taking it harder than others, everyone had used the coming war to distract themselves. They all had different ideas of how to deal with the valg. 

“Why don’t we just go straight to Morath?” Someone asked. 

“We don’t know who else remembers the previous timeline.” Aedion said, “And if we’re not sure who knows what, we might be walking into a trap.”

“I doubt they’ll march on Orynth again.” Rowan said, “Before, they were slowly working their way north.”

“They might still be experimenting.” Aelin said. “Either way, we still need the keys.”

“I’ll get them.”

Aelin turned to Dorian, “We don’t need to have this fight here.”

“It isn’t a fight.” he said, “It’s just me saying that I’m getting the keys. I have no intention of killing myself.”

“Good.”

“And you’re not doing it either.”

“Dorian-” 

He put up a hand. “We can discuss it later, hopefully they’ll knock some sense into you by the time you reach Orynth.” She didn’t object, “I’m going to help Manon in Morath.”

“Maybe you can take out whatever experiments they  _ do _ have.” Elide said. 

Dorian grinned, “Don’t worry, I intend to topple the whole place, just like last time.”

“I can send someone with you.” Aelin said. 

“I’ll have the Thirteen with me.” he said. She held his stare for a moment, before nodding to him. 

“On other news.” Vaughan said, strolling into the room, “We’ve gotten word from Nox and the other rulers.”

“What is it?” Aelin asked urgently. 

“Wendlyn’s forces will meet us at Orynth, Doranelle’s too. Everyone else is converging north of Adarlan in case they need to march on Morath.” He glanced at Nehemia, “I also heard Ansel of Briarcliff sent half of her army down to Eyllwe.” The princess nodded her thanks. 

She’d been quiet lately, so had Gavriel. Connall told them the memories of their death were just putting them into shock. It seemed the memory of Connall’s death didn’t do much for Fenrys’ state of shock either, since he’d only been seen in his wolf form for the last week. 

Aelin told them all to get rest, something they’d need for the coming conflict. She, Elide, Nehemia, Lysandra, and Delphi made it a habit of having their dinners together, something that comforted them. 

Elide hadn’t touched her food tonight, she hadn’t been touching her food much these days and Aelin was finally worried enough to ask, “Are you alright?”

Elide looked up, “Yes, I’m fine.”

“Elide, you’re barely touching your food.” Lysandra said. 

“Oh, yeah, um… I’ve been feeling a little sick lately.” she said, like it was nothing. “I didn’t want to worry anyone.”

Aelin frowned, “How long have you been feeling sick?” 

“Ever since Fenrys and Connall did… whatever that was.”

Lysandra moved closer to her, “Elide, have you only been nauseous?” 

“I’ve been kind of tired too, but I thought that was just normal. Why? Is something wrong?”

Lysandra bit her lip, “Hum, well, it’s not bad, per say.”

“Lysandra.” Elide said, frowning, “You’re worrying me.”

Lysandra sighed, “There is a slight chance you may be… pregnant.”

Elide’s jaw dropped, her eyes going wide. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. 

Aelin looked at Lysandra, “Are you sure?” 

Lysandra winced slightly, “I can’t be positive obviously, but I’ve seen it before.”

Elide still wasn’t speaking, Aelin took her hands, “Elide, are you okay?”

She was staring at nothing, and a single tear slipped from her eyes. Aelin pulled her friend into a hug, “Elide, what’s wrong?”

Elide sobbed into her chest, her whole body shaking. Aelin stroked a hand down her back, “I thought you wanted kids.” she said softly. 

She let out a shuddering sob, “I do.”

“Then what’s wrong, honey?” Lysandra asked.

She drew in a few breaths, trying to calm herself down. A cold wind blew around her, pushing breath into her lungs. Delphi placed a chilled hand to her forehead, “Elide, breathe. You’re going to be ok.”

Her eyes were red rimmed, and she leaned into the cool touch, “What if he doesn’t want it.” 

Aelin squeezed her hands, “Then he is a complete idiot, but we’re still here Elide. We’ll always be here for you.”

Elide let out a shaky breath, “We never talked about it. I don’t even know if he wants kids.” she sobbed. 

Lysandra rubbed her back, “You don’t know if you don’t ask.”

“What if he doesn’t want it?” She whispered. 

“We’ll be here.” Nehemia said. 

~

Lorcan hated to admit it, but he missed this damn court. It was a lot livelier now than it had been after the war, and he hoped it would remain that way. He knew Elide was eating with Aelin’s “women’s only court sect” so he opted for some time alone. 

He was in bed reading when Elide came into the room, running straight for the bathroom. “Are you alright, love?” he shouted. 

She gave him a muffled response, moving him from his position. “Elide.” he called, going to the door, “Elide, did something happen?” 

He opened the door and was hit with the smell of vomit. He was instantly at her side, holding her hair back, “Elide, what’s wrong?” he asked, feeling her forehead. 

She wretched into the bucket, nothing but bile coming out. He frowned, “Have you been eating?” 

She wiped her mouth, avoiding his gaze as she went to the bed and sat down. It was then that he noticed her eyes were red rimmed, and her face was tear streaked. He cursed under his breath, sitting beside her. “Elide.” he said, taking her hand, “Tell me what’s wrong love.” 

She avoided his gaze, fiddling with her fingers. He squeezed her hand and used his forefinger to lift her chin, “Tell me what’s made you cry. Elide, whatever it is I-” 

He froze, he froze as he scented her. The smell of vomit had subsided, clearing his senses for something else. His gaze traveled from her face down to her stomach, to where he could hear a faint heartbeat. His vision was starting to blur, “Are you?” 

He didn’t even look away as he knew she was nodding. Elide was terrified of what he would say, what he would do. She held her breath, and as his face broke from that silent shock, into the biggest smile she’d ever seen him give, her heart soared. 

He pressed his brow against her’s, “We’re going to have a baby.” he whispered. 

She choked out a sob, making him look at her, a slight terror in his eyes. “Elide. Love, is this what you want?”

She sobbed harder, “Yes.” she said, “Yes, yes, yes. I am happy, I am happy. I am so so…” her words were cut off by another sob. 

He placed his hands on her cheeks, “Then why do I feel as if those weren’t tears of joy?” Her scent was full of happiness, yes, but that was almost overwhelmed by the amount of relief she felt. 

She took a few deep breaths, her sobs subsiding into silent tears, “I was…worried.” she said. 

The words were like a stab to the gut, “You were worried? About how I would react to it?” he asked. 

She swallowed, “I didn’t know-didn’t think… you wanted any.” she said. 

He kissed her brow, “I love you so much, of course I want to have a family with you.”

“We never talked about it.” she said quietly. 

He nodded, “I wasn’t sure if after what you went through, you’d want that. And we were going back to Perranth, and rebuilding, and I didn’t want to pressure you with that.”

She smiled slightly, “You’re going to be one of those fussy fathers, aren’t you?”

He was stunned by the question, but quickly regained his composer and smiled, “The fussiest.” He kissed her brow again, “I love you Elide Lochan.”

“I love you too, Lorcan Lochan.” she said, giggling. 

He grinned, “Speaking of that little thing.” he pulled out a ring from his pocket and knelt in front of her, “Elide Lochan, will you marry me?”

She looked shocked, “What...how.” she stuttered, “Where did you get that? We’re in the middle of the rutting ocean.”

He laughed, “I got it when I was in Rifthold.” he said. 

She just gaped at him, then started crying again. “I’m sorry.” she said, “I don’t know why I keep crying.”

He rubbed her leg, “It’s called hormones, love.”

She swatted his hand, “Whatever.” she paused, “And yes, of course I’ll marry you. Maybe we can find a secluded beach somewhere.” she said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

He chuckled, “I was thinking of a beautiful garden in Perranth.” he said. “Maybe in the spring.”

She smiled, “That sounds lovely. And a lot less messy.”

He slid the ring onto her finger. It was a silver band, with whirling designs etched into it, the gems on top forming a beautiful sapphire flower. She gushed, “Oh Lorcan it’s gorgeous.”

He kissed her cheek, “I thought you’d find a little satisfaction in having one bigger than Aelin’s.” he said. 

She giggled, “I’m glad to see you two have patched things up. I think everyone likes you now.”

He scoffed, “You make me seem like I was horrible.”

“It took months for me to fall in love with you last time. It took four weeks this time, less, even.”

“Well maybe I was trying a little harder this time.” he said, “And maybe I was a blinded idiot last time.”

She hummed, “Maybe.”

He pulled her onto his lap, tucking her against his chest, “Have you thought of names?”

She raised her brows, “I've known I was pregnant for an hour and you think I already have a name?” He gave her a look that told her he did. She sighed, “Fine, I have a few.”

He frowned, “How many are a few?” he asked. 

She grinned, “Oh, you know. Many.”

He chuckled, “I have a name.”

“What is it?” she asked, playing with his dark, silky hair. 

“Marion.” he said softly. “Or Cal.” 

She sniffed, “Well now you’re just trying to make me cry, aren’t you?” she said, more tears sliding down her cheeks. 

“I think your parents deserved to be honored for all they’ve done for you. They raised a beautiful, strong woman.” he said. 

She kissed his jaw, “I love you. I love you so much, you’re amazing.” she looked at her ring again, “And, wow, this is a big ring.” She held it closer to her face, examining it like a jeweler would. 

He chuckled, “I knew you’d like it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elorcan angsttttt!!! So, remember I said there were 3 big surprises in the story? Well, that was two of them. Memory recount and Elorcan baby. I love the idea of fussy Lorcan and stubborn pregnant Elide, and nobody can change my mind. Who do you really want to see get pregnant in ToG world? (I want Lys for the reactions of Aedion/Gavriel/Aelin. Cuz y not)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello lovelies. Today was my 1st period final, but I already turned in my project so I didn't have to go. It was wonderful. But now I have to finish a history outline and an English essay. Am I going to do those before tonight? Nope!

Elide was pregnant. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. She was going to fight in a war - again - and have a rutting child. She sighed, finally sitting down after nearly a half hour of pacing. 

She had refused to leave the cabin, telling Lorcan she didn’t want people making a big deal over everything. She knew they could keep a secret - though Aelin had definitely told Rowan already - but she didn’t need people finding out.

“You know they’ll figure it out eventually, right. That, or they’ll scent it on me.” Lorcan said, laying on the bed. 

She glared at him, “We’re fighting a war, and the last thing we need is people being distracted because of this.”

He placed the book that he’s been reading on the table, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her, “Maybe think on the bright side. I mean, we’re going into war for the second time and three people here have just relived the memories of their death, perhaps they could all use a distraction.”

She raised her brows, “Or, you want everyone to know so you’ll have people to help you be fussy.”

“I’m not being fussy.” he said. She gave him a look and he sighed, “I’m being as non fussy as I can, alright? If I gave into my true instincts right now, I would be locking you in here and any male who went near you would be dead.”

She blinked, “Well, then thank you for not giving into those instincts.” she frowned, “But doesn’t that reinforce the idea that I shouldn’t be going near everyone else?” she asked. 

He sighed, “I promise I’m not going to kill anyone.” He paused, “I can’t promise anything where Fenrys is concerned.”

She chuckled, “Well, I don’t blame you for that.” She leaned back into his chest, “So… last night at dinner, I may have confessed all my fears about you not accepting this to the girls… and they all may have threatened to kill you if you weren’t okay with it.” she said awkwardly. 

He pressed a kiss to her neck, “So you’re saying I’ll have to go explain to them that their services aren’t required, and that I’m extremely happy about this?”

Her cheeks heated, “Mhmm. And you’ll have to tell them that they made me overreact.”

“Right, because they have so much influence over you that they made you doubt me.” he said sarcastically. 

“I’m sorry.” she mumbled, “I had no reason to think the worst of you.”

“Want to know something?” he whispered in her ear, “Before I met you, I didn’t want kids. I never thought I could be a good father, especially with the way I grew up.” 

She smiled, “I know you will be an amazing father, and I never should have thought that you would abandon your own child.”

He huffed, “Gods I really hope our child gets your personality. I’ll only get hell from Aelin if they turn out like me.” 

She started laughing, and as if she had been summoned, Aelin knocked on the door, “Elide.” she called, “You haven’t come out all day, are you alright?”

Lorcan rolled his eyes and kissed her neck, “Please tell her to go away.” he pressed a kiss to her collar, which sent sparks of fire through her body. Elide suddenly remembered one of the more annoying symptoms of pregnancy. 

“We’re busy.” she called to Aelin. 

There was a beat of silence, “I take it that means I don’t get to roast Lorcan alive?” she asked. 

“No.” Lorcan growled, “Now please leave.”

There was a small gasp, then Lysandra whispered, “Did he just ask nicely? Something is definitely wrong.” she said. 

Aelin whispered back, “How long before is it socially acceptable to break down the door?”

“I think we can do it now.” Delphi murmured, “Though maybe I should do it, since we don’t want to burn a pregnant woman.” 

Aelin huffed, “Fine, go.”

“Why don’t you just pick the lock?” Nehemia muttered. 

Lorcan sighed, pulling Elide to the far end of the bed, erecting a shield around them in case this went horribly wrong. “It’s not fun if we do it the normal way.” Delphi said, “And only old people pick locks now.”

“You’re seventy five years old.” Nehemia growled. 

“Exactly,” Delphi said, “And if I’m not doing it, none of you should be.” 

“Ok, you’re taking too long, I'm melting the lock.” Aelin said. 

Elide heard this and frowned, “They know the door isn’t locked, right?”

There was a long moment of silence, then the door handle turned and Aelin poked her head inside, “Dammit. I really wanted to break the door down.”

Lysandra pushed her into the room, “Well, at least now we won’t potentially kill her.” she chirped. 

Elide paled a bit, “The way you said that is not reassuring Lys.”

Aelin pushed past her friend, “Please, like I would hurt you.” she waved her off. 

The second she got close to the bed, Lorcan growled. She raised her brows, “Touchy, are we?” she clicked her tongue, “Have you been cooped up with a territorial fae bastard all day?” 

Elide chuckled, “No, I've been cooped up with possibly the only sane person here.” Lorcan gave her hip a small squeeze in affirmation. 

Delphi made a gagging noise, “You two are the sappiest couple I’ve ever seen. I prefer it when males start fighting because someone looked at the other’s mate wrong. Or when they just fight because of the aggression.”

Aelin snorted, “Rowan did plenty of that after we got married.”

Nehemia gasped, “Speaking of marriage.” She pointed at the hand Elide had over her stomach, showing off the giant sapphires. 

Aelin gasped, “What the hell is that? And is it bigger than mine?” she said, examining her own ring.

Lysandra took her hand, pulling her off Lorcan’s lap and taking a closer look at the ring, “Damn that’s a nice ring. You could probably buy three huge mansions with this. How much was it?”

Lorcan shrugged, “Somewhere around that much.”

Aelin narrowed her eyes at him, “Where’d you get the money?”

He gave her a bland look, “You do know I’ve been handsomely paid for four hundred years, correct. I have nearly three times that.”

Aelin grinned, “So you cheaped out on the ring?”

“Says the female who pilfered hers from the tomb of dead rulers.”

Aelin opened her mouth, but then nodded, “Okay, fair.”

Elide sighed, “Okay, if we’re going to do girl talk can we at least eat, I haven't been able to keep much down and I’m not currently feeling nauseous.”

Aelin nodded, “I’ll get the food, Lys will scare the boys away, and Lorcan will find somewhere else to sleep tonight.”

Lorcan grumbled, “I don’t think I should trust you with her safety, especially after the door.”

Lysandra waved him off, “Don’t worry, I’m sure Nehemia and Elide combined can keep us from doing something stupid.”

“I think Aelin and Delphi will find a way to shipwreck us either way.” Nehemia mumbled. 

Delphi grinned, “Don’t doubt your own stubbornness princess.”

“Don’t call me princess.”

“And what would you like me to call you,  _ princess _ ?”

Nehemia glared at her for a long moment, then looked at Lorcan with a gaze that would have sent a lesser male running, “Get out.” 

Lorcan rolled his eyes, “Scream if you think they’re about to do something stupid.” he murmered to Elide, kissing the top of her head. She hummed and squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

~

Lorcan ate a quick meal and decided he might as well take watch, since he wouldn’t be sleeping tonight. He got on deck to find the cadre perched about. Fenrys came up from the stairs, raising a brow at Rowan, “Hey, is Aelin pregnant or something, because I saw her carrying a tray of food that could feed an army. Or two.”

Rowan rolled his eyes at Fenrys, “Yes Fenrys, Aelin is pregnant. Because she’s been strutting about the deck all day and fighting each of you, and nobody scented it whatsoever. Our secret is out.” He said sarcastically. 

Aedion chuckled, “If she was pregnant all of Erilea would know it by now.” Rowan grunted his agreement. 

Fenrys shrugged, “Could have sworn I scented something in the halls, though it was very faint.”

“I think your nose is broken.” Vaughan said, “Who the hell would be pregnant? The only people on this boat who are with someone are Aedion and-” He glanced at Lorcan, who’d been listening to them with mild disinterest. 

“Fuck.” Fenrys cursed. 

“I’m not convinced.” Connall said. 

“Nope, it’s true.” Rowan said, “Aelin talked about it for an hour last night.”

Lorcan sighed, “Of course she told you.”

“Is that confirmation?” Vaughan asked.

Lorcan rolled his eyes, “Yes, Elide is pregnant. Happy?”

“Are you?” Connall asked. “I mean, no offense, but out of all of us you’re not-”

“Please don’t finish that.” Gavriel sighed. “Congratulations Lorcan.”

Lorcan nodded his thanks. Fenrys whistled, “I agree with Connall, you don’t fit the fatherly image. I can’t picture you raising children.”

“We’ve raised you two, haven’t we?” Vaughan cut in. Fenrys narrowed his eyes at him, Vaughan flashing a rare grin. 

Connall grumbled, “Please no more surprises.”

Fenrys tilted his head to the side, and Connall growled quietly. Rowan sighed, “Are Aelin and I this annoying?”

“No, you’re worse.” Lorcan said. 

“Yeah.” Aedion agreed, “You’re quiet conversations disgust us more than anything.”

“I don’t know, I think they’re cute.” Fenrys yelped as Delphi appeared right beside him. She giggled, “You’re all really jumpy.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be with Elide?” Lorcan asked. “Extinguishing possible fires?”

She grinned, “The lovely Lochan wanted to make sure you weren’t being hounded by… well, the hounds.” She winked at Fenrys and Connall, “And Aelin wanted me to tell Rowan that she expects an engagement ring the size of Oryth when we win the war.” 

Rowan frowned, “Why? We’re married.”

Delphi pointed at Lorcan, “Because he gave Elide the most gorgeous ring ever, and now Aelin is jealous. Don’t tell her I said that though.” She smiled again, “By the way, congratulations about the engagement and baby thing. We didn’t really think we’d have to kill you.” She waved, then ran back down the stairs. 

“Your cousin is strange.” Fenrys said, staring warily at where she’d disappeared. 

“So you and Elide are engaged?” Rowan asked. Lorcan nodded. 

Aedion frowned, “Why were they going to kill you?”

Lorcan sighed, “They weren’t going to kill me.”

“Aelin sounded determined.” Rowan said. 

Lorcan glared at him, “Your wife has a very low opinion of me, let’s leave it at that.”

“I thought you two kissed and made up.” Aedion said. 

“No, I had to convince them to leave Meave for a foreign queen and chose to sing her praises.” he said, jerking his head at his cadre.

“You didn’t seem too broken up about that.” Connall said.

Vaughan held up a hand to silence him, “I think we’re getting off topic. The important thing here is that Lorcan is going to be a father. How the hell did that happen?”

“I hate you all.”

“Didn’t Elide hate you last time you two met?” Fenrys asked. 

“Maybe he wasn’t an ass this time.” Rowan replied. 

Lorcan rolled his eyes, “Hmm, like you?” 

“Is everyone seriously not over that?”

“Nope.” Aedion said. 

Connall shook his head, “Not even a little.”

Fenrys grinned, “We were all very prepared to hold you down so she could kill you.”

“You were being a real dick.” Gavriel agreed. 

Rowan raised his brows at the male, “Since when do you curse?”

“Or insult people?” Aedion asked. “Am I the only one that finds that weird?”

“What we find weird is how domestic you all are.” Aelin said. She, Lysandra, Nehemia, Delphi, and Elide were all grinning at them. 

“I think it’s sweet.” Lysandra said. 

“I think they’re talking shit about all of you behind your backs.” Delphi snorted. 

Aelin nodded, “Yes, but it’s mostly about you.” Delphi glared at the female. 

“It’s literally about all of you but Elide and Nehemia.” Vaughan said. 

Aelin rolled her eyes, “See, Elide, there are perks to being pregnant.”

Elide sighed, “It took less than a minute to let that slip.”

Aelin scoffed, “Like they didn’t already know.”

“We did.” Rowan said, “And congratulations.” Elide blushed a little. 

“And good luck.” Fenrys saluted. 

“Seriously Fen, quit while you’re already dead.” Connall mumbled. 

“He can’t kill me, he’s on a leash.” 

“A leash I’m more than happy to slacken if you keep goading them.” Elide said, sitting down beside Lorcan. 

“Don’t loosen it, let them stew.” Aelin said, “It’s funnier.”

Fenrys grinned, “See, even without my memories I still love her.”

Aelin winked, “Well now that your brother’s here, we need to amp up on the fun factor of this court.”

“You mean now that Nehemia, Vaughan, and Connall are here?” Lysandra said. 

Nehemia frowned, “I’m trying not to take that as an insult.”

“Same.” Vaughan grumbled. 

“What about Gavriel?” Connall asked, “Doesn’t he factor into a category?”

“Gavriel is his own category.” Aelin said matter of factly. 

“You mean Gavriel’s your favorite but you can’t in good conscience say he’s fun.” Lysandra said under her breath. 

Aelin shrugged, “That too.”

And just like that, everyone’s eyes fell on Elide and Lorcan. “I told you it was a bad idea to come up here.” she said, “Now we’ll never have peace.”

“We weren’t getting much of that anyways.” he said, sending Aelin a pointed look. 

She put a hand on her heart, “I was merely looking out for a friend.”

“You were going to burn down the door.” Nehemia deadpanned.

Rowan frowned, “You were going to do what?”

“To be fair, Lorcan was being polite. We were only worried for her safety.” Lysandra said.

Elide sighed, “Can I join Nehemia’s court please?” 

Aelin gasped, “That’s treason.”

“You nearly killed me.” 

She scoffed, “I was just going to melt the lock.”

“You said you wanted to break down the door!”

Lorcan wrapped his arms around Elide’s waist before she could stand - and try to kill Aelin. “Calm down, love.” She thrashed a few times in his arms, Rowan also holding Aelin back. “Just ignore her.” he soothed.

She huffed, “I’m blaming this on hormones.” She said indignantly. 

Fenrys chuckled, “Remind me not to get on her bad side.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Manon was alone in her room, the moon shining off of her silver hair. She was standing in front of the mirror, thinking. It had been weeks since Elide had left, and Glennis had since confirmed that she had reached Aelin safely. 

She heard a faint shuffling in the corner of her room. She had felt as if she were being watched for days now. The crochans had been instructed to stay away, and the thirteen had made themselves busy elsewhere, so nobody would discover their plans. She heard the shuffling again, and silently slid out her iron nails. There was a shift in the shadows of the room and she saw a figure emerge. 

It was cloaked in darkness, and it moved like fresh cut silk, shifting in the night air. She didn’t turn to it, eyeing it through the mirror. The shadow smiled, and her eyes narrowed as it opened its arms. 

It came up right behind her, but she did not move. Instead, she let it wrap its arms around her, and a long shiver ran down her spine as it leaned close to her ear and whispered, “Hello, witchling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello. I’m wondering what that was as well. I went off on a tangent and decided not to delete said tangent. I’m…. losing thought process, lol. I have projects for finals, so I’m doing all of them the week before the scheduled finals, and I’m really tired. My brain? Completely dead. (Except for when I’m writing this stuff, cuz that’s the only time when I’m functioning.)
> 
> Update: I added Manon. It’zzzz about to get spicy!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely Moonmoons, it is time for some witches!

She let it wrap its arms around her, and a long shiver ran down her spine as it leaned close to her ear and whispered, “Hello, witchling.”

The shadow shifted into a familiar set of blue eyes and raven hair. She subconsciously leaned her head against his shoulder, “Hello princling.” she whispered back to him. 

His hands had snaked around her waist, his head buried in the crook of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Dorian smiled, “I missed you.” he said. 

Manon stared at their reflection, she could have sworn they fit together perfectly, a tapestry of lovers. She twisted to face him, putting her arms around his neck. “I thought you didn’t remember anything.”

He brought his face closer to her’s, his warm breath blowing on her lips, “How I remember isn’t important, what I remember is.”

“And what’s that?”

He smiled again, brushing a finger over her cheek, “I remember you, and I remember the war, and I remember a question asked on a cold mountain peak.”

Her breath hitched, “And what was asked on that mountain?” she said, not taking her eyes away from his. 

His finger stopped, and he met her golden gaze, “I remember you asking for a union between Adarlan and the witch kingdom. I remember you on your knees, begging me not to go to Morath.”

She tilted her head, “And why are you here?”

“To ask you the same question, witchling.” she froze, as his finger went into her hair and pulled them closer. As she pulled his head down and their lips finally met. 

She’d forgotten how he tasted, how right it felt to be in his arms. He hooked an arm under her knees and hoisted her onto his hips. He set her down on the bed with a reverence that made her want him even more. She was about to have him, but the Mother had other plans. 

“Well aren’t you two getting cozy.” 

Manon’s growl cut through the room as she looked up to see her cousin leaning in the doorway, she hadn’t even heard her come in. 

Asterin smiled, “Hello king.”

Dorian was still on top of Manon, “Hello blackbeak.” He slowly turned his head toward her, giving her one of those winning smiles. Asterin grinned back, but yelped as she was pushed out of the room and the door was slammed in her face. 

Dorian’s eyes were clouded over, “It’s good to see she’s still chipper.”

Manon took his face in her hands, “Don’t talk about other women princling. It might make me do something we’ll regret.”

He hummed, “Jealous witchling?”

“No.” 

He chuckled, leaning over her once again, “You know, Aelin was talking about you for months in Rifthold. I almost thought she’d made you up, because if I truly did love a woman like you, there would be no reason not to marry her.” Manon’s heart skipped a beat as he placed a kiss on her neck, “The moment I regained my memory, I knew why I didn’t marry you, and why I regretted it.” 

She wasn’t sure she was breathing, his lips trailed lower, “And I remembered your voice, and how horrible I felt. Because I wanted to say yes, Manon. I wanted to be selfish, and I wanted to have you.” He kissed where a scar no longer lay, then raised himself over her. “You don’t have to answer now, you could come back in a decade and I’ll still be here. And I promise I will never cage you.” he whispered, “I will never force you to give more than you wish to give.”

Manon felt like she was floating on air, something she never felt. And she felt scared, something she’d only ever experienced once: the moment she lost her thirteen. And that’s when she knew. She knew that if she walked away now, he would let her - and it would kill them both. 

She took his face in her hands, pressing their brows together, “I have never loved, I don’t even know if I can. So, I can’t say I love you, not yet, but I can say that it would hurt too much to lose you.” She saw him smile, “But I expect a ring the size of Abraxos or I’m invading Adarlan just for the hell of it.”

Laughter boomed from his chest, “I think I can arrange that, witchling.”

“Good, but we should hurry this up since Asterin is no doubt on her way here with the rest of the thirteen.”

He chuckled, “Yes, your majesty.”

~

Dorian opened the door ten minutes later, indeed finding the thirteen outside. “Ladies.” he said, flashing them all a charming smile. 

Asterin narrowed her eyes, “Where’s Manon?”

He gave her a lazy grin, “Bed.” he said simply. “Would you all like to come in?”

“Not particularly.” Ghislaine mumbled, but Vesta pushed in front of her. 

“Asterin said she overheard you proposing.” she said excitedly, “Is it true?”

Sorrel rolled her eyes, “The better question is why he’s grinning after the rejection.”

Dorian grinned wider, “Who says she rejected me?”

He walked back into the room, leaving the door open. They slowly shuffled, finding Manon on the bed, sheets covering up to her lower back, her hair draped over her shoulders to cover the rest of her assets. 

Dorian leaned against the bedpost, crossing his arms over his chest, “Sorry for kicking you out earlier.” he said to Asterin.

Vasta nudged her, “Obviously he had reasons.” Asterin rolled her eyes at the witch. 

Manon didn’t look at them as she said, “Dorian, don’t you have something better to do?”

Dorian grinned, “Of course, witchling. I’m here to help you get the keys and hopefully bring this keep and all of its monstrosities down.”

“And you know how to do that?” Sorrel asked. 

“I destroyed some of it before, now I just need to cover more ground. As for the keys, I was hoping you’d have an idea for that.”

“We know there’s someone who has the key...inside them. We just don’t know where they are.” Asterin said.

“Erawan’s bedroom.” Dorian said. “If someone can distract him long enough, I can get them.”

“And how do you suggest we distract a valg king?” Vesta asked.

“We send the witches into disarray.” Manon said. She slid on her shirt and pants and walked around the bed, “If Petrah has all of her witches ready, we could kill the matrons and send his aerial legion into chaos.”

“We could destroy part of the keep as well.” Dorian mused, “Put his focus on everything but the keys.” He looked up to see Asterin grinning at them, “What?” he asked, frowning. 

She shrugged, “Nothing.” she grinned again, “You two look cute together.”

Manon rolled her eyes, “I already regret this.” she grumbled. 

Dorian snaked an arm around her waist, “Can’t back out now.”

She glared at him, baring his teeth, “Careful.” 

He only smirked, taking his hand back. “Well, I’m going to start on the plan, have a lovely night ladies.” He shifted into a mouse and scurried out of the room. 

Asterin grinned at Manon, “I can see why you’ve missed him.”

Manon growled at her second, “I can’t.” She rolled her eyes, “Send word to the Crochans. I need a favor.”

~

The next day, a message came from the crochans, accepting their task. Manon sat through one of the many tedious meetings she had to attend as wing leader, when the commotion started. The wyverns were all saddled in their aeries, ready to flee at a moment's notice. Petrah had turned all of her witches to her side, and they were also ready. 

Manon ran out with the thirteen to where the commotion was coming from. Three Crochans were chained, being dragged by Iskra and two of her witches. Manon’s heart shuddered - Rhiannon was one of them. It wasn’t supposed to be her, not again. 

They were all pushed to their knees in front of the matrons. The Yellowlegs matron smiled at them, her skin drooping. Nobody knew what had happened to Yellowlegs, but she had turned up dead in a river, her eyes and tongue ripped out. Manon doubted the queen had anything to do with it. 

The Blackbeak matron smiled, “How stupid of you to come here. Tell me children, what is your purpose here?”

“I come to avenge my father’s death.” Rhiannon spoke clearly for all to hear. 

Manon swallowed as the matron leaned forward on her makeshift throne, “And who is your father?” 

Rhiannon stared into her eyes with hard willed defiance, “Tristan Crochan, the last Crochan prince.”

There were murmurs from the other witches, most calling for blood, most denying the truth in her words. Manon saw the matron’s eyes flicker to her. She held her grandmother’s gaze, making the witch smile. “Granddaughter.” she said, “Come.” 

Manon obeyed. She walked toward the matron, bowing her head in respect. She could taste bile as her grandmother said, “Kill her. Kill her and bring honor and glory to your house.” 

Rhiannon and the matron may not have remembered this moment, but she did. She remembered the blue blood that had stained her clothes when she’d cut her sister’s throat. Manon bowed her head quickly, drawing her sword. Wind cleaver, now iron cleaver. 

Rhiannon was pushed to the floor, she hissed as the chains dug deeper into her wrists. The Thirteen were perfectly still, their faces stone. She approached her sister, her features carefully neutral. She just stood there for a moment. 

“Take your time.” her grandmother drawled. 

The grip on her sword tightened as she lifted it in the air. There were still two yellowlegs holding her. Manon swung her blade, the two sentries lost their heads in seconds. 

The room was quiet, stunned, as Manon then broke the chains of all the Crochans. She held out a hand, Rhiannon smiling up at her. “I am glad I didn’t have to try and convince you this time around, sister.” she said. She turned to the matrons, “And what is it with ironteeth and having hags on their thrones.” 

Manon grinned, “I do prefer the youthful glow.” She pointed to the Yellowlegs matron, “That does not belong to you, matron.” she said, indicating the crown of stars. 

The matron sneered, “And who does it belong to, witch slayer?”

“The last Crochan queen.” Rhiannon declared. “The daughter of Lothian Blackbeak and Tristan Crochan.” she said, staring down the Blackbeak matron. 

Manon handed her sister a sword, “It’s time to pay for your sins, grandmother.”

“No.” she said, smiling, “It is time I finally disposed of your kind,  _ traitor _ .”

The matrons all stood from their thrones, stepping down from the dias. Rhiannon and the Thirteen made to move, but Manon held up an iron tipped finger, “Hold the covens back and get to the aeries. This is a family matter.”

The matron growled, “I should have thrown you in the fire the second you were born.”

An image of Asterin’s tear streaked face flew through her mind, and Manon unleashed a howl of grief and fury, as she launched herself at the matron. 

No one spoke behind her. She wondered if any of them were breathing. Manon angled Wind-Cleaver upward, her heart a steady, raging beat. 

She would not greet the Darkness’s embrace today. 

But they would. “This seems familiar,” her grandmother drawled, legs shifting into attacking positions. The other two Matrons did the same. “The last Crochan Queen. Holding the line against us.” 

Manon cracked her jaw, and iron teeth descended. A flex of her fingers had her iron nails unsheathing. “Not just a Crochan Queen this time.” 

There was doubt in Cresseida’s blue eyes. As if she’d realized what the other two Matrons had not. There—it was there that Manon would strike first. The one who now wondered if they had somehow made a grave mistake in coming here. A mistake that would cost them what they had come to protect. A mistake that would cost them this war. And their lives. 

For Cresseida saw the steadiness of Manon’s breathing. Saw the clear conviction in her eyes. Saw the lack of fear in her heart as Manon advanced another step. Manon smiled at the Blueblood Matron as if to say yes. 

“You did not kill me then,” Manon said to her grandmother. “I do not think you will be able to now.” 

“We’ll see about that,” her grandmother hissed, and charged. 

Manon was ready. An upward swing of Wind-Cleaver met her grandmother’s first two blows, and Manon ducked the third. Turning right into the onslaught of the Yellowlegs Matron, who swept up with unnatural speed, feet almost flying over the snow, and slashed for Manon’s exposed back. 

Manon deflected the crone’s assault, sending the witch darting back. Just as Cresseida launched herself at Manon. Cresseida was not a trained fighter. Not as the Blackbeak and Yellowlegs Matrons were. Too many years spent reading entrails and scanning the stars for the answers to the Three-Faced Goddess’s riddles. 

A duck to the left had Manon easily evading the sweep of Cresseida’s nails, and a countermove had Manon driving her elbow into the Blueblood Matron’s nose. Cresseida stumbled. The Yellowlegs Matron and her grandmother attacked again. 

So fast. 

Their three assaults had happened in the span of a few blinks. Manon kept her feet under her. Saw where one Matron moved and the other left a dangerous gap exposed. She was not a broken-spirited Wing Leader unsure of her place in the world. She was not ashamed of the truth before her. She was not afraid.

Manon’s grandmother led the attack, her maneuvers the deadliest. It was from her that the first slice of pain appeared. A rip of iron nails through Manon’s shoulder. But Manon swung her sword, again and again, iron on steel ringing out across the icy peaks. No, she was not afraid at all.

Where they struck, she was already gone. Already parrying. 

She did not land many blows, but rather kept them at bay. 

Yet they did not land many, either. 

Around them, the Ironteeth thrummed with hate and dread. Either for the fight unfolding or the three Crochans who stood in defence of the Blackbeak heir. Asterin hummed with the energy of one eager to leap into the fight.

Manon and the High Witches sprang apart, breathing heavily. Blue blood leaked down Manon’s shoulder, and small slices peppered the three Matrons. Manon still remained on the far side of the line she’d drawn. Still held it. The dark-haired witch in voluminous black robes spat blue blood onto the stone. 

Manon’s grandmother. “Pathetic. As pathetic as your mother.” A sneer. “And your father.” 

The snarl that ripped from Manon’s throat rang across the mountains themselves. 

Her grandmother let out a crow’s caw of a laugh. “Is that all you can do, then? Snarl like a dog and swing your sword like some human filth? We will wear you down eventually. Better to kneel now and die with some honor intact.” 

Manon only flung out an iron-tipped hand behind her, fingers splaying in demand as her eyes remained fixed on the Matrons. Asterin reached for Damaris, but Rhiannon moved first. 

The Crochan tossed her sword, steel flashing over stone and sun. Manon’s fingers closed on the hilt, the blade singing as she whipped it around to face the High Witches again. “Rhiannon Crochan held the gates for three days and three nights, and she did not kneel before you, even at the end.” A slash of a smile. “I think I shall do the same.” 

Dorian could have sworn the sacred flame burning to their left flared brighter. Could have sworn Rhiannon sucked in a breath. That every witch watching did the same. 

Manon’s knees bent, swords rising. “Let us finish what was started then, too.” 

She attacked, blades flashing. Her grandmother conceded step after step, the other two Matrons failing to break past her defenses. Gone was the witch who had slept and wished for death. Gone was the witch who had raged at the truth that had torn her to shreds. 

And in her place, fighting as if she were the very wind, unfaltering against the Matrons, stood someone the Ironteeth had not yet met. Stood a queen of two peoples. 

The Yellowlegs Matron launched an offensive that had Manon yielding a step, then another, swords rising against each slashing blow. Yielding only those few steps, and nothing more. Because Manon with conviction in her heart, with utter fearlessness in her eyes, was wholly unstoppable. 

The Yellowlegs Matron pushed Manon close enough to the line that her heels nearly touched it. The other two witches had fallen back, as if waiting to see what might happen. For a hunched crone, the Yellowlegs witch was the portrait of nightmares. Worse than Baba Yellowlegs had ever been. Her feet barely seemed to touch the ground, and her curved iron nails drew blood wherever they slashed. 

Manon’s swords blocked blow after blow, but she made no move to advance. To push back, though they all saw several chances to do so. 

Manon took the slashings that left her arm and side bleeding. But she yielded no further ground. A wall against which the Yellowlegs Matron could not advance. The crone let out a snarl, attacking again and again, senseless and raging. 

The witches saw the trap the moment it happened. Saw the side that Manon left open, the bait laid on a silver platter. Worked into a fury, the Yellowlegs Matron didn’t think twice before she lunged, claws out. Manon was waiting. 

Lost in her bloodlust, the Yellowlegs Matron’s horrible face lit with triumph as she went for the easy killing blow that would rip out Manon’s heart. The Blackbeak Matron barked in warning, but Manon was already moving. 

Just as those curved claws tore through leather and skin, Manon twisted to the side and brought down Wind-Cleaver upon the Yellowlegs Matron’s outstretched neck. Blue blood sprayed upon the grey stones. 

The two remaining Matrons halted. None of the witches so much as spoke as Manon stared down pitilessly at the bleeding torso of the Yellowlegs Matron. No one seemed to breathe at all as Manon plunged Bronwen’s sword into the hard earth beneath and bent to take the crown of stars from the Yellowlegs witch’s fallen head. 

Zthe crown was mystifying. A living, glowing thing that glittered in her hand. As if nine stars had been plucked from the heavens and set to shine along the simple silver band. 

The crown’s light danced over Manon’s face as she lifted it above her head and set it upon her unbound white hair. Even the mountain wind stopped. Yet a phantom breeze shifted the strands of Manon’s hair as the crown glowed bright, the white stars shining with cores of cobalt and ruby and amethyst. As if it had been asleep for a long, long time. And now awoke. 

That phantom wind pulled Manon’s hair to the side, silver strands brushing across her face. And around her, the Thirteen touched two fingers to their brow in deference. In allegiance to the queen who stared down the two remaining High Witches. The Crochan Queen, crowned anew. 

Rhinnone bowed her head, putting a hand to her heart. Manon scooped up her sword, lifting it and Wind-Cleaver, and said to the Blueblood Matron, the witch appearing barely a few years older than Manon herself, “Go.” 

The Blueblood witch blinked, eyes wide with what could only be fear and dread. Manon jerked her chin toward Petrah, waiting behind the witch. “Go with your coven. Your daughter may decide what to do with you.” 

Manon’s grandmother bristled, iron teeth flashing as if she’d bark a counter-command to the Blueblood Matron, but the witch was already heading for the other Bluebloods. 

Spared by the Crochan Queen on behalf of the daughter who had given Manon the gift of friendship. Within seconds, the Blueblood coven was gone, Petrah lingering for a moment, touching two fingers to her brow and bowing slightly. 

Leaving Manon’s grandmother alone. 

Leaving Manon with swords raised and a crown of stars glowing upon her brow. Manon was glowing, as if the stars atop her head pulsed through her body. A wondrous and mighty beauty, like no other in the world. Like no one had ever been, or would be again. And slowly, as if savoring each step, Manon stalked toward her grandmother.

~

The Blackbeak matron conceded a step. She hissed at the remaining witch clans, “Kill those Crochan bitches.” she commanded. 

Bronwen raised her sword, but Manon shook her head. She turned her attention toward the ironteeth, “We are not your enemy. She is. My grandmother wished only for death. She does not know how to bring us home, and neither does Erawan.” She turned to Asterin, “But I do know how. I have seen flowers bloom from fields of blood. I have seen Crochan and Ironteeth fight together. I have seen a flower, plucked from the very wastes that would now lay dead at our feet.”

She turned to her thirteen, silver lining her eyes, “I was created for the purpose of obeying and killing. I was honed into a weapon for the destruction of my own people. But I have loved, I have become a child of peace, instead of the child of war my grandmother tried to turn me into.

I have watched as twelve of the bravest witches I have ever known took the yielding to save the lives of human and fae. As they sacrificed themselves for the very Crochans whom we’ve hunted for centuries. I have seen those same people lay flowers and weep for the ones who saved them. I have seen iron melt, I have seen our peoples united. I have seen us all return home.”

“Lie.” the matron spat. 

“No.” Manon said, turning back to her grandmother. “You are the liar. You wish to destroy everything good in the world, you wish to destroy our chance at peace. I will not let you hurt those I love.” She paused, “But your death is not mine to claim.”

She turned to Asterin, who had tears in her eyes. Asterin’s eyes burned as they turned on the Blackbeak matron, “This is for my little witchling.” she growled. 

The matron ceded another step, her eyes going wide as not one witch stepped up to her defense. But then she smiled, a smile that sent shivers down Manon’s smile. And she saw the matron kneel, and heard as the other witches went silent. 

Then she turned, to find three valg princes smiling at her, their ghostly features making them eerily beautiful. Manon’s gut turned, as that familiar darkness swept out, and the screams started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit, that whole fight scene was paraphrasing and editing from the actual book. Because who wants to hear me fumble a fight scene when we can just enjoy the real stuff? The blackbeak matron part was all me, though. I’m very proud of Manon’s speech. Also, I guess because I took more stuff from the book, this chapter was longer. Yay!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darling Moonmoons. I just completed my geometry final and I'm dead. It turns out I also turned my spanish one into the wrong place so I rly hope I don't get points taken off for that. I hate finals, and I've realized that I have a chem final project that I've barely started on because the dang people in my group didn't do their work so now it's individual and I only have two slides done. Grrrrr, I'm so ready fro break, who else? 
> 
> And without further ado, fluff!

Elide woke up to butterflies. At least, she thought they were butterflies. She had never felt anything like it before. She opened her eyes, finding Lorcan already smiling down at her. 

“Morning beautiful.” he said, pressing a kiss to her brow.

She smiled, “Morning.” there was another flutter and she frowned. 

“You okay, love?” he asked, concerned. 

She nodded, “Just a strange feeling.”

“Anything to worry about?”

She huffed, “Lorcan.”

“I’m not being fussy if I ask, am I?” he said.

She sighed, “Fine.” she put a hand to her stomach. She had started slightly showing whenever she wore tight clothes, which is why she wore loose shirts most of the time. She was only five weeks, making her worry how huge she was soon going to be. 

“You’re frowning again, Elide.” He said. 

She sighed, “When I’m huge, and fat, and ugly, and hobbling, will you become tired of me?”

He laughed, “When you’re huge and hobbling, I will be happy to wait on you night and day.” he said, “And you can never be ugly to me.” he said softly. 

She put her hand on her stomach again, and this time felt something move. “Lorcan.” she whispered excitedly. “I think I just felt the baby move.”

“Elide, sweetie, you shouldn’t feel that for months, even I know that.” he said. 

She blindly reached for his hand, placing it on her stomach, “Well, I felt  _ something _ move in there. So unless there’s something crawling beneath my skin, I think our baby just moved.” she said insistently. 

They were quiet for a moment, Lorcan was about to open his mouth when there was a small movement. He jerked his hand back, making her laugh. “It’s a baby Lorcan, it won’t hurt you.”

He huffed a laugh, “It’s my baby, we don’t know that.”

She smiled, “I’m sure they won’t develop any powers until they’re born. Until then…” she placed his hand back on her stomach. “We should think of names.”

“I thought you already had hundreds prepared.”

She smacked his shoulder half heartedly, “I mean we should narrow them down. And you have to have more than two options. Haven’t you ever come across a name that you liked?”

He chuckled, “I don’t remember many names I’ve encountered at all.”

She huffed, poking his chest, “You’re useless then.” she said, smiling. 

He wrapped his arms around her, “I can give you some names off the top of my head if you’d like.”

She buried her face in his chest, “Oh gods, please don’t. You’ll eventually say Fenrys, and I don’t think he’s ego could be bigger.”

His booming laughter filled the room, “Alright. No names from me then. Why don’t you tell me some of yours.” 

Elide nodded, “Alright, boy or girl?”

He smiled, “Girl.”

She grinned, “Why am I not surprised.” She settled back into the bed, “Well, besides Marion, I’ve always liked the name Juniper or maybe Ava.”

“Maybe we’ll get the chance to use them all.” he said. 

She jolted up, sitting straight on the bed, “Lorcan Salvaterre. Exactly how many times do you expect you’ll be getting me pregnant?”

He pressed a kiss to her neck, “I don’t know. I seem to remember us being very active in the other timeline.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek, “And I seem to remember you being very eager for… certain things.”

She gasped, “Don’t say it like that.” she said, blushing.

He chuckled, “Do I shame you, my lady?” 

She rolled her eyes, “I’m going to go find Aelin.” she said. “Goodbye.” 

“Bye, love.”

~

Elide had been talking with Nehemia and Lysandra for hours, Aelin being all consumed in her “queenly duties.” 

“Do you think she’s just fooling around with Rowan in their room?” Lysandra asked. 

Nehemia shook her head, “Delphi is with Rowan and the other males.”

Elide snorted, “How do you know where Delphi is?”

Nehemia blushed, “She told me.”

Lysandra leaned closer, “Before or after the sex?”

Nehemia’s head jerked toward Lysandra, “I-”

Aelin burst through the door, “Yrene is here!” she squealed. 

They all covered their ears, “This is when I’m glad I don’t have fae hearing.” Elide said, wincing. 

Nehemia blinked at Aelin, “Why are you yelling?”

Aelin rolled her eyes and scoffed, “You people are useless.” she took Elide’s hand and dragged her down the hall, the rest of them following. 

Delphi poked her head down the stairs, “I think I heard a banshee scream.”

Aelin rolled her eyes, “I hate you all. Now let’s go see Yrene.”

They got onto the top deck and it was Elide who let out a shrill squeal this time. Yrene let out a similar one, both women running into each other’s arms. They stepped back, examining one another, both saying in unison:

“It’s so good to see you.” “I missed you so much.” “Where have you been.” “Oh my gods you’re pregnant.”

The last one was mostly Yrene, eyes wide in surprise, “Oh, Elide congratulations.” 

Elide looked down at Yrene, “Did Chaol get his memory back too, or are you just very good at that?”

Yrene chuckled, “I see spending weeks alone with Aelin has done you some good.”

“Can we call it good, though?” she mumbled. 

Lysandra came up to Yrene, “Well, even though we didn’t know each other that well, it’s good to see you again.” she said. 

Yrene nodded, “It’s good to know you’ve all had each other. The only person in all of Antica who remembered was the Khagan and Kashin, though that did make the armies come quicker.”

Elide put a hand on her friend’s shoulder, “Well, I got my memory back through dreams.” She cocked her head, “I kept dreaming of Lorcan and Aelin, it was strange.”

Yrene laughed, “Well don’t worry, I’m here now.”

“Thank the gods. And if it isn’t too much trouble…”

“I’d be happy to check the baby.”

Elide sighed, “Thank you.”

Nehemia approached them, a soft smile on her face. “This is Nehemia, Nehemia, this is Yrene Towers.” Aelin introduced. 

“I thought she and Chaol were married.” Nehemia said. 

Yrene smiled, a hand on her stomach, “We are.”

Aelin rolled her eyes, “Just because you marry doesn’t mean you have to take their name. Look at me and Rowan, we share our names. And Lorcan took Elide’s.”

Elide giggled, “He still doesn’t like it.”

~

Yrene came down to Elide’s room to examine her. “Have you been feeling nauseous or having any pains?”

Elide shook her head, “I was throwing up for the first week, but now it’s only when the weather’s bad and the boat rocks too much.”

“Hmm.” she said, laying her hands on Elide’s stomach. “And have you been eating a lot?”

“Aelin and Lorcan are here.”

Yrene chuckled, “Fair enough. Hey, how did that go? Aelin mentioned some tension between you two.”

Elide rolled her eyes, “I was just worried when I found out. Lys sprang it on me kind of suddenly, and we hadn’t talked about kids yet.”

“Well, as long as it didn’t leave any lingering stress, you’ll be fine.”

She frowned, making Elide worry, “Yrene, is something wrong?”

“Has anything seemed… off to you about it?” she asked. 

Elide frowned, “I mean, I started to feel the baby kick this morning. Is something wrong?”

Yrene took her friend’s hand, “I promise you nothing is wrong, alright. I just need to go find Lorcan.” 

Yrene stepped out of the room, leaving Elide alone. She knew she shouldn’t worry, but Yrene had unintentionally frightened her. She was worried for her child. 

She started pacing, something she always did when she was nervous. Yrene came back into the room with Lorcan, the latter seemingly confused by her reaction. 

“Elide, love, why don’t you sit down.” He said, taking her hand. 

Elide sat down, a worried look on her face, “Yrene, what’s wrong?”

Yrene took a seat in a chair facing them, “As I’ve said, nothing is wrong. I understand you’re worried and that is perfectly normal, but too much stress will be bad for the babies.”

Elide and Lorcan stared at the healer for a moment, “Babies?” Elide asked, dazed. 

Yrene smiled, “Ah yes, you’re having twins.” she reached forward and took Elide’s hands, giving them a squeeze.

“Looks like we won’t have to narrow down as many names.” Lorcan mumbled. 

Elide leaned into his side, “We-I...how? I thought twins were rare.”

Yrene laughed, “Amongst fae, yes. Considering you’re human and Lorcan is demi fae, the chances of both conception and conception of twins is higher. But this is also good, because twins conceived by two full blooded fae would worry me.”

“Ok, so… umm, anything else?” Elide asked.

Yrene hesitated for a moment, “There is one thing… it's nothing to worry about,” she said quickly, “it’s just irregular.”

“What’s irregular?” Lorcan asked.

Yrene bit her lip, “Feeling the baby is a sign of progression, it means the limbs are starting to form. Considering you’re barely five weeks, I believe it’s… well, I don’t even know how to say this, but it’s growing fast. Now, if your stomach was bigger than normal, I would just assume it was because of twins. But they’re already as developed as they would be in the third trimester.”

“What does that mean?” Elide asked desperately. 

“It means,” she said calmly, “That your babies are developing before they grow. I’ll monitor you often, but right now I believe they are going to develop before they start to grow.”

She stood from the chair and took a seat beside Elide, placing a hand on her stomach. “Right now, they are the size of a melon, both of them together. They will most likely start growing in a few days, which means this pregnancy may be over in a few months.”

Elide went pale, “So I’ll be giving birth during the war?”

“If the babies are already developing, won’t they need to come out?” Lorcan asked. 

Yrene raised her brows in surprise, “Well, yes. From what I can see though, they’ve stopped their development in order to grow more.”

He sighed, “How is this even possible?”

Yrene sighed, “I have no idea. I would say fae genes, but I’ve never heard of anything like this.”

Lorcan shook his head, “Fae births are problematic because of the natural iron in our blood, besides that and the possibility of the mother losing her powers during that time, it’s the same as humans.” he said. 

Yrene looked slightly impressed, “Well, as I said, I don’t think the fae problems will present themselves, but I’ll still be monitoring for them.”

Elide hadn’t said anything, she was just staring at the floor, face pale. Yrene squeezed her friend’s hand again, “I’m going to leave you two alone now, but you know where I am if you need to talk.” Elide nodded mutely. 

When Yrene left, a tear fell down her cheek. “Elide, what’s wrong? Yrene said the babies were fine.” Lorcan said gently.

Elide shook her head, “I don’t think I can do it Lorcan. I mean,  _ twins _ . How do I manage twins?” 

“You aren’t managing anything, we are managing.” he said firmly, “I’m here. We’re doing this together. And if it ever gets overwhelming, we have ten other people to push the responsibility to.”

She let out a breathy laugh, “I’m having twins at eighteen, who would’ve thought.” She looked up at him and grinned, “Do you think we can convince Fenrys he cursed me and force him to babysit?”

He chuckled, “We don’t have to force him to do anything. He’d love them.” His face fell slightly, “I know this is sudden, but you are happy, right?”

She smiled softly, “I was happy with you, this… well, this adds happiness doesn’t it?” A bright smile lit up his face, and he stared right at her belly, “What?” she asked, looking down, “I’m not getting fat, am I?”

He chuckled, “No.” he said, “I can hear their heartbeats.” he grinned. “You know, once babies are in the third stage, fae can normally tell the gender by the heartbeats.” he said. 

Elide’s eyes went wide, “You mean you know their genders?” he nodded, “Tell me.” she said. 

He chuckled, kissing her brow, “It’s a surprise. But I know you’ll be very happy.”

She huffed, “I don’t think you should keep it from me.” he only smiled. She rolled her eyes, leaning her head against his shoulder, “How did you know all that stuff about fae births?”

He hummed, “When I was young I used to help a demi fae healer. There were a lot of young females who couldn’t afford most healers, or they weren’t allowed in because they were demi fae. There was a full blood woman who started giving birth in the street, and nobody could get a healer there in time. The demi fae asked for help in delivering and I was the only one who would go near her.” He sighed, “I worked with him for a couple of years.”

Elide took his hand, “So why are you a handsome fae warrior and not a handsome fae healer?”

He didn’t smile, “Because a halfbreed with exceptional healing abilities gets barely any recognition without a bastard halfbreed to bring down his standing.” He sighed, “Besides, I was a lot better at fighting then I was at healing.”

Elide’s face fell, “You’re not worthless Lorcan. I want you to know that.”

His smile didn’t reach his eyes, “I know. I don’t care how I look to anyone but you.” He smiled, “And them.” 

Elide squeezed his hand, “What was the demi fae’s name?”

He looked at her, “Angus.” he said, “He may have been the closest thing to family I ever had.”

She smiled, then reached under the bed and pulled out a piece of paper. “I’ll add it to the list.” 

There were two columns on the page. One for girls, one for boys. One the back of the paper, Lorcan could see dozens of names in the girls column, while only about ten stood for the boys. On the front, there were three to five names for each. 

“You really have a list?” he asked. 

She hummed, turning the paper for him to see, “I added the names I really like and now I’m adding the names you like.”

He leaned over her shoulder, “Reagan? Raphael?”

She shrugged, “I thought they were nice. Do you have any girl names you like?” 

He smiled, “I definitely like Juniper, but I think we can put Marion first.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Maybe if we have two girls we can use both.” he only shrugged. She huffed, “Are you seriously not going to tell me the gender of my own children?”

He kissed her neck, “It’s a surprise Elide. A wonderful surprise. Be patient.”

“I can’t be patient. What if I want to paint the rooms in Perranth for them?”

“According to Yrene, we might have them before we finish the war.” he muttered. 

Elide nodded solemnly, “What if something bad happens? What if something happens to you, or to them?”

He drew her into his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, “Nothing will happen. I promise I won’t be an idiot like in Anielle. I have a lot more to live for now.” He inhaled her scent, “And Yrene is here to make sure nothing happens to the babies.”

She nodded, “I know. I’m scared.”

“I know, love. We’ll get through it.”

~

Once Aelin and the khagan royals had caught up, she met with her inner court to plan their meeting in Terrasen. “We have two votes against four still.” she groaned. 

Nehemia pursed her lips, “You have the support of Eyllwe, Wendlyn, and Doranelle. If the other lords don’t accept you as their queen, none of us will recognize who they appoint.”

Aelin smiled gratefully at her friend, “Either way, we still need to convince Darrow.”

“We sent Evangeline to Orynth, I’m sure she’s worked her magic again.” Aedion said. 

“I still can’t believe we were saved by a twelve year old.” Fenrys mumbled. 

“I thought you’d be embarrassed about being saved by two adolescent humans.” Elide said. 

Yrene giggled, “I’d assume any human outdoing a fae would be embarrassing.” 

Aelin rolled her eyes, “I think those babies are corrupting you two.”

Elide put a hand on her stomach, “And that’s why Lysandra is their aunt now.” The shifter chuckled, moving closer to the lady. 

“I think they’re making you more outspoken. I bet you could scare the hell out of Darrow. Maybe get him to cede the whole kingdom.”

Elide chuckled, “Says the ghost leopard.”

Lysandra flashed a grin, “Speaking of fun.” She glanced back at Aelin, “When are Dorian and Manon supposed to be here?”

Aelin shrugged, “Glennis said Rhiannon went in to help her and Dorian get the keys and take out the matrons.”

“Do you think they’ll come back married?” Yrene asked, studying one of the maps.

“I think everyone is either married or engaged, so probably.” she said. She grinned, “Unless my theory pans out.”

“What theory?” Elide asked. 

Aedion groaned, “You’re incorrigible.”

Aelin grinned, “I’m practical. They’d be adorable together.”

“Who?” Yrene asked. 

“Chaol and Dorian.” Aelin mumbled, not looking at the healer. Hiding her laughter. 

Yrene let out a sharp laugh, “I wouldn’t mind seeing it.”

Aelin slapped a hand on the table, “I told you.” She shouted at Aedion, “Pay up.”

Aedion rolled his eyes, but tossed her a sack of coins, “You only get the rest if Manon agrees.”

Elide had a subdued smile on her face, “Manon would probably encourage it.” she said. 

“Should we be worried that this is what our court talks about?” Connall asked. 

“This is pretty normal.” Fenrys said. 

“This is the only thing they talk about.” Rowan said. 

Lorcan rolled his eyes, “That and current betting pool about fights.” he said. 

Elide and Lysandra frowned, “What fighting?” they chorused. 

Fenrys raised a brow, “You ladies should really attend our morning training sessions.”

“That’s what someone who doesn’t sleep says.” Lysandra muttered, “Some of us require at least eight hours.”

Aedion shook his head, “You survived a war on two hours sleep and suddenly you’re pampered.”

Lysandra smiled sweetly, patting his shoulder, “I wasn’t raised in the mud, nor was I raised with no sleep. And the Terrasen cold was very good at waking me up.” 

Aedion was about to respond, when a man knocked on the door. “Your majesties, we’ve arrived in Orynth.” he said.

Aelin gave them all a look, then strode out the door, everyone in tow. They met Enda and Sellene on the beach, the former meeting Aelin with loud fanfare. They reunited, and everyone was introduced. 

“Have you seen the other lords yet?” Aelin asked, following them to the palace.

“No.” Enda said, “They’ve been sequestering themselves in the throne room, planning to shore the city in case the war comes here. Again.” he added. 

“We’re a lot better prepared now.” Sellene said, “And we know their forces. Once the witches give the signal, we can march.”

“That’s assuming we aren’t vetoed by a certain lord.” Lysandra mumbled. 

They made it to the gates, just as Evangeline came running out. Lysandra embraced the young girl with vigor, “Oh I missed you Eva.” she said, looking at her all over. “Have you worked your wonderful magic on Darrow?” she asked. 

Evangeline smiled widely, bowing her head at the other royals. “He awaits the royals in the council room.” she said. “He said just the rulers.” she added. 

Sellene and Aelin exchanged looks, “Looks like it's a party for only the girls.” Sellene said. 

Nehemia clicked her tongue, “We should get going before he… ” she said the rest in Eyllwe. 

Aelin burst out laughing, “You will fit in so well here.” she said. She whispered, “ _ But maybe don’t repeat that to him. _ ”

Nehemia smiled, “I will be courteous.” she said. 

Aelin winked, “Then let’s go win me back my kingdom.”

~

The castle was colder than the first time she’d entered. She had the natural instinct to warm it, but held back the urge due to their task. They had all dressed accordingly, since they were sure they wouldn’t be offered bathes before the meetings. 

Nehemia was dressed in immaculate Eyllwe silk, a small circlet of gold sitting on her brow. While she wasn’t a queen, she was the current representative for Eyllwe and Aelin would make sure she was treated as such.

Elide had opted for a semi loose shirt and pants, still formal, but not as formal as queen’s would wear.

Sellene was dressed in a close fitting vest with a long skirt, that seemed more useful for battle than court. Aelin was definitely asking for one for Yulemas. As a queen, she was quite subdued, only a small diadem in her hair. Hardly a crown befitting the Fae Queen of the East. 

Aelin’s own outfit was somewhere in the middle of theirs. It was a long close fit dress, useful if a fight broke out. Gods, she hoped a fight didn’t break out. 

They came to the council door, the women all putting a reassuring hand on Aelin’s shoulder. Aelin took a deep breath, then pushed the doors open. 

There was a young page to address their arrival, “The queen Sellene Whitethorn of Doranelle, crown Princess Nehemia Ytger of Eyllwe, Lady Elide Lochan of Terrasen, and the…” he looked between Aelin and the lords, unsure of what title to use. 

“Queen Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius of Terrasen.” Elide said, Sellene and Nehemia giving the boy a terse nod. 

Pride flared in Aelin’s heart for her friends. She straightened her back and smiled at the timid boy, “Princess is alright.” she said softly. 

They all whipped their heads to her, but she gave them a subtle shake of the head before continuing into the room. All the lords stood, all but Darrow. He stared for a long moment, the whole room silent. 

A ghost of a smile passed his lips and he stood, and bowed at the waist, “Welcome home, your majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is… long? I still don’t know how long you gauge these to be, though I suppose since I post everyday it doesn’t matter much. Btw, thank you to all the people who comment. I love you all. Wow, I’m sleepy. I’m eating chocolate mug cake, and *yawn* I’m tired. I think I’m going to take a nap now… zzzzzzzz
> 
> Update: i forgot abt the Darrow thing lol. Saying this outside the comments, I have chronic cliffhanger-itis. I like to think it's a writer's disease, we can't help but make you wait.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALS ARE DONE!!!!!!!! I spent like four hours last night working on a chem project I didn't even need to do. :( It was rly annoying, I also had a dentist thing and my dad forgot to buy my soup, so not an amazing day but not horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My nap was like 30 minutes. So now I’m listening to spotify on repeat hoping to wake myself up. Someone send a bucket of cold water, Rowan and I need some ice water. ;)
> 
> Lol, does anyone even remember I was napping.

The screams were worse than Manon remembered. It wasn’t just some of the Thirteen this time, it was two different witch clans. The Yellowlegs weren’t widely known for golden eyes, making them the worst of them. 

There were an occasional few Blackbeaks who looked around confused, Asterin one of them. “Kill them.” Manon roared, pointing a claw toward the princes. They had sickening smiles on their faces, reveling in the witches’ agony. 

Manon heard a heartbreaking cry from her sister, Rhiannon was on the ground, her hands curled into fists. Manon forced herself to look away from her, and toward the princes. 

One of them turned his gae to her and screamed. “His eyes. His eyes.” he screamed, “Don’t look at the golden eyes.”

Manon smiled, iron claws extended. She drew her sword, cutting off the head of the first prince, who was in too much shock to even react. Then she went for the second one, who was too consumed in something it saw from a Yellowlegs witch. She stabbed it through the heart, cutting off it’s head the next second. 

The third one turned to her, a spear of darkness coming right for her. She ducked to the side, but it caught in the wound already on Manon’s side, making her hiss in pain. It moved to strike again, a wave of darkness crushing into her. 

It knelt on top of her, spooling it’s darkness into itself. “Goodbye, witch queen.” it rasped. 

It’s hand wrapped around her throat, it’s body crushing her. She tried to get out of its grip, but it didn’t loosen. Her vision started to blur and she saw black spots. Then it was dead. 

It’s head lay a few feet away from her, black blood splashed on her face. She felt strong hands lifting her to her feet, and then looked up into the most beautiful sapphire eyes she’d ever seen. 

Dorian’s face was pale, and slack. He had an arm around her waist, holding her up. She swallowed and blinked a few times, “Hello princeling.” she breathed. 

He gave her a weak smile, “Witchling. Aren’t we a little evolved for me being your knight in shining armor?”

She snorted, finally able to stand on her own, “I think since I’ve saved your life a few times, this just makes us even.”

He chuckled, “Hmm, maybe. Though maybe I like rescuing my soon to be wife.” He released her, staying close just in case. 

She rolled her eyes, scanning the room. Her grandmother was gone, so was her personal coven. The other ironteeth were scattered around the hall, those who were unaffected attending to those who were. Manon ran over to her sister and knelt at her side.

There were tears still running down her face, “Rhiannon.” Manon placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly, “Rhiannon, you need to get up. It’s over.”

Bronwen groaned beside her, cracking an eye open. Manon was shocked to see that in Bronwen’s deep brown eyes, lay small specks of gold. The witch arched a brow, “Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to do something, majesty?”

Manon rolled her eyes, “It’s a shame that demon didn’t kill you.”

She grinned, “Nice to see you too.”

Manon sighed, “Help me get her up.” she said, taking one of Rhiannon’s arms. Bronwen took the other arm, hoisting the witch onto her feet. 

Rhiannon swayed for a moment before regaining her feet. “What were those things?”

“Valg princes.” Manon replied, “We should leave.”

There was a shrill whistle, then the sound of wings. Abraxos landed in the open balcony, a small huff coming from him. His eyes shot toward Dorian and something like a purr came out of him. 

Dorian chuckled, walking over he stroked Abraxos’ muzzle, “I missed you too, buddy. Has Manon been treating you right?”

He gave an indignant huff, nudging Dorian’s side. Manon scoffed, “Traitors.”

Dorian frowned, “You’re bleeding.” he said, coming over to her. 

“I’m fine.”

He pursed his lips, “Let me heal it, or we’re not going anywhere. It doesn’t do you any good to have a repeat of the war.”

Manon rolled her eyes again, “Fine, just hurry up.”

Dorian nodded, placing a hand on her side. A faint glow emitted, and she could feel her wound knitting together. He smiled, satisfied, “All good.”

She glanced over at her sister, noticing her, Bronwen, and Asterin grinning at her. Asterin snuck over, “Let me just say again, you two are adorable.” An eye roll from Manon, “And, it seems that that little incident has convinced both the Yellowlegs and Blackbeaks to our side.”

Bronwen came to her side, “The Bluebloods are mounted and ready. Once the others mount their wyverns, we can head to Terrasen.” she said. 

Dorian flexed his fingers, “Then we should leave soon. Because once Erawan finds those keys missing, he will not be happy.”

Manon looked around the hall and paused to listen to the beating of wings, “The Thirteen are the last to mount. We’ll be in the skies in ten minutes.”

~

Once they had left Morath, Dorian’s eyes had glazed and the whole thing had come crashing down. The keep shuddered and gave a great moan before the foundations cracked and came out from under it. 

Dorian turned back around, keeping a firm grip on Manon’s waist. She sighed, “We have an entire host of ironteeth with us, armies from all three continents, and a fire breathing bitch queen.”

He hummed, “We have all of Erilea at our backs against Erawan.” 

She leaned into him a little, tensing slightly, “I’m not losing them again, I won’t.”

He tightened his hold on her reassuringly, “Nobody is going to die. We’ll protect them, just like we’ll protect everyone else.”

“What if them living doesn’t break the curse? What if now we can’t go home?”

He chuckled, “Manon, you have ironteeth and Crochans willingly fighting together. The curse was made to unite all of the witches, and you’ve done that. You.” he kissed her neck, “And you and your witches will always have a home in Adarlan if you should ever need or want it.”

She sighed, “Thank you princeling.”

She could feel him smile against her skin, “Anything for my future wife.” he whispered in her ear. 

She groaned, “If you keep saying it like that, Asterin and Rhiannon will never let me hear the end of it. They don’t need to know everything.”

He snorted, pressing another kiss to her neck, “Manon, I’m sitting behind you on Abraxos with my arms around you, kissing you and whispering into your ear. I don’t think there’s anything they don’t know.”

She huffed, “Then don’t you dare tell Aelin or Elide. I don’t like girl talk.”

“Only the free food that comes with them.” Dorian replied smugly. 

She dragged an iron nail along his leg, “Careful princeling, don’t forget who holds the reins here.”

He let out a low, sultry laugh, “I don’t mind you being in control, witchling. We always have fun either way.”

An involuntary shiver ran down her spine, “If you keep doing that I’m going to have to land, and I don’t think the other witches are so eager for a relationship between us.”

He shrugged, “Fine, I’m okay with it being a secret.” His hands gave her hips a quick squeeze before they retracted. “I’ll be in the skies.” he said. 

He stood behind her and winked to Asterin as he dove off Abraxos. A few of the witches looked startled when he came back up as a bird, soaring ahead of all the wyverns. 

~

“Majesty.” Darrow bowed deeply at the waist and Aelin couldn’t help but gape along with the rest of her friends. The other lords followed suit, bowing at the waist for her. 

She managed a quick nod back, still gaping slightly. Evangeline appeared from one of the side doors, grinning. Aelin frowned at the door, “You knew, you little minx.” Evangeline only grinned wider. 

Darrow smiled slightly, “She came ready to convince me a second time, but there was no need.” He turned back to her, bowing his head at the royals, “It seems you’ve found more allies this time around.” 

Aelin gave him a half smile, “It seems you’ve decided not to kick me out. I brought them as backup for my claim.” 

He nodded, “There is no need, all of the lords have agreed for your right to rule. Lords Ren and Murtaugh were also very convincing.”

She threw them a grateful look. The meeting with them had gone a lot better than she’d hoped for, as it seemed Ren remembered them. He was hoping to help her in any way he could, hoping to save his grandfather in the process. 

Aelin sighed, “Well, I’ll give you points for dramatics, calling me here without any of my court certainly helped your ruse.”

Darrow raised a brow, “I would have assumed your bloodsworn would be keeping an eye on you.”

“Oh they are.” she said grinning, “The ones with more beastly forms are simply in ear shot, while the others…” she trailed off, indicating a corner in the room. There was an osprey visible through the window, a hawk was on a ceiling beam, and there was a small dove watching them from a small table. The dove tilted its head, cooing once. 

It shifted in a burst of light, a young looking female taking its place. She looked like her sister in many ways, except she had many more curves and her expression wasn’t as serious. “Just keeping an eye on our queens.” she said, winking at the lords. 

“And who are you?” one of them asked in a less than polite tone. 

She flashed her teeth, “Princess Delphi of Doranelle. My dear sister Sellene and my lovely cousin Aelin neglected to invite me.” she grinned, “I thought I’d see how the war discussions were going.” 

Some of the lords tensed when she mentioned her relations to the two powerful fae queens, which was exactly what she had meant to do. Darrow indicated toward an empty seat, “Please, you and the queen’s consort may sit in for the discussions.” he said. The hawk also shifted, immediately going to Aelin’s side. 

They all sat, and began to plan. The meeting took over three hours, and Aedion and the other cadre were eventually let in to help position their troops. Aedion barely acknowledged most of the lords except Ren and Murtaugh, and occasionally Darrow. The Antican royals soon joined them as well, Hasar taking an immediate liking toward Delphi, much to Nehemia’s chagrin - though she hid it well. 

Once the meeting had finally ended, it was dinner time. They scrounged up a meager meal and found the only sitting room with most of its furniture intact. “We really have to do something about the lack of chairs.” Aelin grumbled. 

Evangeline was leaning against Fenrys in his wolf form, rubbing his soft fur like he was a carpet. Most of the fae and shifter had taken to lounging in their animal forms, the twin wolves lying at Aelin and Rowan’s feet, purring occasionally at Evangeline stroked them. 

“They really are like dogs.” Rowan mumbled, looking at their prone figures. 

Aelin laughed, “I’ll admit part of Fenrys’ appeal was the soft white fur.”

Fenrys raised his head and huffed at her, giving her a look that said, “My appeal was saving your damn life.”

She waved him off, “But that part wasn’t as fun. Your fur is just so soft.” she said, giving him a stroke for emphasis. He gave her a slobbery kiss on her arm. 

She pulled back her hand, “Gross.” she said, flame dancing around her arm, drying the mucus on it. 

Connall’s wolf looked like it could be smiling. It nudged Fenrys, seeming to ask a question. Fenrys’ wolf frowned - as much as it could frown - and looked around the room. Lysandra stirred in ghost leopard form and met his gaze. 

She rolled her eyes as she shifted back, “Just because I understand you two, doesn’t mean you have to be too lazy to turn back.” Aelin raised her brows and Lysandra just huffed, “They’re wondering why Vaughan isn’t back yet, they’re on next watch.” She glared daggers at the two. 

Rowan looked at Aelin, “They’re right, he should have been back by now, he’s a very punctual male.”

As if summoned, Vaughan came soaring through the window, shifting midair and hitting the ground with barely a sound. “What?” he asked once he noticed everyone’s gazes on him. 

Aelin waved off the question, “Anything interesting to report?”

He shrugged, and said all too casually, “There’s a host of Ironteeth headed for us.”

~

Aelin stood out on the field before Orynth, flames at the ready, as an entire host of ironteeth broke the cloud bank. She could faintly see Blackbeaks and Yellowlegs, iron teeth and nails glinting slightly in the moonlight. Elide came to her side, “Does this mean they failed?” she asked quietly. 

Aelin took her friend’s hand and squeezed, “It doesn’t mean they’re dead.” It couldn’t, because as far as she knew that would give Erawan control over their armies. Adarlan and the witch kingdom would be lost. She looked over at the lady of Perranth, a hand on her growing stomach, “You should go inside. I’ll be able to fight better knowing you’re safe, both of us will.” 

Elide stole a look at Lorcan, who was doing his best not to look at her, though she knew her being out here didn’t help much. “I need to know she’s ok.” Elide said, “She saved me twice now.” Aelin nodded, erecting a shield to strengthen the one Lorcan already had placed around her. 

There was only silence, the Ironteeth were now hovering below the cloudline, not making any move to attack. “Don’t attack unless they do.” Aelin ordered them. She used her fae vision to seek out the ranks, where she found a Blueblood. 

Everyone was quiet, when suddenly two wyverns shot down from the back flank, spearing toward the city. Shouts rose up, but Aelin didn’t give the order to attack. She observed the two wyvern who were going too fast to identify their riders, except one. One of them didn’t have a rider. 

Aelin held up a hand, “Stand down.” She shouted. She heard Elide release a breath, knowing the lady had come to the same conclusion as her. Aelin and Elide ran toward where the lone wyvern landed. A second later he shifted back into a man, one grinning from ear to ear. 

Aelin crashed into him, “You scared the shit out of us.” she breathed. 

Manon hopped off her wyvern, getting equally crushed by the lady of Perranth, “I thought you were dead. Again.” she said to Manon. 

Manon pulled back, frowning at her, “You’re pregnant.” she said, “Why are you pregnant?” she glared behind her, “I’m going to kill him.”

Elide held her friend back, “Please don’t kill the father of my children, it wouldn’t help me.” 

Manon stared at her for a moment, “Children?” she asked. Elide nodded, Manon returning the gesture, “Congratulations witchling. I am happy for you.”

Aelin suddenly gasped, looking between the two of them, “You’re engaged!” she shouted.

Manon growled at Dorian, “I told you not to tell her.”

Dorian scratched his neck, “I didn’t.” he said, looking confused. ‘How the hell did you know?”

She smiled, “Because it’s obvious.” Then she turned on her heels and walked back toward the cadre. 

Elide chuckled, “Chaol and Yrene are here by the way.” she said. 

Manon pointed her chin at Elide’s stomach, “We’re talking about that.” she said. 

Elide rolled her eyes, “I’m pregnant Manon, what’s there to talk about?”

She rolled her eyes, “You’re having fae children Elide.”

Elide nodded, “Yes, and Yrene has been monitoring me, and I’ve had ten people being extremely fussy. I would like to have at least one person who doesn’t fuss.”

Manon sighed, “Fine. But Asterin won’t heed to that.”

Elide started, earning a grin from Manon. She heard a squeal from behind them, right as Asterin jumped off Narene. The two girls went colliding into one another. 

Elide was crying again, “Oh, Asterin.”

Asterin grinned, “You’re having your own little witchling.” She said. 

Elide nodded, “Witchlings actually. I’m having twins.”

Asterin’s eyes went wide, “Even better. I get two little ones to spoil.”

Elide laughed, “I’m sure they’ll love their auntie Asterin.” she glanced at Manon, “And their aunt Manon and uncle Dorian.”

Asterin snorted, “I know right, took them long enough.”

Elide rolled her eyes, “They were in denial.” the two women snickered.

Asterin grinned, “So you found your fae hunk, I see.”

Elide blushed, “Don’t call him that.” she hissed. 

Asterin’s grin widened, “Why not, it’s what he is.” Elide growled at her, Asterin held up her hands in surrender, “I think those little witchlings have made you a tad territorial.”

Manon smirked, “Just wait until they’re born, she won’t want to let them go.”

Elide just sighed, waving them off as she walked away. The witches and Dorian trailed after her, Asterin asking questions excitedly. Asterin whistled, “I don’t remember there being so many of you before.” She winked at Fenrys, “Definitely would’ve remembered you.”

Aelin rolled her eyes, “Can we cease the flirting for a moment…. And give me my damn money.”

The males all grumbled, passing over various amounts of coins to her and the other ladies. Elide smiled triumphantly as she got a bag full of gold. “I told you.” she said. 

Dorian huffed a laugh, “Nice to know you enjoy betting on my love life.”

Aelin winked, “We were rooting for you.”

“Only you and Elide thought they would get engaged.” Lysandra stated. 

Elide smiled, “Yrene voted for them as well. You all owe her fifty.”

There was a collective grumble, and Asterin gasped, “If I’d have known there was a bet I would have gone for you two.” She nudged Manon, “You could have made me rich cousin.”

Yrene and Chaol joined them once they entered the castle, Yrene repeating, “I called it.” over and over again. She grinned, “I told them to get married and look what they do.” 

Chaol sighed, “This is going to be a fun announcement.” 

Aelin grinned, “It would be even better if they got married before you returned to Adarlan.”

Elide hummed, “Announcing a new queen as soon as the war ends would be good for Adarlan.”

Asterin snickered, “And when they find out she’s a witch, it’ll be even more entertaining.” She and Aelin started laughing. 

Manon growled at both of them, “Shut it you two. Asterin, where the hell is Sorrel?”

Asterin snapped to attention, “Well… she’s with… Bronwen.” she said, wincing. 

Manon sighed through her nose, “Useless, all of you.” there was a great number of protests as she stood and started to walk away. 

Asterin followed her, calling, “See ya later” over her shoulder. Aelin smirked at Dorian, “She’s gone soft.”

Dorian stretched out in one of the chairs, “She’s not soft.”

Aelin rolled her eyes, “Yeah right.” Dorian grinned. Her eyes widened, “You animal.”

He chuckled, “Like you wouldn’t say the same.”

She huffed, “Whatever.” She looked contemplative for a moment, “So, if you have kids together, who rules what?”

Dorian sighed, running a hand down his face, “You had to go right to that, didn’t you?” she gave him an expectant look, he sighed, “I have no idea. I’d assume Adarlan would be more eager for a king, but considering she’s Ironteeth, I’m not even sure she can have a son.” He glanced at her, “And then there’s the issue of having kids at all. My overall assessment would be that our children would be co rulers of both.”

Aelin hummed, “But you want kids, right?”

He gave her a dry look, “Despite what you may think, I am capable of deciding things for myself not based on the crown.”

She smiled, “I’m taking that as a yes.”

He smirked, “What about you?”

She rolled her eyes, “If I ever have children, I’m keeping them far away from you.”

He snorted, “So you’re going to ensure they have no good influences?”

She scoffed, “I am all the influence they need.”

Rowan kissed her cheek, “We, fireheart, we.”

She waved him off, “Whatever. The point is that Dorian doesn’t go near them.”

Dorian rolled his eyes, “Elide’s the only one from Terrasen allowed to see mine.”

Lysadra frowned at him, “What about me?”

“You’re with me love, and with me comes her.” Aedion said. 

Dorian nodded, “Sorry Lys. I only trust Elide.”

Elide blushed. They all gave her an expectant look, she huffed, “Well I’m not letting any of you near my children.” she said. 

There were various cries of outrage from everyone in the room, especially Aelin. Lorcan smiled smugly, “You heard the lady.”

Aelin held a hand to her chest, “I’m your friend Elide, you can’t keep them away forever.”

“We can manage eighteen years.” Lorcan mumbled to her. 

Elide giggled, “I don’t want them to have any bad influences.”

Nehemia nudged her, “I’ll hide you in Eyllwe.”

Elide nodded, “We’ll switch between there and the witch kingdom.” 

There was another cry of outrage, “Witches! How are witches a better influence than us?” Lysandra asked. 

“I demand rights to see them.” Fenrys told her. 

“Tough.” Lorcan responded. He looked at his friends and shrugged, “Gavriel can visit.”

“Why the hell does he get to see them?” Lysandra exclaimed. “You two are barely friends.”

“I’ve known him for four hundred years, and I don’t trust any of you.” he added, glaring at the twins. 

Everyone was talking over each other, and Lorcan and Elide just sat back. Elide whispered to him, “You know we’ll have to tell them we’re joking right?”

He sighed, “Later.” he whispered, “I’m enjoying this.” She smiled, snuggling into his side.

~

“So.” Aelin said, climbing into bed. 

“So.” Rowan said, climbing in with her. 

“We’re doing this again.” she sighed. 

He nodded, pulling her to his chest, “I know fireheart, but we’ll get through it.”

She inhaled his scent, “We still have the lock to deal with.”

“No.” he said, his voice growing thick, “We’re not doing this again. You’re not sacrificing yourself again.”

“I didn’t die last time.”

“Last time you were extremely lucky. Last time, Mala’s power and your mother’s was the only thing that kept you alive.”

“And this time I know what to do.”

“Why?” he asked, sitting up, “Why do you want to do this? You found us, you brought us together again, you promised nobody would die. Aelin-” his voice cracked, and a tear slipped down his cheek, “I relived Lyria, and when my memories came back, I relived you. It was hell when I felt that mating bond unraveling. I can’t survive it a second time.” 

He took her face in his hands, “You suffered so much, you have suffered so much, why isn’t it enough? What are you trying to atone for?”

She took in a shuddering breath, “I survived Rowan. I wasn’t supposed to survive. I was supposed to die with my parents and Marion, I was supposed to die with Sam and Nehemia, I was… It was always the people who were better who never got the chance to live.” 

“I know fireheart, I know. But we’re all here, Nehemia and Gavriel, and everyone else. If all of this ends up with your death then we all failed.”

Aelin drew in a shuddering breath, “We have to put the keys back in the gate, we have to-”

“No, we don’t. You said you saw a vision where you had the keys, maybe this is where that vision comes true. We know how to kill Erawan, we’ve done it before. We don’t need the gods.”

Aelin pulled him down, crawling back onto his chest, “I don’t want to leave you.” she said, quietly sobbing, “I want to have a family with you. I want twelve children and five puppies.”

He laughed, “We’ll have that.” He said, “You know, I had my own vision in the past. I had it continuously after you were taken.” he said. She looked up at him curiously, “We had children, Aelin. Two daughters and two sons and another one on the way.”

She snuggled into his chest, “Tell me about them.”

He smiled, “Well, the oldest girl looked like you, but with my eyes, and our son…” Rowan told her about the children they might have, until both of them fell asleep. 

~ ~

Elide had been checked on by Yrene before going to her room. All was good, the babies were a few weeks out by her estimation, and they were perfectly healthy. She was annoyed, however, to learn that she no longer fit into her old nightdress. She grabbed one of Lorcan’s shirts and pulled it over her head, not even bothering with her undergarments anymore. 

She was greeted with a blessing shirtless Lorcan, lying on the bed reading a book. He looked up at her, his brows furrowing, “Is that my shirt?” he asked. 

She nodded, “My nightdress won’t fit anymore.” she said, bitterness tinging her words. 

He patted the space beside him and once she sat down he pulled her into his arms, “Elide, I’ve already told you I don’t care how big you get. You’re always going to be beautiful to me.” 

She huffed, “I don’t care about you, you have to love me no matter what.” she said, annoyed, “I care what every other thin, fit woman will think of me when I grow three times their size.”

He chuckled, “You know that normal women have to be like that for months, don’t you? I’m sure every female in existence is extremely jealous right now.” 

She sighed, “Damn you knowing just what to say.”

He chuckled, “Yes, damn me.” He placed a hand on her stomach, a fond look on his face. “I’m so happy, Elide.” he said. 

She smiled, “I’m happy too.” She sighed, “But if we do decide to have more kids, can we please wait a little while?” she asked. 

He huffed a laugh, “Of course, love. We can wait as long as you need.”

She hummed. She was silent for awhile, then she asked, “Do you know Delphi well?”

He raised a brow, “I’ve known her since she was around fifty, so I guess so. Why?”

“I was just wondering what was going on with her and Nehemia.” she said absentmindedly. 

She reached over to the side table to sip a glass of water. Lorcan smiled at her, “She and Nehemia are together, I thought you knew that.” he said. 

She shook her head, “I thought they hated each other, it’s good to know they’re on friendly terms.”

“If you mean in the bedroom-”

Elide choked on some of the water she was drinking, sputtering for air, “They’re what?” she exclaimed. 

He frowned, lightly patting her back, “Shit Elide, I thought they’d told you. They’ve been seeing each other for a while.”

She took some steadying breaths, regaining her breath, “No, she didn’t tell us, neither of them did.” she said. She swallowed, “Are you sure?”

Lorcan nodded, “Delphi came on deck one night and we all caught the scent before she could block it.”

Elide huffed, “Well I certainly didn’t expect that.”

Lorcan snorted, “Rowan shares your sentiment.”

“Oh gods, how did he feel about it? What did she say?”

He smirked, “She glared at us and threatened to castrate us if we said anything to anyone.”

Elide gasped, slapping his arm, “Well it’s a good thing you already knocked me up.”

He chuckled, “Hmm, good thing.” he said, pulling her back on his chest. 

She placed a hand on her stomach, “We’re starting our march south tomorrow.”

Lorcan put his arms around her, “I know love. You know nobody would blame you for staying here, nobody.”

Elide shook her head, “I want to help, I can’t be stuck in another tower expected to wait.”

Lorcan tensed slightly, “We’re not locking you up in a tower Elide, I just need to know you’re safe.”

“I’ll be with Yrene and the healers, what’s more safe? I just need something to do.” she said again. 

Lorcan didn’t say anything. He knew there was nothing he could do to change his wife’s mind. All he needed was to know that she was safe, otherwise he might drive himself mad with worry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I didn’t realize this became so long, (18 pages on my doc) lol. I know it's been very fluffy and not really plotty for the last few chaps, so now I’m going to put in some real plot.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know, this is later than I normally post (probably). BUT, in my defense, I was reading the Cruel Prince and it's so good! I read half last night and finished the rest in four hours this morning. I sadly don't have the second book, even though I have the third and fourth, so I need to get that. 
> 
> I've also started a vampire thing(I'm new to the reading genre) and it's v spicy. Anyways enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small time skip. I’m gonna say like two weeks.

It had been two weeks on the road. The Rukhin and Witches had been working together well enough to make the journey quicker, some of the armies luckily were already far south. They would be arriving in Morath in a few more days, but Aelin had insisted they all get two days rest, to ensure their army was strong. 

“We don’t have the advantage of defence this time.” Aedion said. They were all bent over in one of the war tents, all the royals present. 

“We have a larger aerial legion and more fae than we had last time, though.” Aelin said. “And Morath hasn’t had time to make all of it’s experiments.”

“Most of Morath is gone now.” Manon said, “But Erawan’s bigger experiments were in the mountains themselves, and we don’t even know what those are.”

“Assuming the ilken have been made already, there’s a chance he might have other things that he didn’t pull out during the last war.” Dorian said. 

Manon growled, “We never found the witch towers.”

Rhiannon studied one of the maps, “You said the Blackbeak matron showed the king the plans before you were in Morath, correct?” Manon nodded, her sister furrowed her brows, “If you consider the time of events, you went to Morath far too early. You should have been in the gap longer.”

“You think Erawan remembers?” Aelin asked. 

Rhiannon shook her head, “No, if he knew, there’s no way we could have gotten those keys. I think somebody else may know.”

“Baba Yellowlegs.” Manon muttered. “The witches who identified her could have been lying, they were from her own coven.”

“You think Yellowlegs is behind all of this?” Aelin asked, frowning. 

Manon indicated a river that ran past the base of the Fangs, “This is where the scouts found her. They said her eyes had been gouged out, and they brought back an iron tooth.” She tilted her head, “She had the gift of foresight, perhaps she sought to bring chaos.”

“I wouldn’t put it past the bitch.” Asterin muttered from behind her.

“Either way, we still have to defend against an army that we no longer know the number of.” Nehemia cut in smoothly. 

“We could send scouts.” Delphi said, “I could-”

“No.” Sellene and Rowan chorused. 

She rolled her eyes, “Overprotective fae jerks.” she muttered under her breath. “I was going to say I could send in our spies and we could build a strategy from there.” she said, giving both fae an equally killing glare. 

Galan, deciding to save them all from the crushing silence, piped up, “I think that is a wonderful idea princess. It will be easier to plan if we know what we’re up against.”

Delphi threw him a grin, and the cadre seemed to sigh with great relief. Delphi left to give instructions to their spies, and soon the rest of them dispersed as well. Manon volunteered her shadows since they knew the layout of the keep, sending them ahead. 

The army was glad for the rest, so were some of the leaders. For those that remembered the previous war, there was a lot more at stake, especially since they knew how close their victory was the last time. 

Aelin wasn’t doing too well on the stress part, since she still had anxiety about the keys. She didn’t want to risk dying, but she didn’t want Dorian to try using them either. But unknown to her, Dorian also had no intention of dying anymore. 

~

Manon walked into the spacious tent she shared with Dorian, finding him sitting at the desk, shuffling through some maps. She had a small smile on her lips, “You know we’re not supposed to be planning until the shadows get back, right?” she said, leaning over his shoulder. 

She was surprised to find that he had books containing wyrdmarks, not maps. “Dorian.” she frowned, “What are you doing?”

He didn’t look up from his work, “Aelin and I are trying to find a way to open portals for the wolf tribe long range. Just in case.” She blew out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, making him look up, “What did you think I was doing?”

She looked down at him, her face remaining neutral, “I thought it was about the lock.”

He took her hands, pulling her onto his lap, “I promised you we would save everyone, and now since Rowan has convinced Aelin not to forge the lock, we can finally fulfill that promise.” he smiled, “I’m not going anywhere, witchling.”

She nodded, “Good.”

He chuckled, “Would you have tried to stop me if I said I was?”

She rolled her eyes, “I didn’t convince you not to leave for Morath, I doubt I could convince you now.”

He smirked, “Maybe you didn’t try hard enough.”

She smirked back, “Maybe I should make sure you don’t change your mind.” she said, sliding off his lap onto her knees. 

***Dorian’s breath hitched as he hands went to his belt. She slid it off, jerking his pants and undershorts down to his ankles. His member sprang free, already hard for her. 

She rose on her knees, blowing cold air onto his tip. He shuddered, weaving a hand into her hair. She smiled, softly licking his tip. She leaned down and ran her tongue from the bottom to the top of his member, making it twitch. He sucked in a breath, “Stop playing.” he growled. 

She grinned, placing her mouth over his member, taking all of him in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, flicking her tongue over his tip. The grip on her hair tightened, and with a few more licks she had him moaning. 

She rose up, sitting back on his lap, “How was that, princeling?” she said. 

He gripped her hips, pulling her against his still erect member, “I think I may need some more convincing, witchling.” he breathed. 

She grinned, “Bed.” she whispered to him. They both stood, and they both removed their shirts as they went over to their large bed. 

Manon pushed Dorian onto the mattress, straddling his hips. She slid her pants off, gasping as she felt phantom hands grasp onto her breasts. She rubbed against his member, a moan coming out of her throat as his hands squeezed. 

She raised her hips and he slid into her easily, drawing moans from both of them. He bucked his hips, trying to instigate motion, but she held him down. “I’m in control here.” she said. 

His eyes twinkled, and he placed his hands behind his head, grinning, “Whatever you say, my queen.” 

She shivered at the words, finally moving her hips. She was used to riding men, and used to finding her pleasure quickly, but she wanted to take her time with Dorian. She rocked her hips back and forth, her hands placed firmly on his toned chest. 

She leaned over, pressing her lips to his, his arms wrapping around her back, pulling her closer to himself. She rolled her hips faster, her kiss just as hungry as her thrusts. Her iron nails slid out, and she pressed them into his skin, making him release his hold on her.

She sat up straight again, her thrusts getting faster and faster. They were both panting hard, their heads thrown back in pure pleasure. Manon cried out as she felt a finger pressing against her clit, bringing her pleasure to a climax. She dug her nails into his chest, not getting a wince from him. She felt him come a moment later, her walls clenching around his limp member. 

She didn’t slide out of him, instead bracing her forearms on either side of his head, as her iron nails slid back in. She trailed a finger through the blood on his chest, “Did I hurt you?” she asked. 

He huffed, “It’ll heal.” he said. 

She inhaled deeply, caught in another wave of pleasure as she took in the scent of his blood. She lowered her head, her tongue trailing over his chest to take up the blood. She licked his wound clean, pressing small kisses to the nail marks still visible. 

He cupped her bottom, pushing her body up so their lips met. He tasted his own blood as his tongue slid into her mouth. “I think you’ve thoroughly convinced me.” he said, breathless. 

She grinned, “Good, because I may need a push toward our iminent union.” she whispered in his ear.

***He chuckled, “I’ll be sure to thoroughly convince you too then.”

~

It took a full day for the shadows and fae spies to return. Edda and Briar entered the large war tent, faces drawn. “Report.” Manon ordered. 

They glanced at her, then the rest of the group assembled, “No witch towers.” Edda said. 

Everyone seemed to release a deep sigh. “But.” Briar said, making them all tense, “They have these.” She placed several pieces of parchment on the table. 

There were depictions of dark beasts, horrible experiments they could have never dreamed of. There was one, it looked like a bear, but it was completely black, with bones jutting out from its shoulders and elbows. Another was like a skeletal version of a wyvern, it’s red eyes promising nothing but death, its lathery black skin looking as if it was made from shadows themselves. 

“Morath’s army is very few.” Edda said, “These beasts were not deployed in the last war because they were volatile.”

“What does volatile mean.” Aelin asked, her face pale. 

“They are attracted to fear, once they scent it, they will follow it until the person is dead.” Edda said. “These creatures, if released on Thelaris, would have only gone for the city, and possibly the most fearing soldiers.”

“Along with that,” Briar continued, “We don’t believe Erawan can fully control them. We believe Erawan will use them to deplete our ranks, killing all around us, then distribute the killing blow.”

“He has no killing blow.” Rowan countered. 

Edda pulled out another parchment, this one depicting a beast as large as a dragon, “This beast is like the dragons of old, but it’s fire is of pure darkness and death.”

“If we don’t kill him, this thing will destroy us all.” Briar said gravely.

They seemed to hesitate for a moment, “What else?” Manon snapped, already on edge. 

Edda pulled out a final parchment, a small hound on it, “This is like the wyrd hounds, but strong as the ilken.”

“This one can sense the wyrdkeys.” Briar deadpanned 

All eyes turned toward Aelin. Aelin closed her eyes, swallowing, “So we have to get rid of them soon.” she said.

“Not we.” Dorian said. 

Aelin sighed, “Dorian-”

He held up a hand, meeting the queens stare, “Not. We.” he said firmly. 

“There’s nobody else to do it.” she said weakly. 

“There is.” he said. She gave him a questioning look, he said: “I already assumed something like this would happen, and there was no way in hell I was letting you do it again, so Nehemia and I started looking into it.” he said. 

Manon whipped her head to him. He had lied when he said he was looking into portals, lied when he said he wasn’t intending to forge the lock. He ignored her stare, Nehemia doing the same to Delphi’s inquiring gaze. 

Dorian ignored all of their surprised gazed as he continued, “There may be a way that we can forge the lock where neither of us have to give a drop of ourselves.” 

“How?” Rowan breathed. 

Nehemia spoke up, “There is an old spell we may be able to construct. Since the king of Adarlan was able to lend his power in the other timeline, I believe we could do the same thing again.”

“His power wasn’t anywhere near enough.” Aelin said to her friend. 

Nehemia shook her head, “No, he will not be enough. But the Galathynius and Havillard bloodlines together may be.”

Everyone was quiet for several minutes. “You mean,” Aelin said slowly, “that you can resurrect every member of our bloodlines to forge the lock?” 

“Not resurrect.” Dorian said, “Just… make solid. Pull their spirits to this world long enough for them to forge the lock together.” he said. 

“It might not work.” Sellene said. A few low growls were heard around the table, including from Rowan and Aedion. 

“She’s right, it might not.” Aelin sighed. 

Dorian was about to say something, but Nehemia placed a hand on his shoulder, “It is at least worth a try.” She said, “It would serve us better to have you both alive and fighting.” 

Rowan threw her a grateful look, Nehemia returning it with a shallow nod. Aelin finally nodded, “How long will it take?” 

“A few hours to draw the wyrdmarks.” Nehemia said. “And I need a family tree and relic from both houses.” she said. 

Chaol rubbed his jaw, “The library in Adarlan has the full family tree of both.”

“The amulet of Orynth is considered a family relic.” Aedion said, meeting his cousin’s stare.

Dorian tilted his head, “I guess family rings are relics of some sort.” he said, handing his own to the princess. 

Nehemia nodded to Dorian and Aelin, “Get the books, I’ll prepare the wyrdmarks while you’re gone and we can do the spell by sundown.” 

Aelin nodded, bracing her hands on the table, not meeting anyone else’s gaze. Everyone else filed out of the tent, all but Rowan and the queen. He placed a hand on her back, rubbing circles, “It’ll work, fireheart.” he said. 

“That’s what we thought last time.” she mumbled. 

He took her hand, rubbing her palm with his calloused thumb, “Why don’t you want to believe it will this time?”

She sighed, “Because I’ll be bringing my parents back, or at least my father and uncle. And I don’t know what they’ll think of me.” 

He raised her chin, “They would be proud of the strong queen you grew into. They’d be proud that you are willing to sacrifice anything for Terrasen, that you’re people love you. And they’ll love you, for everything that you are.” he said, pressing their brows together. 

“And they’ll be proud I secured a buzzard as my husband?” she asked playfully. 

He chuckled softly, “Yes, fireheart. They’ll be proud that you rangled me, and that you’re happy.” 

She smiled, “Then I’m really looking forward to seeing them.” her smile fell, “I just wish I didn’t have to bring them back only to sacrifice them.”

Nehemia popped her head back into the tent. “I don’t mean to interrupt.” she said. Aelin waved her off, motioning for her to continue, “I would like to summon the last of the bloodline, just so the others are prepared once we summon all of them.” she said. 

Aelin’s eyes widened, “What do you mean?”

Nehemia gave her a small smile, “I would like to summon your and Dorian’s fathers. Just to make it go quicker.”

“Can you do it now?” Aelin asked.

Nehemia nodded, “Would you like me to get Aedion first?” Aelin nodded.

Nehemia popped out of the tent and a moment later came back in with both Aedion and Elide. “She insisted.” Nehemia said, shrugging. Aelin had no doubt Nehemia had invited the lady as well, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Aedion and Elide came to her left, while Rowan stayed solid on her right. Nehemia drew a few marks on the tent floor, muttering a few phrases none of them understood. 

The symbols glowed blue and two people came into view. Aelin’s eyes went wide, and tears welled in her eyes. She turned to her friend, who merely winked before she exited the tent. Aelin had to lean against Rowan as not just her father, but also her mother came into view. 

She heard Aedion swallow, and she blindly reached out, finding his hand. Her mother smiled warmly, “Hello my fireheart.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh! I’m sobbing, I feel so soft rn. I was originally going to just have them keep the keys, but then I thought they’d have no place to put them during the war, and thought I’d add this thing. I know I’m not the only one who needed closure between her and her parents, not to mention them meeting Rowan!!! Also, the beasts that Erawan made are based off of the grimm from RWBY. It’s literally the only anime I’ve ever watched, and I love it. 
> 
> Note: I'm adding more Aedion/Gav feels after the war.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks one month worth of chapters!!! I’m listening to Christmas songs rn while neglecting finals.

“Hello my fireheart.”

Aelin let out a choked sob. “Mom.” Aelin leaned further into Rowan’s side, his arm already around her hip. 

She seemed at a loss for words, and Rhoe and Evalin were only standing there, smiling at their daughter. “You’ve grown so beautifully.” Her mother finally said. 

She turned to Aedion, “Oh and Aedion, love, you’ve grown so handsome.” She gasped, “And Elide, oh sweet girl, congratulations.” she beamed at the hand Elide held on her stomach. 

Elide bowed her head, “Thank you.” 

Rhoe raised a brow at Rowan, “Aelin darling, would you like to introduce us?” he asked, giving Rowan a scrutinizing look. 

Aelin snapped out of her shock, smiling sheepishly, “Mother, father, this is Rowan… my husband and mate.” she said.

Rowan bowed his head, “It is an honor to meet you.” 

Evalin clapped her hands together, “You hear that Rhoe, I told you he’d be handsome.” She looked expectantly at Aelin, “Now I know I won’t technically get to spoil them, but when do I get grandkids?” she asked. 

Aelin choked on air and started coughing nervously. Aedion quietly laughed, “I wouldn’t expect them to take too long.” he muttered under his breath. 

“Aedion be nice.” Elide scolded. 

Aelin rolled her eyes, “I still hate you.” she mumbled, earning a grin from him. 

Aedion turned back to Evalin and asked hesitantly, “Is mom over there with you?”

“And my parents?” Elide added. 

Evalin smiled, “We can’t say, I’m sorry.” She smiled at Aedion, “I hear you found your father.” Aedion nodded. Evalin sighed, “Well, I suppose we’re not here to catch up, are we?” 

Aelin shook her head, swallowing hard. “I’m sorry, but I need to ask a favor.” Aedion gave her hand a squeeze. She exhaled, “I need you and all of the Galathynius bloodline from Brannon to forge the lock and seal the wyrdkeys in the wyrdgate.” she said. 

Rhoe nodded, “We know. Everyone is already prepared for tonight.” 

Aelin blinked, “But why are you here then?”

Evalin let out a sharp laugh, “To see all of you, silly. The princess thought you could use some family encouragement, and thought you might also like to say goodbye.”

Aelin’s eyes filled with tears again, “She did that?” 

Rhoe nodded, “You’ve made some great friends. We couldn’t be prouder.” 

Elide tugged on Aedion’s arm, jerking her head toward the tent entrance. He nodded, signaling the same to Rowan. Rowan murmured in Aelin’s ear, earning a nod from her he placed a kiss on her head and all three of them left the tent. As soon as they did, the tears started to fall. 

Aelin knew she couldn’t hug her parents, so she fell to her knees. “I’m so sorry.” she whispered, “I’m sorry for what happened to you.”

Evalin and Rhoe knelt before their daughter. “Fireheart.” her mother whispered, “What happened to us was not your fault, and I couldn’t be prouder of who you have become. We love you so much, we are eternally grateful that you survived that night. You and Aedion.”

Aelin sniffed, “I was so lost without you. I couldn’t save you.” 

Rhoe placed a hand before her on the ground, “We accept out fates. We came here so you would find peace, and to know you were loved.”

“I am.” Aelin whispered, “I am loved, by so many. But I want you here.”

“We’ll always be here.” her mother said softly. 

Her father’s hand started to blur. Her eyes shot up to where her parents knelt, “What’s happening?” she asked. 

Evalin smiled sadly, “We have to go.” 

Rhoe took his wife’s hand and placed his other on his heart, “We will always be here, in your heart of fire.” he said. 

She nodded, a tear slipping down her face. “I love you both so much.” she gasped, “Wait. Can you tell Marion thank you? Tell her I told Elide what she said, and that I’m eternally grateful for what she did for me.”

Evalin and Rhoe smiled, “We love you.” they said in unison, then they were gone.

~

Dorian and Manon had left the tent with everyone else, and while Manon had gone straight for their tent, Dorian had stayed behind. He’d heard Nehemia when she said she was summoning Rhoe to speak with Aelin and had seen Elide and Aedion immediately rush toward the tent. 

He had waited a few minutes, before realizing the fae were probably eavesdropping, and decided against being scolded by Aelin once she came out. He went to check with Yrene and the healers, talking with Chaol and Asterin before they left for Adarlan - anything to avoid the conversation that was going to happen once he returned to his tent. 

He finally worked up the nerve to face her, quietly slipping into the tent. She was sharpening her sword, wind cleaver. He gulped, knowing this could possibly get him killed, despite his previous plans. 

“I wanted to apologise for not telling you.” he started. 

“You mean for lying to me?” she said, gaze focused on her blade. 

He ran a hand through his hair, “Yes, I lied to you. I didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up.” 

“You mean in case you didn’t find anything and needed to kill yourself?” she said bitterly. 

It was then that he noted the thickness in her voice - and the silent tears. He knelt before her, “I promise you I was going to tell you, I-”

“You were going to leave me, just like they did.” she said. “You were going to sacrifice yourself and leave me all alone.” 

He lifted her chin, “Never, witchling. I would never leave you.” he said softly. “I asked you to marry me because I don’t want to ever be parted from you. I love you.” he breathed. 

She dropped to her knees, hugging his chest, “I love you, too.” He smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her, “But if you ever leave me, I will take away your favorite part.” she said menacingly. 

He only laughed, “I don’t think you’d remove your favorite part of me, witchling. We have far too much fun with it.” She snorted. They stayed in each other’s arms a little longer, Dorian savoring the rare moment of Manon’s vulnerability. 

~

Chaol got back with the books by sunset. Nehemia had finished drawing the wyrdmarks. She had apparently used the Whitethorns to carve the marks into the earth. She positioned Dorian and Aelin at one point of the circle, “Spill you blood right there.” she said, pointing down at the border. 

Aelin and Dorian did as instructed, their blood mingling on the earth. Nehemia started to chant and draw symbols in mid air, making their blood multiply and spread through all the marks. Dorian and Aelin watched on wide eyed as a single drop turned into a small lake of blood. 

Rowan and Manon stood off to the side, tensing as the smell of their blood grew stronger. Aelin rolled her eyes, muttering to Dorian, “Territorial gits.”

“Wouldn’t we be the same?” he said softly. 

Nehemia clapped her hands, drawing their attention, “The keys please.” she said. 

Dorian pulled two from his pocket, Aelin pulling out the third from the amulet of Orynth. Everyone had agreed at the beginning that neither of them should have all three - just in case. 

Nehemia placed the keys on the ground in the middle of the circle, “Step out of the circle now.” She instructed, stepping over the line. They all complied, taking a few big steps back from the circle. 

Nehemia started chanting, and it seemed after a while like it hadn’t worked. But then there was a faint glow from the blood, and hundreds of figures appeared. 

Aelin immediately spotted her father and uncle Orlon in the crowd, a few faces she vaguely recognized from portraits. She took Dorian’s hand. “It could work.” she breathed. 

He squeezed, “It will work.” he whispered. 

A crowd started growing around the royals, soldiers from all parts of the world watching with awe. Aelin started to tear up again as she saw her father and uncle smiling at her. She bowed her head, and everyone watched in awe as every person in the circle knelt before her and Dorian. 

They stood as one and her father picked up the keys. It was like when she and Dorian had done it, he placed them in his arm, everyone holding hands, then stillness. The world seemed to stop, as they all started to flicker, none of them moving a muscle. Their images blurred and fizzed, a few disappearing before the others. There were some, the ones who seemed the oldest of their lines, who had fae features. 

And when most of them were gone, when only the oldest remained, they saw her. Elena, holding the hand of another female, the first children of Brannon and Mala. She smiled, tears in her eyes. She and her sister bowed their heads, finally disappearing with the rest. 

The world went dark for a moment, then, a small flame. Everyone gasped, and those from Terrasen and the fae all dropped to their knees. And Brannon smiled at them. He turned his gaze to Aelin, and winked.  _ Good luck _ , he mouthed to her, then flickered out with the rest of them. 

~

The lock had been forged, and everyone had celebrated in their own ways. The witches normally celebrated with bloodshed, but they agreed to booze and sex instead. Manon had been thoroughly shocked to see some of the ironteeth walking off with fae, though she didn’t blame them. 

The queen and her court had gone for the old fashioned celebration: stories, booze, and more booze. Manon had found some witch wine, a rare type of alcohol much like fae wine, completely for the use of immortals getting sloshed. 

Manon sat on a log between Dorian and Asterin, passing her second the bottle, “Have fun.” she said. 

Asterin took the bottle eagerly, “I think your heart has softened, because you have never once given me witch wine.”

“She’s never given anyone witch wine.” Sorrel said, snatching the bottle away, “Only the most worthy may drink the sweet nectar.” she said mockingly. 

Manon rolled her eyes, “Don’t be so dramatic, this stuff is hard to come by.”

“Yeah,” Asterin said, looking at the cadre, “It’s not mass produced like fae wine, this stuff’s sacred.” 

Rowan rolled his eyes, “You witches are so dramatic.”

Dorian chuckled, “I’ll say.” 

Vesta scoffed, “Yes, we’re dramatic, because we spend hours on our nice clothes and pretty hair.” she said mockingly. 

“Not a hair out of place.” Asterin said, “Our crowns and swords must be spotless.”

“You should spend some time with witches,” Sorrel said, “Might toughen you lot up.”

Fenrys snorted, “You witches should spend some time with us, might toughen  _ you _ up.”

“Place your bets ladies and gentlemen, I think we have a fae/witch fight on our hands.” Lysandra said dramatically. 

Elide snorted, “Maybe we should dig a fighting pit for them.” 

Ansel and Rolfe came around the fire and sat down, Ansel waving a bottle of wine “We have fighting pits here? Why didn’t you all say anything?” She took a swig from the bottle, grinning at Aelin, “I want to see what you’ve learned from these fae grunts.”

Aelin grinned back, “And I’d like to see how slow you’ve gotten since the desert.”

“I assure you, your majesty, I’m just as sharp as I was then.” 

The two women stared at each other, making Illias shift slightly in his seat. He made some hand gestures toward Ansel and she just rolled her eyes, “Relax, we’re not going to kill each other.”

Aelin frowned, “I still have no idea how you read those.” she said. 

Illias signed something that had Ansel frowning, “He made some stuff up, so I don’t technically know all of it.”

“Charming.” Aelin said to the assassin. He winked at her. 

Asterin waved a bottle of witch wine at Ansel and Illias, “Want some?”

Ansel grinned, “Wouldn’t want to deprive you.”

“Mother help us.” Sorrel mumbled, “Stop trying to kill the humans Asterin.” 

Asterin looked hurt, placing a hand on her heart, “I would never. I just wanted to see how funny humans look when they get dead drunk.” she said. 

Aelin snatched the wine, “Do half humans count?”

“With the amount of alcohol you already consume, I don’t think it’d provide much of a show.” Lorcan mumbled. 

“Does witch wine have the same effect with fae that it does with humans?” she asked. 

“No.” Manon said, “It makes immortals drunk and kills humans.” she gave Asterin a sharp look, “So if you’re human, don’t drink it.” She threw Dorian an accusatory look. 

He placed a hand on his chest, “I just summoned my entire ancestral house so that I wouldn’t die, why do you still think I’m trying to kill myself, witchling?”

“Because you’re an idiot.” Asterin said cheerfully, “And apparently that’s her type.” 

“Speaking of large summoning, where’s Nehemia?” Elide asked. 

“She’s in her tent, the spell took a lot of energy.” Lysandra said. 

“And Delphi?” Lorcan asked casually.

Aelin narrowed her eyes at him, “She said she was going to party with some of the fae from Doranelle. Why?”

Elide snorted, her and Lorcan sharing an amused look, “I’m sure she’s partying alright.”

“I’m sure Nehemia will be so tired she won’t come out of her tent tomorrow.” he muttered, smiling slightly. 

“What does that mean?” Lysandra asked, “What are you two being so smug about?”

Elide shrugged, “Nothing. I don’t think they’re in Nehemia’s tent having sex at all.” 

It took a minute for everyone to process her words, “What.” Aelin screamed. “How do you two know this?”

“How long has it been going on?” Lysandra asked. 

“A few weeks.” Elide said.

“And you never told us?” Aelin asked, a hand on her heart. Her eyes widened and she turned to Rowan, “Did you know?”

Rowan sighed, “Really?” he said to Elide. She shrugged, and he was going to respond when Lysandra gasped,

“You all knew didn’t you? It was just us in the dark.”

Aelin huffed, “And here I thought you were supposed to be loyal.” she said. 

“To be fair,” Aedion said, “I think loyalty to you is overturned when Delphi threatened to castrate us.”

Lysandra rolled her eyes, “Aedion, you’re off the hook. But the rest of you are like ten times her age, how the hell were you intimidated.”

“You’ve never seen her mad.” Fenrys said, shivering.

“Especially when she’s mad at a male.” Connall agreed. 

“She is deadlier than all her siblings put together,” Rowan said, “And the sunny disposition hides that most of the time.”

Aelin rolled her eyes, “You’re all so dramatic.”

“And weak.” Asterin chimed, “I’m sure she wouldn’t actually castrate you.”

“She would.” the cadre chorused. 

“I would what?” There were various curses thrown around as they all turned to where Delphi and Nehemia stood. “What would I do?” Delphi asked, frowning. 

Asterin snickered, “Castrate them.” she said. 

Delphi narrowed her eyes, “And why would I need to castrate them, hmm?”

“And look what you’ve done now.” Fenrys mumbled. 

Aelin ignored him, batting her eyes at Nehemia, “Nehemia darling, could you sit next to me?” Nehemia sat down next to her, and Aelin whispered in Eyllwe, “ _ Did you two bone? _ ”

Nehemia rolled her eyes, turning to Delphi, “ _ This is why I didn’t want to tell them. They have no manners. _ ”

Delphi hummed, “ _ Well they know now, might as well get it over with. If you get uncomfortable just say so and we’ll make a grand escape. _ ” 

Nehemia sighed, turning to Aelin, “While I would normally like to not talk about this, I’ll give you five minutes.”

“Goody, we get to sit in on girl talk.” Vaughan said sarcastically. 

Elide waved him off, “Leave if you want to.”

Aelin nodded, “Yes, Nehemia, just ignore them.” She scooted closer, “Was it good?”

Nehemia thought for a moment, “As I have nothing to compare it to I will say it was better than to be expected. I’m sure if I say anything else she’ll make it overly sexual.”

“You know it princess.” Delphi said, flopping down next to her, “And for your information, the sex was mindblowing, and she’s just too proper to say it.”

Nehemia’s cheeks heated and she threw Delphi a truly withering glare. Aelin nudged her friend, “Any comeback?”

Nehemia rolled her eyes, and she said some truly vulgar things in Eyllwe, which had even Delphi flushing. “Damn.” Aelin said, eyes wide, “I didn’t even know you knew…” she shook her head, “Nevermind.”

“What’d she say?” Lysandra asked. Aelin just shook her head, and Lysandra nodded, “We’ll talk later.” She whispered to Nehemia. 

Delphi chuckled, “That will definitely be an eventful girl talk.”

“Especially if they can’t take their hands off each other.” Lysandra said, giggling. 

“I regret siding with all of you.” Manon mumbled. 

Asterin rubbed her hands together, “We’re definitely going to girl talk.”

“You and Manon are more than welcome.” Aelin said. 

Manon groaned, “Somebody kill me.”

“What’s wrong witch? Don’t like female company?” Lysandra said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Manon bared her iron teeth, “I don’t do  _ feelings _ , shifter.”

Elide clicked her tongue, “You do now.” Manon glared at her for a long moment, Elide meeting her gaze with indifference. 

Manon rolled her eyes, “Whatever.”

The females gave a whoop of victory. Aelin took another long swig from her bottle, “Well, we’ve forged the lock, I’m at full power to take on Maeve, and we already know how to kill Erawan. I’d say this has been a good night.” she said, leaning against Rowan’s chest. 

Elide frowned, Lorcan nudged her, “What’s wrong, love?”

She shook her head, “Nothing, it’s just…” her frown deepened, “Something’s still off.”

“What?” Lysandra said, “Everything is going splendidly.”

“Exactly.” she said. “The witches regained their memories over a period of time, even I remembered some things, and Yrene managed to  _ get _ Chaol’s memory back.” she pursed her lips, “The gods are dead when we came from, so who sent us back? And if the witches had the ability to regain their memories, how have the gods not?”

“Daenna does hate you.” Lysandra said, looking at Aelin. 

“It doesn’t mean the worst is happening.” Aelin said, her brow creasing. 

“I haven’t felt Hellas at all.” Lorcan said, “And so far none of us have had any encounters with the gods.”

“Who sent the mirror?” Elide suddenly asked. “Aelin knew how to forge the lock, so there would be no reason to even go to the marshes. So who put the mirror there?” A shiver snaked up her spine, setting her on edge. 

Nobody answered her, nobody could. Aelin swallowed, “We should get some rest, and be on our guard. Elide’s right, too many things don’t add up. I have a bad feeling this war isn’t the big picture.” She stood, everyone else standing with her, and walked back toward her tent with Rowan. 

Lorcan put a hand on Elide’s back, but not even the reassuring touch of her mate could sooth Elide’s now rapidly beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darling Moonmoons, how's life going. Me? I'm just chilling on my tiny couch writing fanfic and seriously relapsing cuz I don't have the second book to my series. I crave tacos and my dad has been delaying making them for a week. TACOS!!!!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I accidentally labeled two of my chaps chapter 35 and now I'm confused. I've been reading cruel prince series instead of working, I finished the second book on a pdf cuz I was too impatient to wait for the ordered one to come. Now onto book three(yes, this is obsession)

Lorcan knew that this morning would be eventful. They were packing up the camp and preparing to march on Morath today. What he didn’t know was that his lovely fiance was going to be on top of him when he woke up. 

Elide had been peppering his face with kisses when he finally woke up, at dawn. “Love, what are you doing?” 

She trailed a kiss down his jaw, going further and further until she was prying open his shirt. He grabbed her hands, “Elide.” 

She met his gaze, her eyes clouded with lust, and rolled her hips against his. He let out a low moan, but grabbed her hands again, “Elide, love, we can’t.”

She growled, “Lorcan, you put these babies in me, you have to pay the price for it now.” 

He chuckled, “And while normally I’d love to do that, you’re pregnant, and Yrene strictly forbid it.”

She huffed, sitting up, still straddling his lap, “You just don’t want to because I’m fat now.”

He sat up with her, placing a kiss on her stomach, “You are carrying my children Elide, I couldn’t be happier. And you’re not fat, love.” she looked away from him, her arms crossed. He pulled her into his arms, “Baby look at me.” she didn’t. “Fine.”

She looked at him surprised, “What?”

He shrugged, “You want to have sex and possibly endanger the lived of our children or cause yourself more pain, go ahead.”

She frowned, “Well, now you’re just being mean.”

He kissed her brow, “When those babies are out in a few weeks, we’ll hand them over to Aelin or Lysandra and I’ll worship you for a week.”

Her toes curled at his husky voice, “Promise?”

He took her face and brought her in for a deep kiss, “Promise.”

~

“I can’t believe you tried having sex with him and he said no.” Lysandra said in disbelief, “I didn’t think males were physically capable of rejecting sex.”

It had take them the whole day to finally get within reach of Morath. Everyone had finally agreed that they should let Morath come them for a better advantage. The only survivors in his army had been in his naval fleet, which is why Aelin had dispatched the dargun to take care of them. 

Consequently, now they had to actually wait. They knew there may not even be a warning for when they come, so everyone was on edge. Soldiers had donned most of their armor, and everyone always had a weapon at their side. The healers had been sectioned to the innermost part of the camp, and everyone had been ordered not to wander far from their post in case of attack. 

Since she was royalty - and Aelin was being overprotective - Nehemia had been instructed to stay with the healers. She had only agreed to stay because Elide had asked her to stay close. The princess knew the lady was anxious about the battle, for more reasons than one. 

And now, they were all in Aelin’s tent, gossiping and trying to distract themselves from the coming battle. “He was right to say no.” Yrene said, giving Elide an accusatory glance, “For one, you could hurt yourself, or the babies if you do it too much in this stage, and for another thing, you could induce early labor.”

“I don’t know.” Aelin said, “I think I’d want my baby out as soon as possible.”

Yrene rolled her eyes, “That is why you’re not a healer, too impatient. Practically, I want those babies in as long as possible. For a normal baby, nine months is the minimum it gets, even though it should be getting more. In this case, I don’t even know what’s happening.”

“What does Hafiza say?” Nehemia asked. 

Yrene sighed, “She doesn’t know either. She said considering that you apparently hold some fae and witch blood in you, and Lorcan’s fae heritage could have come from anyone, the possibilities are endless.” She let out a frustrated sigh, “If I had a little less patience and a lot less conscience I may just demand to study them once they’re out.”

Lysandra gave her a pat on the back, “But we’re not doing that because you have endless patience and infinite kindness and Elide’s babies are not experiments.”

Elide huffed, “Well, I’m more than happy for these babies to be out. I can’t sleep normally, I always have to go to the bathroom, and I’m positive these things only like to kick when I’m relaxed.”

Delphi chuckled, “That is how babies normally work. But you’ve got it on the easy side, three months is nothing compared to nine. Everything happens in slow motion, and you’re horny nearly the whole time.”

“How do you know that?” Lysandra asked, giving her a skeptical look.

Delphi shrugged, “I’ve had a baby before. Prettiest little girl.”

Aelin gasped, “You have a daughter?”

Delphi choked on a laugh, “No, no, not like that. My brother and his husband wanted a kid, and they both wanted part of their bloodline in it, so I agreed to be the Whitethorn part of that gene pool.”

“So you had your brother’s baby.”

She sighed, “I bore my brother’s baby, yes. You make it sound like we had incest.”

“So why’d he choose you, why not someone else?”

“Well, besides the fact that I’m into girls, and that seemed to give them both a clear conscience, I think they both just liked my personality best.” she leaned over and whispered, “This brother is a lot more fun than Rowan or Enda.”

Aelin huffed, “Rowan can be plenty fun.”

“Yeah, in bed.” Lysandra said, “But I don’t think that counts much towards personality.”

Aelin rolled her eyes and turned her attention back on Delphi, “So is that how you two would do it?” she asked. 

Delphi chuckled, “I think we should be married before you consider how we’re having kids.” she said, “Princess code and all that.”

“Why wait?” Aelin asked. She wiggled her eyebrows at Nehemia, “I think you might be the first person she actually would like to marry.”

Nehemia rolled her eyes, “Elentiya-”

A large roar sounded in the distance, making the ground shake. Everyone in the tent was immediately standing, “Yrene, Nehemia, Elide, go to the healers tent. Lys, Delphi, let’s go.” Aelin ordered.

~

The camp was a flurry of motion as more roars sounded in the distance. It seemed Erawan had restocked his army rather quickly. The moment he had heard it, Lorcan had gone running. He had checked on Elide, and only once he knew she was safe, did he go to Aelin. She had spread the cadre out, wanting them spread across the field. She would only call them once it was necessary. 

Lorcan was put onto the far side of the field, closer to the camp, while everyone was spread further out. He was grateful to Aelin for getting him so close, since he might not be able to function if he was too far from Elide. 

Another roar ruptured, and then they came. They were worse than what they had figures. Their bodies were entirely black, white bones covered some parts of their bodies, and their red eyes sought only death. They had left some of the fae back to protect the healers insce these beasts were drawn to fear, but Lorcan wasn’t even sure they needed it anymore. 

The first ones to come were the birds, or what looked like birds. They had skeletal wings and looked almost as big as the wyverns, then there were the beasts with thicker bodies and spiked tails - what could have once been wyverns before Erawan. Then the ground forces came, these beasts ranging from wingless ilken to bear-like creatures. 

Lorcan was suddenly doubtful they could win this without major casualties, and that was only reinforced once he saw them in action. You had to cut their heads off to kill them, but with their strength and stamina, that was nearly impossible for the human soldiers. Lorcan took a deep breath, sending up his prayers for Elide and the babies’ safety, then he plunged into battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello. How long have you been waiting for the actual battle part of this fic? A month? Well, here you go. So, I've realized this will be released a few days before Christmas, yay! I’m assuming by then I’ll either be done writing(nope), or I’ll be almost done. So I am probably going to post on Christmas (at 6am cuz that’s when I get up) and I might post New Years Eve too if it goes that long. O_O If it goes that long, it’ll be… 42 chapters!!!!!!! A month ago, I didn’t even know how that was possible.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so yesterday was my friend's birthday, and I had to deliver gifts and do socially distanced hangout, so sorry I didn't post. And sorry the last chap was short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hell, I just reread the first chapter and I’m cringing like you wouldn’t believe. Lol. That was some truly abhorrent writing, thank you for liking it anyways tho. And this chap will be in like 15 dif povs btw.

Dorian had thought he’d seen the horrors of Morath, but he was sorely mistaken. What these were, everything else pales in comparison to them. He was in the air in his wyvern form, Lysandra somewhere close by. The witches were taking down as many of these beasts as they could, but they were hard to kill. 

They had to cut their heads off to kill them, as they didn’t seem capable of bleeding out. Dorian ducked a spiked tail and ribbed out the beast’s throat, which seemed to do the trick. The only good thing about these beasts was that as soon as you killed them, they turned into dust. 

That also meant that seeing their own casualty count was a lot easier. Dorian saw that it was mainly the human armies who were falling. The fae had turned into their animal forms for the most part, taking on the bear-like valg that attacked. He could spot each of the cadre down there, and Aelin. 

He knew that the valgs’ main focus was on Aelin, which was why the cadre seemed to be getting ever closer to her. He wasn’t worried about her, he knew she’d been tunneling into her power probably since Rifthold, he was worried about Manon. 

She had been on edge, and was watching the Thirteen’s back more than her own. This is probably why he could see Asterin yelling at her right now.

~

Manon had seen one of those winged monsters going for Asterin’s flank, and had almost gotten killed in the process of trying to help her. 

Asterin whipped around, eyes flaring, “Are you insane?” she yelled, “I get you don’t want us to die, but you still lose us if you die yourself.” She pulled Narene up to Abraxos’ side, “Don’t be an idiot Manon. We are the Thirteen, but we’re only strong if we work together. We’ll watch our backs if you watch yours.” 

She flew off after that, leaving Manon alone. Manon drew in a breath, she knew Asterin was right. She went back to that place in her mind from when she’d been a ruthless leader. She flew up to her Thirteen, giving them their battle signal, and they went bursting through the ranks. 

~

There was so much blood, not just from the valg beasts, but from the humans. Fenrys and Connall had been going through valg beasts slower than he’d like. Fenrys closed his mouth around another one’s neck, his brother pulling the body so the head popped off. Once they killed it, it immediately turned to dust. 

The only bodies they saw were humans, and a few fae. He knew it was only because the valg turned to dusk when they died, but it was still unnerving. He and his brother headed toward where they knew Aelin was. She had ordered them to help the other soldiers, but almost all of the beasts were going to her. 

He’d argue with her about it later, for now, he needed to help his queen. 

~

Rowan was infinitely grateful that Aelin hadn’t ordered him away from her side. He was currently close to Aedion, fighting off one of the bear valg, which Aelin had dubbed an ursa valg. He got its head off, but it being nearly twice his size made it difficult. Luckily, he could actually use his powers on these things. He froze one of the smaller creatures coming towards him, then shattered it, the scattered limbs turning to dust. 

He heard a grunt of pain and turned to see Aedion, slumped over in the mud. An ursa was running right for him, but Rowan could tell it was an effort to raise his sword. He erected a shield around the male, turning the ursa to ice, breaking it into pieces with more effort. 

He helped Aedion stand, inspecting his wound, “You should get that looked at.” he said. 

There was a big gash across his stomach, though it seemed to already be partially healed, which meant he hadn’t just gotten it. 

Aedion shook his head, sucking in a breath, “I’m fine.”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Rowan snapped, “You won’t do anyone any good with that wound.” he said. He peaked back to see Aelin hadn’t noticed, “You won’t do her any good.” he said 

Aedion sighed, but left nonetheless. Lysandra seemed to catch sight of that and took up his previous position by Aelin’s side. Rowan went back to fighting, occasionally glancing back to make sure Aedion was alright. Gavriel would kill him if something happened to his son. 

~

Elide had been scolded by Yrene for trying to help them. After a long argument, Hafiza had finally told her to sit and help them clean the dirty rags. Elide was happy to do anything to help, so she eagerly took the blood stained rags and cleaned them as best she could. 

A few fae had been left to help protect them should anything get through. One of them was a Whitethorn, who had noticed what Elide was doing and frozen water from another bucket. She repeatedly did this so Elide wouldn’t have to move to get clean water. 

It turned out that Delphi had also been posted near the healers, though Elide was sure the female had objected to it. She apparently couldn’t sit still either, because she was currently using her own magic to help heal an injured soldier who had a large gash on his stomach. 

She knew it was bad out there, and she knew he could handle himself, but she couldn’t help but worry for Lorcan. She felt a flurry in her stomach, instinctually placing her hand there, she whispered, “It’s alright my sweeties, daddy’s going to be fine.” 

She saw Delphi coming over to her, “Are you alright?” she asked urgently. 

Elide frowned, confused, “Yes, I’m fine.”

Delphi frowned, “Are you sure, something’s changed in your scent.”

Elide placed her hand on Delphi’s shoulder, “I promise I’m alright.” Delphi pursed her lips, but nodded, then got back to her duties. 

Elide went back to her work, but then she saw a familiar face. Aedion was walking slowly toward the tent with a hand firmly pressed on his abdomen. “Yrene.” she called out, standing to help him. 

Yrene came running up to them - about to scold Elide on exerting herself - when she noticed Aedion and started cursing. She set him down on the ground and called for Delphi to freeze over his wound. Elide knelt and stopped up the blood from his wound, while Delphi and Yrene used their magic to knit the wound together. 

Aedion grunted, “I need to get back out there.” he said weakly. 

Yrene glared at him, “You’re doing no such thing. You are going to drink water and eat whatever will go down, and rest.” Aedion opened his mouth to speak, but Yrene cut him off, “I don’t want to hear it. Give your body an hour then we’ll see.”

She gave Delphi a pointed look as if to say,  _ “Don’t let him leave.” _

Aedion grunted, but obliged, and Yrene and Delphi went back to their work. Aedion’s brows creased, “Are you okay Elide? Something in your scent has shifted.”

Elide sighed, “I’m perfectly fine, I don’t know why people keep saying that.”

Aedion shrugged, “The blood might just be messing with our senses.”

Elide hummed, but didn’t respond. It was about another hour before she felt the first twinges of pain. She grunted, and Aedion seemed to hear her across the room, and was soon at her side. “Elide, what’s wrong?”

Elide let out another grunt as she felt pain again in her abdomen, “I don’t-” this time the pain was so bad she had to grip his arm. 

He yelled for Yrene. Elide doubled over in pain, panting after each burst. Yrene cursed in Halha, “The babies are coming.” she said. 

Delphi came up to her side, “I can take over your duties here, help her.” She said urgently. 

Elide shook her head, “Lorcan, I need-” she screamed, the pain near blinding. 

Nehemia came up to her, “Aedion, go get Lorcan, I’ll help Yrene.”

Yrene and Nehemia lifted Elide and carried her to her tent. Elide was in so much pain, and she’d never actually realized how terrified she was to have these babies. She felt another rush of pain coming, but this time Nehemia slid her hand into Elide’s for her to grip. 

~

Aedion ran as fast as he could, running into Lysandra, who was helping to carry an injured soldier. “Lys.” he called, hoping she wasn’t preoccupied, “Lys, you need to get to Lorcan, Elide’s gone into labor.” he said. 

Lysandra’s eyes widened, and she nodded, shifting into a bird and flying toward the left flank of the army. Aedion went toward where he knew his cousin would be, evident by her flames. He found her and Rowan, nearly half the cadre already there. He was relieved to see his father in one piece, even more so to see his cousin barely even looked spent. 

Her eyes flicked to his wound, her mouth opening to protest him being there, but he cut her off, “Elide’s gone into labor.”

Her eyes went wide, “Is she okay?”

“Lorcan’s going to her now, but the way there is getting swarmed.”

She nodded, immediately moving. She blazed a trail of fire, and noticed him riding on a horse. Lysandra leapt over fallen bodies, dodging the bigger beasts and trying not to get into any altercations. Aelin sent a burst of flame toward a large ursa heading for them.

Her and Lorcan’s eyes met for a moment, and he nodded in thanks. Her eyes burned as she sent another burst of flame, clearing the final path for them. 

~

Lorcan had been horrified to learn Elide was giving birth. He didn’t want her in such a vulnerable state during the battle. He hadn’t hesitated for a second when Lysandra had turned into a horse. He had been fighting for a few hours straight, and his well was just starting to deplete, though he could tell Aelin wasn’t in the least bit tired. 

He could feel the shifter’s tense muscles below him, and he knew she was waning. Once they reached the camp, he patted her shoulder and she stopped. He thanked her quickly, then ran straight for their tent. 

He saw a light in the periphery of his vision, and then a ghost leopard was running beside him. He was relieved that she was there in case something happened. 

~

Elide screamed again. She honestly hadn’t known childbirth would be this painful, which only made the pain feel worse. She was laying down on her bed, her knees up and legs spread. Nehemia was at her side, holding her hand through the contractions, while Yrene was at her feet. 

Elide felt Yrene place her hand between her legs. She sighed, “Okay Elide, everything looks good so far. Baby is in the right position, and they really want to come out. On this next contraction I want you to push.”

Nehemia squeezed her hand, “You can do it.”

Elide nodded, feeling another pain coming on. She cried out as she felt the biggest pain yet, clenching her muscles when Yrene told her to push. “Good, Elide. Very good. Baby’s head is crowning, so on this next push, baby's head will be born. You’re doing so good.”

Elide could feel tears running down her face, her body covered in sweat. Another pain came and she heard Yrene make a sound of excitement, “The head is born Elide. One more big push.” she said. 

Elide was so tired, she could barely stay awake. She felt another pain and clenched so hard she almost black out from the pain. She heard a crying, but it was barely perceptible to her fogged mind. She could faintly hear Nehemia saying, “It’s a girl Elide, you have a baby girl.”

“It’s over?” she asked. 

Nehemia brushed back the hair sticking to her face and pressed a cold cloth to her forehead, “No, sweet, one more coming. Hold on, it’s almost over.”

Yrene took the baby, cutting the umbilical cord with a knife she’d had Aelin sterilize just in case, and wrapped her in a cloth. She placed her in a basket they’d brought with them.

She then resumed her position at Elide’s legs. She stuck her hand between Elide’s legs again. She frowned slightly, then moved to Elide’s stomach, feeling and pressing on the surface. Her brows furrowed deeper, “It looks like baby has decided to do a flip.” she looked at Nehemia, “The baby is in the wrong position.”

Nehemia looked worried, “What do we do?” she asked in a hushed tone. 

“I am going to try turning them from here, but I need you to be ready at her feet to deliver it, because it’s going to come fast.”

Nehemia’s eyes widened, “I don’t know how to deliver a child.”

“You have younger brothers, were you ever there when your mother gave birth?”

“When I was eight.” Nehemia stuttered. 

Yrene nodded, “It’s like that. Once I get it in the right position, I’ll just need you to pull the head out until I can do the rest.”

Nehemia drew in a breath, “Okay.”

She moved to Elide’s feet, quickly washing her hands in the basin. Yrene started pushing on Elide’s stomach, moving from the base, around one side. Elide cried out, making Nehemia flinch. “I know Elide.” Yrene said above her screams, “It’s going to be over soon, I promise.”

Elide let out a choked sob, “Where’s Lorcan?” she choked out. 

“He’s on his way.” Nehemia assured. 

Yrene’s hands stopped, “Ok, baby’s ready to go.” she moved quickly to Elide’s legs, Nehemia staying close. “Elide, the baby’s head is crowning, I need a really big push.”

Elide sobbed, then started drawing in breath, and once the next bit of pain came, she screamed. She heard a shrill cry, and Nehemia laughed. “Elide, it’s a boy, you have a son.”

Elide’s head lolled to the side, “Yrene!” Nehemia yelled. 

Yrene handed the baby to Nehemia and rushed to Elide’s side. She let her magic run through Elide, repairing the rips in her birth canal and slowing the blood coming out. She moved back to her feet, and Elide felt more pain coming. 

Yrene delivered the afterbirth, dumping it in a waist bin. She came back to Elide’s head, rubbing a cold cloth on her head, “Elide, sweetheart, you have a baby girl and boy who want to say hello.”

Elide smiled sleepily, “I have babies?”

Nehemia carried her son over to her, placing him gently in her arms, Yrene going to fetch her daughter, placing her in her other arm. Nehemia sat in a chair next to the bed, “Elide, they’re beautiful.” she said, tearing up. 

“I have a son and daughter.” she breathed, “I can’t believe it.”

Their eyes opened, the most beautiful brown she’d ever seen. Elide could already see the dark tufts of dark hair growing out of their tiny heads. She started crying again, “They’re so small.” she said, lacking anything else to say. 

Nehemia stroked her son’s head. Her son. It sounded so right to say it. “Angus.” she said, looking at his brown eyes blink up at her. The girl beside her made a gurgling noise, her hand reaching up in a grabbing motion. Elide laughed softly, placing her finger in her daughter’s tiny hand, “Marion.” 

“Those are beautiful names.” Nehemia said. 

“It was my mother’s. I wish she could be here to see them, she would be so happy.” Elide said softly. 

Nehemia smiled, “I’m sure she’d be proud.”

Elide nodded, but then she remembered, “Where’s Lorcan?”

They heard footsteps approaching the tent, “That must be him.” she said, rising from the chair. Yrene came over to her side as Nehemia opened the tent flap. 

They heard her gasp, then a foul, breathy laugh. Nehemia screamed as she was thrown out of the tent, and a valg prince entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \ O_O / Elorcan babies! I’m so sorry. > ^ <
> 
> Merry Eve of Christmas Eve?


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve!!!! For those who celebrate of course. I’m hoping for some book merch in my stockings, cuz I have way too many books, so I don’t need more of those for a while. What would you like for Christmas (even if you don’t celebrate)? Would you like a chapter? We’ll see.

A valg prince smiled at her. Elide couldn’t move, but Yrene did. She immediately grabbed a sword that had been left beside the bed and moved in front of Elide. Elide knew it was hard for her, since Yrene carried her own child. 

Yrene’s magic flared around her, “Don’t you touch her.” she growled. 

The prince laughed, “Little human, stupid human, I will have them. I am not the only one who can sense them, there will be more.”

Yrene angled the sword at it’s chest, “Get out.”

It just laughed again, it’s voice a true horror. Then, darkness started to pool around it, crawling across the floor, caressing Yrene’s ankles like a lover. But she went stiff, and she heard screaming, and smelling burning flesh. 

The prince smiled again, caressing a pale finger over her cheek, “I’ll enjoy feasting on you later.” he said. 

He moved around her, to the side of the bed. Elide held her children closer, glaring adamantly at him. She knew she couldn’t run if she wanted to, besides the creature in front of her, she was too weak.

It leaned over and caressed her forehead. “So fragile to create something so powerful.” he said softly. “I will make your death quick, as a reward.” The darkness lifted over the bed, enveloping her. 

Then, a different sort of darkness came out. It came from Angus, darkness pooling from him, while his eyes turned the darkest onyx she’d ever seen. Then Elide saw her children clasp hands - as much as they could - and Marion’s eyes, too, became black. 

The valg prince looked confused for a moment, until the shadows mingled with his darkness and he started screeching. 

~

Lorcan and Lysandra saw it at the same time: Nehemia being thrown out of the tent and hitting the ground hard, then a few moments later, a hard shield of darkness being thrown up. Lysandra shifted and knelt beside Nehemia, “Wake up.” she coaxed quietly. 

Nehemia stirred, then she cried out. Her foot was broken, but she wasn’t crying for that, “Elide, she and Yrene are in there. There’s a valg prince.” She sobbed. 

Lorcan’s heart stopped. She was in there, and he had heard the cries earlier, his children were in there. He pounded against the darkness with his own power, but it didn’t do anything. “We need Aelin.” Lysandra said, “Or Dorian.”

Lorcan was about to demand she go get one of them, when he heard a shrieking. It sounded male and female, young and old, and horrible. They all covered their ears, Lorcan cringing as his fae senses picked up more sound. 

Then it was gone, and so was the dark shield. Lorcan burst into the tent, right as the valg prince’s eyes turned white, and he burst into ashes. 

Lorcan was going to move to them, but he was stopped by a sword at his throat, and a pale faced Yrene. She was holding a sword out, looking as if she tried to defend Elide. He grabbed her hands, which were shaking, and pried the sword out of her grip. 

He dropped the sword to the ground with a faint thud. He put a hand under her elbow and sat her down on the chest at the foot of the bed, “Thank you.” he muttered. “Thank you for protecting them.”

She nodded numbly at him. He moved to the bed, the opposite side of where the prince had been, and sat on the chair there. He placed a hand on Elide’s forehead, but she flinched from his touch. Her eyes were closed tightly, her arms wrapped around two little bundles securely. 

“Elide, love. It’s me.” he whispered. He pressed a light kiss to her brow, “It’s gone. Elide, I’m here.”

She cracked an eye open, and once his blurred form had become clear she let out a sob. “Lorcan.” she croaked.

“I’m here.” he said, soothingly. 

She sat up suddenly, like she’d hug him, but she seemed to remember she had two little figures in her arms. She sat back down with a slight wince, resting the babies on top of her little bump. 

She pulled back the blankets from their faces, finding them sleeping. She choked out another sob, “They’re okay.”

Lorcan’s eyes were filled with tears as he gazed upon his son and daughter. He swallowed thickly, “They’re beautiful. Thank you.” he whispered, “Thank you for them.” He stroked the back of his finger against his son’s cheek, then his daughter’s.

“That’s Angus.” Elide said, “And that’s Marion.” 

Lorcan nodded, “The names are perfect.” he gently sat on the bed beside her and placed his arms around her. “I love you so much.” he murmured. 

She leaned her head against his chest, “I love you, and I love them. But I think they just killed a valg prince and I’m extremely confused.” She said. 

He chuckled, “I like to look at it as they saved their mother from a horrible monster and will be great warriors when they grow up.”

She rolled her eyes, “You’re going to be such a suck up.”

He hugged her closer, “Well they obviously love you the best, so I wouldn’t worry.”

Just then Lysandra came back into the tent with Nehemia. “Elide, Yrene, are you alright?” Nehemia asked, limping slightly. 

Elide frowned at her foot, “What happened to you?”

Nehemia blinked, “Who gives a flying shit what happened to me, are you okay?”

Elide smiled, “I’m fine, we’re fine.”

Yrene seemed to have finally snapped out of her shock, “I’m ordering bedrest for another two days.” Elide opened her mouth to object, but Yrene held up a hand, “You just had twins, one of which was in breech position. You could have died, Elide.  _ Rest _ .”

Lorcan looked down at her worriedly, “Elide.”

She waved her hand at him, “I’m fine, I’m fine. I just had two kids, give me a break.” 

Nehemia sat down on the other side of the bed, “You should rest, Elide. Get some sleep.” She reached over to take the babies from her, but Elide held onto them tighter.

She looked down at them, “Can I hold them longer?” she asked nobody in particular. 

Lorcan squeezed her shoulders, “Of course, love. Just relax.”

Slowly, they started to once again hear the sounds of battle. Lorcan looked conflicted, his gaze passing between Elide and the tent entrance. He sighed, “I have to go.”

She grabbed his arm, “Why?”

“I have to go help Aelin, love.”

She shook her head, handing the babies to Nehemia, “No, don’t go. Lorcan, please don’t go. What if something happens to you?”

“Nothing’s going to happen. I promise, I’ll be back.” he placed a kiss on her forehead, and pressed their brows together, “I’m going to go help Aelin, then I’m going to come back here, and I’m going to marry you.” He said quietly, “I am going to make you my wife Elide Lochan, and we are going to raise our beautiful children together.”

She inhaled his scent, hugging his chest, “Please don’t die.” she whispered.

He chuckled, “I promise.”

Delphi came bursting into the tent, snow blowing in through the cracks. She took one look at Elide and the twins and breathed a sigh of relief, “Oh thank the gods, I thought something bad happened.” She jerked her head toward the outside, “Aelin sent up the flare a few seconds ago, she’s calling you back in.”

Lorcan’s face became grave, “Stay with her.” he said. 

Delphi nodded, “I’ll guard them, but the rest of you need to go.”

Nehemia nodded, Yrene had healed her foot, so she could stand now - and do what was needed. Yrene and Lysandra exited the tent, and Nehemia gave Delphi a quick peck on the cheek before leaving with them. Lorcan gave Elide one last kiss, “I love you.” he whispered, then he, too, left. 

Delphi came and sat beside Elide, taking her hand, “They’ll be alright.” she said. Elide knew the female was saying it for her sake as much as her own. 

Elide squeezed back, “They’ll come back to us.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It had been almost an hour since Lorcan and Lys had left the field, almost an hour since she heard her friend was giving birth, and she was worried. She had tried to focus more on the battle, but she couldn’t. If something happened to Elide, or those babies, she would never forgive herself. 

Rowan had also seemed worried, so did anyone else around them. They had cleared out most of the bigger beasts - those being the ones who came for them more - and were now mostly working off the grunts. It had been midday when they’d started fighting, and it was coming to night, and everyone was getting tired. 

Even Aelin’s deep well was getting lesser and lesser. She had been burrowing for three months, not as long as last time, but long enough that it made a difference. She was sure that they would have the night to rest, but these beasts seemed adamantly against it.

She was just about ready to mount a wyvern and burn the whole battlefield to ash. That is, until she saw what walked on that battlefield. She knew the other fae had sensed her as well - for the increasing scent of hatred and dread. 

Aelin moved closer to Rowan, and set up the flare. Fire blazing from her palm, sweeping across the field, then billowing out. Her scent filled with exhaustion and all of the beasts around her went down. She was spent. 

Aedion disappeared from the fray, and she heard twin howls in the distance, coming closer. Soon, the twins and everyone else were here. Everyone but Lorcan. She could feel Maeve and Erawan on the field, could feel their rage. 

She took a deep breath, this was it. Maeve came into view, just as horrible as ever. Her long midnight dress hissed as she walked, her dark gaze directly on Aelin. A cruel smile curled her lips as she noticed the way Aelin subtly leaned on Rowan. 

That smile immediately fell when she noticed the others around her. She shook her head, as if she was a disappointed mother whose children had been bad. “Such disobedience.” she said, her voice cruel and tinged with humor, “I suppose, I shall have to punish you all, since you seem to have a habit for being unloyal.”

She smiled at Aelin again, “I shall enjoy having you back in my possession, Carn has been looking forward to it.”

Aelin swallowed, forcing back those memories, the iron coffin suffocating her. There was a growl, and a whip of darkness shot straight for her. She didn’t have time to defend - she may have just made a huge mistake - but a dark wind met the shadow, blocking her from its path. 

Then she heard an all too familiar voice drawl, “You really do love to hear yourself talk, don’t you Maeve?” 

She had never been so happy to see Lorcan Salvaterre in her life, as he came up to her side. Maeve glared daggers at him, her aura darkening, shadows billowing around her. “I’ll have fun killing you.” she hissed. 

Then, she struck. 

~ 

Lysandra had never been one to doubt her queen, she knew Aelin could handle herself in dire situations. But that didn’t mean Lysandra didn’t worry when she saw that whip of darkness going straight for her. Thank the gods for Lorcan - something she’d be sure not to say in front of anyone. 

She and Aedion were currently at the edge of the camp, ensuring nothing got past the borders. Again. She didn’t know how that valg prince got into Elide’s tent, and she was worried that another might come for her. 

She saw a spark of flame and a blast of ice and dark wind. They were holding their own, but for how long. They weren’t calling the wolf tribe this time, they were too far away. There would be no back up army, so surprise force to save them all. They only had themselves. 

Lysandra searched the mass of bodies, hoping to find a certain healer amongst the group. She spotted Yrene, then Dorian a few feet behind. Yrene knelt down beside a fae female, Dorian looking around her warily. Waiting. 

~

Yrene had gone to the edge of the field, and had immediately noticed a young female lying prone on the ground. She was a Whitethorn, her silver hair was splattered with red and black blood, and her green eyes were dull. Yrene knelt beside her, lifting her shirt to inspect the gash on her side. 

The female hissed and cursed something in old fae which Yrene couldn’t understand. Dorian came to her side, “I can do that.” he said, kneeling beside her. 

The female hissed again, her eyes closing, “Whatever you do, do it quick.” she said. She gasped as Dorian put chilled hands near her wound, “Something is coming.” she said, panting. 

Dorian and Yrene didn’t even need to look up to know who it was. The female went pale and started to tremble slightly, “Get out of here.” she whispered, “Don’t worry about me, just go.”

“We’re not leaving.” Yrene said calmly. 

“Don’t be an idiot.” she hissed, “I’m already dead, just go and warn somebody.”

“There’s nobody to warn.” Dorian said. “Don’t move.” he said, getting up. 

The female frowned, “Don’t - you two are going to get yourselves killed.” She sighed, “Idiot humans.”

Once they were a good distance away, Dorian muttered, “She’s right. We’re complete idiots.”

“I trust we’ll be alright.” she said. 

Dorian glanced down at her stomach, “If all goes to hell, run. If it’s a choice between the two of us, you run and you don’t look back.”

She glanced at him, “I’m not letting you die, you’re my king.”

“And you are the wife of my best friend, and also carrying his child. I’m serious Yrene, save your baby.”

She sighed, “It won’t come to that.”

“Let’s hope not.”

~

Rowan could tell Aelin was tired. The constant assaults by Maeve and the beasts still swarming didn’t help. Only he and Lorcan were still by her side, everyone else defending them from the valg creatures. 

Another attack came from Maeve, and Rowan blocked it with his wind. She was holding back - and where the hell was Erawan?

Rowan was thrown out of his thoughts when Aelin had to jump back to avoid another attack. She was panting, but hiding it well, “You seem to be slowing in your old age, maybe you should call over your good friend Erawan, I'm sure he could help make this more interesting.” she taunted. 

Maeve smirked, “He’s busy at the moment. Something about killing a human woman who wronged him in the past.” She shrugged, “I’m sure he’ll join us soon enough.”

Rowan's heart started beating faster. He admitted he wasn’t too sure about Aelin’s plan, and now that Erawan was on the killing path toward Yrene… He reminded himself not to get off focus, he needed to keep his attention on Maeve. Or they were all dead.

~

The valg had been severely depleted, so much so that the ironteeth barely needed to stay in the air. Manon had told the Ironteeth and Crochans to go back to the camp and help the healers. She had also made sure to send Bronwen and Petrah to check on Elide, her position in the air had given her a clear view of what had happened outside the tent. 

Since she’d seen Lorcan come out, looking determined - and not murderous - she’d assumed Elide and the babies were fine. But still.

She and the Thirteen, and her sister, were still in the skies. She was monitoring Dorian, who was kneeling beside an injured female, Yrene beside him. She knew they sensed his approach, she could see their tense limbs from up here. 

Yrene and Dorian moved away from the female, who seemed to be indicating for them to run. Manon stole a glance at Aelin, who was still engaged with Maeve. 

Something caught her attention: the valg on the outer reaches of the field started moving away. There were only about a dozen surrounding Aelin now, though it would still look like a lot more from their vantage point. 

Rhiannon came to Manon’s side on her broom, “They’re clearing the field.” she said. 

Manon looked back at Dorian, “Where’s Erawan?”

They locked eyes, “Something’s coming.” Rhiannon murmured, “They’re clearing away their forces for something.”

Asterin came to Manon’s other side, “The shadows are on it. Should we tell Aelin?”

“There’s no way to do that now.” Manon said, “Let’s see what it is, we’ll only go in if we have to.” Nods from both of them.

Manon looked back to where Dorian trudged in the snow, he was drawing Damaris, and she sent a prayer to the mother as Dorian came face to face with Erawan. 

~

Dorian had drawn Damaris the second he saw Erawan approaching. His job was to keep Yrene safe, and if need be, to give her a chance to run. He raised the sword, those dark valg eyes glittering with delight, as they beheld not him, but who stood behind him. 

“You.” he purred, like someone meeting an old friend they hadn’t seen in years. 

He smiled, such a horrible thing that Dorian was tempted to look away. Erawan cocked his head slightly, looking between the two of them, “Step aside prince, I only want the healer.”

Dorian pulled up one of those lazy grins, “Too bad.” He said, gripping Damaris tighter.

Erawan’s eyes narrowed, “You cannot stop me child.” he hissed, “You are nothing.”

Dorian summoned fire into his hand, grinning as Erawan’s eyes went wide and something akin to fear entered them. Dorian took a step closer, wreathing Damaris in fire, keeping Erawan’s attention on him. 

Erawan ceded another step, but then his head snapped up. He turned abruptly, catching Yrene by her neck. Yrene gripped the hand he held on her neck, scratching and thrashing. Dorian sent a burst of magic for his back, which was deflected with a dark shield. Dorian sent a flare of blinding light around Yrene, causing Erawan to curse and stagger back. 

He lunged forward, trying to get Yrene, but the nibble healer lept back. Erawan lunged again, but was stopped by an invisible force. He roared, pounding against the invisible barrier, when Nehemia stepped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, nobody dies! Did you guys really think I'd kill Lorcan or the twins right after they were born? I may be an author, but this is only fanfic, the rules of heartbreak don't apply. Happy Holidays!!!!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas y'all!!!!! Happy presents day. My sibling and dad aren't up yet and I want presents!!!!!!

He roared, pounding against the invisible barrier, when Nehemia stepped out. The ground glowed around him as wyrdmarks became visible beneath his feet. Nehemia moved her hands rapidly in the air, chanting in a tongue unknown to them. 

Erawan stopped moving, frozen in place. “Now.” she yelled to Yrene, eyes closed in concentration. 

Yrene went behind Erawan, raising herself on her toes, she put both hands on the side of his head. He started screaming, his power lashing out at her, a thousand dark suns. 

Her power tore through them all. Tore and shredded and ripped into him, into the writhing worm that lay inside. 

The parasite. The infection that fed on life, on strength, on joy. Distantly, far away, Yrene knew she was incandescent with light, brighter than a noontime sun. Knew that the dark king beneath her was nothing more than a writhing pit of snakes, biting at her, trying to poison her light. 

_ You have no power over me _ , Yrene said to him. Into the body that housed that parasite of parasites. 

_ I shall rip you apart, _ he hissed. _ Starting with that babe in your—  _

A thought and Yrene’s power flared brighter. Erawan screamed. The power of creation and destruction. That’s what lay within her. 

Life-Giver. World-Maker. 

Bit by bit, she burned him up. Starting at his limbs, working inward. And when her magic began to slow, Yrene held out a hand. She didn’t feel the sting of her palm cutting open. Barely felt the pressure of the callused hand that linked with hers. But when Dorian Havilliard’s raw magic barreled into her, Yrene gasped. 

Gasped and turned into starlight, into warmth and strength and joy.

~

Dorian had forgotten how strange and magnificent Yrene’s magic felt. She started to glow brighter than before, the hand she held on Erawan’s temple holding. Nehemia was still chanting, sweat dripping down her face from the effort of keeping him still. 

Dorian kicked his knees, causing Erawan to fall into the muddy snow, a low snarl coming from him. Yrene gripping him tighter, gritting her teeth as Dorian could feel the valg start to slip away. 

Erawan gave a final shriek before Yrene tore him apart. 

~

Aelin knew her power was slightly lagging, but she had to keep going, she couldn’t use her reserves yet. She was now fighting Maeve one on one, the cadre having been spread out by the other creatures. 

Maeve sent out a large blast of dark power, Aelin easily deflecting it with her own. She realized she was panting. Maeve realized it too, sending a large wave that Aelin barely managed to shield in time. She fell into the muddy snow - she just had to hold out for a little longer. 

Then she saw it, the blaring flash of light, the glowing figure in the distance. She sent out a small burst of her power, it was answered with a burst of Dorian’s.  _ It’s done. He’s dead. _

Aelin exhaled in relief - now she didn’t need to hold back. She sent out a roaring typhoon of fire, a wave obliterating every creature left on the battlefield, every creature except Maeve. She had debated this for a long time: who should get the blow. She had thought Connall might want a shot at it, maybe Fenrys again, maybe Rowan or Lorcan. She honestly considered letting the whole cadre rip into the woman. 

But they had all come to her, individually, but seeming like they’d all made the decision. They told her to take what was owed to her. Fenrys had a sad kind of rage, she had forgotten the whole of what he’d remember, why he might have been quieter than the rest of them when everyone’s memories were restored. He lost his brother, and his friend, and he’d watched everything that happened to her. For him, it was like remembering the months of torture all over again, and it was horrible. But he gave it to her, he gave her the killing blow, because he’d already dealt his.

As the ashes of the valg were blown away with the wind, the cadre gathered around her once again. “Any last words?” she said, watching Maeve’s shocked face with no small amount of satisfaction. 

Maeve gave her a sad smile, “I pity you.” Then she burst into ashes, those ashes getting burned by Aelin’s lingering fire.

Aelin stood there, stunned.  _ I pity you. _ Those words hung in the air, stifling her. She didn’t know if it was just a last attempt to rattle her, or if it was something else. She felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulder, a kiss pressed to the top of her head, and the rumbling voice of her mate. “That was definitely the creepiest last words I’ve ever heard.” he mumbled. 

Aelin snorted, “I think that may have been the most normal she ever looked.”

Rowan chuckled, “We should go back to the camp.” 

Aelin just noticed that they were alone, everyone had left to give them privacy, or rushed off to see…

Aelin gasped, “Elide had the babies.” she exclaimed. She hit Rowan’s chest, “How dare you distract me.”

He grimaced slightly, “Lorcan wanted a private minute with her before everyone stormed in.”

Aelin rolled her eyes, “Pff, I wouldn’t storm in.” she paused for a moment, “But I believe it’s been a minute.” And she turned on her heels, heading for the center of the camp. 

~ 

Lorcan released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Maeve was dead. She couldn’t hurt them. Erawan was gone, all his soldiers dead with him. They were safe. 

He ran through the camp, barely taking a moment to ask Rowan to tell Aelin to give them a moment before barging in. He knew the second she heard that she’d be rushing over there. He made it to the tent, he could sense his brothers not far behind. 

He pushed through the flaps, giving Delphi a quick nod before going to the bed. Elide was sleeping, the babies in a singular basket on the chair beside her. She had an arm draped over the side, the twins clutching onto her finger like it was a lifeline. 

“She’s fed them.” Delphi said in a hushed tone, “They’ve been asleep basically since you left, so if you want, you can wake her up for a little while.”

He nodded, “Thank you.” he heard rushed steps, “Any chance you can keep them out?”

She nodded, a soft smile on her face, “I’ll do my best.” She left the tent, not making a single sound. 

Lorcan sat on the bed, carefully extricating Elide’s hand from the basket without waking the twins. Elide stirred slightly, and he placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing her arm, “Elide, love.” he said quietly, making her stirr. 

She opened her eyes slowly, and he could tell she was a little panicked until her vision cleared. She smiled sleepily, “How long was I out?”

“An hour or so. Do you want to sleep more?”

She shook her head, “I want to see you.” she pushed herself up, still looking half asleep and dazed. She slid over, allowing him to lay next to her on the bed. 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “How are you doing?” he asked. 

She frowned, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? How did Maeve and Erawan extermination go?”

She chuckled softly, “It went well, both are gone.” he again heard footsteps, and nearly imperceptible murmurs of the people outside. He sighed, “If you don’t want visitors, I can shoo them away.”

“Who’s outside?”

He shrugged, “Aelin, Yrene, every other person in the court.” 

She gaped a little, then chuckled, “They can come in if they’re quiet.”

On cue, about a dozen people came clamoring into the tent, most of them loudly. Mostly Aelin and Lysandra, who kept repeating that they wanted to see the twins, Aelin already claiming them as her godchildren. 

Lorcan growled, halting all of them in their tracks. He glared at them with an ire that actually had some of them stepping back, including the cadre. Elide patted him on the shoulder, “Thank you for that.” she fixed an equally killing glare on them and said, “If any of you wake my children, I will gut you. Understood?” They all quickly nodded their heads in understanding, Aelin grinning with approval. 

Elide sighed, “Good, Nehemia, Lys, Delphi, Yrene, come here.” The four women slowly approached as quietly as they could, Yrene instead of going toward the children, went over to Elide. 

“Delphi said you already fed them?” she whispered. Elide nodded, “Good. I meant to do it before, I’m sorry.” she grinned, “I suppose I owe your children a life debt, don’t I?”

Elide huffed a quiet laugh, “I suppose we both do.”

She heard a small gasp, and saw Lysandra tearing up as she gazed at the sleeping babies. She fanned at her face, stepping back slightly, “They’re so gods damned adorable I think I’m going to explode.” She went back over to Aedion, giving him puppy dog eyes, “I want a baby.”

Aedion smiled, “I’ll think about it.” he said teasingly. She huffed, but seemed satisfied. 

Elide finally let Aelin see them, and she too teared up. “I want one.” she whispered, “Or five.” giving Rowan a knowing look.

Elife huffed, “Trust me, two is enough. They are not so pretty coming out.”

Aelin grimaced, “Perhaps that’s our way of always having something to hold against them.”

Elide chuckled, “Maybe.” she lay her head back in Lorcan’s arms, her lids feeling heavy. She started to drift off, when suddenly she heard a giggle. It was a small sound, but it was soon joined by another giggle. 

She looked over to see them holding one of Lorcan’s big hands, both playing with his fingers. She suddenly felt anxious being so far from them, and she wanted them in her arms again. Lorcan must have scented something on her, because he picked the basket up and set it between them. 

Elide reached down and put her hands on their stomachs. Marion seemed to assess her quietly, smiling a little. Little Angus turned his gaze to her as well, and she saw little shadows curling around his shoulders. The shadows rose off of him, like a hand reaching out, and she felt the need to reach out as well. 

She touched her finger to the shadows, and they parted like mist. She was mesmerized, so caught up in their wonder she hadn’t noticed anyone else come in. but then the babies giggled again, and their heads turned to her right, where Manon stood, smirking. 

Angus brings up his hands in a grabbing motion, toward Manon. Manon cocked her head, “The child is asking you for something.” she said, seemingly bored. 

Elide rolled her eyes, “He wants you to hold him.” she said, picking her son up. She stopped right as she was about to hand him over, biting her lip. “He’ll cry if he’s too far from Marion. Aelin, could you come hold her?” 

Aelin was already on the other side of the bed, looking eager, “I’d love to hold my goddaughter.”

Lorcan sighed, “We never discussed that.” he said. 

She giggled, “Let her be.”

She handed her daughter over to Aelin, her son to Manon. She was right, before she handed over Marion, she and Angus had looked like they were on the verge of tears. 

Angus seemed intrigued with Manon, he kept clawing at her shirt, which seemed to annoy her. She held out a finger, like she would scold him, but he just caught hold of it with both hands. He kept tapping on her nail - her normal nail - like something was wrong with it. 

She smiled, “You’re a smart little witchling.” Marion looked at her then, seeming intent on the same raise received by her brother. 

“Don’t pay attention to them.” Aelin said, “You’re just as perfect as he is, even more so if I have anything to say about it.”

“You don’t.” Lorcan reminded her. 

She stuck out her tongue, holding the little girl closer to her chest, “That’s what you think.”

While Aelin continued to coo at Marion, Manon had extended one of her iron nails for Angus to look at. He grabbed onto it, making her frown, she knew she’d pay if he got hurt. Yet, he didn’t bleed, he just held on. 

“Elide.” she said, drawing the woman’s attention from the others. 

Elide’s eyes went wide as she saw her son gripping the iron, “Is he okay?” she asked hurriedly. 

Manon tilted her head, “He’s fine.” She moved over to Aelin and, retracting her nail momentarily to get it out of Angus’ grip, she put it in Mari’s hands. The girl took it with enthusiasm, practically hugging it. “Interesting.” she murmured. “They’re immune to iron.” Because it wasn’t the fact that they were careful enough not to cut themselves that had really struck her, it was that they should be crying if they held iron, especially since they were so young.

The twins fiddled with her nails a moment longer, then seemed to get bored. Aelin snorted, “Mari and Angus seem to be bored easily.” She gasped, “Marang!” 

Elide looked like she had just blown something up, “What?” she asked, totally lost. 

Aelin poked Mari on the nose, “Well we can’t just call them ‘the twins,’ we already got one of those. So, when referring to both, we can say Marang.” 

Elide didn’t really know what to say to that, so she just shook her head and gave Aelin a long suffering sigh. Aelin snorted, “Careful Elide, you’re starting to sound like Gavriel.”

“I know how Gavriel feels now.” she muttered. She was becoming fidgety, so she finally reached out her arms, “Ok, give them back.” there was a hint of urgency and a slight desperation in her voice that had both women complying immediately. Nobody commented on the fact that she visibly relaxed once they were back in her arms. 

Then Yrene came to her rescue, “Alright, everyone out. You got your look, now let them rest.” She started to shoo people out, promising to come see Elide later, Aelin doing the same. 

When they were all out, Elide breathed a sigh of relief. Lorcan took Angus in his arms and smiled, “They’re so perfect.”

Elide snorted, “You keep saying that. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were in love.”

He chuckled, “I am in love. I never thought I could love anything so much.” he kissed her brow, “We did this Elide, we did this beautiful thing.”

She sighed, “And now we have to figure out how to keep Aelin away from them for twenty years.”

“I don’t think keeping her away for twenty minutes is possible.” He grumbled. 

~

“I’m serious.” Aelin said, “I want a baby Rowan, come on.”

Rowan rolled his eyes, still taking off most of his armor, “Aelin, we both know the second you get pregnant and start throwing up you’re going to regret it. Why are you in such a rush?”

“They’re so cute.” she whined, “And we both know a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes would be adorable, don’t you want to hold an adorable baby?”

He sighed, “If you want to croon over cute babies, why not just ask to watch the babies for them. I’m sure Elide’s tired and could use a night off.”

Aelin snorted, “She could use a day in bed with Lorcan is more like it.”

“There, see, just offer them some help.”

She grinned, “You’re right. I’ll go tell her we can babysit tonight.” she said cheerily. 

Rowan didn’t have a chance to object before she ran out of the tent, he just sighed to himself. 

~

Aedion had been looking for his father for the last ten minutes, and he hadn’t found him until he’d entered the healers tent. Gavriel sat in a corner, cleaning his hands, a healer thanking him for something. He caught Aedion staring and gave him a small smile, one which Aedion easily returned. 

They went outside the tent, the cold winter biting at their skin. “Are you injured?” Gavriel asked, looking over his son with the trained eye of a healer. 

Aedion shook his head, “I was looking for you. I was making sure you were alright.” He couldn’t meet his father’s gaze, couldn’t admit he’d been terrified of a repeat of his death. He didn’t think he’d be able to take it.

Gavriel seemed to catch his worry though, “I’m fine. Nothing happened.”

Aedion was relieved, it seemed that soft rumbling voice had a knack for calming him down. He shifted on his feet, this next question was another reason he was nervous to find him. “So where will you go now? Maeve’s gone, are you heading back to Doranelle?”

Gavriel tilted his head, “Do you want me to?”

Aedion shook his head, again not looking him in the eyes, “No.” Then the question he’d really been dreading, “Will you stay?”

“If Aelin will have me. If you will have me.”

His father’s gaze was unflinching, and Aedion knew it was true. He could tell Gavriel to go and he would, he could tell him to never return to Terrasen, and he’d never return. But that wasn’t what Aedion wanted. 

He sighed, “Could I ask you something?” Gavriel nodded, “If Maeve hadn’t been a problem, and my mother had told you about me, would you have been happy?”

He frowned slightly, “Aedion, I would never have abandoned you and your mother, I hope you know that.”

“I do.” he said, “I do. But not abandoning me, and loving me is different. I know you’re a male of honor, and I know because of that you would have gone with us, but would you have been happy? Or would it just have been a duty?” He had never really known he had those fears, never known he could. He had felt loved by Rhoe and Evalin, but that love had only really been because he was his mother’s son. 

Gavriel seemed speechless, which didn’t help Aedion’s fears. But then Gavriel gave him the most serious expression he’d ever seen out of him, “I loved your mother with everything I had, and I would have gone to the ends of worlds for you both. From the moment Rowan told me in Skull’s Bay I had a son, I loved you to that same degree.” He sighed, “Even in mistward, when I saw Aelin and thought of the possibility I loved you.” He placed a scarred palm on Aedion’s cheek, “You will never be a moral obligation to me son, never.”

Aedion didn’t think Gavriel had realized what he’d just said, but Aedion did. And for the first time, he hugged his father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncle kitty cat feels.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello. This is not the end, but it's very close to the end, so mentally prepare yourself.

The ladies were all cloistered in Aelin’s tent, warm mugs in their hands and a feast laid before them. Elide had been hesitant to come, still not comfortable leaving the twins - marang - so Aelin told her to bring them. 

They were now before Asterin, receiving tickles from the witch. Elide liked seeing her friend so happy, and happy that she could keep them so close. Delphi had taken one of them and now she and Nehemia were showering Mari with attention, while Angus was swooned over by the witches and Lysandra. 

“I can see why you wouldn’t want them out of your sight.” Lysandra said, “They’re so precious.”

“I think Aedion would like twins,” Aelin said, “Double the spoiling.”

Lysandra laughed nervously, “Hmm, Aedion’s been a little stingy on the baby thing.”

“What does that mean?” Elide asked. 

She sighed, “He seems to have it in his head that he won’t make a good father - because of his circumstances.” 

Aelin’s eyes widened, “Are you?”

“No, no, no.” she said quickly, “No, I just mean in general. Gods Aelin, if I was pregnant I’d be screaming it from the rooftops.”

“Tent tops.” Delphi said. 

She chuckled, “Yeah, those. I think he’s worrying over nothing, but he’s chatting about it with Gavriel, so hopefully he’ll knock some sense into him.”

Aelin smiled, “Nice to know those two have made up. I like having uncle kitty cat around, he’s very authoritative. It’s like having a den mother.”

Delphi snickered, “He's the court mother.”

“Don’t be mean.” Nehemia scolded. “He’ll be the only one there to ensure you don’t kill yourselves.”

“I got you for that, don’t I.” Delphi said, slinging an arm around Nehemia’s shoulders.

Nehemia rolled her eyes, “If you don’t annoy me before we return to Eyllwe, we’ll see.”

“You’re all still coming to Orynth first though, right?” Aelin asked, half heartedly munching on chicken while letting Mari cling to her finger. 

“Of course we are.” Delphi said, “But we can’t stay forever.” 

Indeed, Nehemia hadn’t seen her home since before she’d gone to Adarlan, and she was anxious to see her family again. Aelin took her friend's hand, “You’ll be home before you know it.”

Nehemia hummed, “Perhaps I’ll have to stay a little longer, I do believe someone is supposed to be getting married.” she said to Elide. 

Elide bit her lip, “About that..”

Aelin held up a hand, “If you say you’ve already gotten married, I swear I will hurt him.”

Elide gave her a small smile, “We’re not married yet, but we don’t really want a big ceremony. We were just going to do something like what you and Rowan did, maybe in the palace gardens.”

Mari and Angus simultaneously cooed at that. “Aww, they agree with you.” Lysandra said. “They’re so cute when they do that.” 

Aelin huffed, “Well, as long as we get to be there, it’s fine.”

Elide nodded, distractingly playing with her kids, “We were also wondering if you would officiate.” She said slyly. 

Aelin’s eyes widened, and she started tearing up, “I would be honored,” she sniffed. 

~

They packed up their camp the next day. The healers had finished their work and Dorian had invited everyone to celebrate in Rifthold before they went their separate ways. Aelin’s coronation was in a few weeks and she was anxious to see her home again. 

Delphi had proposed to Nehemia, and Aelin and Rowan had been more than happy to welcome them into the family. “We’re all insane.” Delphi said to both women, “But our winter balls are the best on the continent.”

They had laughed at that. They had laughed at a lot of things. Though Aelin wouldn’t admit it to even Rowan, a part of her was still thinking about Maeve’s last words.  _ I pity you. _ It echoed in the back of Aelin’s mind. Maeve had the power of foresight once, it was how she knew to use Rowan. 

Could she have seen something in their future, something worse than the valg? Despite knowing everything was alright now, she still thought of the gods as well. None of the other gods came from the same world as Mala and Daenna, so they had basically no reason to send them all back. And Elide was right, those gods were dead, so who sent them? And who sent the mirror to restore their memories? What was the purpose?

~

Elide was still in bed. She had originally been against bed rest, thinking she didn’t need it, but one night with her friends had completely wiped her out. He wasn’t technically in a bed as much as lying on the floor of their tent, gently rocking the basket the twins currently sat in. 

Lorcan chuckled from the entrance, “Tired?” 

She huffed, “I feel sluggish. It’s worse than when I was sick for a whole week and I hate it.”

He knelt next to her, “Maybe you feel tired because you were out last night instead of resting.”

“You let me go out.” She reminded him.

He sighed, “I did.” He glanced back at the entrance, “We’re leaving in a half hour. Yrene has a healers wagon prepared for you four, she said she got a pillow and some blankets so you could sleep.”

“What if they get antsy on the road and cry the whole time?” She asked. 

“Then you can have my horse and I’ll figure out a way to lull them to sleep.” he smiled, but we should get them in now to get them comfortable.”

She sighed, “Right, okay, help me up.” 

He pulled her to her feet and gently lifted the basket with the twins in it. They were each wrapped in thick wool blankets to keep out the cold, and an extra one had been thrown on for the outside wind. Lorcan carried them to the wagon and helped Elide get onto the bed and rest. His horse would be beside the wagon at all times on the journey back.

~

A day into the trek, they had stopped for the night. Lorcan was being fussy, and Elide was getting very annoyed. “Lorcan, for the hundredth time, I’m fine.”

“Elide, you can barely walk. Just sleep for goodness sake, I can bring you dinner.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop being fussy.”

“This isn’t me being fussy, this is you being stupid.”

Elide huffed, “I. Am. Fine. I’m not fragile.”

“You just had twins, Elide.”

“And I’m alive, aren’t I?”

Aelin sighed. Elide had been stomping her way over to their fire when they heard her and Lorcan yelling. “Those two are wound so tight.” she said.

“Should we say something?” Lysandra asked. “Because I actually agree with Lorcan, she looks a little pale.”

“I’m not pale, I’m fine.” Elide shouted. 

Lysandra frowned, “I didn’t think she’d be able to hear me.”

Elide came closer to the fire and Lorcan seemed at the end of his patience, “Elide, just sit down and I’ll get you food. You don’t need to overexert yourself.”

She turned suddenly, “I. Don’t. Need. Your. Help.” she said, and she shoved him so hard in the chest, he went flying across the clearing. Everyone was up and in the next second Elide was running for him. “Lorcan? Oh gods, I’m so sorry.” she said frantically, checking him for wounds. 

He groaned, and frowned at where she’d shoved him, “That… hurt.” he looked up at her, “Did you just shove me across a clearing?” he asked. 

She had tears in the corners of her eyes, “I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to do that.”

He sat up, “Elide, I’m fine, just confused.”

Aelin grinned down at them, “I think she has immortal strength, she barely touched you.”

Rowan looked at Elide with a mix of intrigue and trepidation in his eyes, “I think we should get Yrene.”

~

Yrene had been taking care of the twins when she was called away, so she had to take them with her. She got to the fire pit and found Elide sitting six feet apart from everyone else. “Umm, is everything alright?” she asked. 

She moved to set the twins on the log beside Elide, but she moved away. Lorcan sighed, “Elide, you’re not going to hurt them.”

Silver lined her eyes, “I hurt you, but they’re just babies.”

Yrene frowned, “What happened?”

“Elide shoved Lorcan across a clearing after barely touching him.” Fenrys replies nonchalantly. 

Yrene’s brows furrowed and she moved next to Elide, setting marang next to their father. She slid her hands over Elide’s stomach and her brows went up. She placed a hand on Elide’s forehead, then gave her body a thorough once over.

She pursed her lips and frowned, “...” she had no idea what to say, and everyone was looking at her in anticipation. “Well,” she said, “I think… you’re immortal.” she got out.

Aelin started, “Pardon?” 

Yrene cleared her throat, “I think Elide has gotten some fae abilities from the twins. Given the extremely unorthodox nature of the pregnancy, it would make sense.”

“So what? She has super strength and will eventually get pointy ears?” Aelin asked sarcastically. 

“No, it just means some of the more natural fae abilities have rubbed off on her. So strength, and possibly some added speed or agility, maybe even immortality.”

Elide gaped at her, “I’m…”

She and Lorcan disappeared without eating anything, and Aelin and Rowan took the twins to their tent that night, letting the happy couple have their night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! This is the shortest chapter in the history of chapters. The next few chapters are like the epilogue basically. They are the: We’ve all caught up and now we need to put in some adorable stories about what happens next so the author can segway into gen 2 (which will be a separate fic). Love you all.   
> Update: I forgot the part about Elide, so I added it in. That made it twice as long as it originally was, lol.


	37. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hi, I actually named this epilogue. Hehe. Ok, so this one is normal length, but the others are gonna be pretty short. Sorry. Again, this is mostly to make the story longer and to make intros for the gen 2 kiddos, so I don't have to do that and then a huge time skip. The next fic is gonna be them as adults, mostly. 
> 
> Another thing, I'm trying to get this to 41 chapters, but if I can't then I'll try to get the new fic out by new years. Again, no promises, since this next fic will have no plot at all. But feel free to give me some crazy plot with a villain or smt and I'll write that, I'm just having trouble coming up with something on my own.

And they were back in Orynth. They were back, and Aelin was queen, and Elide was married and had two beautiful children. Lysandra and Aedion had also gotten married, and Gavriel had teared up a little when Lysandra had asked him to give her away. 

Everyone was happy, everyone was content, and everything was over. Well, sort of over. There was also the matter of Manon’s wedding… 

Manon was fidgeting, and she was close to just flicking out her iron nails and shredding her dress. Lysandra flicked her leg, “Don’t you even think about destroying this masterpiece.”

It really was a masterpiece. The dress was white, but the train was red, there were silver adornments lining the skirts - representing both her Crochan and Ironteeth blood. The sleeves went off her shoulders, since Aelin had insisted they show as much of her as they could. 

Her silver hair had been braided back, letting a few stray strands sit to frame her face, and her crown of stars had been laid on top of it all. She looked stunning, more than stunning really. 

She and Dorian were already husband and wife, since they’d had a small ceremony in Orynth after Lysandra and Aedion’s wedding, but they needed to do the big ceremony for the sake of the crown. 

She fidgeted again, “I don’t see why I have to wear this thing.” she groused. 

Elide, Nehemia, Yrene, and Aelin were standing around the room sipping champagne, “It’s a traditional thing.” Aelin said mildly. 

“It’s a very human thing.” Manon said. 

“It’s beautiful.” Elide said, “And don’t even try to say it’s not fun.”

“The ogling is very amusing.” Lysandra said from her crouch on the floor. “Although once the men see you in it, they get all possessive. I was steering clear of males for almost a week after Aedion and I got married.”

Nehemia snorted, “That’s because you were boning for a week afterward.”

Lysandra frowned at her in distaste, “I think I liked it better when you were civil.”

Nehemia shrugged, “Blame Delphi.”

Elide came up to the princess’ side, sharing a conspiratorial glance, “So, how are you and Delphi, anything yet?”

Nehemia blushed, “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Everyone in the room gave half hearted “sures” and “of course you don’t.”

Lysandra clicked her tongue, “Well, you’re done.”

At that moment, Asterin came through the doors, “Please tell me someone has a drink for me.” she said, “I just had to threaten Dorian for a half hour, and all he did in response was laugh.” she flopped down on the couch, giving Manon an accusatory glance, “I think you’ve toughened him up against witches and I don’t like it.”

Manon sighed, “Whatever you said to the princeling is no doubt less than what I normally say.”

Asterin rolled her eyes, “And what about the entire Thirteen? Something’s wrong with that boy, I had Chaol and Aedion paling by the end of my speech.”

“Chaol and Aedion have grown up generally being terrified by witches.” Aelin said, “Dorian had been pining after one for years, I don’t think he’s got any fear left in him.”

Asterin shook her head, “I even tried to tell him she’d run away, but he kept bringing up the fact that they were already married, so this ceremony wasn’t anything but show.”

“And an excuse to get her in a dress.” Elide muttered. 

Manon turned her sharp gaze on her second, “Did you honestly tell my husband that I ran out on our wedding day?”

Asterin raised her brows, “You know what, I think I hear Sorrel or Bronwen calling me. I’ll just be going.” she said, slinking out of the room. 

Aelin chuckled, “Normally I would endorse a witch hunt, but now we have to focus on preparations.” she said, turning to Manon. “Let’s do makeup ladies, we’re on in ten minutes.”

After the ceremony, which brought tears to more than a few eyes - including witches and broody fae - they went to the grand ballroom for the dancing. It turns out, Manon is actually very good at dancing, and so are the other witches. The ceremony is boisterous - as you would expect any Adarlan royal wedding to be - and everyone had a splendid time. 

The witches danced, some with fae, some with humans, and any time a woman hit on Dorian, Manon would bare her iron teeth and they’d go running. At the end of the evening, Manon stuck closer to Elide, silently playing with the twins, who were now a year old. 

Yrene’s daughter was also with them, while she and Chaol danced. Little Josephin and Angus had grown very close. She and Mari were best friends, and practically everyone knew Angus had more than a small crush on her. 

Like now, when he took a little cookie and placed it in her mouth, and then she kissed his cheek. Manon hated to admit it, but she found them adorable, and she maybe loved them just a little. 

“So.” Elide said, “You’re married. Queen of Adarlan and the witch kingdom. How do you feel?”

Manon sighed, “I feel slightly overwhelmed.”

“That’s normal, you know. I’m sure everything will only get easier with time.”

Manon smiled slightly, “I’m sure it will.” That was a smile she only reserved for Elide, and sometimes Yrene, since she liked the healer more everyday. 

Mari pulled on Manon’s dress, making grabbing motions. Manon obliged her and lifted her into her arms, “Mana, mana.” she said. She couldn’t say peoples full names, or maybe she didn’t want to, so Manon had become used to being called Mana by the twins - and she wouldn’t say it to anyone, but she liked it.

Angus and Jo eventually demanded the same attention, and before long Manon had two children resting on her hips, while Jo rested on Elide’s. And then all three fell asleep. 

Elide chuckled, “I should get them to bed, it’s late.” she set down a less sleepy Jo and took her hands. 

Manon carried the twins back to their room in the palace and placed them on their bed. Only one. They cried whenever they were placed in separate beds, as they had cried whenever they were in separate cribs or had been too far apart. They would grow out of it eventually, but for now, Elide and Lorcan liked that their children were so close. 

Manon eventually got tired as well, and everyone else. People started leaving the ballroom, most not intending to sleep. Manon and Dorian retired to their shared room as well, not intending to sleep either. 

Abraxos, however, was perched near the window and was constantly looking in on them. “Ugh, damn thing can’t take a hint.” Manon groused, her dress was already on the ground, along with Dorian’s shirt and pants, but they weren’t doing anything.

Dorian chuckled, kissing her nape, “Maybe he’s just anxious about something. Narene is due to deliver soon, isn’t she?” 

Another thing that had happened within the last year, Narene was pregnant. Asterin and Elide had done a wedding ceremony for the wyverns, insisting that even they got to have a day to celebrate their love. 

Abraxos whined at her, his snout pressing against the balcony door, fogging the glass. Manon rolled her eyes, “Fine, fine.” She pulled on a robe and climbed on his back. 

Abraxos flew down to the stables, Dorian close on their heels, and went to the aerie where Narene was. There, on a little palette of hay, was a small egg. It was blue, spotted with black, and about the size of Manon’s head. 

Narene had her head rested beside it, and Asterin was laying on its other side. She grinned at them, “My little wyvern had her own witchling.” she said proudly. 

Dorian shifted just as Manon jumped to the floor. He gave Abraxos a pat on the neck, “Congrats, my friend.” Abraxos purred and went to lay next to his mate. 

Asterin draped an arm over Manon’s shoulders, “Look at that, a new addition to the Thirteen. We can use her to charm the hell out of visiting royalty.”

Dorian chuckled, “I think that’s a wonderful idea. Of course, with the consent of the parents.”

He and Asterin looked at Narene and Abraxos, and both of them snorted, then nuzzled their egg. “I think that’s a yes.” Asterin said, grinning. Manon just sighed, she’d never get used to these crazy people. 

~

It had been a year and a half since the war ended, and Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius was used to surprises. She was used to her friends coming to her with crazy news, she was used to Fenrys, Vaughan, and Connall coming back from adventures covered in mysterious green goo and not talking about it to anyone until she got Fenrys drunk enough to tell her, and she was used to the most insane things that happened in her court. But she was not used to what happened to her next. 

The twins and Vaughan had been in the Staghorns with the wolf tribe - Aelin assumed because the twins wanted to socialize with their own kind - and they had been there for a week longer than scheduled. 

“They haven’t sent a note, they haven’t sent anything that would suggest they were planning on staying longer.” Aelin said one day in the throne room. “There hasn’t been any news of them since the Wolf Tribe leader said they left two weeks ago.”

“I’m sure they’re fine.” Rowan said, “Probably just found a revel to partake in.”

Lorcan grunted in agreement, “I wouldn’t be surprised if Fenrys and Connall are knee deep in-”

He was cut off by a servant rushing into the throne room, “Your majesties.” he said, “Lords Fenrys, Connall, and Vaughan have returned.”

Lorcan and Rowan exchanged a look, “Since when is Vaughan a lord.”

The messenger swallowed hard, “Umm, Lord Fenrys insisted on the title. They should be here in a moment.”

As the messenger left, the three males entered. Vaughan and Fenrys looked pleasantly drunk, Connall looked like he was trying to keep both from falling over. 

“Where the hell have you three been?” Aelin barked. 

Connall took his weary gaze from his brother and fixed it on the queen, “We got slightly snowed in on our way down. Then there was a wedding and they got sloshed.” He said, indicating the two males, holding onto each other for balance. 

“I’m married.” Fenrys slurred, a huge smile on his face.

Aelin looked utterly confused, “You married a random female you met in the mountains?”

“Let’s hope she was as drunk as him.” Lorcan mumbled. 

Gavriel had a secret smile on his face, which Lysandra noticed, and slithered up to his side, “What?” she asked.

He jerked his head to Fenrys, “Watch.”

Fenrys closed his eyes and shook his head, “Not a she. And I didn’t meet him in the mountains.”

“Who the hell did you marry?” Aelin exclaimed. 

Vaughan grinned then, “I thought you’d be happy for us.” he slurred. 

Silence, utter silence. Lysandra and Elide were giggling, and then they started howling. Fenrys grinned, “Why thank you ladies.”

Aelin gaped at them, “You two got married?! Why?”

Connall sighed, “They’ve been dating for the last year apparently.”

She blinked, “And you never told me!”

“We thought it’d be easier to get away with it if the entire kingdom didn’t know.” Vaughan drawled. 

Aelin narrowed her eyes at them, “I want details.”

Fenrys groaned, “I want sleep, ask Connall.” With that, Fenrys winnowed him and his new hubby out of the room, leaving Connall behind.

The male sighed, “Fine, get it over with. But just so we’re clear, I only knew about them before with Maeve, I just found out about this recently.”

Aelin shook her head, “I can’t believe they wouldn’t tell us.” She took Connall’s arm and dragged him to a sitting room for questions, “Now talk.” she demanded. And he did. 

~

“Lorcan Lochan!”

Elide’s shouts rang through the Lochan’s estate in Perranth. Lorcan had been playing with his four year old son and daughter in the gardens, and was about to get them cleaned up, when he heard their mother’s yell. 

He steered them into the parlor where Elide was looking at herself in the mirror. “Yes, love?” he said. 

She turned around and glared, hard. The twins stepped in front of their father and gave their mother their best cute eyes, which didn’t work. “Not this time.” she said, “No shielding.”

The twins often would step in front of their dad whenever Elide was mad at him, or just mad at something. It was a way they had bonded, something they had learned to curb their parents tempers. They never directed their anger at their kids, and it was never something so intense it could scar them, it was just general frustration over life. 

The twins saw the message clear in their mother’s eyes, and slunk into the shadows. Lorcan frowned at her, “I don’t remember the last time that didn’t work.”

She pursed her lips, “Don’t try to be cute, I’m angry with you.”

“And may I ask what I’ve done to deserve your ire?” he said, taking her hands and kissing them.

She huffed and plopped onto the couch, “I’m pregnant again.” she said. 

He sat down next to her, “Elide, when two people purposefully don’t take a contraceptive, that’s normally the end goal.” he said, a small smile on his face.

Elide crossed her arms, “I know, but Mira just died and now Connall has to take care of Jay all alone, and Aelin only gave birth a few months ago, and Lys and I wanted to help them out.”

He kissed her brow, smiling at how she still thought of others above herself. “You can still help them love, just not for the whole nine months.”

She sighed, “Yeah, ok. But I swear if someone else is pregnant I’m gonna go insane.”

~

They were at dinner a few days later, in Orynth. Just eating, very quietly. Elide and Lorcan hadn’t said a word about the pregnancy and nobody had guessed yet. But it was very quiet. 

Aelin dropped her utensils, making a clattering noise, “Okay.” she said, drawing everyone’s attention to her, “Why the hell is this room so quiet. It was more cheery than this when half of you weren’t here.” 

She narrowed her eyes at Lysandra and Elide, “And why are you two the quietest? You’re all acting weird.”

Lysandra and Elide exchanged a glance, then their eyes widened, and Elide groaned. “Damnit, I knew I’d jinx it.”

Aelin blinked, “Jinx what? What’s going on?”

“You too?” Lysandra asked. 

Elide nodded, “Found out last week, you?”

“Yesterday.” 

Aelin looked between the two, then their husbands, “Someone tell me what’s going on.”

“Mommy peggie!” Mari exclaimed. 

“No peggie, preggy.” Angus said. 

Mari scrunched her nose at him, “Little sissy won’t like your attitude.” She turned to Lysandra, “Do we get little sissy from you too?”

Lysandra smiled at them, “That or a little brother, we’ll see.”

Aelin gasped, “You two are pregnant? I get to be an aunt!”

Mari and Angus frowned, “That’s mean auntie Aeli.” Angus said. 

Mari crossed her arms, “I like auntie Mana and Lysa better now.”

“And uncy RoRo.” Angus agreed. 

Rowan nudged her, “I think you’ve evoked the wrath of Marang.” he said.

She huffed, “I gave them their sister Ele, they can’t hate me. And I just meant I get to be an aunt by blood, sweeties, I don’t love you any less.”

Lysandra giggled, “They like me and Manon more than you, that basically elevates our social status world's above yours.”

Aelin scowled, “I’m not fighting you while you’re pregnant, but that doesn't mean I won’t take it out on Aedion.” Lysandra stopped teasing after that. 

The twins were twiddling on, “Uncy Fen, uncy Vava, where’s Thali?” Mari asked. She had grown very attached to the little girl ever since she was born, since Thalia was technically the closest to their age and - not counting them - the oldest in court. 

“Her mother’s putting her to sleep.” Fenrys said, smiling at the little girl. 

Two of Lysandra’s shifter friends, Mira and Angela, had become good friends with most of the inner court. Mira had married Connall and Angela had agreed to have Fenrys and Vaughan’s baby. After Mira had given birth to her and Connall’s son, Jay, she had died. It had only been a few months since that, and most of them were still grieving. 

Because of their mother’s closeness, and because they were cousins, Thalia was nearly glued to Jay. This was also because she was exactly a year older than him, and they had been declared twin cousins, by the twin Lochans. 

“Mommy, can we have a brother and a sister.” Angus asked. 

Elide spit out her water, eyes going wide. She turned to Lorcan, “Please tell me the chance of having twins twice is low.” she said desperately. 

He took a napkin and wiped her mouth, “Very low, even for humans.”

She sighed, and Mari frowned, “We didn’t want twins mommy, we just wanted a brother and sister.”

She stared at her children, and pursed her lips, “Well then next time clarify that please. I don’t need a heart attack on top of another baby.”

Just then, Angela walked into the hall, flopping down in one of the chairs and taking a long drink from her wine glass. 

“Trouble with the kids?” Fenrys asked. 

She glared at him, then pointed a finger at him and his brother, “I don’t know if it’s a twin thing, a Moonbeam thing, or just hellish influence, but those two will not sleep in different rooms. Thalia was a perfect angel before Jay, and now both of them are giving me a headache.”

“We came here to help with those, luckily.” Lysandra said. Aedion frowned at her, and she held up a hand, “Aedion Ashryver, if you make one mention about me being pregnant I will string you from a flagpole, I am perfectly capable of babysitting.”

Angela snorted, drinking more wine, “I clearly missed something very interesting.”

Lysandra smiled, then glared at Lorcan, “The same sentiment applies to you, even if Elide won’t say it.”

“Oh I’ll say it, I just don’t think he needs me to.” She said. 

Mari tilted her head and looked expectantly at her mother, “Mommy, can we help babysit Thali and JayJay?” she asked, giving her mother her best cute eyes. 

Lysandra hummed, “I’m definitely letting them babysit my kids.” Lysandra added to the puppy eyes. 

Elide sighed, “Alright, just don’t annoy auntie Angie too much ok?”

They nodded eagerly, Angela gave them a salute, “Thanks for the extra help, now if only Yrene could get here with Jo, maybe I could get a whole bandwagon of helpers.”

“Well Yrene isn’t here, but your favorite human’s just arrived,” came the chirpy reply from Delphi.

Nehemia entered a moment after her wife, her large belly cradled beneath her hands. Aelin squealed and immediately went to hug her friends, “I thought you weren’t coming in until next week.” she said, delighted. 

“We thought we’d start the trip sooner, since Ne was worried about giving birth on the road.” She said.

Nehemia cursed something in Eyllwe, “He sits on my bladder like he’s poised on a throne, I want him out!” 

Delphi chuckled, “Now imagine that every second of every day, and you’ll get close to where we are.”

Nehemia rolled her eyes, “Don’t forget who’s carrying the next one. Now, let’s eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Please put in some ideas for a plot for next gen characters. Villains, wars, crazy love drama that goes awry (I already have pairings for them, but I'm still open to suggestions). It would be rly interesting to know what you think. 
> 
> And of course if I use ur idea, I'll credit you.


	38. Yulemas Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few chaps will have names, yee. This story is fully written!!!!! Yay! We made it.

**Yulemas, Adarlan**

**7 years after the war**

“Auntie Manon!” 

Thalia appeared in front of Manon and hugged her, wrapping her tiny arms around the witch’s legs. Manon placed a hand on her head, causing the little girl to look up at her, “Where are your parents?” she asked.

Thalia’s eyes widened, then she grinned, “I was training with them, then I saw you and wanted to say hi, so I did.” she said simply. 

Manon let out a little snort, she admired the little faerie girl, not just for her cunning, but for her ability to make everything sound like it was alright to do. Manon recalled one afternoon when Thalia, Elentiya, and her son Rhian, had snuck into her and Dorian’s room and placed a chocolate cake on the bed. It turns out they had stolen that chocolate cake, and Thalia had managed to talk her way out of punishment for all three of them. 

Manon pushed back a stray caramel lock and pinched her cheek, “Rhian is in his room, do you want to go finish your training with Elentiya so you can go play with him?” she asked. 

Thalia was four, and Elentiya and Rhian three, they didn’t really do much training. It was only an excuse for their parents to worry, but none of them seemed to mind. Thalia nodded fiercely, “Can we have chocolate cake?” she asked. Since Thalia’s birth mother wasn’t permanently living in Orynth’s castle, her other female role model had become Aelin, and cake.

Manon sighed, “Just don’t get it everywhere, and make sure it’s not Aelin’s.”

Thalia giggled, “She locks up her cakes now.” with that, she stepped back into a pocket of darkness and appeared back in the courtyard. Manon sighed, this would be an eventful Yulemas.

~

It was a Yulemas party, and like most parties in these courts, everyone was talking about babies. Delphi and Nehemia’s son, Aarav(Rav), was a year old, and Delphi was already pregnant with his younger sibling. Aelin and Rowan had just had their second child, Rhoe, and Aelin was already charting out names for the other three.

“I’m just saying, the vision’s been right so far, so we have at least one of each left.” Aelin said to Rowan, “We have a boy and a girl, and we need to prepare.”

“Aelin, you’re not even pregnant, and we just had Rhoe.”

“So? You said five kids. I expect five kids, why not prepare for five kids?”

Elide snorted, “Imagine if we had five kids.”

“Only two more left.” Lorcan joked beside her. 

“Oh hush.” Aelin chastised, “Now help me Elide. “If it’s a boy, I’m thinking Sam, or maybe Evan, either way, I assume all of them will be named after someone, or else what’s the point. For a girl, I was thinking Lyria-”

“We can’t do Lyria.” Rowan cut in.

Aelin frowned at her husband, a slight worry entering her gaze, “Why-”

“Sorry,” Delphi said, interrupting the conversation, “but he promised me Lyria weeks ago, and I’m nearly positive I’m getting another girl in here.” she said proudly.

Rowan smiled, “I think you technically just told me you were using the name, but spin it however you’d like, cousin.”

She chuckled, “Coercion or not, Ne likes the name, and we’re going with it. That and an eternal shrine.” she winked at Aelin, “You’re right, all of the kids are going to be named after someone.”

The twins entered the ballroom, Jay, Thalia, Rhian, and Elentiya in tow. The lochan twins were already near their parents, Mari holding their younger sister, Juniper, in her arms. Rhian ran up to his mom and placed a huge kiss on her stomach, “Hi mama.”

Manon hugged her son to her body, “Hello my little witch.” she regarded Thalia with intrigue, “Any cake capers recently?”

Aelin narrowed her eyes at the foursome, ready to sling accusations, but Thalia shook her head, “Daddies caught us and said we shouldn’t have cake before the party.”

Rowan frowned, “Why were you going to have cake.”

“Mommy told Thali we could have some cake.” Rhian said cheerfully. 

“Your mother is in Thalia’s thrawl, I don’t think she can be trusted with any requests.” said Dorian, hugging his wife from behind. “Though normally she doesn’t allow you to have sweets, so something must be wrong.”

Manon frowned, “Why would you assume something’s wrong?”

Lysandra came to Aelin’s side, “Has anyone noticed the lack of alcohol in her hand?”

Aelin hummed, “And didn’t she eat more than normal at lunch?”

Manon rolled her eyes, “You act like pregnancy is such a big thing to discover.” she said sarcastically. Everyone sort of gaped at her, “I’m pregnant, get over it.” she snapped. 

Dorian kissed her cheek, and ruffled Rhian’s hair, “That explains why he kept saying he had a big secret. Pretty sure he told Abraxos.”

Rhian frowned, “Mama said not to tell anyone, but she never said I couldn't tell Abraxos. Narene and Nyx know too, I told them I want a little brother.”

Dorian chuckled, “We’ll see buddy.”

Thalia scrunched her nose, “I want cake.”

Jay and Elentiya nodded their heads fiercely, “Cake!” they shouted. 

Connall shot Aelin a look, “They get that from you.”

Aelin sketched a bow, “They should be lucky to have such a wonderful mother figure.” She took their hands and led them all to the banquet table to where the cakes were. 

Fenrys sighed, “I think we should have taken a page out of Rolfe and Ansel’s book and kept our daughter far far away from her.”

Vaughan chuckled, “We both know she would have found us.”

Fenrys had a far off look on his face, “We could have stayed in the mountains forever.”

Vaughan hummed, “Small cottage in the woods? Sounds too boring for what we’re used to.”

Connall sighed, “If you two are going to be cute, I’m going to get a drink.” and he headed off to get just that.

“Is he okay?” Lysandra asked, “I know we all ask constantly, but is he okay?”

Fenrys looked toward his brother, “He’s… managing. This time of year is just difficult.” 

Nearly three years ago, Connall’s wife, Mira, had died giving birth to his son. He had never fully recovered from her loss, as they had found out later that she was his mate. She had died a few days before Yulemas, on both Jay and Thalia’s birthday, and so he was always distant around that time. He reserved getting closed off and drunk for after Yulemas, since he didn't want to ruin the holiday or birthday for his son and niece, but he still got distant. 

Fenrys raked his fingers through his hair, “Damn.” he muttered. It seemed this year, his brother might be more inclined toward getting drunk early. “Watch Jay if I don’t get back.” He said to his husband, before walking off to find his brother. 

~

“Daddy?” Thalia looked up at Fenrys, “Why is uncle Connall sad?” she asked. 

Fenrys had put his brother back in his room and was on his way to get Jay, but by the time he got back, his nephew was already asleep. 

Fenrys looked down at his daughter, she was laying beside Jay in her bed, looking starkly like her mother. “He just misses someone.” Fenrys told her. 

She nodded, “Auntie Mira.” she looked at him worriedly, “Will he be sad forever?”

Fenrys gave his daughter a soft smile, “I don’t think so, but I think it will take a long time until he can be okay again.”

She nodded again, shimmying under the covers, “I don’t want him to be sad.” she mumbled sleepily.

“Neither do I.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“I miss getting drunk.” Ansel said. “No kids, just wine.”

Ansel’s son gave her a bored glare, “Love you too.”

Aelin let out a bark of laughter, “I don’t know who he’s more like, you or Rolfe.”

“Dad says I’m more couth than mommy.” 

Lysandra smirked, “I think someone’s being turned against you Ansel.”

Ansel waved her off, “Rolfe can try all he wants, but I’ve got three kids and they’re already wrapped around my fingers.” 

Lysandra let Ansel’s youngest grasp her finger, “I think now I’ve got him wrapped around my finger.” They all let out a round of laughter.

“Speaking of Rolfe and therefore the men…” Aelin trailed off, frowning, “Where the hell are our husbands?”

“Aedion and the cadre are training.” Lysandra said, “And I’m not even going to consider what Manon and Dorian are doing right now.”

Aelin sighed, “Dido. And where’s Elide?”

SCREAM

The twins came darting into the sitting room, toppling decorations and being chased by Thalia and Jay. They squealed and hid behind Aelin and Lysandra, “They’re chasing us.” they squealed. 

Thalia disappeared and reappeared behind Mari, tackling her to the floor, “Gotcha.” she said triumphantly.

Mari frowned, “No fair, we can’t do that.” 

Jay tried doing the same to Angus, but he was suspended in the air by a wisp of shadows. He huffed, “We can’t do this and you’re the ones complaining?”

“Angus, let him down.” Lysandra scolded. 

Jay hit the floor with a thump, he scrambled up and wormed his way into Aelin’s lap, curling up in her arms. Thalia rolled her eyes, but did the same with Lysandra. The twins sectioned themselves around Ansel’s sons. 

Aelin frowned at Thalia, “Sweetie, where are Rhian and Elentiya?”

Thalia’s eyes widened, “Umm…” she grinned sheepishly, “Ele and Rhi saw daddies training and wanted to join them, and JayJay and I wanted to chase Marang.”

Aelin sighed, “So which one of us is going to save our children?”

Lysandra shrugged, “Gabbie’s nursemaid will be bringing her in any second with the other babies, it’s only your kid who’s missing.”

Aelin rolled her eyes, “Fine, I’m going.”

She was about to take Jay off her lap, when boisterous laughter halted her in her tracks. Dorian and Chaol came in, then Aedion and the cadre - Manon, Elide and Yrene giggling about something - all holding one child or another. 

“Well look who decided to grace us with their presence.” Lysandra said, “I suppose we should be honored.”

“The honor is all ours, ladies.” Fenrys said, sweeping Thalia up in his arms. “And the chocolate is all yours.” he said, earning sounds of delight from all the children. 

“Cake.” Elentiya shouted, throwing herself on her mothers lap, “Cake, cake, cake.”

Aelin rubbed their noses together, “That’s right, cake. Did you pester your father about it yet?” the girl nodded her head eagerly, “Good girl.”

Rowan sighed, “For the love of - Aelin, she can’t survive off of sweets.”

Aelin stuck out her tongue, “Just because grumpy old buzzards don’t eat cake, doesn’t mean our lovely daughter can’t.”

“Cake?” Chaol and Yrene’s three year old, Abigail, poked her head out from behind her mother’s back. She and Rhian ran over to Aelin, “Cake?”

Manon took their hands and pulled them back, “Oh no you don’t, Aelin, keep your damn cake away from them.”

Yrene winced, “Normally, I’d be opposed, but she’s right. They have way too many sweets.”

“It’s Yulemas, let them have some damn sweets.” Fenrys said. 

And just like that, an argument broke out. Thalia and the other kids were caught up in fits of laughter as their parents argued. At some point, the twins snuck out, and ten minutes later, they were all secretly gorging themselves on cake. 

Vaughan entered at some point, and made it his business to join them. Aelin and Manon started to get into why or why not they should have cake at any time. Vaughan chuckled, drawing everyone’s attention to him and the mostly eaten cake at the kids’ feet. 

“For people who are so against their kids eating cake, you’re not overly observant when they steal a whole cake from the kitchens.” he smirked, taking a smear of chocolate frosting and placing it in his mouth. “On the point of cake though, I think they should be allowed to have it on holidays, otherwise what the hell is the point.”

“Daddy, you said a bad word.” Thalia chastised. She turned back to the adults and puffed her cheeks, “Daddy’s smarter than all of you.” Elentiya giggled nearby, nodding her head vigorously. 

Aelin smirked, “I agree. And with that spirit, let’s have some cake.”

“Mommy, we already had cake.” Elentiya said. 

Aelin nodded, “I know darling, I meant the adult cake, the one with wine in it.” She clapped her hands together, “Right, ladies, let’s go. Males, we gave you children, now watch them.” And with that, she strode out the door. 

While Yulemas went smoothly from then, and Aelin had intended to eat a cake with wine in it, sadly she couldn’t. In the kitchens, Aelin was told by a slightly tipsy Yrene, that she was once again pregnant. And she was not the most over thrilled, neither was Rowan when she tackled him to the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, that was an angry tackle not a happy tackle. Aelin wanted her booze cake. 
> 
> Reminder: Any plot ideas for gen 2 are appreciated. Btw, it doesn't have to be a time travel thing(even though those are always funny)


	39. Where are you now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next like 2 or 3 chaps will be short. And don’t expect me to explain any more, but Ansel, Rolfe, and Illias have a thing… I’m just gonna say Illias and Ansel are married and Rolfe is a sperm donor, okay? Okay.

**Perranth, 10 years after the war**

Elide was leaning back in a chair facing their gardens. She was watching her son and two daughters running around the yard with their nurse Anne, while she gently rocked her youngest daughter, Cali, in her arms. 

She felt someone come to her side, actually felt him coming - it was something she hadn’t gotten used in the ten years she’d had these abilities. She idly stroked her daughter’s cheek, “Any news, Nox?”

Nox Owen looked at her children fondly, but his mouth was set in a thin line, “Nothing. They’ve been gone for six months, it’s not wholly unusual for this sort of thing.” he said. 

She sighed, “It’s unusual if they haven’t sent a single letter of their progress yet.” she said tensely. 

Nox placed a hand on her shoulder, “My lady, I’m sure he’s fine.” He looked back at her kids, “Are you all going to Orynth tomorrow?”

She swallowed thickly, “Aelin wanted us all there.”

He nodded, “I sent out a few of my spies through the route they took, just in case they were delayed.” She nodded numbly, and he became slightly worried, “Elide, are you alright?”

She stared at the daughter in her arms, “He didn’t even know I was pregnant when he left.”

Nox knew he couldn’t provide any comfort for her, not with words. Luckily, Juniper noticed he was there and came running over, immediately lifting her mother’s mood. “Uncle Nox, can you play?” she asked, her eyes going big as saucers. 

Nox chuckled, then placed a finger to his lips, “I’m not here right now, Juny.” he said, winking at her. 

She nodded her head, “Ok.” she whispered, “Mr. Random man, can you play with us?” she asked in a hushed tone.

He smiled, “Why yes, little girl I’ve never met before, I can play for a little while.”

She squealed in delight and dragged him over to her siblings. Elide looked on in quiet fondness. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lorcan had been away from his wife for over six months. The mission had originally been to solidify the treaty Terrasen had with another kingdom - a kingdom that took two and a half months to reach. Rowan and Aedion went with him - Rowan as a ruling power, and Aedion as a third body - and were just as annoyed with the delay home as he was. 

Aedion’s son, Falkan, was only a few months old when they had left, so he had been more than a little angry at the delay. They had intended to stay for a few days - maybe a week at most - and be gone for about five months, but they had been forced to stay for an extra month. 

“I’m never going on a mission like that ever again.” Aedion grumped. 

“We’re abandoning you to courtly duties.” Lorcan agreed, “I prefer being run through to that.”

Rowan huffed, “I agree with you there.” He threw another log in the fire, making sparks fly up. “Maybe I should force Aelin to go on the next one.”

Aedion snorts, “One, she would never do that, two, the whole reason we were all forced to go is because it is our wives who are the rulers, and we are the ones who’ve married in.”

“He’s saying you’re as good as an errand boy.” Lorcan said mildly. “Us too, but mostly you.”

Rowan sighed, “I’d normally be okay with that, if it didn’t mean leaving my children for six months.”

“Same here.” Aedion said, “Gods, Falkan’s almost one.” He buried his head in his hands, grumbling. 

“I’ve left Elide at home with three kids, she’s going to kill me.”

Rowan snorted, “Can you blame her though.”

Lorcan growled, “Shut it, you’ve got three of your own.”

Aedion huffed, “And how Elide and Aelin deal with three kids and you is beyond me.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Elide had been in Orynth for two days, and no matter how she tried to distract herself, she couldn’t. Everyone was in the sitting room, most of them taking a break from daily responsibilities - or their kids.

Lysandra was bouncing Falkan on her lap, Aelin playing with her son, Evan’s, ever growing hair. “I think we should just throw the damn party.” Lysandra was saying, “I mean, the visiting royals are going to expect a great ceremony, and they’ll be breathing down our necks every chance they could get, so why not distract them with a night of Aelin-type splendor?”

Aelin snorted, “I wish I didn’t have to waste my type of splendor on them.”

“They’re asses.” Elide muttered.

Aelin and Lysandra exchanged a look, “Elide, are you alright?” Aelin asked. 

Elide huffed a sigh, “Is it irrational to be worried?”

“No.” Lysandra said firmly, “It’s not. But you shouldn’t let that worry consume you.”

She nodded, “I know, I know, I just-” she groaned, “I wanted him to be there, for her birth, and he doesn’t even know she exists. What if something happens and she never gets to meet her father?”

Aelin took her hand, “Don’t think like that, Elide. He’ll be fine, and you know I wouldn’t just say that.”

Elide chuckled, “You do hate complimenting him.”

Lysandra frowned, “I thought you two made up while you were having your inside jokes and laughing at the rest of us.”

Aelin grinned, “We did, but it doesn’t mean we automatically get along now.”

Just then, Fenrys came running by, catching himself on the open doorway. He grinned at them, “Guess who’s back.”

A simultaneous, “Daddy” was called by all the children present. They all immediately stormed out of the room, taking their mothers by surprise. 

Fenrys looked on partially shocked, “They seem overeager.”

Aelin hummed, “They’re overeager and I’m expecting an explanation.”

~

Aedion, Rowan, and Lorcan came into the main meeting chamber of the castle, right as the excited screams of children came down the hall. Elentiya and Rhoe came shooting into Rowan’s arms, rocking him back on his feet. Gabbie in turn came running in ghost leopard form and jumped right into her dad’s arms, as her grandfather came in with her baby brother. Aedion knelt and pressed a kiss to his son’s brow, hugging his father in turn. 

Lorcan set down his bags, and both his daughters and son came running into him. “Daddy, daddy.”

“Daddy, we missed you.” Mari said.

“I missed you too, sunshine.” he said, kissing her brow. 

Juniper giggled, “Daddy, we have sissy.”

Lorcan frowned, “What do you mean?”

He sensed Elide’s approach and looked up. He froze, not believing his eyes as Elide carried in her arms a child. One that smelled of cinnamon and rain, of them. She had a stern look on her face, but there was a glint of humor in her eyes as she said, “I named her without you, since you didn’t seem bothered to show up to the grueling birth.”

He gazed at her, then cursed and swept her into his arms and kissed her all over. “How the hell did you have a baby when I was gone?”

She huffed, “I didn’t figure it out until a week after you left. Seems this one is more sneaky than the others.”

He chuckled, setting her down gently, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help.” He said softly. 

She waved him off, “Fenrys was fussy enough for you.” Lorcan’s eyes darkened slightly and he tensed. She chuckled, slapping his chest, “Seriously? You react like that after I tell you your friend was kind enough to help me during my pregnancy? Yeesh, maybe you are a territorial fae bastard.”

He huffed a laugh, “Whatever you say, love. What’s her name?”

She smiled, “Cali, since I don’t think we’re getting a boy anytime soon.”

He kissed her head, and ran a callused finger over his daughter’s cheek, “She’s perfect, and the name is beautiful. Any problems?”

“Nope.” She smiled triumphantly, “She behaved like a pro. I honestly think she sensed you weren’t around to fuss and decided to give me a break.” A guilty look passed over his face, she placed a hand on his arm, “It’s okay, you didn’t know.”

He sighed, “I feel as though I should have.”

She shrugged, “Speaking as a newly minted immortal, I see no way you could have.” she tilted her head in thought, “Unless mate are telepathic across long distances.” she grinned at him and his lips pulled up into a smile. “I guess not.” she said dismissively. 

Lysandra came to Elide’s side, with Falkan on her hip. He leaned over in her arms and pressed a kiss to Cali’s cheek, which had both Lorcan and Aedion frowning. Lysandra giggled, “Aren’t they perfect together? We’re already planning the wedding.”

Aedion looked at his wife wearily, “You’re what?”

She huffed, “We’re setting them up, Aedion, keep up.”

“Why in hell would you do that, she’s like three days old.” he said. 

Lysandra sighed, “Aedion, because you’re related to Aelin, I can’t set up our children together. So now - since it’s obvious who’s making the most babies - Aelin and I have to set up our children with Elide’s.”

Lorcan frowned, “Who did you set up with Aelin’s kid?”

Elide grinned, “We thought June and Rhoe would be cute together, or if she prefers girls, Elentiya.”

“Though of course Angus and Jo are obviously in love already.” Lysandra chimed in. 

Lorcan felt a pull on his pants and looked down to see his son frowning, “Daddy, do they know I’m right here?” he asked, looking wildly confused. 

Lorcan sighed, “Unfortunately, when it comes to these things, no. We are invisible.”

Mari came to her twin's side in an instant, puffing her cheeks, “I’m not letting anyone marry my Juny, or Cali. Angus can marry Jo, but only because we both like her, but nobody gets my sisters.” she crossed her arms and gave them a look that meant business. 

Lorcan grinned, “That’s my girl.” he gave Angus a pointed look, “No getting married for at least another ten years, though.”

Angus looked at them all helplessly, “I don’t want to get married.” he insisted. 

“What about intercourt marriages?” Aelin asked, joining the fray. “I mean, since Angus and Jo like each other, maybe some of our kids will like Dorian’s, or Nehemia’s.”

Elide hummed, “Could you imagine if Elentiya and Rhian got together?”

Thalia scrunched up her face, “But auntie Elide, Rhian doesn’t like girls.”

Fenrys took his daughter’s hand, “What do you mean, sweets?”

She cocked her head to the side, “Rhian said he likes boys, not girls. But don’t tell his mommy and daddy, he doesn’t want them to know.”

“I think Manon would love to know her son would never love a woman more than her.” Aelin snorted.

“He’s not worried about that, he just thinks people won’t like him if he can’t produce an heir.”

Fenrys snorted, “He doesn’t need to like women to have an heir, we had you didn’t we?” he said, looking down at his daughter. 

She nodded her head, “Yes, but you won’t tell me how you did that, so I can’t tell him.”

Vaughan covered his mouth as a burst of laughter came out, “Why don’t you tell Rhian we’ll help him with that when he’s older.”

Fenrys chuckled softly beside his husband, “Hundred to one Angela forces us to give Thalia the talk just for her amusement.”

Vaughan grinned, “Five hundred to one, and Angela will be there to watch.”

“You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went off on another tangent about the kids getting married, I know. I have planned out relationships for them and so far there are two straight relationships and one gay and one or two lesbians. I was considering doing a trans thing for one of Lys’ kids since their shifters and gender fluidity would be easy to put in, but I don’t want to botch it or accidentally offend anyone. I don’t really know how to write trans characters and am more comfortable with straight and gay since I’m bi. Maybe in the future I’ll do a trans character, who knows. 
> 
> ***And I’m still taking suggestions for a plot, or it could just be random family banter, but I find the plot makes it a little more exciting. (And it's easier to write)***


	40. Nehemia Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, being honest here. I have to idea or inspo for the next fic. So this one's gonna have to tide you over for a little while. Also, I've had a lovely breakdown today, so I might just read all the books I need to read and write later. Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s New Years Eve, Eve!

There was screaming, lots of screaming, and many curses. What would you expect though? Aelin was about to give birth to her and Rowan’s fifth child. Manon was probably in the same situation somewhere in Adarlan, since they were due around the same time. 

Aelin screamed again, and threw a big curse toward her husband. Lorcan and Connall had taken all the males for a walk far away from the noise. Some of the girls joined them, except the Galathynius girls, and Gabbie. 

In fact, Elentiya had managed to convince all of her siblings to stick around for the birth, since she’d experienced all of her siblings’ and wanted them to as well. She was eighteen now, and even though her brother Rhoe was sixteen, she could tell he wanted to bolt. 

“No wonder she tried to murder dad when Sammie was born, if she was screaming like that.” he uttered. 

She nudged her brother, “You might be in a similar situation one day, don’t get on the wrong side of the people bound to help you escape.”

He grumbled, “Remind me why we’re here again. Lorcan and Connall seemed inclined to get everyone else out as soon as possible.”

“They don’t need to be here for this, boyo.” Fenrys said, “It’s your sister who’s about to be born there, it’s your responsibility to be there for your mother.”

Evan looked worried, “Is she okay? She’s screaming a lot.”

Elentiya was going to respond, but she was cut off by another slew of curses and her father being thrown out the door - with his shirt on fire. He cursed, putting out the flames with his wind powers, looking shaken. 

Fenrys chuckled, “This is why I had one kid, because if you put them through pain more than once, they’re sure to strike.”

“Kindly, shut it.” Rowan growled. Fenrys just shrugged. 

Elentiya poked her head into the birthing room, no baby yet. “Mom,” she whispered, “Can I come in?”

There was a muffled reply that she took to mean yes. She motioned for Evan to follow her in, and of course Sammie wanted to come in, so Rhoe did as well. Yrene started, but Elentiya gave her an imploring look and the healer relented. 

Elentiya took her youngest brother’s hand and placed it on their mother’s arm. “Remember what I showed you yesterday?” Evan nodded, “Ok, just let it flow okay? Take away the pain.” she said softly. 

Evan closed his eyes, a light glow surrounding him. His silver hair hovered, lifting off his shoulders. His pine eyes opened and a stream of water ran down his arm. Aelin cried out as another contraction hit, but then she stopped. Her heavy lidded eyes met those of her daughter, and she smiled in love and exhaustion. 

She screwed her eyes shut, and Rhoe took the initiative to cover Sammie and Evan’s eyes, as the final member of the Galathynius clan came into the world. There was a mighty cry, and Rowan came bursting into the room right as Yrene handed his daughter to Aelin. 

He was at her side in seconds, smiling down at his baby girl. “We got another one.” he said fondly. 

She sighed, “Just make him as sweet as these ones and we’ll have no problems.”

Elentiya cooed at her sister, stroking a finger over her chubby cheek. “Evan, Sammie, meet your baby sister.”

Rhoe sighed, “And…I’ve been forgotten.”

Sammie squealed as she climbed next to her mother on the bed, “Mommy, what’s her name?”

Aelin grinned at Rowan, “I bet you regret giving Delphi Lyria now, don’t you?”

He sighed, “Yes, fireheart, we’ve run out of girl names.”

“Why does it have to be a girl name?” Rhoe asked, “Why can’t it be neutral, like Alex?”

“Ansel took that name, remember?” Elentiya said. 

“Taylor?”

“Taken.”

“We really should spend more time with them.” he mumbled. 

Elentiya giggled, “Why don’t we name her after someone we know? Like Nehemia.”

“Right, because that won’t get old quickly.”

Elentiya punched her brother hard in the arm, “We can always nickname her Mia.” she said defensively. 

Aelin held up a hand, “Enough, you bicker like the two of us.” She glanced down at her daughter, “I like Nehemia. And Ele’s right, we can nickname her Mia.”

Elentiya nodded, “Thank you mother. But don’t call me Ele.”

Aelin rolled her eyes, “Too good for your mother to give you a nickname.” she muttered. 

Rowan kissed her brow, “Right, well, we should probably present her to everyone before they decide to come in.”

Aelin sighed, handing her daughter over and leaning on Elentiya for support to walk. They went out into the sitting room adjacent to the healing wing, finding everyone there who could make it. 

Elide gave a satisfied smile, “What did I tell ya, girl. Always a girl.” Lorcan mumbled something in her ear, and she rolled her eyes, “I know, I heard them talking.”

Lysandra appeared in front of Aelin, “Right, right, you know the drill, announce the name, then hand her over.” she said excitedly. 

Rowan smiled, rocking his daughter in his arms, “Everyone, meet princess Nehemia Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius.”

Lysandra narrowed her eyes at Aelin, but waved her off, “Fine, fine. She was your first friend and she died for you, yada yada. But if you end up with another one of these, I expect a princess Lysandra Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius, none of this middle name stuff.” she said. 

Aelin chuckled, “And if I die, I expect you to get pregnant again just to name them after me.”

Lysandra grinned, “I think I’d sacrifice the quiet I have for you.” She swept an eye over the kids in front of her, “The Lochans, Moonbeams, and your cousins have migrated to the family sitting room. Go find them, you can fawn over the baby later.”

Elide snickered behind her, “Go tell Gabbie and Falkan they have a new cousin.” she said.

The boys and Sammie left, Elentiya lingering a moment longer to look at her baby sister. “Congrats mom.” she said, kissing both her parents on the cheek. Then, she walked away, leaving the rest of her family to rejoice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost the end of an era. Sorta a crappy era (if we’re thinking about this year), but whatever. Happy almost New Year’s Eve!


	41. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I saw this on fanfic.net, it's a story where basically the cadre accidentally being people back from the dead, and it wasn't finished, so I've started my own (I did this like five months ago then abandoned it and now I've regained interest). I actually have a semi plotted idea for this fic's sequel, but I'm not totally into that, so I might publish this other thing first, who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Year’s Eve!!! 2020 is almost over!!! I’m pet sitting a lizard, and we’re planning to get our party on tonight. For those who are in Europe or Asia, or just a place where it’s not 2020, you made it! How’s 2021 looking? (BTW, we’re pretending New Year’s is a thing in ToG world)

It was ten minutes to midnight, and almost all of the adults were basically sloshed. 

Marion was hanging near her brother, who was cuddled up with Jo. Thalia, Rhian, Jay, and Elentiya were in a bundle, while everyone else was in some group or another, tucked in blankets. 

Elide was sitting in Lorcan’s lap, obviously trying to steal his heat, while Aelin just sat with her daughter in her lap, glowing with amber light. 

Eight minutes to midnight… 

“What are we cheering for the New Year?” Lysandra asked. 

“No more kids.” Manon grumbled, her own newborn daughter tucked into her arms.

“Prosperity, peace?” Dorian suggested. 

“For Maggie not to grow up as terrifying as her sister.” Rhian said.

Lothian growled at her brother, “For my idiot brother to drop dead.” she sneered. 

Evan choked on a laugh, running a soothing hand down her arm. “How about continued interesting family gatherings?” he said. 

“How about these two finally getting married.” Mari mumbled. 

Thalia heard her and raised a glass, “Here, here. Angus, propose to the poor girl already.”

Angus let out a long suffering sigh, shadows dancing around his shoulders. “You people.”

Jo nudged him, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

He smiled softly, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Elentiya threw a pillow at him, “No kissing till midnight, you know the rules.”

Five minutes to midnight… 

Angus sighed, grunting as he finally stood. “Well, I’m hoping it’s the alcohol making you spoil the surprise, otherwise I might be upset.”

Jo frowned, “What surprise?”

Angus knelt in front of her, taking out a stunning diamond ring from his pocket, “Josephin Towers Westfall, will you make me the happiest possible male in the world and marry me?”

Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was open in shock. She closed it and opened it a few times, eyes darting from his face to the ring in his hand. “The silence isn’t doing much for my confidence, sweetheart.” he said gently, his shadows pulsing on his shoulders, showing his worry.

Slowly, so slowly, she reached out a hand and placed a hand on his cheek, “I love you.” she said in a daze.

“I love you too.”

“And I want to marry you…”

“But?”

She blinked, “No but, I’m just kind of shocked.” She let out a nervous laugh.

Marion sighed, “I've been preparing you for this moment for like twenty years and now you’re freezing up?” she sighed, pushing her friend off the couch to go sprawling into her brother’s arms.

That seemed to snap Jo out of it, and she leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips, “Yes, yes, yes, a million time yes. I love you Angus.”

He smiled, “I love you too, Josephin Towers Westfall Salvaterre Lochan.” he said, grinning. 

She slapped his arm, “I’m not taking on that many names Lochan. I’m not her.” she said, indicating Aelin.

There was a resounding cheer in the room, which was silenced by Lothian shushing everyone. “We’ve got thirty seconds to midnight people, rejoice after that.” she said sternly.

Everyone settled back into their positions. 

“Ten, nine…

Three, two, one…

Happy New Year!!!!!”

Angus gave Jo a deep, loving kiss. Lothian hungrily pulled Evan to her, their parents kissing their respective partners. Everyone gave another cheer, and Elide and Yrene immediately started planning the wedding. It turns out Angus had gotten both of Jo’s parent’s permission to marry her, and Manon and Dorian’s. Plus Aelin and Lysandra’s. Basically all of the parents knew and none of his siblings did - which Mari wasn’t annoyed about at all.

And they all had a wonderful new year…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not crying guys, I promise. Thank you so, so much. This has been such an amazing journey with you all, and I’m so thankful to all of you. I’m so thankful to everyone who has commented, kudoed, and just given this fic a chance. You are all sweethearts and I hope you’ll be willing to read the next fic. Love you all! Go read the sequel!


End file.
